Love and Loss in Dreams
by GoldenWingedPanda
Summary: An AU of Naruto, where the filler episodes of the anime happened, but in a slightly different way. Events happen differently, loves are forged and losses incurred. Begins on the search for a rare Bikochu beetle that may help track Sasuke.
1. The First Arc Bikochu Beetle

**Chapter One – Sexy Jutsu and Saké ****don't mix...**

"Oh, I do declare, you are rude." The boisterous voice of the young woman rang out into the quiet darkness of the tavern, momentarily breaking the stillness. "But perhaps if you buy me another drink?" The tall blonde woman winked slyly, her fair face flushed.

"Maybe I'll do just that." her companion said, leaning close, black hair peeking out rakishly from behind his Chūnin headband. "Don't go anywhere now, will you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." the woman giggled, watching as the ninja got to his feet, swaying a little as he walked to the bar. Lifting up her small porcelain cup she drank off the last of her saké noisily, delighting in the warm glow it imparted to her insides.

"I should have done this a long time ago..." the girl muttered to herself.

"Yes you should." The ninja said, returning with two more brimming cups. "So, tell me, why haven't I seen you about here before?"

"I'm sure you must have done." the girl said, taking a sip of her drink to avoid looking at his face. "I've been here all along."

"No, now come on." the ninja said. "I wouldn't have failed to notice a girl as pretty as you here. I think that you must have been hiding yourself away. But luckily for you you are talking to the greatest ninja in the whole of Konoha. No need to hide yourself away, for I will protect you!" he leaned in drunkenly, his hand reaching for her arm.

_Greatest Ninja? No way, there is only one greatest ninja in Konoha and that's... ewww!_

The woman swayed away quickly, so that the encroaching hand found only table, not flesh. Covering her movement she looked down and blushed again.

"Now don't be shy my dear, no need to fear me. If you would just let me hold you, you would see that a ninja can be gentle as well as strong..."

_Hey that isn't a bad line, I wonder if that would work on... _once more her thoughts were interrupted as groping hands quested for her. Finishing her drink quickly she slammed the empty cup down on the table. "One more, for courage?" She asked winsomely.

"A ninja as great as myself needs no courage." he said, finishing his own saké with a gulp. "But one more would not hurt, not if it would bring such a beautiful flower as yourself closer to my heart."

The woman barely stifled a laugh. _Man this guy is such a poser. But perhaps that is what women want? It doesn't seem like I understand them..._

She watched as the man staggered to the bar, tossing a handful of coins at the serving-man as if they were shuriken.

_Man, he is so drunk. _The woman tried to rise but ended up slumped down, table edge knocking into her ribs painfully. _And so am I. This is fun. But now how do I get out of this?_

It had seemed a good idea earlier, a prank, something for a laugh to break up the monotony of training alone, but now regret was setting in.

_Everyone always did say I needed to think before I act. I'm kinda starting to understand what they mean..._

"Sorry about that." The Chūnin was explaining to the annoyed man as he pried several coins out of the wood panelled walls. "Old habits and all. I'm a deadly hand with shuriken you know."

"Just take your drinks and go away." the man retorted angrily, thrusting two more generous portions of brimming alcohol at him. "Once you've finished those be off with you. It is getting late and I've no time for dealing with a rowdy ninja and his girlfriend."

_Girlfriend? _The woman thought. _Oh man this is going a bit further than I had planned._

"Don't worry." The ninja said, hiccuping noisily, spilling saké over his hand. "One more for the road and then she'll be mine. After all, who could resist. I'll be the Kage of this village one day, and then you can say that the Hokage drinks in this dive."

_Hokage? No way. No WAY!_

The thoughts were driven from her head as the ninja sat down beside her and forced the cup into her hand, his other arm snaking around her shoulder. "Drink up my dear, and then I think we will stroll through the village towards the forest. I know of a _secluded_ spot we could use."

_Hell, this is getting away from me. Think... think..._

The woman finished her saké, head beginning to spin. She almost screamed as a hand wandered over her ample frame. Face pale she stood quickly. "Yeah, I could use some... fresh air." She mumbled, eyes wild. Beside her the ninja laughed and finished his own drink, slopping it in his haste.

"Fresh air and something to clear your head perhaps?" he asked slyly.

_How did this get so wrong so quickly? I had it under control only a few minutes ago. What would you do Sensei? Wait, why am I asking you? You'd probably be the one causing these problems you old perv..._

"Thinking of what you'd like to do with me?" the ninja asked.

"Umm... yes." _If you count jamming a kunai into your eye and chucking you in a ditch that is..._

Her hand was grasped in a vice-like grip as she was led outside. The sky was cold and clear, barely a wisp of cloud obscuring the stars above. It was a beautiful night, but that was the last thing on her mind.

"If we go down this path we'll quickly reach the forest." The Chūnin whispered in her ear, slobbering, causing her to shudder theatrically. "I have a mission in the morning. B Rank. But of course it will be no problem to me, even if we stay out all night. After all, I am the greatest ninja you'll have the pleasure of meeting."

_Yeah, right. _She rolled her eyes in disdain. _I've scraped better ninjas off the sole of my boots. Still a Chūnin at your age too... I'll be Hokage by then..._

Allowing himself to fall into her thoughts she only noticed she had been led into the trees when she looked up. Moonlight was streaming into a clearing, a babbling brook winding its way through long grasses that were sown with wild flowers.

"What do you think?" The Ninja asked as he leaned in close, s breath smelling of cheap spirits. The woman had to swallow as bile surged up in her throat, burning painfully. "perfect for romance, isn't it?"

_Well yes I suppose so, but not with you... _"It has... some charm."She admitted

"But the place is irrelevant when you are with me. I know." he leered. "Now enough playing hard to get. Time for a kiss. You know you want to."

_Ahh crap. _The woman leaned back as he moved closer, head moving towards her, lips pursed for the kill. Stepping away suddenly cloth tore as the sleeve of her dress came loose in his grip. It fell to the floor and vanished in a puff of smoke.

_I always wanted my first real kiss to be special. Perhaps this is all a bad dream and I'm asleep in bed. No, I wish..._

Shutting her eyes she awaited the inevitable as he came closer, breath hot and heavy on her neck.

There was a long pause and the woman opened her eyes cautiously. The ninja was leaning on her, his weight annoying. Eyes shut he was breathing deeply and rhythmically, his arms limp.

_He... fell asleep? Now? I don't know whether to be relieved or offended. Oh wait, relieved. Definitely._

A puff of acrid smoke filled the air and suddenly the buxom woman was gone, replaced with a short blond boy in a bright orange coat and trousers. His spiky hair was tangled and dirty with sweat, and his face was pale and ashen.

"Wow, that was just_ too_ close. I'm lucky tonight." he said quietly as he levered the Chūnin to the ground. "What a braggart. If he thinks he is going to be Hokage he is really stupid. Everyone in the Village Hidden in the Leaves knows the next Hokage will be _me_!"

"Thanks for the drinks." Naruto said, his confidence returning rapidly. "I guess it isn't just Jiraiya who is a fool for a pretty face or a sexy Jutsu."

Taking off quickly Naruto scurried through the forest, cursing as he bumped unsteadily into trees and tripped over exposed roots.

"Heh, I guess I have as poor a head for alcohol as he did. One of the three evils that can tempt Ninja indeed. You'd think that as he is older he would do better though."

His attention not on where he was going Naruto tripped and landed heavily, shoulders and elbows gouging the ground, throwing up a shower of dirt.

_Now that hurts. Got to pay attention... which isn't easy when this drunk. I can see why the pervy old sage loves it so much. Everything is just so funny._

As he pulled himself to his feet Naruto burst out laughing, louder and louder until he was gasping for air. When he finally brought his giggles under control he looked up at the clear sky and the shining moon. "It is way too nice a night to be wasting in bed, and who knows when I am going to get a chance to be drunk again. I know, I'll go ask Sakura out. After all, it is my _lucky_ night. It could be hers too!"

His mind made up and brimming with drunken confidence Naruto took to the trees, moving quickly, only an occasional curse ringing through the quiet night as he stumbled or bumped into an obstacle...

The knock on the door woke Sakura. Opening her eyes wearily she turned to look at her clock.

_It's two in the morning. What does anyone want at this hour? Is.. does someone need healing?_

The thought alarmed her and she bolted upright, barely pausing to sling a dressing gown over the shift she was sleeping in. Pushing her pink hair back from her eyes she raced out into the hall, pulling open the door.

"What in the world?" She exclaimed, as Naruto toppled into her porch, landing flat on his face.

"Na-ru-to!" she screeched loudly, before lowering her voice, flushing. "What are you doing here?" She could feel the vein pulsing on her forehead as her anger rose. "Some of us have work to do in the morning."

Naruto rolled over onto his back and looked up at Sakura with a lopsided grin. "Oh hey Sakura. I was just in the area and I thought I'd drop in. I thought perhaps you'd like to go on a date with me? It's a lovely night for romance you see, and I now know a very good spot, if you don't mind stepping over the sleeping drunks that is." he giggled wildly.

"Shush you idiot, you'll wake everyone up." Sakura snapped. "Just what are you babbling about..." She bent down to help him up and caught a whiff of his breath.

"Are you... drunk?"

"Only on your beauty!" Naruto declaimed proudly, as if he had produced a gem of great worth.

"You've been saving that one up for ages haven't you?" Sakura snarled, slamming her foot into his stomach. "You insensitive jerk!"

"I wouldn't... do that..." Naruto wheezed, turning an ugly shade of green. "Feeling a little bit delicate."

"You have been drinking. Just wait until Lady Tsunade hears about this. How on earth did you find anyone willing to sell you spirits?"

"I'm a ninja. A _sexy_ ninja!" Naruto said, struggling up. "Now about that date? Come on, I've been asking for like forever. You just got to say yes. Just this once."

"You must be joking!" Sakura scoffed, arms folded across her chest, face set in a scowl. "You come to my house drunk as a vagrant in the middle of the night and expect me to... oh Naruto you really are so dense. And _don't_ look all hurt. You bring it on yourself. No, no date for... hey wait, don't do that!" she howled as Naruto fell to his knees.

"Told you not to hit me in the stomach." Naruto groaned. Sakura could only watch in horror as Naruto vomited messily, all over the rug by the door and even worse...

_You little jerk, I'm going to skin you alive! You'll wish you were never born when I'm through with you!_

"My best shoes!" she snatched one from under the fountain of mess that was erupting from the drunken boy but it was too late, the shoe was filled, with the stinking mess. "You are _so_ dead!"

Pulling back a fist she let fly with a fierce blow, catching Naruto straight in the face with a satisfying impact. As he want flying backwards she surged out and hurled the shoe at him, catching him on the forehead, leaving the imprint of a heel.

"Let me make this clear to you, as if I haven't already. I am _not _going to go out with you. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Not EVER!" she barely paused for breath as she ranted on. "Sometimes I rue the day I ever got put in a squad with you! You are just so childish. When are you going to grow up? I'd almost rather be in a group with that pig Ino than with you. If only I was in a squad of two, with Sasuke... but no, you had too..." _Damn you Naruto. Damn you... why did you have to make me think of him?_

Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away, slamming the door behind her.

Naruto struggled to his feet, stomach protesting. He made to move towards the door but then he paused. He could hear sobbing from behind the closed portal, loud and bitter.

_Not my lucky day after all. Poor Sakura. Am I really such an idiot? _Sobered by such unusually deep thoughts Naruto regarded the lone shoe, lying forlornly in the long grass beside the path.

_One shoe, now ruined. I wonder if that is an omen?_

The morning was clear, the sky crisp and blue. Squad eight were waiting by the entrance to Konoha, ready and eager to go.

"Where is he? Can he never manage to be on time?" Shino asked, looking back towards the village.

"You know he never is." Kiba barked a laugh. "But don't worry, when he finds out the mission we are on he'll be eager to join us."

"I still think we could do this better without him. After all, I am the insect specialist. The Bikochu beetle lies within the aegis of my clan. I expect Naruto to be more hindrance than help."

"You are probably right. I say if he doesn't show up in the next few minutes we make a start without him." Kiba said.

"Oh we can't do that. It isn't right." Hinata said shyly, causing them to both look at her. Twirling her hands together nervously she looked at them with her solemn silver eyes. "Naruto needs this mission. He needs to feel that he is doing something for his friend. You would want us to do the same for you were you lost."

"That is as maybe." Shino conceded. "But that doesn't change the facts. Had you not argued so persuasively and so passionately for this mission..."

Kiba suddenly sniffed the air. His faithful dog Akamaru let out a disgusted bark and buried himself under Kiba's voluminous jacket. "Wow, that's right boy." Kiba agreed. "Someone smells awful. I hope that isn't Naruto."

"Oh, it is almost certain to be." Shino said tonelessly. "This mission is going to be nothing but trouble, I know it."

"Don't say that. It'll be all right." Hinata whispered.

"It must be good to have such unshakable faith." Shino replied, as Naruto staggered through the gate. "However once more reality asserts itself."

"Oh man you stink. Akamaru is practically trembling." Kiba snapped.

"You're late." Shino said.

"Oh … Naruto..." Hinata muttered, flushing, unable to look him in the eye.

"Well a good morning to you." Naruto said, voice surly. "Nothing like a pleasant greeting from old friends." he rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes. "I must admit I'm not feeling my best, and I was woken at the crack of dawn and told to report to you lot for a mission." Naruto yawned hugely, causing Kiba to flinch and Akamaru to howl sadly.

"It better be important, because I think I might just drop dead on the spot."

"Well, this ought to cheer you up." Shino said. "We are on a search for a special beetle. One that has unique properties."

"Sounds thrilling. Can we get going? Maybe I can walk this pain off."

"uh... Naruto?" Hinata enquired diffidently.

"Yes, what is it Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"Well... umm... what happened to you? Your face?"

"Oh this?" Naruto laughed, and then winced as it sent knives of pain through his head. "A long story, one that involves drunken lecherous ninjas, Sakura's shoe and her right hook. But you don't want to hear about that now do you?"

"Oh... no..." Hinata said, looking away, unable to hold his gaze.

"Well I do..." Kiba said. "A shoe? How can a shoe get you into trouble?"

"Oh, a long story." Naruto said, his good spirits returning. "it all started with a bit of sexy Jutsu and some fact talking, and then..."

As the tale unfolded Hinata hung back, listening to the raucous laughter of Kiba and the disapproving silence of Shino. When the tale reached its conclusion Hinata bowed her head sadly. _Oh Naruto, if only... you'd... never mind._

Reaching into her utility pouch she produced a flask of water and a rice cake.

"Naruto... would you like..." She said, proffering them to him.

"Oh yeah thanks Hinata. You're the best!" Naruto smiled at her as he took them. As he took a bite of the cake his grin grew broader. "This is really good. Did you make this?"

She nodded, blushing.

"Well it is really great. You are such an awesome cook. I feel better already. Now, tell me a bit more about this mission. I'm feeling ready to kick some ass! Look out world, here I come!"

_He said I am awesome... _Hinata looked at the ground as she trailed along at the rear of the group, occasionally casting a glance at his back. _Sometimes I just wish... he'd notice me a bit more... sometimes... I just wish..._

A single tear welled up in one eye and ran down her creamy cheek, to fall unnoticed in the dust...

**Chapter Two – Two Waterfalls**

"So you are saying that this bug can help us find Sasuke?" Naruto said excitedly, nervous energy coursing through him, leaving him unable to stand still. As he bounced around Shino concealed an exasperated scowl.

"I believe that was what I said, yes. You did bring the headband, did you not?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I mean, when Grandma Tsunade asked me to I did wonder why… but it looks like you had a plan all along Shino. Thanks."

"Oh, don't thank me." Shino replied laconically. _No, it wasn't my doing at all._

"It was Hinata who pushed for this mission. She was very insistent. It seems too long a shot to me, but I was overruled."

"Oh Shino, you shouldn't…" Hinata said quietly from her customary place at the rear.

"Hey Hinata, no need to be shy about it." Naruto said with a wild grin. He spun around to face her, causing her to hop backwards. As Hinata turned red while Naruto was spilling out gushing thanks Shino looked at Kiba, who was standing there smirking. Even Akamaru looked amused, if a dog could.

"Is he really as stupid as this?" Kiba mouthed at him.

_Yes, yes I think he might be. _"No one has ever considered Naruto observant." Shino whispered back. "Not one of his strong points."

"He has some?" Kiba chuckled quietly. Conversation between them ceased as Naruto turned back to them, leaving an embarrassed Hinata silent in his wake.

"Well, so what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on. I feel much better now thanks to Hinata's cooking." Naruto made to dash off but a restraining hand on his shoulder from Shino pulled him up short.

_Where does he get his energy from? It is most annoying._

"Wait Naruto_. I _am in charge of the mission, and I believe I know a lot more about the Bikochu than you do. Firstly, it will take us two days to reach the habitat they are said to inhabit, even for us, so there is no need to make haste. Secondly they only hatch after rain, and the skies are clear. We are in no rush. Better to be prepared and succeed than to rush in like fools and fail this mission. That would not please you or Hinata now would it?"

"Well…" Naruto looked pained. "I suppose not. Okay Shino, you're in charge of this one. I'll do what you say."

_How kind of you. _"Good. Now perhaps we could continue? Keep alert everyone; I do not want any unforeseen difficulties creeping up on us." 

"Right. It is time we stopped for the night." Shino said, looking around. "This looks a perfect place to set up our camp."

"WHAT?" Naruto howled loudly, causing everyone else to wince. "Come on Shino, the sun is only just starting to set. We could go for hours yet."

"There is no point in continuing further." Shino explained patiently. _It is like talking to a child. So impulsive. He really needs to grow up and remember he is not at the Academy any more. _"We are on schedule, so we might as well make sure we are well rested. After all, you don't look well, despite Hinata's generous donation of breakfast and lunch."

"Well…" Naruto conceded with a rueful smile. "I will admit I feel unwell. I suppose this is what the pervy sage calls a hangover. I didn't get much sleep last night either…"

"No, you were too busy throwing up over Sakura." Kiba sniggered. "Not exactly the most romantic proposal, eh Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked his agreement, tongue lolling out in a very canine smile.

"In that case you should welcome the opportunity to rest and refresh yourself." Shino said, ignoring the byplay. "Besides, when one goes hunting an insect, one should adopt the rhythms of the insect. Sleep at the sunset, rise at the dawn. That is the way of nature."

"All right, all right." Naruto said, scratching at his head where he had been injured by the flying shoe. "You don't need to beat me over the head with it. We might as well get busy then."

"Pathetic." Kiba said, watching as Naruto lay snoring in his sleeping bag. "He wanted to carry on and he is the first asleep. He never stops with his 'I can do everything' attitude. Some day life is going to come along and teach him he can't."

"Don't say that Kiba. It isn't nice." Hinata said, causing Kiba to turn, surprised. The stern look on her face confused him for a moment.

"He believes in himself and others. Isn't that a good thing? Besides…" She said, her confidence draining away. "… He has already found something he couldn't do. He didn't bring Sasuke back. A promise he couldn't keep. No wonder he is so sad. He smiles, he always smiles, but I can tell…"

_Now I feel small._ Kiba thought. "Sometimes I worry about you Hinata. Look at him, lying there with a black eye and that ridiculous sleeping cap. He's just a dumb kid."

"A dumb kid who beat you in the …" Hinata stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, going dead white. She shrunk back from Kiba with mute apology in her luminous eyes.

"Yeah, well…" Kiba said, running a hand through his hair, his other hand stroking Akamaru under his coat. "I can't deny that. Much as though I would want to. He never gives up, I'll give him that. And neither do you."

"I can never give up, for that is my Ninja Way!" Hinata declared, colour coming back into her cheeks.

"He really does inspire you, doesn't he? The poor blind little fool." Kiba sniffed. "Do you ever think he'll…? "

"If I never give up, then maybe." Hinata interrupted.

_You don't sound very confident…_ "I hope so Hinata, I really do. Anyway, I suppose we better get some rest. It is going to be a long day tomorrow, if we are going to find this beetle and help Naruto prove he always keeps his promises."

The smile Kiba received from Hinata in return was brilliant and full of joy. As they clambered into their own bedrolls Kiba had one last thought.

_Naruto, open your eyes. I know you are unobservant, but man, this is just stupid…_

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. Looking around cautiously she could see that everyone was still asleep. Kiba and Akamaru were huddled together, Shino's faint snores were accompanied by the dull drone of a thousand insects and Naruto…

_Oh Naruto. I so want to be able to help you keep your promise. You gave me strength when I needed it against Neji, now it is my turn to help you…_

Hinata bent down over him and gently touched the bruise on his forehead. It had almost faded, but it still looked sore. Reaching into her pouch she produced a pot of her ointment and gently rubbed some of it on the injury. Glancing guiltily at Kiba she remembered the first day she had offered Naruto some of her healing cream.

_I felt so bad. You are my team-mate, and I wasn't supporting you. If you were against anyone else… but Naruto… he deserves to get the recognition he needs. I don't know why no-one but I can see how amazing he is, how courageous, how inspiring…_

She finished applying the cream to his facial injuries and replaced the pot with a sigh. _So close to you. And you don't even know I am here. I wish… you'd … just notice me a bit more. Or come knocking on my door early in the morning. Or even think of me…_

Feeling her eyes mist up she shook her head angrily to clear the forming tears. Such dreams were no use to anyone. The one thing Naruto had taught her was to never give up on her dreams or her friends, and that meant she had to be strong on both counts. Silently she stood and left the tent, walking into the cold night air.

The sky was as clear as the night before, stars shining softly down upon her. _Just like you said Shino. No rain. _In the distance she could hear the sounds of running water, which drew her attention. Walking over towards it she left the camp behind, one lingering glance back all she spared it. The undergrowth was dense, a series of thorny bushes barring her path, but she slipped through them with ease, bending and twisting through the gaps so that not a single thorn snagged on her clothes or skin.

_Now this… is beautiful. _As she emerged from the undergrowth she found herself looking on a deep pool of water, a silvery cascade of moonlit liquid falling down over a rocky lip, forming a shallow but natural waterfall. Insects danced in the spray, like green and red gems, and she could see silvery fish darting below the surface.

_It does my heart good to see such beauty. It reminds me of what is worth fighting for. I WILL succeed in this mission, even if it costs me everything. I fought for this chance; I can NEVER throw that away. I must be strong, better, braver…_

Hinata began removing her clothing, first her jacket, then her shirt and finally her trousers, folding them neatly and placing them upon a rock beside the small pool. The cold night air raised goosebumps upon her pale skin, and the night breeze whipped through her hair, fanning it out behind her. A pale blue glow surrounded her as her chakra flared, and then she was out onto the water, walking out onto the surface as if it was solid land.

_A little cold, but I don't want to get my clothing wet._

Once she was in the centre she raised her arms to the heavens for a long moment, the glow of her chakra intensifying, and then she began to dance, graceful as a swan, every move in balance, hands snaking out in the graceful motions of the Gentle Fist style, her legs always keeping her in perfect balance despite the shifting of the water. As spray from the waterfall blew at her she caught it with her chakra, not a single drop touching her, until she was surrounded with a glowing cloud of water that danced with her every movement, a shining cloak of blue.

Hinata lost track of time as she worked, her dances becoming more intricate and graceful, every move choreographed perfectly. Lost in the moment she did not notice as someone came closer.

"Hey, who… who is out there, are you… a girl? Hey!" there was a loud splash which brought Hinata out of her reverie.

"Aww, now I am all wet. I'll catch a cold I know it. Hey there, wait a minute, don't run off…"

_Naruto? _Hinata flushed, turning a deep shade of red from head to toe. Darting across the water she leapt into the shadows, not even making a sound as thorns scored her skin and rough stones gouged at her feet.

"Oh, where did you go?" the voice continued. "Did… did I imagine it? No, no way… someone was here…"

Hinata huddled behind a boulder until the splashing stopped. Shaking with nerves she crept over to her clothes and pulled them on quickly. That had been _too_ close…

Naruto sneezed noisily, rubbing at his tired eyes as he squinted at the dawn sun.

"What's up, man?" Kiba asked. "Coming down with something?"

"I might be." Naruto agreed sadly, sneezing again. "I had the weirdest experience ever last night. I wasn't feeling so hot so I couldn't sleep that well…"

"Could have fooled me..." Kiba muttered.

"Yeah well…" Naruto continued. "I was probably still hungover, and I felt a bit sick so I went out for a walk, and you know what?"

"No, I don't. Because it's your story." Kiba groused.

"Well, then, let me tell you! I saw this girl dancing on the water. It was amazing! The water was glowing and following her every move! And she was really, really beautiful!"

Behind them Hinata sneezed loudly, doubled over.

"You coming down with something too Hinata?" Naruto asked, turning to her, examining her. "You look really red. Here." He reached out and placed a hand on her forehead. "You are burning up! Are you sure you're all right? If you are ill we can…"

"No I am fine, I promise!" Hinata squeaked an interruption. "Really I am."

"Well you look a bit sick to me." Naruto said, concerned. "Here." He pulled out a cloth and moistened it with the last of the water from his canteen and placed it on her brow. "That should cool you down a bit. We can't have you getting worse now can we?"

"Thank you Naruto…" Hinata said quietly, looking away.

"You can't leave the story there Naruto." Kiba protested. "So what happened next?"

"Well, I went to call out to her, to ask her who she was, and I fell in the water. Then I looked up and she was gone. A shame, because she was REALLY pretty from what I could tell. It was dark, but a guy just knows these things, right?"

"It was probably just a dream." Shino said, his first words of the morning. "Nothing to worry about."

"A good dream then." Kiba laughed. "I wish I had one so exciting."

"Yeah, you may be right." Naruto sneezed again. "But if it was a dream, I still managed to get wet. My clothes are damp."

"I suspect that you were still drunk. Let this be a lesson to you, minors should not drink alcohol." Shino said. "And now if you are finished rambling we have a mission to finish. We should reach the forest basin where the Bikochu lives later today. A storm front is moving in and could reach us tomorrow or the day after so that does not give us much time to look for this elusive insect. Keep sharp and stay focused."  
"Yeah, yeah." Naruto agreed. "Focus is my middle name."

"Really? I thought it was _loser_." Kiba joked.

"That's a low blow jerk!" Naruto complained. "If we weren't on a mission I'd kick your ass for that!"

As they bickered Hinata watched them, unnoticed, one hand upon the cloth Naruto had placed upon her brow, a strange expression on her face, her eyes distant…

Shino gestured to the others as Naruto traipsed on ahead. He was back to his annoying boisterous self, and it was grating on Shino's nerves. _Does he never run out of energy? It is as if his endurance is directly inverse to his brains. Look at him, completely oblivious to what goes on around him, in more ways than one._

A few insects lazily drifted their way back to Shino, disappearing down his collar. As Hinata and Kiba moved closer he spoke, his voice low.

"I assume you have noticed our shadows?"

"Yeah. Akamaru picked up three people following us a while ago. You think they are Shinobi?"

"They are." Hinata confirmed. My Byakugan spotted them, following us in the undergrowth. They don't wear any village markings though."

"So not leaf Ninja." Shino mused. "Not that I expected them to be. They are probably looking for the Bikochu as well, and figure that we know what we are doing and so they may as well follow our lead."

"Does Naruto know?" Hinata asked.

"Unlikely." Shino replied. "If he did I do not think he would be so calm. He would be tearing the place apart looking for them. No, I think it is best that we do not tell Naruto of this for now. Keep alert though."

"Okay." Hinata said, and Kiba nodded.

"Hey you guys, hurry up! I can see the basin ahead!" Naruto called from the front.

Shino sighed. Working with Naruto was extremely tiresome…

"I think I found it this time!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, racing back towards the cloud of insects that hovered in the air to mark the position of Shino. "This time for sure!"

Naruto staggered to a halt beside Shino and opened his hand. On the palm sat a small grey beetle, wings tipped with red markings.

"Well, at least this one is a beetle." Shino said wryly. "And it does look a _little_ like the Bikochu. But it is not our beetle."

"Aww man." Naruto complained, allowing the beetle to flutter away. "I don't know how you keep all the bugs straight. They all look the same to me."

"I've shown you the picture. It should not be that hard…"

A long bark followed by two quick barks interrupted them.

"Looks like Kiba and Akamaru are having no luck either." Shino sighed.

"Maybe Hinata has found it?" Naruto asked, his enthusiasm undimmed despite his most recent failure. "Her Byakugan would be awesome for something like this."

"Perhaps." Shino conceded. "But looking for something as small as an insect would tax even her impressive abilities I fear. Still…" he looked up at the sky, noticing the red of the setting sun creeping into view, and the way it threw multiple colours off the banks of ominous clouds that were rolling in from the horizon. "The Bikochu is not nocturnal. It will be settling down for the night now. And tomorrow comes the rain. So we have one more morning to succeed in our search. Difficult but not impossible."

"You are damn right it's not impossible!" Naruto declared. "Nothing is going to stand in my way! The bug will be ours!" _And then I can keep my promise to Sakura. That once in a lifetime promise. Sakura…_

Naruto reached up to his face. The wounds had healed overnight. He had always recovered quickly, but this was exceptional. _If only wounds from words healed so fast…_

"We will set up camp. There is no point blundering about in the dark when it will avail us little. I will set up the tent. You gather some firewood Naruto. My insects tell me it is going to be a cold night tonight."

The little fire burned cheerfully, radiating warmth and shedding a light that cut through the darkness. The four Ninja from Konoha sat on a log that had been dragged to the fire, finishing off the last of their supper.

"Well this has been pleasant." Shino said as he finished the last of his meal. "But we have an early start. I think I am going to turn in now."

Kiba looked at him for a moment and then nodded, grinning wolfishly. "Yeah, me too. Akamaru and I have had a long tiring day, we need to rest our noses."

"Yeah, I suppose we better get an early start…." Naruto began, but both of his friends cut him off.

"No I do not think so." Shino said, just as Kiba said "Nah, don't be in such a rush…" They looked at each other, and then Shino spoke. "I think you should stay and help Hinata clear up. After all, you have the most energy out of all of us, staying up a while longer will not hurt you."

"If you don't mind…" Hinata said quietly, reddening once more.

"Ahh, it's no bother." Naruto said. "Not everyone has my energy, believe it."

"In that case we are off to bed." Shino said, leading Kiba into the tent. "Have fun."

"Here, let me give you a hand with that." Naruto asked, taking some of the dirty plates from Hinata's hands. "You've got a chill remember, you shouldn't be working too hard."

"I'm fine, Naruto…" She mumbled, not meeting his gaze. "But it is nice of you to think of me…"

"Of course I think of you. We're team-mates and good friends!" Naruto proclaimed loudly. "What more reason could I need?"

"Ahh, well…" she stuttered, blushing even brighter.

"Hey, you really need to lighten up you know." Naruto said, splashing water carelessly on the plates and wiping them quickly. "I don't bite."

"I know…" She whispered, forcing Naruto to lean in closer to hear, causing her to flinch away, squirming across the log. "But, but…"

Naruto finished his hasty job of cleaning the dishes and tossed them aside. Moving closer to her he smiled broadly. "Come on now. I'm not that scary am I? You don't have to be frightened of me now do you? After all, we are friends."

"I'm not… scared." Hinata mumbled. "Not really."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Naruto said, his laughter dying. "Look, here." He held out his hand. "I give you my word I will never do anything to hurt you, or to make you fear me. I always stand by my friends, no matter what. And you are one of my friends, I like you. You never give up either; you fought Neji until you could fight no more. Beyond even that. I like that in a person. I like _you_."

Hinata was unable to look away, her eyes transfixed on his. Her face was scarlet and her breath was coming fast.

"Now come on, no more of this, right? Come here." Naruto reached over and pulled her into a friendly embrace, and the fire burned on, untended, casting embers in to the dark dusk like a thousand brilliant stars…

The three Shinobi watched from the shadows as the two young Genin hugged. Their leader, a woman with dark brown hair and eyes watched as they did, a small smile on her face. "Isn't that _cute_, my brothers? The little ninja has a girlfriend."

"She doesn't look all that happy with him to me." The younger brother said, hefting a kunai idly in one hand. "Definitely sensing resistance."

"And what would you know of romance?" she scoffed. "No, she may be shy but she is sweet on him, I can tell. Him however… well, like I always say, what do _men_ know of a woman's heart?"

"If that is the case then why are you still single?" Her older brother asked, earning a furious reproach.

"Oh, shut up Kurobachi you imbecile. You know very well with our clan in disgrace there is no hope for us, romantically or otherwise. Why else do you think we are here, you moron?"

"No need to be rude, sister dear." The younger said. "We are as aware as you what is at stake. Do you really think they can find the Bikochu before the rains tomorrow? It seems a long shot; after all, we have been looking for years."

"You are as bad as _him_, Jibachi." She rolled her eyes at Kurobachi. "That whelp in the tent is from the Aburame clan, our arch-rivals, and the ones responsible for our downfall, or have you two forgotten already? Even if they fail to find the Bikochu then taking his head back will certainly gain us favour. These other children are not our concern, though of course if they must perish…" she shrugged. "I won't cry over it."

She turned her gaze back to the two youngsters, who had separated and were sitting together quite awkwardly. "Ah, no kiss. I was hoping to see a little romance. I guess the poor little girl is too shy to speak her mind, and the spiky-haired kid just doesn't seem to have a clue. Perhaps young love isn't so sweet after all…"

"That's cold Suzumebachi." Jibachi said. "Sitting here watching them and hoping for romance one minute, sentencing them to death the next. Cold, even for you."

"Like I said, what do you know of a woman's heart? About as much as that little squirt down there by the looks of it. How clumsy and nervous they both are. It does give me a rather _delicious_ idea though, of how we can turn this to our advantage. After all, with a damsel in distress the boys just can't help themselves, they _always_ come running…"

"So, you two came in rather late last night." Kiba said, looking at Naruto.

"Yeah… yeah." Naruto flushed, running a hand nervously through his spiky blonde hair. "I think I understand what you wanted, and we had a talk about it. Thanks man, I owe you one."

"Sounds promising. And?" Kiba pressed. "You can't keep me hanging like this. What did you say?"

"Well…" Naruto began. "I don't know how or when, but I'd obviously done something to upset Hinata, and that was why she was so shy around me, never looking at me. I'm still not sure what it was, but I told her that she doesn't have to be mad or scared of me, that I'm her friend and that I'll never hurt her. That's what you two wanted me to talk to her about, right? I'm not stupid, I can see it was a set-up."

_Not stupid? Talk about missing the point._

"I can see you're a sharp one. You obviously know a lot about women." Kiba said sarcastically.

"I like to think so!" Naruto agreed, causing Akamaru to whine piteously.

"What's up with Akamaru?" Naruto asked "He sounds upset."

_He can't believe what a moron you are. Even dogs know more about women than you do it seems._

"Probably nothing." Kiba said wearily. "Anyway, so how did Hinata take it know that you…" there was a long, painful pause. "Understand here feelings?" _Man, saying that almost chokes me. Naruto you dunce! Do you want a map, a signal from heaven and a marching band all to tell you what is obvious to EVERYONE else in the whole village?_

"Not too bad. It was a bit odd, but she managed to look me in the eye for once. I think I've got through to her. I think she understands that I am her friend."

_Heavens, is he even for real? Yeah, I know Akamaru._

Akamaru was hunched over, eyes screwed shut in disbelief.

"Sounds like you have it all worked out then." Kiba sighed. "Now hadn't we best start looking for the Bikochu before the rain starts? Looking at the sky that could be any time now."

"You're right Kiba! I'm on it, and this time I will definitely find it! Believe it!" Naruto roared enthusiastically and leapt off into the trees, leaving the disbelieving Kiba behind. Akamaru poked his head out and let out an annoyed bark at the departing ninja.

"Man, what an idiot." Kiba said, shaking his head. As he did so Hinata clambered out of the tent. Seeing Kiba she gave a guilty start and blushed.

"Aw, come on Hinata, no need to be upset. It isn't our fault that he's stupid. We thought if we left you alone with him for a while…"

"Naruto isn't stupid!" her blush of shame turned to a flush of anger. "Don't you dare say that he is. It's my fault, I'm just… not brave enough… to tell him how I feel."

"He should have noticed. You aren't exactly subtle now are you? And we've been dropping hints for months."

"Maybe…" Hinata said hesitantly. "Maybe he has noticed, but pretends he hasn't… to spare my feelings. I know him and Sakura…" she trailed off miserably, looking at the cold ashes of the last night's fire.

"That's… possible." Kiba conceded. "But it seems a little subtle for Naruto. That means there is only one thing for it then. I'm sorry Hinata, but tonight you have to tell him how you really feel. Shino and I don't want to see you so unhappy any more. Even if he doesn't care for you the way you want at least then you can stop pining for him."

"I can't do that!" Hinata said, panicking. "There is no way…"

Akamaru barked loudly, forestalling further protests.

"That's right boy." Kiba agreed. "She needs to do this." He fixed Hinata with a piercing gaze. "But wouldn't it go better if you managed to capture the Bikochu beetle? He'd be very grateful, and more likely to listen to you."

"I don't know if I can face him." She whispered. "But you are right. Whatever happens, I HAVE to find the beetle for him. I have to go."

With that she ran off, leaving Kiba alone.

_It is times like this that make me glad my sister is older than me. I'm not sure I could face having another Hinata on my hands. She needs to tell the dunce how she feels, and then they can both move on…_

Hinata massaged her aching temples and hunched down low, trying to keep the driving rain from her face. Night was drawing in, and the sleeting cold rain was not improving either her comfort or their chances of success.

_Once that sun sets we are finished here. And we fail, as I always fail. I... am... tired… of being such a burden to everyone, such a coward. _

She looked up at the storm-tossed sky, allowing the rain to mingle with her sudden tears. _Kiba and Shino, I wish I was brave like them, able to tell Naruto how I feel… but… I would rather always have this hope that one day we could be together, that… have the bitter truth. It isn't me he loves… I've seen him looking at her, always talking about her…_

Angry now her chakra flared, despite being nearly depleted, and her Byakugan triggered, the already aching veins and muscles around her eyes stressed to the limit. Suddenly she could see almost everything around her, her sight cutting through the gloom like a glowing knife. _Almost everything. The insects are just too small… I'm not strong enough, not good enough…_

Moving through the undergrowth she searched and searched, but time was ticking away from her. _But he said he likes me. He always believed in me, even when I was fighting Neji, when no-one else did, not even Kiba and Shino. And I believe in him. And now he needs me, my help. I have to do this. No matter the cost._

Letting out an anguished wail she dragged deep upon the last reserves of her chakra, putting more and more pressure upon her Byakugan. A thin trickle of blood ran from the corner of one eye, and another rivulet streamed from her nose. Fighting the pain she focused her vision, stronger and sharper than she had ever done before, or ever dreamed was possible. Suddenly new things were in focus, things far smaller than before.

_I… will… succeed. For Naruto… and for myself. I can be strong. _Insects were everywhere, spinning across her vision as they flitted from bush to bush and tree to tree to avoid the driving rain. _No, not that one. Not that one either. Time is running out. I will be a burden no longer. I can stand on my own. Not that one. Nor that one. Nor that… wait. There!_

Her heart leapt as a beetle came into view, resting on a branch high above. _The Bikochu! _Moving swiftly lest it escape her she drew on more chakra she did not know she had and was off up the tree, running up it as if it were flat ground. Then she leapt, sailing through the air. The beetle made to take off but her hands were around it, cupping it gently in a warm prison. And then she was falling, tears flying from her eyes, but tears of pride, not sorrow.

_I did it! Finally I succeeded in something!_

She barely felt the impact as she landed awkwardly on the soaked forest floor. Staggering to her feet she ran back towards the camp, clutching her prize…

"Well done Hinata. And just in time too." Shino approved, looking at the beetle and the newly laid egg in its plastic cage. "Now that the dusk has come there will be no more Bikochu to find. This was a great success."

Hinata beamed back at Shino, heedless of the fact that her hair was a mess and her back ached. Mud caked her clothes and face, and water was dripping down her back, but she had never felt happier.

"You did it Hinata!" Naruto said fondly. "I always knew you could. Your Byakugan is really something. As are you!"

Hinata held his gaze, but could not stop a faint blush from spreading over her dirty face.

"And you didn't look away either." Naruto laughed. "I'm proud of you, believe it!"

"As are we all." Shino agreed. "Now we can take care of things out here, you should go in the tent and get dry. You look a fright."

"I know." Hinata giggled. "But… it was worth it. For the mission I mean." She finished quickly. _I just know we can find Sasuke. I know it. Together we can end your sorrow Naruto._

She left the two of them behind discussing their plans to break camp and headed towards their tent. She was about to enter when a bark distracted her. She looked down to see Akamaru looking up at her, an avid expression upon its canine face.

"Hi there Akamaru." She said, bending down to pat him upon the head and tickle his stomach. "What are you doing without Kiba?"

"He's grabbing your attention." Kiba said, stepping in from the shadows. "And he does it so well. Good boy Akamaru." He turned his attention to Hinata.

"You've already had your praise for finding the Bikochu. But now it is time to remember what you have to do. You will never have a better time to tell Naruto how you feel. Just go ahead and do it already. If you won't then I will, and you don't want that, do you?"

Hinata sighed. "All right Kiba. I'll do it. Tonight. But not like this. I need to look my best, and I need time to think, to… work out what to say. I need time. But I will speak to him tonight."

_I feel so rushed. I don't know if this is the time, but the thought of Kiba telling Naruto…_

"I'll do it. I promise."

"See that you do. Come on Akamaru, we'll leave our brave little Hinata in peace to give her time to make herself pretty for Naruto."

Hinata paced restlessly, her thoughts turned to the moment ahead. The rain had ceased, now only occasional droplets of water from the trees above falling on her. She had abandoned her muddy jacket and was wearing a sleeveless shirt and trousers, her hair pulled back and cleaned of the knots and tangles it had accumulated during the search for the Bikochu. Kiba had winked at her as she left the tent and that had only made things worse. _No. No time to be fearful, not tonight. Kiba has me over a barrel. If I don't speak to Naruto, and soon..._

What was worse she knew that Shino would be no help in persuading Kiba to keep silent. They were both determined that she take this fateful step, not seeming to realise that I was all likely to end in disaster. _I need more time, to think, to be sure... but there isn't any more time._

"Naruto... I have something to... no, that won't do..." she said to herself. _I can't be so bold. I don't want to shock him. _

"Naruto, have you ever thought... No, have you ever wondered why I... I... have you noticed..."

Hinata put her head in her trembling hands. _Why is this so hard? It isn't fair..._

Once her tremors had stilled she opened her mouth to try a new set of words. "Naruto. Please could you just listen to me for a minute. Don't speak until I have had a chance to say what is on my mind. Naruto, I..." turning suddenly, unable to finish her sentence she caught the kunai that flashed down from the trees at her, arresting its flight scant inches from her shoulder.

_And just when I was working up my courage... _Hinata turned to see where her comrades were, only to despair as she realised her restless pacing had carried her far away from the tent where they were making camp for the night.

Hurling herself to one side she dodged as a flurry of shuriken cut through the air, leaves and branches falling around her like hail. As she landed heavily in the sodden mud she let out a yelp of indignation. _I went to all the trouble, all the worry of cleaning myself up for Naruto and someone has ruined it already? Now I'm angry._

She rolled to her knees and unleashed the power of her Byakugan, eyes piercing the gloom. _There. One ninja coming for me, two others waiting in the trees._

The ninja who had attacked her raced across the muddy ground. He was tall and blonde, wearing eyeglasses which made him look particularly sinister, like an insect. _Like Shino._ More shuriken and kunai were flying from his hands, hammering into the trees around her. One winged her, drawing blood on her upper arm, and another glanced off her leg, staggering her.

"Got you now little girl." the ninja crowed as he closed in, kunai raised. "If you come quietly then I won't have to hurt you. And no-one wants to get hurt, do they?"

For a long second Hinata stood there regarding her assailant, and then she bowed her head in defeat.

"Good girl." the man said with a callous laugh. "I like compliance in a hostage. Means I don't have to waste my time disciplining you."

The ninja bent down and grabbed Hinata by the arm, hauling her roughly to her feet.

_Idiot. I am NOT a burden to my team any more! _As he did so Hinata moved swiftly, hand striking out, hammering into his chest, gentle Fist severing lines of the chakra network. The enemy ninja fell away, coughing blood, muttering curses.

"You are dead now bitch!" he grated. "No-one does that to me!"

"Obviously someone has Jibachi." The second Ninja said from above Hinata. Her Byakugan noted that it was a woman, and that her hands were making hand signs quickly and efficiently.

"I told you not to underestimate women, but like all men you never listen. They never do, do they my dear?" She addressed her last remark to Hinata.

"So you've finally decided to show yourselves? We knew you have been following us all along. What do you want with us?" Hinata spoke bravely, though her heart was racing. _Could I scream loud enough to be heard? The camp is a fair way away, and the trees will block any noise..._

"Thinking about what you were going to say to that blond whelp?" she taunted. "I doubt he would have been impressed by your fumbling. Men like a confident woman. Someone who challenges them. Not a shrinking violet like you my dear."

"This _shrinking violet_ has done something to me..." Jibachi coughed. "My chakra won't raise properly and my insides are on fire!"

Hinata had stopped listening. _Confidence. She is right. After all, Naruto likes Sakura, and she is as confident as anyone... if I had of had more faith in myself I wouldn't have wandered out here in a panic at the thought of exchanging words with Naruto. What a wretched mess. _

"Well be a _man_ and shut up about it, brother mine." Suzumebachi sighed theatrically. "I guess it takes a woman to get things done around here. Still little girl, why not watch how a confident, real woman does things. You might just learn something. If you live that is. Honey Bee Jutsu!£

Hinata slammed her foot into the head of Jibachi, throwing him across the clearing, then readied herself for the attack. The air was filled with a low humming and her Byakugan could see swarms of insects coming at her from all sides. _Bees. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, as that was what she said._

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-two palms" Hinata yelled, stepping into her fighting pose. _They are great in number, but I can defeat them. Kiba, Shino. Naruto. They believe in me. I can do no less. _She moved with grace and poise, every blow effortless, bees exploding as she struck them down. For a brief moment she believed she could weather the storm until flares of agony began to stab into her. Bees were getting through, but that was impossible, her Gentle Fist was near impregnable.

"Girls should be sweet too." Suzumebachi mocked. "let me help you with that."

_Oh no, every bee I kill showers me with sticky honey! My reflexes are slowing down, I can't keep up. No, I must. Never give up. Never._

Even as the insects stung her and more and more honey was trapping her she kept on fighting, fists flashing through the air.

"You are not as weak as you look." Suzumebachi admitted as Hinata destroyed the last few bees, her body covered in sticky golden syrup. "But it ends here I fear. Women just _hate_ rivals you know. Even inferior ones like you."

"I will never give up, for that is my ninja way!" Hinata shouted back, defiant.

"Good for you, I like to see a girl get ahead. Just not at my expense. Honey Bee Jutsu!"

Hinata had a brief moment of time to think before the next wave of bees blotted out the light and was upon her. _I will never give up, not even in death! _

"So why didn't we just kill her and then move on the others sis? Explain it to me again."

"Sometimes I think that I was the only one of our family born with brains you fool." Suzumebachi snapped. "Firstly I do not kill without reason. Secondly your clumsy oaf of a brother was hurt by that little bitch over there and was in no condition to fight. We would probably have triumphed, but the Aburame brat probably has some skills, and I see no need to take any chances. This way is better. And _so _much more fun. Like reading a bad romance novel."

Hinata heard the drifting voices as she slowly regained consciousness. Her whole body was wet, and for a moment she panicked. Struggling she tried to move but found herself immobile. _Am I soaked in blood? _Opening her eyes was hard too do, so much did she dread seeing what state she was in, but once they were open she realised that it was not blood that was all over her, but water.

"So you are awake then." Suzumebachi said, eyeing Hinata from the bank of the river she was suspended in. "Hope you don't mind but I felt you could use a bath. You'll never impress your boyfriend smelling the way you did. Although from the pathetic struggle you put up I'd say he won't miss you anyway." Her smile was positively evil.

"You may have defeated me, but you'll never defeat my friends. Never!" Hinata shouted her defiance.

"Oh no? Well I would be worrying more about you, little girl." Suzumebachi sneered. "You'd better hope you've impressed your boy enough that he comes to rescue you. Not that I would if I was him. Plenty of more confident, attractive women around. What's the loss of a weakling like you? Still, on the off chance that they do value you we've left them a message offering to trade you for the Bikochu." Suzumebachi strolled over to the river bank and looked at the helpless Hinata, who glared back, her pale eyes filled with hard anger.

"I'll stop you somehow!" Hinata vowed. "I will never give up, never!"

"_You_?" The contempt stung Hinata. "You don't seem to be grasping the situation here sweetheart." Suzumebachi continued. "See that down there?" She pointed along the roaring river. Hinata craned her neck until she was able to see the dark cave that the river disappeared into. "And hear that roaring in the distance? That's an underground waterfall. Go down that and the rocks will cut you to bloody ribbons. Now picture this..." She gestured and a swarm of bees flew over Hinata, hovering above her, droning threateningly. "make any sudden moves and my insect friends will cut the rope, and helpless as you are... well, even if they find your corpse it won't be pretty enough to cry over. So just be a good submissive little girl and sit tight for me, okay? Maybe that way you'll get to see your friends again. Farewell!"

Hinata watched as the three ninja left her behind, moving out into the forest. Even that slight movement was enough to make the bees above her dart in close, buzzing loudly.

_What do I do? Shino, Kiba, Naruto. What would you do if you were me? Would you give up and wait for rescue, or would you... always try. Never give up._

Her eyes slid shut and she let herself drift, listening to the ominous roar of the underground waterfall. _How I wish you were here to see me now Naruto. This time I wouldn't be embarrassed, I swear..._

**Chapter Three – Never Give Up … This Is Our Ninja Way!**

"What in the world is keeping Hinata?" Kiba asked, pacing restlessly. Beside him Akamaru prowled, looking as on edge as his master. "She is going to let the moment slip away!"

"Remain calm Kiba." Shino said. "I am sure she will be back soon. She knows what she has to do. She is stronger than she believes."

"Well she should hurry. Looks like Naruto is falling asleep, and if he does then I know she won't work up the courage to speak to him." Indeed, Naruto was leaning against the back wall of the tent, yawning hugely, eyes half-closed.

Shino frowned. A single insect buzzed out from under his coat and flew behind Naruto, who suddenly sat up with a yelp.

"Hey, something bit me!" he complained, rubbing at his neck.

"You probably dreamed it." Shino lied. "Naruto, Hinata has been outside for a while, you had best go check on her, to see if she is all right."

"Yeah… I suppose you are right. I wonder what has got into her? She just ran out of the tent earlier. After all, she found the bug, she should be happy."

"Oh, she is happy." Shino agreed. "Very pleased she could help you. But she has a lot on her mind. She has merely lost track of time, I am sure. Go find her, we will prepare dinner."

As Naruto left the tent Shino and Kiba exchanged a long look. "She'll regret it if she doesn't talk to him tonight." Kiba sighed. "I really thought she could do it."

"She will." Shino replied. "I… wait, can you hear that?"

Suddenly Naruto burst back into the tent, so fast canvass tore. In his hand he was clutching a kunai, upon which was tied a piece of paper, and his face was dreadful, full of anger, eyes smouldering. Shino made to stand but Naruto threw the kunai, which hammered into the ground at his feet, still quivering.

"What?" Kiba said, moving towards Naruto. "Calm down!"

"Read it!" Naruto grated. Shino snatched the paper from the kunai and quickly scanned it.

"We have captured the girl. If you ever want to see her alive again then bring us the Bikochu beetle at midnight upon the plateau. Do not trifle with our patience. There will be no second chances." Shino let the paper flutter from his fingers. "So I guess our shadows have finally shown their hand."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "You knew about this?"

"Calm down!" Kiba snarled. "Yes we knew we were being followed. So did Hinata. We made a choice to leave them alone if they left us alone."

"You idiots!" Naruto howled. "If Hinata is hurt, I'll…" his fists clenched and unclenched impotently. "There was blood where the note was left. A lot of it… if she has been injured I'll make them pay. Believe it!"

"Where? Show me!" Kiba demanded, racing out through the shredded tent, Akamaru on his heels.

"This way." Naruto snapped, leaping through the trees. He landed beside a tree riddled with drying honey and savage slashes. Akamaru raised his head and sniffed the air. Walking over to the blood he sniffed again, and then let out a low-pitched whine.

"It isn't her blood. Someone else's." Kiba said in relief. "But she was definitely here, along with two, maybe three others. It is hard to sort the scents, this gunk…" he picked up a clot of dried honey. "is masking it, it's too strong."

"Well that is a relief." Naruto said quietly. "I hope she isn't hurt. We need to come up with a plan!"

"Yes, we do." Shino said, as his insects fanned out and began to go in all directions. "But first… Naruto, you need to have more faith in Hinata. She is not the weak girl you remember from the exams."

"She wasn't weak then, she was determined and brave." Naruto interrupted.

"Quite." Shino agreed. "If you will let me finish? Anyway, Hinata has worked hard, improving her skills, growing stronger. She wanted to earn the respect of others, to make her feel like she mattered. If anyone can, you should be able to understand that, Naruto."

"I guess." He answered, looking uncomfortable.

"She wanted to win the respect of her fellow Shinobi, of her clan, and of one person most of all. One person, Naruto. You. Your respect."

"Me, why me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, why you indeed?"

"No fair Shino, I asked you first." Naruto complained.

"It is not for me to say. All I ask is that you think about it. But for now we need a plan to rescue her. I do not relish giving up the Bikochu after all the effort we put into tracking it down."

"Isn't it obvious?" Kiba said. "We set a trap, lure them out and _take_ Hinata back No-one messes with Team Eight."

"Yes. But if it does not go according to plan we may need to make the trade. Are you fine with that Naruto?"

Naruto scowled. "Yeah… nothing is more important than getting Hinata back. I don't desert my friends. But I think we can beat them. After all, Hinata has wounded one of them!"

"I think so too." Shino agreed, as the first of his insect scouts returned. Now here is what we do…"

"Very well. We have come as you requested." Shino said, stepping out onto the plateau, the cage containing a Bikochu in his hands. "Now give us back Hinata and you have yourself a trade."

Hinata was tied up and gagged in the centre of the group of three ninja, cutting a forlorn and lost figure, her eyes wide with misery.

"Well if it isn't the little Aburame brat." Suzumebachi laughed. "What a fortunate day this is for us. Defeating one of the legendary insect handlers of Konoha at their own game." She turned and planted a boot into Hinata's back, shoving her into the dirt.

"Better bring us that beetle, boy, and tell your two friends to come out, we know they are there."

Shino sighed. "Come out Naruto, Kiba."

Naruto stalked out of the undergrowth with a harsh scowl on his face. "I won't forgive you for hurting Hinata." He snapped. Behind him Kiba and Akamaru came as well, expressions downcast.

"Now that we are all here…" Suzumebachi said, eyeing them. "I think you had better bring us the beetle, or such hurt as I have delivered to the pathetic little girl will be as nothing as to what I will do."

"Very well. You win." Shino conceded, walking over and placing the cage down in front of Hinata. "May we take our comrade? You have your beetle."

"Not so fast." She said, eyeing it suspiciously. Jibachi moved to pick it up as the three from Konoha watched. Jibachi limped back to his sister, who took the cage gingerly. "So, do I look like an idiot to you? This is obviously fake. _Release!" _

At her Jutsu the cage exploded into a spray of insects which swarmed over her.

"Now Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as Shino dissolved into a larger cloud of bugs which swarmed forwards, hungry for chakra. From the undergrowth the huge angry form of Akamaru leapt, landing on the already injured Jibachi and tearing at his arm with his muzzle, drawing fresh rivulets of blood.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto roared, his hands making the signs with practised efficiency. A dozen copies of him appeared in clouds of smoke and raced in, engaging the enemy ninja, leaving Naruto free to snatch up the helpless Hinata.

"Don't you worry Hinata." Naruto whispered to her. "We are here to save you."

"Idiots. You think that a woman as clever as I would not have foreseen treachery? Two can play at that game. Honey Trap Jutsu!"

Naruto let out a scream of pain as Hinata exploded into a cloud of honey laced with hundreds of jagged bee stingers, needles plunging through cloth and into flesh, discharging burning venom into his body.

"Normally I would use a far more attractive piece of bait for my Honey Trap, but you seem foolishly attached to the vapid coward." Suzumebachi taunted. "Still, as you probably now know she isn't here. We stashed her just as you did the Bikochu. We _would _have told you where to find her, had you not caused us so much trouble. But I guess that won't be necessary now. Kurobachi, time to do your thing."

"All right, sis. Hidden Jutsu, Insecticide!" Kurobachi made a curious hand sign and the air was suddenly filled with choking green smoke, insects falling like rain, choking and disorientated.

"Bee Stinger Rain!" Suzumebachi intoned, and suddenly needles tipped with poison were flying through the air, ripping through the shadow clones and destroying them all. Kiba staggered backwards, blood pouring from numerous wounds. Akamaru rolled off Jibachi, nursing his face where dozens of the stingers had stuck, and the already wounded Naruto was sent flying, to land in a bloody heap. Even so he struggled to rise, limbs fighting against the poison coursing through his veins.

"That just leaves the Aburame brat." Suzumebachi smirked. "You had best come out and show yourself, or your companions will taste more of our supreme Jutsu."

"If you insist." Shino said, stepping into the battle, the air around him alive with insects. "I know it is me you really want. You are from the Kamizura clan, are you not? Your bee Jutsu is strong, but the Aburame has stronger. As you should remember."

"Little worm." She snapped. "Your clan may have prevailed over us, but we shall have our revenge here this day. For foolishly you have strayed right into my trap. Do it!" She snapped to her brothers.

"Summoning Jutsu!" All three intoned, slamming their hands down upon the ground. "Hungry Larvae Swarm!" runes sparkled across the ground, forming an intricate lace of glowing kanji that surrounded the plateau. Brighter and brighter the runes danced until the whole surface was a churning mass of glittering light.

"This can't be good." Kiba said, cradling the injured Akamaru in his arms.

"I … don't… care." Naruto hissed, every breath a struggle. He had managed to clamber to his feet and was lurching unsteadily towards the three ninja. "They… will give us… Hinata… or I'll… kill them."

"I don't think so, you little runt." Suzumebachi sniggered. "But by all means try to make us talk." The very ground shook and then it collapsed around them, dragging Naruto, Shino and Kiba into the pit that was forming. Dust clouds rose high into the sky and trees tumbled. "I think my hungry little friends will persuade you otherwise though."

Shino opened his eyes as the dust cleared. One of his legs was trapped under a fallen boulder, and his head was aching. Many of his insects were dead from the poisonous gas jutsu that had been used upon them, and his team-mates were in no good shape either. Naruto was out on his feet, riddled with poisoned stingers, and Kiba was bruised and battered from the fall. What was worse though was the dreadful state of weakness that was rapidly creeping over him. His chakra was being siphoned off by… something.

"It's all right boy, calm down." Kiba was saying to Akamaru, who was squirming around wildly and barking incessantly. "We are still alive; I'll get the stingers out of your face if you would just hold still."

"I do not think it is all right."Shino said, the sound of chewing could be heard. As they watched in horror rock shattered and disgusting insectiod heads became visible, linked to squirming maggot-like bodies. As they chewed Shino could feel himself weaken further.

"Yes, my wonderful bee larvae consume chakra. And when they have finished that they will devour your life-force, and finally even your flesh and bones. Nothing will be left. So I think it is time you told me where the Bikochu beetle is! Time is wasting, and as your time left is short, it should be precious to you!" Suzumebachi gloated.

"Never." Naruto grated. "Not without giving us back Hinata!"

"I don't think you are in a position to bargain, you morons." Suzumebachi sneered.

"Oh but I must disagree." Shino said calmly. "You have very little time before the Bikochu is useless to you. And rest assured, you will never find it in time, without our help. You may have defeated us, but without our willing help your scheme here is finished. Take us to Hinata and we will give you the Bikochu. I do not lie; after all, nothing would be gained by it. We are beaten, it is clear."

"I think he's right sis." Jibachi said. "Their chakra is gone, they are no threat to us. What harm would it be to give them back the girl? The Bikochu is vital to our plans."

"Yeah, Jibachi is right. We need this." Kurobachi agreed.

"Oh very well, but you two take all the fun out of things." She sighed. "Bind them up in Honey Traps and haul them out. I will dismiss our hungry pets. You are lucky I have a soft spot for romance, or I'd just take their heads and have done with it…"

"I don't understand." Jibachi said, looking down at the empty river, the thin cord dangling in the current, severed end attached to nothing. "Why did she do that?"

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto howled, struggling against the sticky strands that enveloped him until he was red in the face. "You promised us you'd take us to her!"

"And we did." Suzumebachi snapped. "How is it our fault the stupid bitch didn't listen to us and got herself killed? Not that you should care…" she said maliciously, her smile cruel. "You should have heard her before we captured her. The poor girl was walking about in a daze, trying to come up with the right words to tell you just how she felt about you. I mean, why bother? Look at you…" she laughed coldly. "You aren't exactly a prise catch, are you little Genin? All wrapped up in our clutches and too late to save the damsel in distress from a cruel death. She'll never get the chance to tell you that she loves you now, will she?"

"Shut. Up. You bitch!" Naruto snarled, muscles bunching against the adhesive cords that bound him until flesh tore and blood began to well up.

"Temper temper!" she retorted. "Now we have a bit of a problem, don't we? You see no girl, no trade. Although I imagine we'd have needed to give you change anyway, as the beetle is worth more that a little ninja who was taken so easily."

"Keep calm Naruto!" Shino hissed, as his struggles became ever more frantic. "You will only injure yourself." Naruto ignored his plea though, screaming in rage as he tried in vain to escape.

"Oh, so angry now." Suzumebachi gloated. "Perhaps if you had shown a bit more feeling for her when she was alive it would not have come to this. You could have been all cosy in your tent and she wouldn't have been all alone for us to snatch. Still, you live and learn… if you tell us where to find the Bikochu. Otherwise you can join her in death. But don't forget to apologise for how naive and blind you've been. Maybe she'll forgive you. I wouldn't, but young girls can be so generous at times."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Naruto roared, drawing deep on the well of baleful chakra that lurked deep inside. "HINATA WAS WORTH A MILLION OF YOU!"

"Oh dear, I touched a nerve!" Suzumebachi laughed.

"Err, sis, don't you think he's acting a little strange? I am starting to worry…" Jibachi said fearfully. "What is he doing?"

Naruto was struggling so much that the sticky strands were beginning to fray. He began to smoulder, orange flames leaping across his skin, his eyes going from their customary deep blue to a murky red.

"Point taken. Sometimes I get too caught up in the moment. Best kill that one. It will be a valuable lesson to the other two, and he _does so _deserve to die for hurting the poor girl who loved him so. Nothing is crueller than indifference."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto roared, a great fiery tail of chakra reaching out behind him, causing the water to steam and bubble as it swept across it. The ropes binding him finally burst, falling away in blazing chunks and then he was free, bounding towards his tormentors.

"This isn't good!" Kiba said to Shino, who was watching Naruto charge, running across the water on all fours, howling incoherently. "I thought this was going to be simple and now Hinata is… gone."

"Do not count her out yet Kiba. We only have her word for it. Naruto is buying us time, time we need. Just a little longer…"

"Stop him you idiots!" Suzumebachi ordered, and her brothers rushed to obey.

"Bee Stinger Rain!" came the cry, and hundreds of needles were slashing down towards Naruto, who ran through them as if they were nothing more than raindrops. chakra was surging over him like a tidal wave, a crest reaching high into the air.

"DIE!" he roared as he landed on the injured Jibachi, fists slamming down and shattering his arm. Jibachi let out a strangled cry which was silenced as Naruto grabbed him with his tail and hurled him out and into the distance, watching gleefully as he cartwheeled through the undergrowth and came to a final rest hammering into a loose boulder with bone crushing force.

"This is bad." Kiba moaned.

"Just a moment longer… at last." Shino said, the strands that bound him coming apart, slowly devoured by ravenous insects. Rolling towards Kiba he snatched out a kunai and went to work on the bindings that were holding his team-mate. "If Naruto can keep them occupied for long enough then we stand a chance."

Swarms of bees were darting into Naruto, exploding harmlessly against his overwhelming aura of chakra, but each one that was defeated was leaving behind a sticky shower of gluey honey. Naruto was slowing down, his movements becoming predictable.

"Wax Clone Jutsu!" Kurobachi activated his jutsu with a quick hand sign and Naruto found himself surrounded by a dozen duplicates. He leapt at the first, ripping its head clean off but it merely melted away, leaving him open to the counter attack and the shuriken that slammed into him, tearing flesh.

"Hurry it up Shino!" Kiba cried. "Naruto can't hold out much longer. I've no idea how he is managing to fight as it is!" Kiba winced as a savage attack from a wax clone sent Naruto flying.

"Almost there… got it!" Shino said, a combination of the sharp edge of his kunai and the biting of his insects severing the prison that was holding Kiba.

"Okay Akamaru, time to help Naruto." Kiba fished around in his pouch and retrieved some food pills, one of which he fed to Akamaru, who yelped in pleasure. "Time for some dynamic marking I think." Kiba laughed. "Cover me Shino!"

Swarms of honey bees were flying their way now that they had escaped their bindings and Shino sent waves of his own insects to battle them, filling the sky with golden clouds of sweet rain. Akamaru dived and darted between the clones, marking each one with his urine, and then returned to Kiba.

"Okay boy, time to help out! Wolf Fang Over Fang!"

There was a great surge of chakra as the combined energy of the food pills was harvested. Where moments before there was a man and a dog there stood only a massive white wolf, standing as tall as a horse, with two slavering heads, eyes red as blood.

"I knew I should have taken your weapons and pouches." Suzumebachi cursed as she directed more swarms of bees at the clod of insects Shino was directing. "Still, you can't hold out forever Aburame. I can call on as many bees as it takes."

Kiba/Akamaru let out a twin roar of rage and them they were moving, spinning through the air so fast that the battling insects were sucked up into the vortex behind them. The wax clones barely had time to pause in their beating of Naruto before the spinning whirlwind of death was upon them, shredding them to scattered pieces. Only one remained solid, a broken and bleeding Kurobachi, who was being held in the jaws of one of the great white wolfs heads. With one jerk the wolf bit down, shattering bone, and the lifeless carcass was tossed into the river and quickly swept from view into the dark cave ahead.

"It is over." Shino declared. "Your brothers have fallen. You cannot hope to beat us now, three on one."

"Well, weren't they useless?" Suzumebachi smiled. "This is why I always wanted sisters. But then, perhaps I wouldn't have enjoyed the competition. Oh well, you've killed two of mine for one of yours, I guess I am going to have to even up the score. Summoning Jutsu Queen Bee!"

Shino was too slow to react as she slammed her hand down unleashing a shimmering circle of kanji which danced up into the sky. There was a single clap of thunder and the lights faded to reveal a gigantic bee hovering above the battlefield.

"Bees are like people." She taunted. "It is the women who do the ruling. Goodbye Aburame brat!"

She moved her hands into a series of quick gestures. "Ultimate Prison Jutsu. Royal Jelly!"

at her prompting the giant bee thrust its abdomen out and a massive spray of golden goo roared from its underbelly, drenching the three Genin from Konoha. It hardened almost immediately into a solid mass that was almost unbreakable.

"This is what happens when you little kids play in a grown-up's world." she taunted. "No escape for any of you now. Royal Jelly dries harder than steel. Now which of you to kill first? The Aburame? No wait. You I think. Your struggles are annoying me. Just give up"

She turned to Naruto, who was trying frantically to rip his body free from the golden prison, even resorting to biting and chewing at it. "This is the end. Time to go see your girlfriend in the afterlife. Ultimate Sting Jutsu. Iron... what the ..."

before she could complete her jutsu a pair of kunai came flying out of the darkness, each accompanied by a fluttering paper tag. One landed in the ground next to her foot, the other stuck fast in the side of the queen bee. Immediately the paper began to smoulder. "Paper bombs? How..."

Suzumebachi leapt clear just as they detonated, landing heavily. Looking up she found herself staring into a pair of pale eyes filled with rage.

"You?" Suzumebachi spat.

"Hinata! You are alive!" Naruto shouted, the red chakra bleeding from him, his eyes returning to normal.

"I never had any doubts." Shino called out. "I told you she can handle herself."

"Deus Ex Machina I see... how very... annoying." Suzumebachi grated before she was sent flying by a solid kick to the face.

"That is for hurting my friends." Hinata snarled. "No-one does that and gets away with it!"

"You go Hinata! Doing Awesome! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"So how did you escape?" Suzumebachi asked, wiping blood from her mouth. "By rights you should be dead."

"I have a great mastery of chakra control. Kiba and Shino have been kind enough to help me train it. It was hard and I missed some of the insects with my chakra needles, probably because I couldn't get my arms free. One of them managed to cut the cord and I was headed for death. And then I thought that Naruto would never give up, even were death certain. I could do no less. Now is not the time to be fearful, to faint or to blush. Now is the time to defend my friends and never give up, for that is my ninja way!"

"It still won't get you what you want." Suzumebachi promised. "The little blond idiot feels nothing for you. Nothing at all. He wouldn't notice you if you were on fire."

"Oh really?" Hinata smiled coldly, stepping into the pose of gentle Fist combat. "I broke the prison around me by steering into the rocks. It really hurt. But not as much as having to watch and listen to the pain my friends felt at believing I was dead. You try and tell me Naruto cares nothing for me? He may not love me, but he is my friend!"

"How touching... and utterly stupid." Suzumebachi staggered to her feet. "Well, since we have done such a pathetic job of ending your worthless lives I suppose I must do better. Bee Stinger Maelstrom!" her hands shot forwards and suddenly the air was filled with scores of razor sharp poisoned needles, ripping through everything in their path. "Die you stupid child! Die in front of the worthless fool you love!"

Hinata watched as the needles flew towards her, a serene smile on her face. "Defensive Eight Trigrams. Sixty-Four Palms!" She shouted, and then began to move, her chakra flaring. Needles missed her by scant millimetres, others were deflected by her hands, still more cut in half by the needles of chakra she was emitting. For what seemed like ages her friends watched, until she at last fell still, surrounded by a mass of shattered stingers. Not a single one had touched her.

"Is that all you have got?" Hinata smiled. "Shino and Kiba are way more dangerous than you."

"Being shown up by a little bitch like that. Just as well my brothers are not here to see this." Suzumebachi muttered. "You're good. But you forgot one thing."

"Oh., and what is that?" Hinata asked, closing in.

"That your little lover is trapped and under my control. Ultimate Sting Jutsu, Iron Impaler!"

Hinata turned, eyes wide with fear as behind her the queen bee moved with lethal intent, her stringer outstretched like a barbed javelin, aimed straight at the head of...

"Naruto!" Hinata cried, seeing his face as the bee hurtled in. Moving faster than she believed possible Hinata ran, chakra pouring through her body and down to her legs. With one mighty leap she was flying through the air...

"Hinata!" Naruto cried, voice breaking. The stinger had stopped a scant inch from his face, ruby blood dripping from the tip to splatter against his honeyed tomb. Hinata stood in front of him, proud and strong, the giant stinger passing through her shoulder. Even as she sagged she raised her fists and dealt a pair of savage blows to her tormentors eyes, watching with satisfaction as blood gushed from its every orifice. Then the pain that she had not noticed came upon her, and she fell to the ground, the giant bee disappearing behind her in a puff of smoke.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried again, the name a call of agony.

"I've been watching... you... such... a long time." Hinata whispered up at him. "You were always so brave. Not like me. You never gave up, no matter what anyone said or did. I … always used to give up.. and cry. But... you... always smiled. That took so... much courage that I hardly believed it was possible."

"Hinata..." Naruto said again, the only word he could think to say.

"One day... I realised... that I could... be strong just like you were. So I tried hard. Always failing. Until... when Neji... even Kiba and Shino didn't believe I could do it. But you... you told me to get up, that I... mattered. That I could.. change." Blood and ugly poison was frothing from her wound, the smell appalling.

"And it... showed me... that the way I feel... about you... I never had the courage to say it. Kiba and Shino told me that I... had nothing to lose. But now... I'll never get the chance again. I think this is... goodbye. It hurts so much. Naruto, though you will never love me back, I... have to say it. I... love..." her head sagged and she fell silent, the last word unsaid.

"Hinata! Hinata! Don't you dare die on me!" Tears were streaming down his face, his expression anguished beyond all comprehension. "Never give up, that is our ninja way, right? Don't die! Don't give up on me now, not with things left like this!"

Shino bowed his head, hiding his own tears. Kiba and Akamaru had separated, and both were howling in pain and rage.

"Well, I never thought that possible. For someone to defeat the Queen Bee. Most amazing. I guess I was wrong about you girl, you do have spirit. What a lovely deathbed confession too. I must admit it moved even me. Oh well..." Suzumebachi sighed. "time to finish you all off. Oh well blondie, at least you'll die knowing you had the love of a brave young girl. More than most can ask for. Ninja Art, Stinger Kunai!"

A pair of organic kunai appeared in her hands, the ends dripping poison. She strode towards the fallen Hinata, weapons raised. "Iron Impaler venom is a terrible way to die, agonisingly painful. I'll be doing her a mercy cutting her throat. Don't worry, you'll join her in death soon."

"IT ISN'T OVER UNTIL IT IS OVER!" Naruto roared, chakra so intense roaring through him that the royal jelly began to smoke, melting away from him like mercury. "I honour my... our ninja way!" Naruto broke free, red chakra trailing behind him once more, yet this time two tails smouldered behind him, setting trees and grasses alight.

"What in the hells? Just who are you kids?" Suzumebachi muttered.

Naruto was working with his left hand, a shimmering ball of blue light forming, which quickly sucked in the red chakra, becoming an evil looking sphere of purple malice.

"No matter. Time to die!" she finished, darting in. One venomous Kunai slashed across Naruto's face, drawing a line of blood, and the other ripped through his tattered jacket, biting deep into flesh and muscle. Cloth began flapping free, the blue cloth of a ninja headband fluttering in the breeze. The wound was bad but Naruto didn't even notice. His free hand clamped around her throat and he didn't even feel as her kunai savaged him, one left sticking in his side, the other causing many poisonous wounds.

"You can mock me... threaten me..." Naruto grated. "But never ever hurt my friends. Time for you to find your brothers. RASENGAN!"

"What? No!" Suzumebachi gasped as the shimmering ball of energy was driven into her midriff. With her free hand she grappled at him, grasping the only thing she could, the headband of Sasuke. The impact sent fire racing through her, ribs shattering like kindling. She was sent flying through the air, blood pouring from her, headband waving in her impotent grasp as she hit the water hard. As she was sucked from view she spat out one last curse. "I'll be back... if it is the last thing I do I'll see that your lives and loves are as ashes. For the... honour of my... clan..."

"Never... ever... give... up... on... a friend." Naruto muttered, turning to the fallen Hinata. He managed a faint smile and then was beside her on the ground, his injuries too much for him.

"We have to do something!" Kiba shouted. "They are going to die, those wounds are evil!"

"Just a few minutes more. My insects are working, but I do not have all that many left." Shino said. It seemed like hours until the cage of jelly fell away, but once he was free he managed to break Kiba and Akamaru out.

"So we failed. With the headband gone we will have no scent for the Bikochu, and it will be hatching any time now."

"Forget about that." Kiba snapped. "What about Hinata and Naruto? They are only just alive. If we don't get them medical aid then they are dead for sure!"

"I will send insects to my clan, to have healers sent to meet us. If you use your last food pills you can merge with Akamaru and carry them. It is the best we can do right now. But remember this... they will never give up fighting, even though death seems certain, no matter the odds. _For that is their ninja way!"_


	2. The Second Arc Awakening

**Chapter Four – In The Light Of Day**

Naruto groaned as a wave of pain shot through his body, his fingers and toes cramping. Forcing his eyes open he winced as shafts of bright light speared into his brain. Eyes watering he turned away, breathing heavily.

"So you've finally woken up then." A familiar voice said, and Naruto smiled despite his pain. "About time." The voice continued.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said, squinting, trying to tune out the glare. "How are you?"

"How am I? _How am I?" _Sakura snapped. "You really are the absolute limit Naruto. You've been unconscious for over two days, despite the finest medical ninjutsu the Leaf Village can wield, and you have the sheer nerve to ask how I am? If it wouldn't set your recovery back I'd smack you so hard…"

"I must be on the mend then, if you are so mad at me." Naruto laughed, concealing a wince at the pain that dug through his insides. "Could you draw the curtains a bit? My eyes feel a bit funny."

Sakura muttered a curse but did as she was asked, and with the light cut out and the room in shadows Naruto gingerly opened his eyes wider. A wave of dizziness washed through him but he fought it down. Sakura swam into focus, her expression a mix of concern and anger.

"So you got a medical ninja outfit." Naruto laughed weakly. "It looks good on you Sakura." And indeed it did, Sakura was all in white, her lustrous pink hair held tightly under a peaked white cap. She almost seemed to glow in the dim light. But her eyes burned.

"You jerk Naruto! Here you are hitting on me when in the very next room… grrr, if I was sure it wouldn't kill you I'd leave you so sore you'd wish you were back in that forest!"

_What's up with her? _Naruto thought. _You'd think that…_ his thoughts trailed off as memories of the last few days came back to him, shocking in their intensity.

_Hinata, standing there scant inches in front of him, face etched with defiance, blood pouring from the horrible wound in her shoulder, the stench of poison overwhelming. _

_Hinata, falling to the ground and gasping out words hard to say and harder to hear._

_Rage, blinding and impossible to contain, and the apocalyptical fury of Rasengan sending Suzumebachi flying to a watery grave…_

Naruto looked at Sakura again, who was now wearing an expression of grave concern.

He swallowed grimly. "So, the rest of the team… did… how are they?"

Sakura smiled lightly. "Kiba and Shino were fine, mostly superficial injuries. They didn't even have to stay the night, but were exhausted after getting you back to the village. They've been to see you a couple of times, even brought you a get-well-soon card. They needn't have worried though, seems like no matter what you go through you always manage to get up again. Your powers of recuperation are amazing."

"And… Hinata?" Naruto said quietly. _That wound was bad, really bad… I was only cut a few times… she was… was…_

The expression on her face filled Naruto with dread. There was a long silence until finally Sakura spoke. "Well, we are fairly certain that she will live. She has not regained consciousness but we have our finest medical ninja working on her around the clock."

"Fairly certain? You mean you're not sure? Why not? Grandma Tsunade can heal anything!"

"There was some kind of poison in the wounds. Something that attacks the chakra network. It is really nasty, horrible stuff. We have done all we can for now. We _think _that if she was going to die she would have passed away by now, but she is a fighter. She won't give in."

"I have to see her." Naruto declared, tossing aside his bed sheet and struggling to stand.

"Don't be a fool Naruto! You were wounded too; your own chakra network is barely functioning. Too much exertion could trigger a relapse."

"I don't care. Don't you understand Sakura? She was hurt because of _me_! She took that wound saving my life… that makes it my fault."

_There is no way you can die Hinata. Not… not like this. Not for me._

"Men." Sakura fumed. "You are all idiots. We are not some brainless puppets dancing to your tune, we have our own minds you know. If you had of done the same for her, which I know you would, you wouldn't expect her to be wracked by guilt over it would you? Oh, you make me so mad! She did it because she wanted to, for herself."

"What would you know about anything? You weren't there." He muttered bitterly as he searched around for something to wear. Finding a clean pair of trousers he pulled them on, every movement sending pins and needles through his arms and legs.

"What would I…?" Sakura was spluttering with rage. "This coming from the man who is so ignorant that you couldn't even see how she felt about you, despite it being right in front of your face this whole time. Now be sensible for once and lie down. You can see her later, when she wakes up."

"_If _she wakes up." Naruto muttered, pulling on a t-shirt. "That isn't good enough. I need to see her now. Don't try and stop me Sakura."

"Stop you? As well try and stop the sun from rising. Come on you idiot, take my arm. You won't even make it to the next room without help. If you are going to be a moron at least I can see you don't injure yourself."

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said with feeling as she grasped his arm and steadied him. "I admit I've felt better."

"You would have. There is one thing you have to promise me though. A promise you can't break."

"You know I'd promise you anything Sakura." Naruto smiled winningly.

"Jerk." She snapped, and then her face softened. "You can't use _any_ chakra until you are fully healed. The damage to your chakra network would be irreparable. That poison was really nasty stuff. Jōnin level, certainly."

"I knew that bitch was tough." Naruto managed a weak grin. "But in the end she was no match for us."

"You were luckier than you had any right to be." Sakura replied.

"Oh, I know that now." Naruto said, eyes distant. _I should be dead now. All my dreams gone forever. But I am not, because a girl put her dreams and life on the line to save mine._

"Sakura…" he said hesitantly.

"Yes Naruto?" she answered cautiously.

"I'm sorry I failed the mission. Now there will be no beetle to find Sasuke. I know that must have hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh Naruto…" she sighed. "There isn't anything to forgive. You tried your best, all of you did. And now look at you! Barely able to stand and still worried about what I think and feel. You exasperate me you know. How can you be so annoying and yet so… ah, words fail me. I am just glad that you all made it back alive. Hinata will pull through, you'll see."

"Yeah. You better believe it!" Naruto said, though his tone lacked confidence. As they walked together to the room where Hinata was being treated in uncomfortable silence Naruto again founds his thoughts wandering to the past few days, and the revelations that had left him feeling as if he did not know how the world worked any more.

"She is in here." Sakura said. "Now you have to be strong for me and don't be upset at what you see, all right?"  
Naruto nodded and Sakura gently opened the door. Naruto choked back a gasp as he looked at the still form of Hinata, lying still on the floor surrounded by a glowing circle of kanji, their complex meanings lost on him. Her shirt had been cut away at the shoulder, revealing a raw and ragged wound that was covered in medicinal paper charms.

"Oh Hinata…" he whispered.

"See, she does still live. Purging the chakra poison is hard, she took a nastier dose than you, of a more potent type, but we are confident she will recover. Nothing is certain, but… well, we have hope."

Naruto raised his fist, as he had done that time before. This time her blood on his hands was figurative, but he felt it was there nonetheless. _I make you this promise Hinata, that you will never have to suffer such injuries for me again. I will grow stronger, better, smarter. I will protect this village and everyone in it. I will protect you._

"I've seen enough." Naruto said, voice barely a whisper, as he lowered his hand. "I… have to go."

"I understand." Sakura was sympathetic. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her. Let me help you back to your room."

Naruto leant on Sakura for support and quickly he was sitting down on his bed, muscles aching fiercely at even that slight exertion.

"You have to eat Naruto. How about I go fetch you some ramen noodles? My treat."

"That sounds good Sakura." He forced a smile. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." She said, slipping quietly out of the room, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

_She looked so small and vulnerable, just lying there. Hard to think of her when she…_Again the image of Hinata standing protectively in front of him, face defiant, blood streaming from her bitter wound came unbidden, and Naruto placed his head in his hands and let the tears that were locked inside come. _There is no shame in crying when no-one can see me._

Once his fit of weeping had passed Naruto blinked his eyes clear. They were still sensitive to the little light that was making it past the curtains, but he was determined not to let that stop him. On the small table that was next to the bed stood a card with the humorous picture of a ninja in hospital, all bandaged up, and Naruto picked it up and opened it out.

'Hope you feel better soon, you knucklehead.' Was written by Kiba, accompanied by an inked paw print that must have been from Akamaru. Underneath that was some neatly penned words from Shino. 'Be strong Naruto and never give up. If you need to talk to anyone about it, I am happy to make time for you.'

Under that was another line of text, the handwriting unfamiliar to him. It simply read. 'Thanks, from Team Eight.'

_What have I done to deserve thanks? Hinata saved me, then Kiba and Shino saved us both. I wasn't strong enough, not to protect my friends. I couldn't protect Sasuke from himself either, not protect Sakura from the pain of his leaving. What good is being a ninja if I can't spare those I… love… from pain?_

The admission was hard for him. They were his friends, and though they fought and argued and battled he loved them dearly, as he had never loved anyone or anything before.

Once more tears threatened to break free but resolutely he held on, fighting them down until a gentle knock sounded on the door, followed by Sakura popping her head round the lintel. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"How long have you been there?" Naruto demanded.

"Only a few seconds. I promise." Sakura said, not meeting his gaze.

"Oh… well it is good you've come back. I have to go now."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU MORON!" Sakura shouted. "Haven't you listened to a word I've said? Even with your fast healing you need more time to rest. Besides, you haven't eaten your ramen." Sakura placed down the steaming bowl of noodles on the small table. Noticing that Naruto had looked at the card she calmed down. "It would be unfair to your friends that worry about you to hurt yourself when there is no need for it."

"I understand. No chakra. But I have to do something. Something that can't wait. When I'm done I will go home and rest. Please."

Hearing Naruto ask her so nicely threw Sakura for a moment, and she glowered at him suspiciously.

"You can barely move. What is so important that you have to do it now? Can't it wait?"

"It's… just something I feel I have to do. Only I can do it. Please Sakura, I need this. I know everyone says I'm an idiot and not very bright, and perhaps they are right, but even I know I need to do this. Don't stand in my way. A true friend wouldn't."

"That's… unusually deep for you Naruto." Sakura said hesitantly. "I am your friend, which is why I worry. But if you think you must do this, and you _swear _you won't use any chakra until you are recovered then I'll stand by you."

"Thank you Sakura. That means a lot to me."

"I'll find you a crutch. I don't want you stressing your muscles, because let me tell you it is a real pain having to use medical ninjutsu to repair torn muscles. It's one of the harder tasks."

"Well, I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble." Naruto agreed. "Not when there are others more in need of your help."

"Oh Naruto. Stop worrying. She'll be fine. These things just take time."

"I know. You can believe it." He agreed. Sakura left the room and returned quickly with a crutch, which he propped under one arm. He did not even protest as Sakura tied a cloth over his brow to shade his eyes from the light.

"Now be careful, and make sure you get plenty of rest. I might come check on you later just to make sure you've followed our instructions."

"I look forwards to it." Naruto said, grimacing as he began the slow process of hobbling towards his destination…

Neji Hyūga was a darting whirlwind of activity, his chakra levels daunting. One by one he swept aside shuriken and kunai that were coming at him from all angles, not a single one breaching his defence, not a single motion wasted. Soon he was surrounded by a circle of deflected weapons, a thick carpet of metal.

"Enough." His opponent said, a slight smile on his stern face.

"You have improved yet further, Neji." The older man said, pleased. "Truly your mastery of the Gentle Fist is second to none. Still, it would do us little good to wear you out too much, a call to mission could come at any time, short-handed as we are."

Neji nodded his acquiescence with a polite bow. "Yes, you are right Lord Hiashi. This would be an excellent time to take a break."

A servant appeared with a pair of towels, which the two men took, and a tray with steaming tea and bowls of heaped rice. Neji wiped his sweating face with the towel and took up a mug, drinking the fragrant brew. Placing his half full mug down he reached for a bowl of the rice, but as he did so something caught his eye. "Byakugan!" He declaimed, vision increasing dramatically.

"What is it, Neji?" Lord Hiashi asked, not using his own Byakugan as a show of trust.

"Just a visitor for me I expect. It is Naruto. Why he is out here I have no idea though. I suppose I had better see what he wants. He looks in bad shape, it must be important for him to drag himself out here when he is in such a fragile condition."

"In that case I will leave him some refreshments. I can eat inside. I would not wish to be the cause of any further injury to him. I will see you later Neji? At dinner?"

"Yes. That is most kind of you, Lord. I daresay I will not be detained by him long. Do proceed."

As the long-haired lord swept away Neji swallowed a few mouthfuls of rice, washing it down with more sweet tea. Letting his Byakugan fade now that Naruto had limped into view he waited patiently for the young Genin to reach the open gates. As Naruto hobbled in, his face dripping with sweat from his exertions Neji gestured to the bench beside him. "Take a seat Naruto. What brings you out here to see me? I was not aware that you had been released from the medical facility."

Naruto slumped down gratefully, letting go of his crutch. "Thanks Neji." He wheezed. "I'm about done in. It's taken forever to limp over here…"

"Take this." Neji proffered him a mug of tea, which Naruto drank greedily.

"That's better." Naruto said when he had finished. Thanks for that Neji, I really needed it. But I'm not here to see you."

"You are not?" Neji said, one eyebrow raised in an expression of surprise. "Then why?"

"I want to see Hinata's father." Naruto declared. I've come a long way and it wasn't easy. I need to…"

"Really?" Neji said, even more puzzled. "What business do you have with Lord Hiashi? I have no doubt he has more important things to do than to see you. Can I not be of help?"

"No. It has to be him." Naruto said resolutely. "And it is up to him, but I'm not moving until he sees me, even if I have to sit here all day. I'll sleep here if I have to. You don't understand, _this matters_, Neji. _Believe it_!"

"I believe it matters to _you_." Neji answered, his tone measured. "Very well, I will go ask Lord Hiashi if he is prepared to see you. But be warned, it might be a long wait. And I should warn you that disrespect will not be tolerated. Keep your tongue in check when you speak to him. He is a very important man and worthy of much honour and respect."

"I understand." Naruto agreed. "I am not here to cause trouble."

"Very well. This is a mystery to me, but I will ask him if he will attend you. Wait here."

"Way ahead of you!" Naruto yawned, leaning back on the bench. "I could do with a rest anyway…"

Naruto swallowed his nervousness as Lord Hiashi strode across the courtyard towards him, a regal expression on his stern face. _I wanted this. Whatever happens now I brought this on myself._ Naruto dragged himself to his feet and made a passable bow.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki? I remember you from the Chūnin exams. To have beaten Neji did you great credit, and I have heard much of your accomplishments recently. But enough small talk. What did you wish of me, for if you travelled far in this state to see me it must be important to you."

"It is." Naruto said. "I thank you again for taking the time to speak to me. It is important, and I know you are very busy."

"Enough feigned politeness." Hiashi demanded, though he was smiling faintly. "Out with it."

"Okay, I can see there's no point messing about." he laughed nervously. "It is about Hinata."

"Of course it is." Hiashi agreed. "I could think of no other possible reason you would wish to speak with me. Neji surmised as much as well. She will recover, I am told, though it was not certain at the beginning."

"You were _told_?" Naruto was incredulous. "Didn't you go see for yourself? She is your daughter!"

"I saw no need to visit her. Neji did and told me she was stabilising. I have other matters that require my attention, rather than visiting her after yet another failed mission. So disappointing, her training was improving, I thought she had turned the corner. Just another false dawn I fear."

_Is this jerk for real? No wonder Hinata craves respect, this ass has none for her. If I could use my chakra I'd wham some respect into his skull with my fist._

"Do not look at me like that. Anger serves no purpose. It only interferes with ones clarity."

"Clarity?" Naruto snorted angrily. "I told Neji I wasn't impressed with the way this clan works, and I see no reason to change my mind. Everyone says it is _me _that is an idiot. I say all of you are the real fools here. She didn't fail the mission. _I_ failed it. I lost the headband so that we could not use the beetle. She almost died protecting me, from a Jōnin no less. I'd like to see your precious Neji do it better. The only fool here is you, blind to how strong your daughter really is."

"I do not have to listen to your worthless ranting. Neji was right, you are amazingly rude and thick-headed." Hiachi swung away, affronted.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Naruto snarled. He tried to follow but fell heavily as his aching muscles gave way. "I'm not finished." slowly he began to drag himself across the courtyard. "I'll bite my way through your door if I have to. LISTEN TO ME!"

at the pure desperation and rage in his voice Hiashi paused.

"Very well, you misguided little man. Explain quickly. For my patience is wearing thin."

"It's funny how you never miss something or know how much it is worth until you don't have it any more." Naruto said, sitting up, chest heaving from his exertion. "I never had a family, and I knew I missed them, but in Sasuke I found a brother, and now he is gone..." Naruto paused. _I may not be clever like Shikamaru or Sakura, but I know what is right, what is fair. _"Hinata is like that. You've spent so long seeing her as weak and worthless you've not realised what you have lost. Well you are wrong. Dead wrong. When she stood up to Neji she may have lost the fight but she _beat _him. He wanted to break her but she was stronger. Here." he thumped his chest. _"Where it counts."_

Hiashi watched him impassively. Naruto took this as a sign to continue. "Every day she works that bit harder, that bit faster, that bit _better_. Do you know what her ninja way is? Have you even asked her?" Naruto gave Hiashi no time to respond. "She will never give up. Even when I was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it she managed to stop Suzumebachi at the risk of her own life. _Fail the mission. _You fail at thinking! I have never seen such bravery, such willingness to stand and fight and fight until only sheer will keeps her standing. Even wounded she managed to defeat the Queen Bee."

Naruto was shaking now, his anger pouring out of him like a tide, leaving him spent. "All she ever asked for was your respect and love. And you haven't been giving it! This could be your last chance and still you hold back. What is _wrong _with you? What more can she do, what more can she give? Strength lies in the heart, and her heart is as big as the moon itself. One day she will be a ninja above all ninja!" his emotional rage subsiding Naruto fell down again, breathing heavily. For a long moment the silence dragged out, and then Hiashi laughed, a small chuckle at first, and then a great peal of laughter.

"Neji was also right that you never give up, no matter what. Threatening me like that, when you can hardly stand. Hinata certainly has a fervent protector in you, Naruto."

"She doesn't need my help." Naruto grated. "She just wants to have people believe in her. That is all anyone needs. When people put their trust in us we grow stronger, and with that strength repay that trust."

"And who believes in you?" Hiashi asked pointedly.

"I do! I believe in myself! I am going to be Hokage someday, and then I'll protect everyone I care for!"

"A noble aim. You just might do it at that." Hiashi agreed with another chuckle. "But you are wrong. It is obvious someone else believes in you. My daughter, Hinata. And Neji does too, ever since you made him see his own mistakes. You promised to change the Hyūga clan, and while such is a lofty boast, I will make you this one small concession. I will believe in Hinata, and I will let her know that I do."

"That's all I ask." Naruto said, relieved. "Oh, and don't tell her I was here. I don't want her thinking that it is down to me. You should believe in her because she deserves it, not because I say so."

"It shall be done." Hiashi promised. "Now I really do have many things of importance to do. Will you be all right? I can call for a medical ninja to assist you."

"Ah, I'll be okay." Naruto promised. "I'm not in any rush to go anywhere, I'll take it easy."

"Good. Well then, be off with you. And perhaps when Hinata recovers you shall come to dinner, and I can show you how much faith I have in her now."

Naruto flushed. "No, I trust you. A powerful ninja like yourself would not break his word."

"Indeed." Hiashi smiled, his anger forgotten. "Well then... until later, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto watched the setting sun from his perch on top the of carved heads of the Hokages. The cool breeze felt good against his sweat drenched skin, washing away his fatigue. _Up here the town looks small and insignificant. Up here everything goes away._

It had taken a monumental effort to climb up without chakra, hours of work, but it was worth it. Muscles had burned and ached, but now Naruto was above it all, feeling free.

_Who believes in me? Is it enough that I believe? Sakura... you believed I could bring Sasuke back. You were wrong. Hinata... you believed in me so much you'd give your life away for me... are you wrong too? _

Naruto pondered in silence. _Is belief enough? Is there something more? Something people need to live... I believed in Sasuke, and it wasn't enough for him. What else could have stopped him, pulled him back? Could I have done more? Maybe I am just too stupid, like they say..._

"Thinking deep thoughts there, aren't you?" A voice said from behind him, and the shock caused him to start, and his tired muscles failed, unable to halt his movement. He teetered on the edge, feeling sick as his gaze raked over the ground far below, but before he could fall a strong hand grabbed at his collar and hauled him up. Naruto found himself staring into the smiling eye of Kakashi.

"Well now, we can't have you falling to your death now can we? Sakura would be most displeased, after all the effort she and the other medical ninja have put into fixing you up. Though from the looks of you I think you could use further work. You don't look well Naruto."

As Kakashi lowered him to the ground Naruto spoke. "Kakashi-Sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought that I would come and have a word with you, Naruto. I am still your Sensei after all, despite what has happened, and so I am concerned for you. That isn't a bad thing now, is it?"

"I guess not, Sensei." Naruto conceded.

"First things first. The good news is I have just heard that Hinata is finally out of danger. It could be tomorrow or the day after, but she will awaken. It will take time, but she will regain her strength."

_Hinata. At least you did not have to sacrifice yourself for me..._

"That's great." Naruto smiled.

"Speaking of Hinata, that was a very _passionate _speech you gave to Lord Hyūga. Not exactly wise, but then, I've come to expect such things from you." Kakashi reached into his jacket and Naruto expected him to pull out a book, but instead he retrieved an apple and tossed it to Naruto. "Eat. You need to regain your strength. Anyway, let me tell you, as your Sensei and as a Jōnin if you intend to be Hokage then you cannot afford to alienate the more powerful families. It is their support you will need to count upon. Don't let your temper run away with you. A wise ninja keeps a reign on his emotions. Rule twenty-five I believe?"  
"I stand up for what I believe in. It needed to be said. Families should be _there _for one another, support one another. Lord Hyūga would miss her if she wasn't there. One day she'll be an awesome ninja. Hell, she is already."

"Naruto. Tell me what is really wrong? I don't need Sharingan to to see that something is on your mind. I'm your Sensei. Talk to me."

_You always helped Sasuke. Not me. He was always your favourite, the one you supported. _Naruto thought, bitterness seeping out.

"That is because Sasuke needed me more. He didn't have your inner strength. If he had then he would still be here. The truest strength is turning your back on the hate, letting it end. The greatest power is love." Kakashi replied quietly. "I hope you understand that, for if you are to be Hokage one day, you will have to understand."

Naruto gaped at his Sensei, who took pity on him.

"No I don't read minds. You spoke out loud. I guess you've been itching to throw that in my face for a long time, and I can't say I blame you. Maybe I should have been more forthright with you, but it's too late now. But that isn't what I mean, and you know it. Out with it Naruto. Sharing helps, I know."

Naruto looked into the face of Kakashi, hidden as it was by his ever-present mask, and sighed. "I... I was going to die. I was trapped and helpless, and nothing I could do was good enough. I would never be Hokage, never find love. All my dreams were dead. And then Hinata, a girl who is so quiet I hardly even notice she is there... she saved me even though she thought it would cost her own life and end her own dreams. I just... I am not worth that. I don't want that..."

A solitary tear trickled down his cheek and landed upon the carved head of the Fourth Hokage. Soon others were following it.

_Why? Why love me? I don't understand..._

"There, there." Kakashi commiserated. "Well at least we are getting to the heart of it. I know something that will help. Come with me. I'll carry you, I know you are still suffering."

Before Naruto could protest Kakashi had hauled him over his back and was carrying him across the village. Several minutes later they arrived at their destination. "Why here?" Naruto asked, looking at the monument of the Leaf's honoured dead.

"Why not here?" Kakashi countered. "This is where those that died are remembered. Death may be the end of their dreams, they may be gone, but we live on. Those of us who are left behind can carry on, and our own dreams are upheld by their legacy. Without them we would not be who we are. Death is final." Kakashi continued. "But life goes on. It always does. It is no shame to fear death. Shinobi must always face it, every day. But it is a shame to fear _life. _Hinata made her choice, and even if she had died, cursing her for it, hating her for it... well that is the act of a small and pathetic man. Which you, Naruto, are not."

"But she said... she..." The words were hard to say, catching on his tongue.

"And why is that so hard to believe? Do you somehow think you are not worthy of love, that you must always be alone? I think that is why you like Sakura so much. How easy it is..." Kakashi sighed. "How easy to give love, give of yourself, knowing that you will never have to receive. You promised to bring Sasuke back, even though you knew it would just ruin your own chance at happiness with Sakura. I know you want to spare her pain, but what of your own heart? A heart without love turns black. Follow this path and you will end up like Sasuke. A Missing-ninja. A rogue who cares nothing for anyone. And that would be a very great shame. You have heart Naruto, you care. Don't ever lose that."

"What would you do, Kakashi-Sensei, if you were me?" Naruto asked, the words of his mentor ringing in his ears. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I am not you, Naruto, but, hypothetically speaking..." he reached into his jacket, and this time his customary book came out. "You know why I like these books? Because they are about the two most wondrous things in the world. Laughter and love. I would think that if someone cared deeply enough about me to give away their very life I would be a fool to not at least see what I felt for them. Who knows, given a chance you might find that you like her too. After all, she is rather attractive in a shy sort of way."

"Kakashi- Sensei!" Naruto said, shocked. "You can't say that!"

"I can. Because right now I'm you, remember?" he retorted. "You admired her in the Chūnin exam, did you not? And you said it yourself to Hiashi Hyūga, she has a growing strength of purpose. What have you got to lose? If you don't confront this you'll always be wondering and regretting."  
"I... don't know." Naruto said. "It makes sense when you say it, but..."

"Nervous? That is perfectly natural. Love is a powerful thing, especially for you. You've been starved of it too long. Just take a chance. The worst that can happen is it turns out you don't get on. Now let me leave you with one last piece of advice, because I am starting to get maudlin, with all this talk of romance. The human heart is very big, it has room for more than one love. Even if you care for Sakura that doesn't mean you won't grow to care for Hinata, or someone else. The heart has to be big, or else how could we go on living when those we love are taken from us?" he gestured to the monument. "Now was this little talk helpful?"

Naruto scratched his head. "I guess." he said. "I'm not cut out for these things. I'm an action packed ninja, not a thinker."

"That you are." agreed his Sensei fondly.

"Now you run off home, Sakura will kill you if she finds out you've been out this late."

Naruto turned to the horizon, noticing the sun had almost completely set. They had been talking for a long time. "I will. But Sensei, I have one more question."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Who did you lose to make you hurt so?"

Kakashi let his gaze run across the monument. "That is a very personal question. I'm not going to answer that now. But one day I'll tell you. One day. Now be off with you. You have some deciding to do."

_That I do. You deserve love Hinata, but I don't know if loving me will ever bring you happiness..._

With one last look at the fading sun Naruto shook his head and headed for home.

**Chapter Five – To Dare To Love?**

"It is good to see you awake Hinata." Shino said. She couldn't be certain but it looked as if he was smiling behind his glasses and upturned collar. "We were far from certain that you would make it."

"Yeah." Kiba agreed. Akamaru leapt from his jacket and landed on her bed, licking her face with a singles wipe of his big wet tongue, causing her to giggle weakly.

"You looked really bad, Naruto too. If Shino hadn't have sent his insects to fetch an Aburame clan healer to meet us half way we would never have managed to get you back to the hospital, even on the back of Akamaru as a wolf."

"You have been very lucky indeed Hinata. But luck favours the brave, that is the path of the ninja. I would just like to say how very proud of you I am. It took both kinds of courage to do what you did on the battlefield. The courage to face death, like a ninja should, and the courage to face down your own fears." Shino said.

"Yeah girl, we are proud of you!" Kiba agreed, and Akamaru barked his own approval, licking her again.

"So... so Naruto recovered as well?" Hinata asked, face colouring.

"Yeah, and quicker than you. His injuries weren't as bad." Kiba said. "Still very nasty and if we hadn't of got you two out of there he would have died too, but it was not to be. Nothing stands in the path of love eh?"

Hinata coloured even more. "Kiba..." She stuttered.

"Do not tease her Kiba. It is not very nice."  
"Sorry man." Kiba laughed. "I just can't help myself."

"The big question is what happens next." Shino said. "I think that when Naruto hears that you are awake he will come to see you. And then will be the time to be truly brave. Can you do that?"

Hinata nodded. "I can, because I must. I thought I was dying. And I couldn't die without telling Naruto how I've felt all this time."

"And now he knows." Kiba said. "So there is no point being shy any more Hinata. This time you are going to have to talk with him properly."  
"I know..." She sighed. "And I won't lie, the thought scares me a lot. But I'll do it..."

"It will all work out. Somehow." Shino promised. "Anyway, we will leave you to rest, your chakra network is still damaged, it would not do to overtire you. I dare say you will be getting other visitors, so save your strength."

Hinata watched them go, closing the door behind them. _For years I've wanted this, yet feared it. Was I wrong to tell Naruto how I felt? No, it was right... whatever happens, this was the time for truth. Oh Naruto... please..._

Naruto looked at the basket in Sakura's hands with wary distrust.

"You know you can't just eat ramen all the time Naruto." Sakura said with a slight smile. "If you are going to rebuild your strength then you need to eat properly. And that includes vegetables!" she shook the basket at him.

"Gee thanks Sakura. Just what I needed." Naruto said, running a hand through his hair and looking pained.

"Who is the medical ninja here? Me I believe!" she retorted. "You should be thankful I came to visit you at all! The good news is that your system appears to have fully recovered from the poison, but don't overdo it today. One more day of rest will not kill you, but a relapse might if I get my hands on you!"

"I'll take it easy, I promise." Naruto agreed, taking the basket from her.

"And the even better news is that Hinata finally woke up and should be all right after some rest."

"Oh thanks god." Naruto muttered, sitting down heavily. "I was really worried..."

"Yes, it's fantastic news. So, I assume you'll be heading down there to visit her as soon as you can, right?"

"I... well..." Naruto said, unsure of himself.

"Oh what?" Sakura stared daggers at him. "Pull yourself together you moron!" she was fuming, her face flushed and angry. "After she bared her heart to you, and saved your life in such an awesomely romantic way... and all you can do is mumble? You really are the limit you jerk!"

"How is it romantic then and when I do something like that for you it's annoying..." Naruto muttered heatedly.

"You'd have to be a girl to understand." she snapped. "The way this works is you go to the hospital and you thank her properly. That is the _very least_ she deserves. If you had any sense at all you'd be asking her if she wouldn't mind going on a date with you. After all, how often does a man get a woman so devoted to him... and be so ignorant about it?. You barely even notice her most of the time! She has more patience than I do!"

"Everyone has more patience than you do..." Naruto muttered.

"WHAT was that?" Sakura yelled, raising a fist.

"Nothing. Just … nothing." Naruto flinched back.

"I can't believe that you would put her through such pain after such a confession." Sakura continued. "I won't stand for it."

"But Sakura..." Naruto ventured, only for her to speak over him.

"But nothing. If you are still holding out hopes that I'll suddenly decide to fall head-over-heels for you then you are going to be waiting a long time." her angry tone softened. "I'm telling you this as a sister, because that is how I think of you, as a brother. And like all men you are hopeless with women. Just do it. Even if it doesn't work out you've lost nothing. Hinata will understand, you have nothing to fear."

"Easy for you to say..." Naruto sighed. "Well, _sister._.." that brought a rare smile from her. "I don't know. I'll think about it, I promise. But that is all."

"Well I guess that is all I can ask." Sakura agreed. "On a happier note, Lord Hyūga visited Hinata in the hospital, and that cheered her up no end. Nothing like seeing a happy family reunion is there?"

"He did? That's awesome." Naruto crowed. "I know she was looking for acceptance from Hiashi. That's just great!"

"And I don't suppose that you had anything to do with this?" Sakura asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"Me?" Naruto tried to look innocent. "Why would you think such a thing Sakura? I swear you are getting more suspicious as you get older..."

"I'd believe you if I hadn't already spoken with Neji." she said. "But don't worry, we haven't shared this with Hinata. You do care, don't you? She is dear to you, right?"

"Never thought Neji would be a tattle-tale." Naruto coloured, embarrassed. "Of course I care for Hinata. She's one of us. I've always admired the way that she doesn't give up. That fight with Neji, even when he was trying to tear her down she just kept getting up..."

"She shares more than just your ninja way." Sakura agreed. "In many ways she is just like you, always seeking acknowledgement, seeking to be liked. But if you do like her, why is it such a big deal asking her for a date? It'll probably fun, once you both relax. Which _may_ take a while I admit..."

"Well, I don't know..."

"Yes you do." Sakura insisted. "I _know_ you remember? Now spill it. I'm your friend, you can confide in me."

"Well, I'm not sure... well... what if she doesn't like me when she gets to know me better?" Naruto rushed over the words as if they were poison. "People are always calling me stupid and criticising me. You'#re always telling me I'm annoying and hitting me... I... well..."

"So we get to the truth at last." Sakura said. "I told you to confide in me. How can we know what you are thinking if you never tell us? You and Sasuke, you are both too alike..." her voice faltered but then grew stronger. "You _are_ pretty annoying Naruto, don't even try to deny it, and I do wish you'd think a bit more before you act, but that is just the way you are. Even so you still have people that love you and look out for you. Iruka, Kakashi, they support and love you. And I do as well. _As a sister. _The days of you being alone are over. I can't promise you two will hit it off, but I can promise you you'll never regret finding out. Neither of you. Trust me on this. If I hadn't already asked for a promise of a lifetime..." she sighed again. "I won't ask you to make promises, but I will ask you to trust me, and trust your feelings."

Naruto swallowed, feeling his eyes mist up with tears. "I will." he said hoarsely. "I know you have my best interests at heart."

"Believe it." Sakura laughed. "Just believe it. Now don't forget to eat your vegetables, and I'll see you later. I'm pulling a long stint at the hospital, so I dare say I'll see you there. Right?"

"Right." Naruto agreed. As Sakura moved towards the door he called to her, as she turned he flashed her a grin. "And... thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled gently as she left his room. When she was gone Naruto stared at the door for a long time. _What do I do? Sakura... do I love her? Yeah, definitely. But is it like I would love a sister? I don't know... and Hinata? What should I do? If I had parents, I could ask them... but then maybe Kakashi …_

for a long time he remained still, until the sun began to dip, his room filled with long shadows, and still he had not stirred...

Ino sighed, twiddling a finger idly in her blonde hair and gazing restlessly out of the window. _I wish that Shikamaru wasn't out on a mission, then maybe I wouldn't be stuck helping out in the flower shop. If only I had someone to train with I wouldn't get roped in, but no, my team has gone and left me..._

Annoyed at the indignity she missed the bell ringing as someone entered the store.

"Oh, hey Ino. Didn't expect to see you here." a familiar voice said, and she looked up to see a rather flushed Naruto eyeing her warily.

"I didn't expect to be here knucklehead." she snapped. "But once again I get left behind and dragged into doing shop work. It's very frustrating."

"I bet." Naruto agreed quickly.

"So, what brings you to a flower shop?" Ino asked.

"Well, flowers, obviously." Naruto replied.

"I know that." Ino snapped again. "Sorry, that was rude of me." She apologised, sighing. "Don't mind me, I'm so frustrated. I mean, what sort of flowers are you looking for?"

"Well, I wanted to get something for Hinata." Naruto went even redder. "I was going to see her at the hospital..."

"Oh yeah, I heard she was awake now. That is great news." Ino enthused. "So what sort of flowers would these be?" A mysterious twinkle entered her eye. "Would they be a 'glad you are better', a 'thanks for saving my ass' or a 'you're amazing, fancy a date' type of flower?"

"Well, gee..." Naruto ran a hand through his blonde hair, hoping from one foot to the other nervously. "What was that third option again?"

Ino let out a little scream of pleasure. _No way, really? _"You're serious aren't you?" She asked, grinning hugely as Naruto went redder than she even thought was possible. "You are!"

"I guess so... no need to make such a big deal over it." Naruto muttered.

"I disagree, you bonehead. To a girl this is a very big thing. About time you noticed what was in front of your eyes. While I get you the perfect flowers you can tell me all about it. I want to hear every detail of what you plan to do!"

"Well, I … err... thought I would go in with some flowers, thank her for saving me and ask her... if she'd like to do something together... sometime."

_That's Naruto. An idiot. How Sakura puts up with him I don't know. Hmm, I wonder what she'll make of all this. Probably be glad to have him out from underfoot, yet you never know..._

"No, no, _NO_!" Ino chided. "Honestly, I expected you to be hopeless, but this surprises even me. First up, hold these!" she thrust a bunch of white and pink flowers into his hand. "Lilies. Blushing lilies in fact. Very apt, I'm sure you'll agree. And the scent is divine. Now listen up, with the flowers you get free advice..."

_And boy does he need it..._

Ignoring the sick look on his face she began to give him advice, at length, about what he was to say to Hinata...

"So, how are you feeling now?" Sakura asked. The reply was mumbled, and Naruto could not hear through the closed door. _Oh man, I feel sick. All of Ino's badgering has made me feel even more nervous. I need the bathroom, and my stomach hurts... this is hard work..._

"Well, the important thing is that with a week or so of rest and a few more sessions of medicinal ninjutsu we can cleanse the last of the poison and you can resume your training."

_A week? Man, she really did get hurt and it's all my fault. Poor Hinata. _The door opened suddenly and Naruto staggered into the room, helped along by a push from Sakura, who had wrenched the door open. Naruto stumbled to a halt at the foot of the bed.

"Look who is here." Sakura said happily. "I told you you'd get a special visitor. Why don't I just leave you to it? You'll be wanting some privacy I'm sure." Sakura promptly stepped out and closed the door.

_I bet she'll be listening. Wouldn't surprise me._

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered, causing him to finally look ah her. What he saw made him gasp in shock. Her face was pale, dark rings under her white eyes, and her shoulder was heavily bandaged.

"Wow Hinata, you look awful..." the words left his mouth before he could stop them, causing her to flinch away from his gaze.

"Well, that didn't come out as I meant..." Naruto said nervously. "Sorry, let me try that again. I _meant _I'm glad to see you alive and I'm really sorry you got so hurt."

Hinata looked back at him, a faint nervous smile on her face. "I'm glad you are all right too Naruto. I'd just... if anything happened to you... it would make me very … unhappy."

"Well, thanks to you as you can see I'm back on top of my game." he grinned. "Oh, before I forget, for you!" he handed her the large bouquet of lilies, tied with a white ribbon that Ino had scrounged up. "For you. To say thanks."

"You don't need to thank me." Hinata said, taking them gently. Bringing them to her face she took a deep breath.

"These smell lovely. But you don't have to thank me, we were team-mates, and you'd do the same for..." she flamed red as he pushed a finger to her lips. Naruto swallowed as she gazed at him with luminous eyes.

"Only one flower is to thank you. The rest are... well... man this is hard to say... well, I was wondering, if you would want to maybe... go on a date with me? My treat!"

As he withdrew his hand Naruto restrained the urge to double over in pain, his stomach felt as if it was on fire. _Well, I've said it now and I can't take it back. _

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata tossed aside the flowers and grabbed him in a hug, pressing her cheeks against his shoulder. "I've waited so long for those words... I don't even care that you love Sakura and not me... all I..."

"Hey hey wait a minute..." Naruto said, turning her face gently to face him with his hand. "Put that idea right out of your head. I'm not asking you out for a favour, or a sense of obligation. Naruto Uzumaki does not work that way, believe it! I asked you, and it is you I want to go out with on this date. I didn't ask Sakura did I? Sakura is like a sister to me, I see that now."

_I... I think I do anyway. She was right. _

"No..." He continued. "I'm not the brightest of ninja, some call me knuckle-headed, but now that I finally know how you feel, well... I'd be a fool not to ask you out, wouldn't I? After all, it isn't every day a pretty girl like you confesses her love is it?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Hinata asked, and Naruto could see the pleading in her eyes.

_You have nothing to beg for. Now I'm here, really looking at you for the first time..._

"You're pretty _now_, even when you are wounded and tired. When you are all better, maybe I'll tell you how you look then too." Naruto grinned.

"I dreamed of this moment so much." Hinata said, staring into his eyes. "I just couldn't bear to see you in pain, and then I couldn't die... without telling you how I've felt. I always used to watch you, so brave, never giving up. You've changed me for the better just by being you. I just wanted to walk with you, be at your side, hear you say that you..." she turned away.

"Well I can't promise anything yet." Naruto chuckled. "Who knows, after you have to spend a date with me you might not ever want to see me again, but you can walk with me, and sit with me, and talk with me... and for one night at least, I'm all yours." he laughed louder now. "You know, Ino gave me a lecture on what to say, and I haven't said any of it. If she ever finds out she'll kill me!"

_You know, I wonder if this is how the pervy sage feels when he is trying to talk to a woman? It's odd... both scared and excited all at once... I thought I felt it with Sakura, but..._

"Nothing you could have said would have made me any happier." Hinata promised. "Help me out of bed then. I won't let you get away before you change your mind..."

"No chance!" the door banged open and Sakura stormed in.

"I wondered how long it would take you to butt in." Naruto muttered. "I knew you were there all along."

"Lucky guess." Sakura muttered, retrieving the lilies and popping them in a vase.

"No, I could hear your 'yesses' and 'woohoos' from through the door. You have a big mouth sometimes."

"Like you can talk." she snapped back. "Anyway." she turned to Hinata. "He won't change his mind, have no fear. Once his course is set he never strays or stops, even to think. You wouldn't be able to get out of a date with him now even if you wanted too, he'll just steal you. But tonight is out of the question! If, I say _if_..." her tone turned serious. "You let me work on healing you tonight then I may just let you out tomorrow evening, if you promise to take it easy and use no chakra. Besides, you can't go out looking like that, you have to knock him dead with how stunning you can look, and that takes time. Tomorrow. My final and only offer."

"Tomorrow it is then." Hinata conceded, a smile on her face. "If this is a dream, or some cruel genjutsu, I pray I never wake..."

"Don't be an idiot." Sakura scoffed. "it's real all right. You earned this, by facing your fears. And I guess Naruto has too. It's nice to see him finally growing up. Now you need to rest if you want to make it to your date. I'll see you later. Come on Naruto!"

He was hauled out of the room by Sakura, who was smiling at him with a proud mien. "That wasn't bad. I expected you to blow it, but that was passably romantic. Why you'd ask Ino for advice I don't know though, she's hopeless. I'd have been happy to tell you what to say."

"I didn't exactly ask, she bombarded me with it."

"Well, just do what you did tonight and you'll be fine. She likes you enough that she'll overlook any blunders you make as long as you aren't too offensive. Just be sure to get her to open up to you. She's too shy, you need to bring her out of her shell. Oh, and dress nice for her. Make an effort! So, what are your plans for the date?"

"I dunno..." he admitted. "Guess I'll think about it tonight. I'm sure I can come up with something..."

"I'll check in with you in the morning." Sakura promised. "I'm not going to let you screw this up..."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

He nearly jumped in surprise as Sakura leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I know you will do fine." she said fondly. "And I'm as proud of you right now as if you were my brother. But a first date is a very special moment in any girls life, and you do want to make it something to remember for her, don't you? And for yourself."  
"I guess so." he conceded. "I didn't know it'd all be so complicated." _Now I feel even more nervous. I need to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day..._

**Chapter Six – The First …**

"Naruto, could I have a word with you?" Kurenai asked, appearing from nowhere, almost causing Naruto to drop his bundle.

"Of course, Kurenai-Sensei." Naruto agreed nervously. After all, there could only be one thing she wished to speak to him about, and he had suffered several lectures on the subject already and what was worse, Kurenai was _her _Sensei. "Umm, you are looking quite nice today."

"A clumsy compliment." She said, staring at him with her hazel eyes. "You know what I wanted to talk to you about?"

"I should warn you, I'm just a clone." Naruto said nervously. "There are quite a few of us running about making sure everything is ready."

"Oh I see." Kurenai folded her arms under her chest. "And where is the real Naruto? At his apartment?"  
"Probably, but I.. he.. we.. are getting pretty nervous, he may have gone for a walk to steady our nerves."

"Very well. If I talk to you, will you see Naruto gets a message? After all, you are him, in a way."

"Yeah..." Naruto laughed nervously. "That's true. Funny thing, we discovered that what one of us learns, we all learn. So when my job is done and I disappear I... he will remember any talk we've had. So fire away."

_Man, I must be the unluckiest of all the clones, I don't like the look on Kurenai-Sensei's face._

"It is no secret that I look out for Hinata, since her family certainly didn't." she began. "Now I have spoken to Neji and know what you did for her, and I am grateful to you for that, but... how can I put this so you will understand? We've all watched you moon after Sakura for years, ever since the academy, and I don't want you to lead Hinata along. If you don't care for her, then you should let her down gently. False hopes will set her back, and I am not prepared to let that happen. You do _not_ want to cross me on this."

_Yes, I am definitely the unluckiest clone ever. Getting summoned to fight in battle is one thing, this is far worse..._

"Ah, well..." Naruto said warily. "I speak for me, us, him... ahh, man … well, how else do you decide if you like a girl without going out on a date? I don't really understand what you mean..."

Kurenai smiled then, giving the clone some cause for relief.

"Just as long as you are approaching this genuinely, that is all I can ask. Go honestly, and see what happens. Just remember, no lying to her."

"I wouldn't do that. Believe it!"

"Oh, I do." Kurenai agreed. "Now I can see you are very busy getting ready. Make sure to smarten up a bit, won't you?"

As Kurenai left the clone of Naruto shuddered. _Thank heavens that is over. I best get back with this. I'm running late and I'll be fretting if this isn't back on time..._

Naruto paused before the high gates of the Hyūga house. Swallowing nervously he looked at himself in the small hand mirror Sakura had leant him. His hair was brushed and combed, and his outfit was a more muted pale orange shirt and black trousers. Sakura had insisted that he looked much better. _But my poor Gama-chan looks much emptier. Oh well, if you are going to do something, best do it right._

Gathering his courage, and hardly believing it was possible to feel this nervous outside the field of battle Naruto began to walk slowly forwards, reaching the gate. As he did so he looked up, to see Neji looking down on him from the gate lintel, a slight smile upon his face.

"Good evening Naruto." he said. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I think you know very well." Naruto groused, flushing.

"Well, you should lighten up. It is not like you are going into battle now is it?" Neji teased, echoing his earlier thoughts.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Naruto accused, bringing a rare chuckle from Neji.

"Why yes, actually I am. Now, you should not keep Hinata waiting. Go on through to the main house. No-one will stop you. I look forwards to hearing the full story of what happened tomorrow."

"Yeah well you'll have to wait your turn behind Sakura." Naruto muttered, stepping through the open gates, doing his best to ignore Neji, who was laughing again.

_And probably everyone else. I wouldn't be surprised to see a line of people a mile long outside my door tomorrow, all with a pencil and paper to take notes..._

Up ahead loomed the house, the doors closed. Steeling himself he strode up to them and knocked loudly. _Here we go. Deep breaths. Man, I feel sick._

For a long moment there was no response, and Naruto considered knocking again before the door finally swung open. Naruto swallowed again as he looked upon who stood before him.

"Well, now that you are all rested, as promised, I'll say how you look. You look... amazing. Beautiful." Naruto smiled.

Hinata met his gaze with her shining eyes, even as her face reddened as usual. "You are too kind to say it, Naruto."

"No, I don't think so." Naruto disagreed, looking at her again. Her hair was pulled back away from her face and tied with pale ribbon, and instead of her customary baggy jacket and trousers she wore a silvery dress, the hem and sleeves delicately embroidered.

_When she dresses like this... she's like a different person. Apart from the blushing. But then that's just sweet..._

"No." He continued. "There's such a thing as being too modest. Not something I suffer from..." he giggled madly. "But you definitely do Hinata. You look stunning, But how are you feeling? If you aren't up to this...?"

"No." Hinata said firmly. She reached out almost hesitantly, and then snatched his arm, pulling him to her side. "I'm fine. Really I am. Besides, some air will do me good, Sakura said so." For a moment she looked surprised at how forceful she was being, then a shy smile crept onto her lips. "You look pretty handsome yourself Naruto. I'm glad you made the effort."

"Well, if I hadn't I'd feel pretty stupid considering how great you look." he laughed. _And that's the truth. Believe it._

"So, where are we going? I know you like that noodle..."

"Not tonight." Naruto interrupted. "I've been told not everyone shares my passion for ramen, though I find that hard to believe. Besides, it isn't very... romantic, is it? Pervy sage would be very upset with me if I didn't do this right."

"Pervy sage? Oh you mean Lord Jiraiya right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, although why people respect him I don't know. All he does is go chasing after women. But I'm sure he'd be expecting me to do this properly. So no, no ramen today. Are you up to a walk? I can probably carry you if you aren't."

"I'm fine, really I am." Hinata promised. "It'll do me good. I did say I wanted to walk with you."

"And tonight you can, as much as you want." Naruto promised. "After all, this is our night, right?"

Hinata looked at Naruto as he nervously ate his soup. Smiling slightly she took a small sip of her own, which was delicious. _He really is making tonight special. Doesn't he know I'd be happy just sitting and talking with him? That is all I ever wanted, just to be recognised, to be with him. _

Naruto looked up. "So how is it? Nice?"

"Yes, it's perfect." she replied. "Thank you."

_Naruto seems as nervous as me, I've only ever seen him this worried once, before the Chūnin exam fight with Neji. That... makes me feel better in a way. It isn't just me who is frightened._

Naruto looked at her again, then lowered his eyes, blushing. As Hinata ate her soup he continued to look at her and then quickly look away, growing redder and redder. His obvious embarrassment was somehow making her feel less shy.

"What are you thinking?" Hinata asked, as she finished her soup.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat before settling with a lopsided grin. "Oh you know, I was just thinking that we never really notice girls here. Everyone is just another Shinobi, and we only worry about how you fight, rather than who you are or... how you look." his already flushed face darkened. "But sitting here, on... on a date... well, you realise that you are in fact sitting with a girl, a really pretty one at that, and it's kinda weird."

"And is that a bad thing?" Hinata asked, as a server collected her empty bowl and took it away.

"No, no... not at all." Naruto laughed. "It's... nice. Just strange. It definitely makes me understand the Pervy Sage a bit more though. But enough about what I think. We both know I'm sitting here having dinner with a beautiful girl, so have nothing to complain about. How about you? You still feeling all right?"

Hinata leaned back, watching the flickering light of the candles. "I'm fine. A little tired still, but being with you... I'll be fine, I promise."

"That's good. So, I hear you had lots of visitors at the hospital. See, everyone cares a lot about you. That's important to remember."

_My father... _"Yes, it meant a lot to me. But without you, I never would have had the courage to change, to stop crying, to stand up and be stronger."

"I think you underestimate yourself." Naruto said as a server brought their main course and set it before them. Naruto grinned and dug a forkful of the tasty stew up and before he swallowed it spoke again. "To change you have to want to do it, you have to have strength in yourself. I'm flattered that you think I helped, and maybe I did a little, but the strength came from _you_. From your _heart_. It is probably the thing I like most about you. You are always trying, never giving up. Don't ever lose that, it's what makes you special. Not what family you were born to, or what fancy ninjutsu you can manage. All that matters is that you believe in yourself and always keep on fighting. Just like you did that day you saved my life."

_You think that much of me Naruto? I... _Hinata lowered her gaze, unable to help herself, then shivered as she felt Naruto's hand on her chin, gently turning her face up so that her eyes were gazing into his.

_He has such beautiful eyes. So strong, full of life..._

"Come on, don't look away." Naruto asked gently. "It isn't going to be much of a date if you turn away at every compliment is it? Besides, you shouldn't hide away your face, with your hair pulled back you're very pretty. Why not keep it that way for a while?"

"Maybe I will." Hinata said, making the effort to look at him. "Thank you... for your kind words."

"You don't have to thank me for anything." Naruto laughed. "This _is_ a date remember? Just be yourself and we'll have a great time."

_I don't think it can get any better than this. It scares me, like I want to curl up under the table and hide, but at the same time... I feel so alive..._

She nodded. "I already am having the best of times. So far everything has been perfect."

"I do try." Naruto laughed. "Eat up!"

Naruto smiled as Hinata leant against him. The fresh air felt good on his skin. _Man, it was hot in that restaurant, at least I thought it was. _

"So, how do you feel now?" Naruto asked, and was rewarded by a smile.

"It was a wonderful night. Thank you for listening to me. It felt really good to talk to someone who cares. I'm sorry you had to spend so much though. You should have let me pay some."

Naruto laughed. "No way, the first date the man always pays, even I know that. If we have another it's your turn."

"I hope we do." Hinata said. "This night... I will never forget it. I'm sorry to see it end."

Naruto looked up at the starry sky, the light of the moon pure and bright. "well..." he said. "If you aren't too weak I do have one thing left for us to do. If I may?"

"Something more?" Hinata asked. "Something good?" She said, smiling.

_She still blushes when I look at her, but at least she's stopped looking away. That has to be a good thing, I think..._

"Wait and see." Naruto winked. "Here we go!" He grabbed her in his arms, ignoring her brief squeal and set off, leaping through Konoha until they reached the top of the four great stone heads that were carved into the mountainside. Setting down the giggling Hinata he looked out over the Leaf Village.

"This is my favourite spot in the whole of the village." Naruto told her. "I used to come here when I was feeling lonely or down. I could look over everything and imagine the time when I would be Hokage, and everyone would look up to me and respect me. But now... I don't need everyone to do that. I have people who care, which is enough. Now I want to be Hokage to protect the Village of the Leaf and all the people who are precious to me. So I still love this spot. It reminds me of my wish to protect those who matter to me."

"I know." Hinata said quietly. "I used to watch you a lot when we were younger, but you never saw me. This was the one place where you would stop smiling, stop laughing. The one place that you could show the real you, where you thought no-one was watching."

"You saw all that, huh? Guess you liked me a while then..." Naruto said. _I must have been asleep not to notice. _

"Back then... I don't know." Hinata said thoughtfully. "But from watching you I came to realise that despite any setback, no matter how hard things got for you, you would never back down, never show fear. It was then I started to believe that I could be like that myself. And now you've brought me here, to that one place that you can show your true inner self. It's almost like you have let me see your heart. Thank you Naruto..."

"Funny you should say that..." _She really thinks a lot of me. It is... it feels good, to have someone who cares so much. _"... hmm, some careless person has left something here. Look." Naruto pulled out a bundle of cloth from under a loose stone and showed it to her. "Open it up. Go ahead."

Hinata took it and unwrapped it, to reveal a single large chocolate heart. "For me?" She said, smiling.

"Well, I thought we'd share it." Naruto grinned. "Did you know there is a wonderful shop that sells foods from all of the other lands. They can make chocolate into any shape you want. Go ahead, let's share."

For a minute they ate in silence, chocolate covering their hands and smeared around their mouths. When they were done they were left looking at one another, the silence suddenly pregnant with meaning. Hinata leaned closer, as did Naruto, and their lips touched, locking together.

_Is... this... is it love? How can I know?_

For a long moment they stayed together, lips touching, arms around one another, until a scatter of applause burst through the silent night. Alarmed they parted, Hinata falling over and Naruto wobbling on the edge of one of the cliff until a strong hand steadied him. Naruto looked up and found himself staring into the smiling eye of Kakashi.

"Very well done Naruto. I guess you actually listened to what I had to say then. And you didn't make too big of a mess of it either. I'm very proud of you."

"Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, you don't think that we'd let such a monumental event as our number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninjas first date go without us keeping an eye on the two of you did you? Kurenai and I have been following you all evening. And I must say we were both very impressed. You weren't exactly smooth, but we found your earnestness touching."

"Wait, Kurenai-Sensei is here too?" Naruto looked around, to see Kurenai helping Hinata up. Hinata looked embarrassed, but she gave Naruto a smile.

"Of course. I told you I'd be watching you didn't I?"

"Well yeah..." Naruto pouted. "I didn't think you meant literally though."

"Well, don't worry too much." Kurenai was smiling. "You did fine. But now I think we need to be going. Hinata is still not completely recovered, and she's had more than enough fun for one night."

"Yes, Kurenai-Sensei." Hinata said sadly.

"I wouldn't pout so." Kurenai said. "I'm sure there will be a second date, won't there Naruto."

He tittered nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah well, if she wants one. Do you Hinata?"

"I'd … yes. Oh yes." Hinata blushed.

"There." Kakashi said happily. "Everything worked out fine after all, didn't it?"

They watched as Kurenai took Hinata away, Hinata waving at Naruto as she left.

"You had best be going too Naruto, it is getting late, and I expect that people will be bothering you all day tomorrow for details about tonight. Get some rest. Once again, you did very well."

Naruto yawned. "Yeah, I am tired. See you tomorrow Kakashi-Sensei!"

_A second date? Guess I didn't blow it. And the kiss..._

His thoughts warm and confused Naruto leapt down from the mountainside, and off into the night...

"You can come out now." Kakashi said as Naruto disappeared. "I know you are there."

Two masked ANBU Black Ops leapt from the shadows and appeared in front of him.

"We were making no effort to hide. We didn't want to spoil the little kids date by leaping in unannounced." one said.

"So what's up?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, we've detected the presence of an enemy scout, perhaps two, around our borders. Used camp fires, strange trail markings, that sort of thing. The Hokage would like you to start a search tomorrow. It could be related to Orochimaru, and that is a chance we cannot take."

"I see..." Kakashi said. "Well then, I should be off. I have an early start ahead of me it seems. Should the ANBU find anything more, please keep me informed."

"We will." they said, darting away.

_Well, doesn't that spoil an otherwise perfect night? But Naruto, you did well. All that time spent with Jiraiya hasn't been wasted after all..._


	3. The Third Arc Revenge

**Chapter Seven – Out In The Woods**

"So, you have made a quicker recovery than expected?" Shino asked Hinata, as she sat on a fallen log under the shade of several tall trees. The dappled light of the early morning danced across her suddenly smiling face.

"Yes. Sakura was very pleased. I am still not to overexert myself though. I was very badly hurt after all."

"I guess that's the power of love." Kiba laughed from overhead. Akamaru barked joyously as Hinata coloured.

"You shouldn't say things like that Kiba. It isn't funny." Hinata said.

"Well though, it is true, is it not?" Shino said seriously. "You may still be weak, but I have never seen you look happier."

"Well..." Hinata replied. "I guess that's true. I do feel... good."

Kiba leapt down from the high branch, followed by Akamaru, a huge toothy grin on his face. "So, tell us about your date then. We are just dying to hear how it went. Although knowing Naruto I have no doubt it was a disaster."

"I see we have very different definitions of disaster Kiba." She huffed primly. "It was perfect. Naruto is so romantic. I never knew."

"Romantic eh? That is surprising." Shino agreed. "Well, we have been training hard, so we can take a break while you enlighten us. After all, we are your team-mates, we need to be kept appraised of anything that might affect the team dynamic."

"Don't be so stuffy." Kiba laughed. "You want to know as much as I do Shino."

"Well yes. Go ahead Hinata, we are eager to hear about your night."

She smiled, her eyes bright. "Well, it started like this..."

"... and then Kakashi and Kurenai-Sensei came out of nowhere, just as... things were getting interesting." Hinata finished, blushing as red as a tomato.

Kiba was howling with laugher. "Interesting! I _bet_! Naruto kissed you, a girl! What a wimp! You just wait until I see him..."

"Kiba..." Shino said warningly, but Kiba ignored him, rolling on the ground, roaring in amusement.

"Well I happen to be very pleased by this." Shino said to Hinata. "I guess the old saying is true. Good things do come to those that wait, just as long as you make the effort. So what next?"

Akamaru was lolling on the ground, tongue out, grinning in a manner only a dog could. Suddenly he leapt up and swept his tongue along Hinata's cheek in a gesture of affection, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. When she had recovered herself she stood up, eyes on the sky.

"Well... I guess... a second date. I won't be so nervous this time though, I promise. Naruto really made the effort to reassure me, to make me feel good. I need to return the favour, I know he was nervous too."

"Your dog has more good sense than you it seems Kiba." Shino said. "He knows that Naruto has nothing to be ashamed of. After all, I suspect your sister could tell you a thing or two..."

"Yeah.." Kiba said, his chuckles still not subsiding. "But she's a girl, girls are supposed to like that sort of thing..."

"Oh shut up Kiba." Hinata said firmly, surprising them. "If you tease Naruto too much you'll be sorry. I mean it!"

"Since when did you get all assertive Hinata?" Kiba snorted.

"Since her kiss I imagine. A first kiss is a very special thing to a girl. It seals the deal so to speak. I wonder if Naruto knew what he was getting into?" Shino said.

"Well he knows now I bet." Kiba scoffed.

"Oh, shut up." Hinata said. "You're just jealous no girl is going out with _you_!"

"Huh. That's a joke. I don't have time for girls, I'm training!" Kiba replied.

"Speaking of which..." Shino said, gauging the position of the sun. "That should be long enough for our rest. No mission today, so we should work some more on honing our techniques. You want to try that combination move again Kiba?"

"Aww, it's kinda... unpleasant..." Kiba said, but at the stern look on Shino's face he relented. "I guess so... it will be rather good when complete..."

"I'll sit here and watch." Hinata said, reclaiming her seat. "It looks really cool. I wish I could help..."

"Well, when you are strong again I have a few ideas for moves that we can do together. Teamwork is key after all." Shino answered.

As they worked Hinata lay back. She still felt tired, but after only two days more in hospital Sakura had pronounced her fit to use chakra, if she kept her usage modest.

_Which I am sure is only due to Sakura's healing skills. I really have to thank her for all her help. For a long time … she has been an obstacle to me... but... from what Naruto says, she helped me. I can never thank her enough, nor Shino and even Kiba. I am lucky to have so many awesome friends._

"Try that again." Shino said, surrounded in a cloud of insects. "We need to synchronise with the spin..."

"I'll need to pop a food pill. This is tiring as hell..." Kiba replied.

"You nearly had it." Hinata called encouragement to them. "You can do it, no problem!"

She watched them train for several more minutes, marvelling at the teamwork they were displaying. It was then a shadow fell across her, a familiar one. Looking up, her eyes wide she found herself staring into the bright eyes of Naruto, who was grinning down at her, a bag in each hand.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said happily. "I'm glad you got out of the hospital. Fresh and ready to get training I bet eh?"

"Oh... hey Naruto!" Hinata blushed, but met his eyes without any difficulty. _The time to be afraid has passed. Now the time to make him love me the way I love him has arrived, and a scared little girl can't do that. I have to be a woman now. _"It's really good to see you. Sorry I didn't get the chance earlier, but Sakura kept me from leaving for a couple of days."

"I know." Naruto grinned, offering a hand to her, which she took. As he sat down beside her she thought back to that kiss and her smile grew bolder.

"Sakura worries like an old woman sometimes. She's really starting to take after Grandma Tsunade. Oh well, now that you are all better I thought I'd come see how your training was going..."

"If it isn't Konoha's greatest lover." Kiba barked from behind them. Racing over he slammed Naruto on the back. "We've heard all about your smooth moves man. Aren't you going to give her a kiss? After all, she hasn't seen you in a couple of days, right Hinata?"

"Kiba..." Shino said warningly, as Naruto fidgeted, embarrassed. "Leave it alone."

"Aww come on." Kiba groused. "Just making conversation. No need to get all uptight about it."

_He thinks he can mock us, does he? I'll show you Kiba. Watch this..._

Face flaming Hinata grabbed Naruto by the collar and yanked him down, their faces touching. Greedily she kissed him, lips together. For what seemed like an age but could only have been a few seconds they embraced, then Hinata pulled away, flushed and panting. _How do you like that, Kiba?_

Naruto had a sloppy half-smile on his face, looking somewhat stunned, but Hinata was even more pleased to see Kiba had looked away and was blushing himself. _That'll teach you._

"That's how you greet me from now on, right?"

"Ahh... right." Naruto agreed. "How can I refuse? I'd have to be mad."

"I think she made her point, don't you Kiba?" Shino said, looking at Hinata with pride.

"Yeah, guess so..." Kiba said, ignoring the snickering barks from Akamaru. "Guess you two are getting pretty serious, and after only one date. You're a quick mover Naruto, I'll give you that."

"Well, you know what I always say..." Naruto laughed, still embarrassed. "No point waiting around."

"So, what brings you here, apart from our dear Hinata?" Shino asked. "You appear to have two rather full looking bags with you."

"Nothing gets past you eh Shino?" Naruto agreed. "Well, I got a bit bored of training alone, waiting for the useless Pervy Sage to come back and teach me like he promised, so I thought I'd come and hang out with you guys for a bit." Naruto opened one of his bags and drew out some heavy rolls of cloth that clinked and chinked as they moved.

"They look rather like the weights used by Rock Lee, do they not?" Shino observed.

"That's right. I figure that I'd better work on my taijutsu, I've been slacking off recently. They aren't as heavy as Bushy-Brows uses but they aren't that light either..." Naruto strapped them onto his ankles, and surprisingly his forearms too.

"That is all very well, but we have our own training to do too." Shino said.

"I'm getting to that..." Naruto smiled. As he explained Hinata gazed at him with loving eyes. _To think, only a few days ago he wouldn't even notice me, now he is coming to train with me, and... kiss me. My heart could burst, I feel so happy._

"It took me a while to get the weights from Bushy-Brows, for some reason Tenten wouldn't let me go until I'd told her everything about my date with Hinata, several times over. She can be a real pain. Anyway, when I got these I thought that not only could I train myself, I could help you guys..." he brought his hands together, making a quick sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly the air was filled with smoke and thirty clones of Naruto were scattered across the nearby woods in battle pose. "...what I figured was while I spar with myself you can attack any of my clones you want and they will try and fend you off. That way we all get a workout."

"Sounds... fair. But how does that help you?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I found out that if one clone learns something, when they vanish I learn it too. So if one of my clones turns out to be a genius at using taijutsu even with all the weight I should get that good... understand?"

"No not really." Kiba said, shrugging. "Doesn't matter though, I guess bashing your clones will be more fun than wrecking trees."

"Right." Naruto smiled. "As for you, pretty lady..." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

_An unasked for compliment, out of nowhere... am I winning his heart? I want to believe it **so **much, but I still can't shake my doubts..._

"Yes, handsome man?" Hinata said meekly back. Behind her Kiba was choking back laughter.

"Well, I figured that I have something more interesting for you. And you can help me out in return. My chakra control sucks, and everyone says how awesome you are at it. I was going to ask Sakura, but it... well, she's very busy and it wouldn't seem right you know, bothering her when I can spend time with you." his smile was radiant.

_He chose me over Sakura! Even in something as minor as this... my heart is pounding within my chest._

"Of course I'll help you, Naruto dear." she said happily.

"Anyway... here." Naruto reached into his other bag and pulled out a couple of water balloons. Tossing one to Hinata he grinned. "This should be easy for you, this bit anyway. I was awful at it, I did think that the Pervy sage was going to disown me I sucked so bad at it. Watch carefully, you might want to use Byakugan on this."

Hinata nodded and the veins around her eyes stood out as her vision shifted, everything turning pale. Naruto had lifted his balloon in-between his hands. "It's all about the chakra control for this bit." he said, and suddenly one hand was moving, threads of chakra boiling through the water in all directions until the balloon popped.

"I think you could do it with one hand, like it's supposed to be done." Naruto said.

"You are right, your control really is bad." Hinata said. "But you have so much it doesn't really matter. Okay, I'll give it a try. What is it for?"

"It's a secret, but if you can pop the balloons consistently with one hand on the next date I'll treat you to something really special, right?"

"Oh, bribery." Hinata laughed, colouring again. "You rogue, I swear you just want to take advantage of me."

"All my schemes undone." Naruto laughed too. "Here's a bag full. I know it's tiring, but if you keep at it, even when you feel like giving up you'll get stronger, and the more you practise the better your chakra gets."

"I know." She said. "I'll do my best. Don't let me stop you training. I have a date to win after all."

"That's the spirit." Naruto agreed. Turning back to the two Genin who were regarding him with shrewd and amused gazes he shrugged. "Want to get started? My clones and I are ready for some fun!"

"You get started then, we'll surprise you... them." Kiba said, picking up Akamaru.

_Water Balloons? This is an... odd... training technique. But if it was taught to him by one of the three legendary Sannin... he's right though, I don't have nearly enough chakra, I get tired too easily. Chakra can be gained by working the body, and also by working the chakra network by use... time I worked as hard as I know I should. I want you to be proud of me Naruto!_

Hinata watched for a while as various teams of Naruto clones squared off against one another in frenzied taijutsu brawls, their movements slowed and hampered by the weights they wore. Occasionally Kiba and Shino would break with what they were doing to attack a pair of clones, usually defeating them, but occasionally a clone would avoid the attack and strike back. As more and more clones vanished Naruto called up more, sweat running down his face.

Impressed with his gargantuan ability to keep summoning more and more clones Hinata set herself to the task Naruto had given her.

"So... let the chakra flow into the water and swirl it, just like I saw when Naruto was doing it..." _If Sakura finds out about this she is going to be mad... but then she's had Naruto to herself for far too long, now it's my turn. _With her Byakugan she could see the water boil and bubble, but no matter how she turned it she just couldn't get the balloon to pop. It bulged but it would not explode.

"This is hard..." sweat streaming down her brow she continued to work at it, until her arms ached and her vision began to blur...

"I think that's enough..." Naruto said, as his last clones dissipated. "Man I didn't know you got how exhausted the clones were as well when they vanish. I'm beat." he slumped down beside Hinata.

"How is it going for you?"

"Not so well." Hinata said, fighting fatigue. Her hands opened and the balloon fell free, exploding when it touched the ground.

"Well it isn't easy and you aren't at full strength. Keep at it and you'll get it, I'm sure. You are way better at control than me, so if I can, you can! Believe it!"

"When you say it like that I do." she smiled at him. _All I seem to do is smile now. I can't make any mistakes any more, I won't let this happiness go!_

"Well then... I guess we should eat something. Here's a me I prepared earlier." Naruto said, as another clone came running in, carrying a small basket. "Don't worry guys." he called over to the slumped Shino and Kiba, who were also exhausted after a long gruelling series of sparring matches. "I made enough for everyone. it... should be edible. I don't cook like Hinata, that's for sure, but food is food."

"No, that is all right, we should leave you two alo..." Shino began, but Kiba spoke over him.

"Thanks Naruto, I'm starving. Not like you to be thinking so far ahead, did you steal Shikamaru's brain?"

_Kiba you jerk, Shino was trying to give us some alone time... I swear you are just trying to wind me up!_

"Well, I've got to be less impulsive." Naruto laughed weakly. "Everyone is always telling me to grow up, so maybe I will. But don't worry..." he turned and kissed Hinata gently on the cheek. "I'll still be that happy never-give-up number one ninja that you know and love!"

"Don't ever change." Hinata replied, kissing him back. _Doing that in front of Kiba and Shino is a little scary, but I can be brave. _

"At least you like meat!" Kiba said, tossing a sausage to Akamaru, who wolfed it down. "Too many noodles for my taste though."

"You have to have noodles." Naruto grinned. "What would you like then Hinata?"

"I'll just have some of that." She took some cheese and cold meat. "Your training has really worn me out."

"Don't overdo it." he warned.

"I won't."

For a while they ate in silence, Hinata leaning on Naruto's shoulder, drawing a wry glance from Shino. Once they had finished the impromptu picnic Naruto stood again. Stretching he yawned. "Man, these weights really do ache. Wonder how Bushy-Brows stands it. Oh well, back to training! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

As another score of clones appeared Kiba groaned. "Just where does he get his energy from? The kid is hyperactive or something... come on Shino, we can't have him make us look bad in Hinata's eyes."

"A losing battle there I fear. Compared to Naruto in her eyes everyone seems dull. Still you are right, a little more work will not hurt us." Shino got to his feet. "You can take your annoyance out on more clones."

As they battled again Hinata returned to a water balloon, working it with her chakra, despite the tremors it sent through her arm. For what seemed like hours she tried to burst the balloon, failing every time. Her breath was coming in hoarse gasps, and her chest was heaving. Still she persisted, despite her body wanting to fall into exhausted sleep. Suddenly a loud yelp cut through the air, causing her to flinch and drop it.

"What... Akamaru?" She said, looking up, her eyes swimming. Tired as she was she activated her Byakugan and peered around her, until she could see the dog rolling around, clutching his nose with his forepaws.

"Kiba, he is over there!" She called, pointing, and the boys sped off towards his location...

"Are you all right Akamaru?" Kiba asked, kneeling down in the dirt beside him. "What did you run off like that for anyway boy?"

Akamaru rolled over and whined, pawing at his nose. Giving a few pained barks he communicated his intent.

"You smelt something familiar and had to check it out? And then something nasty stung your nose?" Indeed, his nose was swelling and sore, his whole face puffy.

"Look at this." Shino said, looking around. "A camp-fire. Someone has been there." He bent down to sift the dead ashes. "Still warm. Whoever was here only left a short time ago. This bears investigating." With that Shino sent out a swarm of flying insects to scout the area. "It is growing late..." he continued. "Perhaps we should retire and report our findings to the Hokage. She will want to know about this."

"Yeah, good idea. I'll make sure Hinata gets home okay." Naruto said, leaping back into the trees.

"He's got it bad..." Kiba observed, picking up Akamaru. "Who'd have thought he'd have fallen for her this fast?"

"It does make sense. He has always craved affection, and to get it from a girl... well, it does not take a genius to see that such a thing will entice him. Who knows, maybe it will even work out in the end..."

"Well I don't know about that but Akamaru needs medical attention. Later man."

"Farewell Kiba."

Shino was left alone watching the sky, waiting for his insects to return. _I have a very dark feeling about this... nothing good..._

"I'll be all right, you don't need to take me home." Hinata protested. "I'm fine, really I am."

"I believe you." Naruto said, looking terribly weary. At every step the heavy weights on his legs clinked. "But it is more than my life is worth if you don't make it home safely. Besides..." he paused, and then spoke boldly. "We are kinda going out, right? Shouldn't we get used to walking together? You can even hold my hand if you like..."

"I'd like that." She said quietly, taking his hand in hers. "I just need some rest and I'll be fine. That trick with the water is very hard."

"You'll master it, I'm sure." Naruto said as they strolled through the woods. "And when you do I'll reward you suitably."

"I don't need any reward. Just being with you is enough." _I've finally caught up to you, walking along side you..._

"That's sweet. But I never go back on my word, you know that. Besides, I thought I was supposed to now? Feel free to reward me any time you want too." he grinned broadly.

_Who am I to refuse? _Hinata leant over and kissed him. "There. You deserve it for training so hard, and making me dinner. It... could have used a little work though. I'll make the next one and you can see how it is done."

"Great, your cooking is awesome!" Naruto said, his other arm slipping around her shoulder. "Makes me want to get back out on the training field."

"Well no more today, you look very tired." she admonished. "Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah, that Bushy-Brows is pretty amazing to lug junk like this around on his legs all the time. But I can make it work for me too, I know it. I need to be faster, that's for sure."

They walked companionably for quite some way, until the Hyūga house was visible.

"Thanks for taking me home Naruto." she said, disentangling from him. "Same place tomorrow?"

"You better believe it!" He smiled. "We have got a lot of training to do... besides, I'm just waiting on you asking me out for a second date."

"It'll come, have patience!" Hinata laughed, blowing him a kiss. "I'll see you later."

_I'm exhausted. I need to sleep. But tomorrow is another day, my heart is fluttering like a bird in a cage... Naruto... I love you so much..._

"It's just like that Genin said." the first ANBU said, scratching his head. "You think it is related to the other signs we have found?"

"I think so." the second said, looking around warily. "Something is definitely going on here. Kakashi has had no success in following the trail, as it becomes undetectable somehow after a short distance."

"Unusual." the first agreed. "You think he will have any better look here? This is deep in Leaf territory."

"Probably not, but it is best if we let him... hey, what is that? Can you hear that? Hey, answer me!" he reached out for his partner, only for his hand to pass right through him. "Is this... genjutsu? What... what is that droning noise?" He raised his hands into the hand signs needed. "RELEASE!"

For a moment the scene wavered, yet the droning did not fade away.

"Genjutsu … and ninjutsu...?"

The ANBU fell, a sudden sharp pain flaring in his neck, and the world went black, the last thing he could hear a loud droning like the beating of countless wings...

**Chapter Eight – The Village Of Artisans**

"Good morning Kurenai-Sensei." Hinata said, as she opened the door. "I wasn't expecting... I mean, what can I do for you?" It was still early, the sun only just having risen.

"Does a Sensei need a reason for visiting her pupil?" Kurenai said with a slight smile. "I must say you do look to be recovering well. Another day or two and you'll be fully recovered."

"I feel fine now, really. I'm pretty much at full strength." Hinata insisted.

"Well that is good to hear, because I have a task for you." Kurenai said.

"You do? I... if you could just give me a little longer, I was going to make Naruto some lunch. He is going to be training hard today."

"Well I had intended an early start, but if it means that much to you, go right ahead. We can drop it in on the way to our mission."

"Our mission?" Hinata asked. "Will you be coming with us, Sensei?"

"Us? It is just you and me for this one Hinata, but don't worry, it is only C Rank, nothing we can't handle. Kiba and Shino have other tasks today. Now hurry along and get ready, I want to be away soon."

"Yes Sensei." Hinata replied meekly. _A mission? C Rank? I wonder what it could be..._

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes. Someone was knocking on his door. _It's still early. Wonder who it could be? _Grumbling to himself he dragged on a pair of trousers and hopped over to the door. Pulling it open he found himself looking at Hinata and Kurenai.

"Umm... good morning." Naruto said dumbly, still only half awake.

"Naruto, I can't make training with you today." Hinata said, looking downcast. "I have a mission to go on. But I made you lunch like I promised." she handed Naruto a wrapped parcel. "I hope you enjoy it."

_She's really thoughtful, even though she is busy she still made me lunch._

Naruto grinned. "Well, I was looking forwards to spending some time with you again, but I guess we all have to do our bit for the village. You've got your balloons right?"

"Oh yes, here." Hinata patted a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Well that's great. I'm sure you and Kurenai-Sensei will deal with it in no time. When will you be back?"

Hinata looked helplessly at Kurenai, who smiled slightly. "A couple of days, maybe three if things take longer than I expect. I'm sure you can bear to be apart for that long. You've only been going out a couple of days after all."

"Oh yeah, well, it isn't like we are tied to each other or anything." Naruto ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Well, I am sure you have heard the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', right?" Kurenai said. "Enjoy your lunch and I am sure Hinata will rush to see you when you get back, right?"

"Right." Hinata said.

"Ah, well, good luck, and keep working on that chakra." Naruto said, starting to close the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hinata asked, blushing as Kurenai looked at her. "I think you forgot to kiss me."

"So I did." Naruto apologised. "I'm still not quite awake." They kissed and hugged, Hinata sighing in pleasure. Once they pulled apart Naruto grinned. "Have a great mission!"

"We will. I'm ready to go now Kurenai-Sensei."

As they left Naruto shook his head. _Hinata is getting more bold. That's a good thing. I bet she'll be awesome when she gets over her timidity. I do so love the way she blushes though, it's so cute..._

looking out the window Naruto decided that since he was up he might as well get in some early training. Reaching for his weights he whistled a happy tune, remembering the taste of Hinata, and the feel of her arms around him...

"So, what is this about balloons?" Kurenai asked as they walked away.

"Oh... it's just a jutsu I'm trying to perfect. It's pretty hard though." Hinata said, opening her satchel and extracting a water balloon. Placing it in her palm she began to work on it, the water within swirling. "I can do it as we walk though. So, where are we going?"

"The village of Artisans. The Hokage has received some interesting reports that bear looking into, so we have been selected to check it out, under cover of a shopping trip for ninja tools." Kurenai paused. "Should you be working so hard? You still are not quite fully recovered."

"No, I'm fine, really." Hinata protested, still concentrating on the task at hand as she walked. "This can only strengthen me if I keep at it. Naruto says it is only the first part of the jutsu."

"What Naruto says matters a lot to you doesn't it?" Kurenai asked gently.

"It does." She agreed. "He's what I aspire to be, someone who ever gives up, someone who always pushes themselves, no matter how hard it gets. Someone who can win the respect of others..."

"Well, I think you'll find you _are _that person now." Kurenai said. "You became that person in the Chūnin exam. I feared for you, wondered if I should stop the match many times, but you fought until you could no longer. That was the day I knew you finally had discovered you had what it takes to succeed as a Shinobi. I was so _very_ proud of you then."

Hinata blushed. "I... well, I didn't want..."

"I know, to look bad in front of Naruto. But now that you have his approval, what will you do? You need to have your own path as well, not just follow another's. After all, you are both still very young, you could easily drift apart as the years pass, or heavens forbid, one of you could die in battle. You need your own dreams as well."

"I... I do have my own dream." Hinata said. "My dream is to serve Konoha and protect it, and to take my place in the Hyūga clan. I will be a Jōnin and make the most of my potential, for myself."

"Well to do that you have to continue training hard... as I can see you are." Kurenai smiled. "I... I am one of the newest of the Jōnin to have gained a squad, perhaps I don't encourage you all enough. But your father placed you in my care, and I shall make sure you succeed. So, how does this training work?"

"Well, I have to swirl the water with just my chakra and pop the balloon. It needs fine control, which I can do, but I'm still not making it burst. It is really hard. After a day of this I can barely move my arm."

"That... sounds suspiciously familiar..." Kurenai said, looking at the balloon with a stern expression. "Did Naruto say what jutsu it was for?"

"No, he just said this was the start, and that if I could make the balloon pop he would... reward me." she flushed again, letting out a shy giggle.

"I just bet he will." Kurenai agreed. _Is that for what jutsu I think it is? Surely he wouldn't try and teach her that...? But if she could do such a jutsu, even Hiashi would have to take notice..._

"Well then, we have a fair way to go, I suggest you keep at it. Nothing worth doing is ever easy."

"Um, could I ask a favour please Kurenai-Sensei?" Hinata asked diffidently.

"Of course you can."

"Well, Naruto... he was wondering if you would be able to spend some time with him working on his genjutsu counters, you being the best at genjutsu in the whole village. Master Jeriyah was supposed to be helping him train, but he is away from the village and we don't know when he will return. I mean.. you don't have to, but if you found some spare time..."

_So, Naruto is trying to cover his weaknesses. He is growing up, amazing what a girl can do for a man._

"Well... I do not know if I can find the time..." she began, but at the disappointed expression on Hinata's face she relented. "...but if I do have any spare in between missions and looking after my _own _squad then I will see what I can do. I suppose we can't have him being taken my any Genin who can throw a simple genjutsu now can we?"

"No, we can't." Hinata agreed happily. Concentrating on the balloon she pumped more chakra into it until her palms were tingling and her arm throbbed. "So, are you going to tell me more about our mission?"

"Do you know much about the village of Artisans? I wouldn't have thought so, the Hyūga clan are not known for use of weapons, what with your gentle fist techniques."

"I think they were mentioned in the Academy once or twice..." Hinata said, staring daggers at her balloon, which was rocking alarmingly.

"Well, essentially they make most of the finest ninja tools that the Five Great Villages use in battle. As such though they are a land to themselves they wield disproportionate power. Rumours have reached us that something is happening there, something with potentially dangerous consequences. We are not expecting trouble exactly... and they have few ninja of even Chūnin standard, but it pays to be careful. I thought taking you along on a shopping trip would arouse less suspicion than going in solo, and your Byakugan could prove very useful at gathering information."

"A shopping trip?" Hinata asked, cursing as her arm spasmed and the balloon dropped to the ground and burst. Sighing she fished out another and placed it in her trembling palm.

"Go easy there." Kurenai warned. "We still have a hard day's travel ahead of us." _Was her palm looking red, or was that a trick of the dawn light?_

"I will Kurenai-Sensei, but nothing good is ever easy. As Naruto says, there are no short-cuts, only hard work and never giving up will do."

"You've come a long way." Kurenai said fondly. "Further than many would have thought. Keep at it and you will succeed."

"I know." Hinata agreed. "But then I have had a good teacher, and good friends. Thank you for everything, Kurenai-Sensei!"

"Well, we had better get moving then. The faster we succeed in this mission the faster we can return." _Yes, she has finally grown up. If her father isn't proud of her he is a fool. Still, I am proud of her... such dedication deserves only the highest praise..._

"You want to take a break? I'm shattered." Naruto wheezed, his last shadow clones dissipating in a cloud of smoke. "Who knew taijutsu training would be so tiring? I guess I underestimated Bushy-Brows for sure."

"Yeah, Akamaru and I could use a break too." Kiba said, slumping down beside the exhausted Naruto. "If Kurenai-Sensei was here I'm sure she'd be pleased at how hard we are working."

"Well, she's on some mission with Hinata." Naruto said, in between deep breaths.

"Yes, you already told us that." Shino said, looking the least tired of any of them, standing with his usual composure, arms folded. "But you are right Kiba, we have definitely worked exceptionally well today. Although..." he looked at Naruto. "I don't see much improvement in your taijutsu."

"Ahh man give me a break Shino!" Naruto complained. "I've only been doing this training for a couple of days, even with clones that's only like a month or two. It took Bushy-Brows years to get good with the weights. I'll crack it, don't you worry!"

Naruto opened up the wrappings of his lunch. Inside was a small flask of scented cold tea, and a package of rice cakes, each carefully crafted into a small smiling Naruto face, studded with fish and other treats. "Wow, these look good." he took a bite and purred with pleasure.

"You've really got your feet under the table Naruto." Kiba chuckled. "You've only been going out with Hinata for a few days and she is already making you lunch!"

"What can I say? I guess I'm just charming!" Naruto laughed, taking a drink of the tea. "Wow, she really cooks well. She'd make someone an awesome wife..."

"I think she's already got her eye on you, idiot!" Kiba snorted.

Naruto blushed, brining barks of amusement from Akamaru. "Well... we are a bit young for that yet, right?"

"Stop teasing him, Kiba." Shino said firmly, and for a while they ate in silence.

"Well, I think we should get back on it." Kiba said, stretching, giving Akamaru a food pill. "I think we are pretty close to developing some good new moves."

"You go on ahead, I want to have a word with Naruto here." Shino said.

"Okay. Come on Akamaru." Kiba loped off into the trees, Akamaru following.

"Wow... that sounds... serious." Naruto said, finishing off his last rice cake.

"Oh, I would not worry too much. I just wanted to ask your opinion on something. You have been out on a date with Hinata now, and you seem to be getting along pretty well. But..." Shino looked stern. "... you would not be doing this out of some sort of misplaced sense of gratitude for her sacrifice in saving you from Suzumebachi would you? Such reasons would be the greatest of follies, and lead only to..."

"Now hold on a minute Shino..." Naruto interrupted. "It's a bit soon to be throwing that at me isn't it? Now... I'll admit that I didn't see Hinata's feelings for me at all until that day, which... probably makes me a bit stupid, since everyone else seemed to know... but..." he paused to collect his thoughts. "... well, certainly I kinda felt it was for the best to go on a date with her, no pressure, you know? And well... when you get to know her better, she's really kinda cool. A bit too shy, but that's getting better, and like Kiba says, it's only been a few days."

"You have not answered my question." Shino said.

"Well, maybe at first I thought I owed her something... but … well... I guess I do like her a lot. Thinking back she was the first person I ever truly showed my fears to, back on that day before I fought Neji in the exams. I was never able to do that, not even with Sakura, And she _is_ really pretty..." Naruto flushed red.

"Good." Shino nodded. "Hinata is like a sister to me, I look out for her. I do not want to see her suffer unnecessary pain. It may well be that the two of you do not have what it takes to last, but as long as you approach it honestly, without any foolish thoughts then I can have no complaints."

"Well..." Naruto laughed nervously. "You are not the only one who has said that to me... but honestly, so far it's been fun. I never knew what it was like to have someone... actually... love me before. It feels kinda strange, but good. And the more time I spend with Hinata, the more I feel for her. She's just impossible not to like."

"That is good. But if you have any problems or need to talk, I am always happy to listen. I know you find me off-putting, perhaps even a little intimidating, but I do have your best interests in mind."

"Well... thanks Shino."

"So, let us not keep Kiba waiting, we have a few more hours before it gets late, we may as well continue our training..."

"Good to see you Naruto!" Lee said, giving him the thumbs up. "How are the weights working for you? Is your taijutsu improving? Work hard with the power of youth and the sky is the limit!"

_Man, Bushy-Brows is always so... energetic._

"Well, progress is slow, but then I don't suppose you can get used to the weights in a day, can you?" Naruto laughed.

"Very true, but if you keep at it then soon you will be a true master of taijutsu, such as myself!"

Behind them Tenten eyed Neji, who was watching Lee with barely veiled exasperation, as usual. "He's so embarrassing." she whispered, causing Naruto, who heard, to grin.

"Well, anyway... I hear you've got a mission. Must be nice." Naruto said. "Man, I never get any now, even Hinata is off on one."

"And how is Hinata?" Tenten asked, sidling closer. "I haven't had the chance to speak to her since your date."

"I already told you all about it, you know all I do." Naruto sighed. "Although she did make me lunch today. It was good, too!"

"Aww, that's so sweet!" she giggled, rubbing her hands together. "So when is the second date?"

"When Hinata gets back I guess. Not sure what we'll do yet, but I'll think of something."

"Don't we have more pressing business to attend to than discussing Naruto and his love life?" Neji said. "After all, we have a mission to complete."

"Oh come on, you could at least _try _and be a little more romantic Neji. After all, Hinata is a close relative of yours. Surely it makes you happy to see her finally get the man she has always dreamed of?"

"Well, yes, but..." he began.

"Is it me..." Naruto whispered to Lee. "or do you think Tenten is a bit sweet for Neji? I never really noticed it before, but then I am kinda oblivious to that stuff..."

Tenten obviously heard, because she flushed. "Don't... I mean... oh shall we just change the subject?"

_Whoa, I think I might have been right! I am getting smarter, for sure!_

"Sure thing." Naruto laughed. "I tell you what, when we do have our second date, you'll be the first one I tell all the juicy details too. Fair enough?"

"Awesome!" Tenten giggled, trying to ignore the measured gaze Neji was giving her. "But I guess Neji is right. We really do have to get going. Come on Lee!"

"You go on ahead, I will catch up with you!" Lee declared, grabbing Naruto by the arm. "I need to have a quick word with Naruto here."

"Sure thing Lee!" Tenten said, leaving them alone.

"Well...?" Naruto asked.

"You know, I always considered you my rival. You always were after Sakura, as am I."

_Man... this is embarrassing!_

"While I struggled and fought for the chance to impress Sakura, everything you did surpassed me. Saving her from Gaara, excelling in the Chūnin exam... I felt like I could not compete."

"Well..." Naruto began.

"No, let me say this! I did not begrudge you this, for you have been her team-mate and have wished for her far longer than me. I accepted it, but still wished to defeat you. Now... now you are no longer my rival, and I would hope that you would wish me well in my quest to make Sakura my own!"

_Oh man... well... I guess..._

"Hey, best of luck to you Bushy-Brows, I'm already taken now. But... Sasuke... I don't think she'll ever love anyone else like she loves him. I mean... it isn't like you'll never have a chance, but... it'll be hard..."

"Thank you Naruto! With your support I feel a lot better. Never say never, for hard work, perseverance and the power of youth makes everything possible! Give my regards to Hinata when you see her next, and when we return I expect you will have mastered those weights and be seeking heavier ones!"

"Yeah, you bet!" Naruto agreed.

_Well, who am I to argue? Hinata wished hard enough and she got what she wanted, so maybe Lee can too. I do so desperately want to see Sakura happy too. But Sasuke... man, why is life so hard... and complicated now! I think women have it easy, they understand all this.. us poor guys are just at their mercy..._

"So here we are." Kurenai said, overlooking the broad white marble path down to the Village of Artisans. The town was small, surrounded by a polished white wall, the houses all neat and tidy, with black slate roofs. "The Village of Artisans. One of the smaller towns, but its power is far greater than its size would have you believe. Without their ninja tools, many a Shinobi would be weaker in battle."

"I see." Hinata said, still looking down on her water balloon, which was roiling and bubbling frantically. "So Kurenai-Sensei, what precisely are we looking for here?"

"Any information on a group calling themselves the Four Celestials. Rumour has reached us that they are trying to craft the ultimate ninja tool, a weapon so powerful that it could be used to take on the great Hidden Villages. We will look around and ask subtle questions. From now on we are here to see if we can find a weapon that will suit your fighting style. That should allay any suspicions they have."

"I can do that." Hinata agreed.

"Well, time to pout away that balloon, you'll look rather strange walking around the village with it. You can try again later."

"Yes Kurenai-Sensei." Hinata dropped the balloon back in her satchel. As they walked down the road she took a better look at the town. There were ninja from every village amongst the streets, some inspecting merchandise laid out on barrows and stalls, kunai, shuriken, needles and other more exotic weapons, all of great craftsmanship. As they passed through the gates Hinata looked up to see a pair of guards looking down at them, wearing ornate armour and carrying long pikes.

"They use weapons and armour to augment their chakra." Kurenai whispered. "As I said before there are not many ninja of power among them, but with their most powerful items chakra can be magnified, so that their little can produce powerful results. Even so, in times of war the village is often attacked. It is in a precarious position."

The streets ahead were mostly empty, only a few ninja studying the laid out tools. Hinata gasped as she stopped one wearing the headband of the Village Hidden in the Sound. She tensed but Kurenai laid a restraining hand upon her arm. "There is a non-aggression treaty here in times of peace. No ninja may accost another. Be calm. Asuma has told me of a store where he has purchased some of his finest trench knives. We will start our search there. We are more likely to have success finding information in the better shops than out here on the street."

Hinata nodded. Looking around she still found the experience unnerving. _We of the Hyūga seldom use weapons. Gentle Fist makes it unnecessary._

"Byakugan!" she muttered, focusing her will. Veins and muscles straining her vision swam, becoming panoramic spherical vision. Chakra blooms were suddenly visible to her, everywhere. Many of the weapons laid out were glowing with their own inner chakra network, and occasionally a particularly powerful ninja would stroll past, causing her to flinch away behind Kurenai.

"You see anything interesting?" Kurenai asked, as Hinata released the Byakugan.

"No, Sensei. I don't really know what I am looking for though..."

"Well, use your head." Kurenai chided gently. "You notice how some of the weapons are invested with chakra? Logically an ultimate weapon would have an enormous chakra signature. If we can find it and divine its nature it may be possible to prepare ourselves for it."

"But I thought you said it was only a rumour?" Hinata asked.

"Well, in that case, all the better. Now, we are here. Stay in character." Kurenai said quietly, stopping before a plain polished cedar door, inlaid with a golden rune for weapons. "In we go."

The door opened and Hinata paused, surprised. _It's... amazing in here. _The inside of the room was small, and artificially lit by candles rather than lights. The walls were covered in an assortment of weapons, and all were crafted with great skill and artistry, swords whose blades were frozen flames, spears where the heads were wild beasts, needles carved to resemble unicorn horns and many more. The smell of metal polish hung heavy in the air, and glass display cabinets were everywhere.

"Good day to you..." A thin, reedy voice came from behind the counter, and Hinata turned to see a white-bearded old man wearing horn-rimmed glasses looking at her. "What can I do for you?"

Before Hinata could answer Kurenai stepped in. "Good afternoon, master. I was just looking for a suitable weapon for my pupil here. Recently she has improved a lot and needs rewarding for her good work. But it is hard to find a weapon that suits. Therefore I came here, as the Village of Artisans knows ninja tools like no other."

"That we do, that we do. Come closer girl, do you have any preferences?" he asked.

_I've never really thought about a weapon..._

"No, it... isn't something I have considered." Hinata said, reaching the counter. She flinched as the old man took her chin in his hand and tilted her head so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Such eyes, interesting... let me see now..." he let her go and reached under the counter, bringing out a large leather book. Opening it he flicked through quickly. "Ahh, Leaf Ninja eh... definitely a Kekkei Genkai … you must be a Hyūga then."

_How does he know that? _Hinata looked around and saw Kurenai had a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes... a Gentle Fist user no doubt... very hard to combine with a weapon, swords and other cutting weapons are almost useless... still... I think I have something that may suit." The man went over to a case and unlocked it, brining out a velvet lined box. "You might want to take a look at this, young lady." He flipped open the box to reveal a pair of long thin chains, a series of linked silver leaves, looking almost like jewellery. "I think you will find the symbolism apt, no?"

"Umm, they are very nice, but I don't see what they do..." Hinata said, looking at them. "They are pretty though."

"As they should be. A great ninja tool should have beauty as well as utility." he said proudly. "You wear them around your wrists, and get many compliments on how artistic they look. But really they are a series of linked needles hidden in the leaves disguised as thorns. You exert a little chakra through the chains, something a Hyūga should have no difficulty with, and the needles fly out, attached to thinner hidden chains, and pierce the target. You can then draw out their chakra, taking it for your own. Of course, with Gentle Fist if you hit a chakra point you can use it to extend your reach and disable their chakra points. Really something like this is the only sensible choice for a Gentle Fist practitioner."

" I see..." Hinata said. _Something to extend the range of gentle Fist, and to draw out chakra? That does sound useful. But I bet it takes a lot of training... still..."_

"They sound interesting." Kurenai agreed. "How much for them?"

The old man grinned and quoted a price that made Hinata blanch. _How much? No wonder this village can survive! That's outrageous!_

"I see." Kurenai said. "Not cheap, but work from here seldom is. I'll take them."

"Umm, Kurenai, I can't afford this..." Hinata whispered.

"Don't worry. Just take them for now. Don't blow our cover."

Hinata nodded and took the box from the shopkeeper. As she did she saw Kurenai making hand signs out of the corner of her eye. As she took the box the shopkeepers eyes glazed over and he went still.

"Time to take a good look around. If there is anything here then you should be able to find it." Kurenai said as she took the box.

"Byakugan!" _No, nothing too unusual here. Plenty of weapons with chakra flows, but nothing epically big... wait... someone coming this way. With... a sword. The chakra coming off him and the blade is massive! Oh, he is coming here..._

"Kurenai-Sensei someone is coming this way. The chakra levels are very high. His sword blazes with energy!"

"Damn. Release!" Kurenai cancelled her genjutsu. "Keep your head down and don't let whoever it is see your eyes. We have to leave."

The shopkeeper stirred. "Thank you for purchasing the weapon, that'll be..."

Kurenai handed over a bundle of coins and notes quickly. Ushering Hinata out of the door they quickly moved down a side alley, watching as a young boy, younger than Hinata, with shocking blue hair, strode into the shop, a strange three pronged blue sword on his back.

"Is that him?" Kurenai whispered.

"Yes, I think it must be."

"I used genjutsu to make the shopkeeper forget which village we came from and about you. That should help us. Now it is your turn. I need you to use your Byakugan and read his lips. We _have_ to know what is going on here."

"I can do it!" Hinata agreed. _This is a big responsibility, but I cannot let Kurenai-Sensei down. Those days are over. I can do whatever I set my mind to!_

As her enhanced gaze pierced through the wall Kurenai leaned down beside her, so that Hinata could whisper to her without being noisy.

The young boy was berating the shopkeeper, causing him to duck away.

"I can't see every word, sometimes he turns away, and if I try to look through him I can't see properly." Hinata whispered. "And his chakra is getting in the way, it's enormous."

"Do the best you can. Kurenai asked.

"Okay. Here goes." she began to make out what she could. "You know... selling weapons like that to the hidden villages... bad timing. Cross us and... won't like that, will you? The Four Celestials..."

For a long moment she could make out no more, but the abject fear of the shopkeeper convinced her that he was someone to fear.

"But... need to maintain our everyday... people will suspect... the ultimate wea..."

"Enough, you cowardly dog... which way did they go? Possibly... spies."

"We have to go." Kurenai said, pulling Hinata upright. "I guess it is worse than we fear. This information needs to get back to the Hokage!"

Hinata nodded. "I understand. Let's go!"

"Another successful mission!" Lee said, practically bouncing with excitement, bringing a sigh from Tenten.

"Yes, we know. We were there. Honestly, don't you ever get tired?" she said, exasperated.

"Never, Tenten!" he enthused. "We are youthful and strong, and quite clearly the best team in the whole of Konoha! Every villain has reason to fear! Nothing can stop us!"

"That is enough, Lee." Neji commanded. "We are approaching Konoha, so calm down. I for one am looking forwards to a rest, the mission was more challenging than we were expecting, We are behind schedule, the Hokage will be wanting to know why."

"You are right, Neji. We should hurry!"

Tenten groaned. "Oh not again... can't we take it a bit easier, I am very tired."

"Perhaps we should... wait, do you hear that?" Neji asked.

"Hear what?" Lee said, puzzled.

"That sound... like the buzzing of insects... lots and lots of insects... ugh..."

Neji fell to his knees, vision blurring. Beside him Tenten hit the ground, her scroll bouncing free.

"What.. what is this?" Lee asked, moments before he too was falling, the droning invading his ears and into his mind...

**Chapter Nine – Sweet Revenge**

The balloon exploded in a burst of water. Hinata let out a small whoop of triumph.

"You did it? Are you sure that one wasn't faulty?" Kurenai asked, with a smile.

"I hope not. But I think I know what I was doing wrong. It needs to swirl in multiple directions at once." Hinata said, pulling out another balloon. After a few seconds this one too exploded, soaking her arm and face.

"I did it! I really did!" Hinata crowed. "Naruto will be so proud of me!"

"He should be. I am." Kurenai said with a smile. "You are finally living up to your promise. So, do you know what comes next?"

"No, only that he said it would be much harder for me. I can't say I look forward to that." She looked down at her reddened palm, arm trembling a little. "I'm pretty tired already just doing this..."

"Well, such work should not go without reward. How about this...?" Kurenai asked, looking upon her with pride. "If you can master the jutsu that Naruto is trying to teach you then I will gift you these." she produced the box containing the leaf chakra chains.

"I... I couldn't take those. They cost a small fortune." Hinata protested. _Why would she do this for me? I know she is my Sensei, but she has never spent so much on Kiba or Shino, has she?_

"Well you won't get them unless you master the jutsu. Consider it _incentive. _Besides, as I said, I am proud of you. One day you will make an excellent Shinobi. The next time the Chūnin exams come around I would not be surprised to see you make the cut."

"You really think so?" Hinata blushed. _Chūnin... that would make my father pleased. He thought I would never make such a rank..._

"I know so. You have come a long way. But one thing you have to learn is how to accept praise. I know you have been starved of it, but that is no excuse. When someone praises you, accept it! Only that way can you grow."

"All right. I accept. Now I need to find out what I have to do next." Hinata said.

"That's my student." Kurenai smiled fondly. "Just don't tell Kiba or Shino, as they will be wanting presents as well."

"I won't." Hinata had to giggle. Taking out one of the water balloons she tossed it in the air, watching as it fell and exploded on the ground. "I don't need these any more I guess."

"You don't know that." Kurenai said, watching as the last balloons sprayed water in all directions. "You'll feel foolish if the next stage requires them still."

"I'll just buy some more." Hinata smiled herself. "It's a lovely evening isn't it, Kurenai-Sensei? The birds are out, and the droning of insects is so very peaceful."

"It is. Evenings such as this are to be savoured. A Shinobi could be called into action at any time, so it is important to take the time to appreciate calm and stillness while it is there." Kurenai proclaimed. "After all, we now know something is going on at the Village of Artisans. I believe once the Hokage learns of this our peace may be shattered. Still, that is not for you to worry about. Your part in these events is done. Now you can have that second date you were craving."

Hinata blushed. _I really have to stop doing this, but I can't help it! _"Yes Kurenai-Sensei. After all, you said yourself that we have to take time to ourselves."

Overhead the sky was turning red, the setting sun disappearing behind a bank of clouds. The lazy drone of insects was becoming louder, the buzzing soothing, almost hypnotic.

"Yes. I did..." Kurenai began. "So, far be it from me to pry, but what do you have planned... uhh?" Kurenai blinked to clear her suddenly foggy head.

Hinata too paused, her vision starting to blur. Slowly she slumped to her knees, the ground rushing up to meet her...

Kurenai choked back on bile that was flooding into her mouth. Her ears were ringing with the buzzing of bees or wasps or some similar insect. They sky which had seemed so beautiful before was now dark and threatening, the very clouds seeming to writhe with heaving dark shadows. _Genjutsu. It must be. But it is a fool who crosses me at that art._

Dragging up her arms which felt heavy as lead she made the hand signs and cried out "Release!"

Immediately the sky returned to normal, but the droning was increasing. Looking into the bushes and trees she could see ugly masses of wasps, hundreds of them crawling over everything. Looking at Hinata who was lying face down she moved quickly. Grabbing her she released the genjutsu that bound her, causing Hinata to stir, groggily.

_Wake up Hinata. Now is time to show me how far you have grown. I think we must have been followed from the Village of artisans. Although they would have to be good, for me not to notice._

Hinata blinked. "What... what happened, Sensei?"

"Genjutsu, amplified by these wasps. A nasty trick, but one useless on me."  
"Wasps?" Hinata said in alarm. "That reminds me of..."

"Yes, it does rather, doesn't it?" A woman called out, limping from the tress onto the path in front of them. "Wasps and bees. Both sting the same, yet a wasp can sting more than once, without dying. Unlike my precious queen bee, you bitch!" she glared daggers at Hinata.

Kurenai looked at the newcomer. Her hair was bound back into a ponytail, and her face was wearing a bitter, ugly expression. Her torso was wrapped in filthy bandages, dried blood staining them, and one leg was crooked and twisted.

"So, you are this little slut's mistress?" the woman said, her voice hard. "Well well, this is a pleasure. Not only can I revenge myself upon the little whelp, I can take you down too."

"Suzumebachi!" Hinata squealed, flinching back behind Kurenai.

"That's right, you little whore. Not with your lover-boy today? Shame, I had hoped to kill him too, but have no fear, when you two are in your graves I'll get him too. Perhaps I'll send him your ugly face in a jar of honey. They used to do that, you know, back in the bad old days. A woman would remove her rivals head and keep it in a jar of honey as a keepsake. Not that we are rivals really. No, you are nothing but an annoyance."

"You stay away from Naruto, or I'll kill you!" Hinata shouted, but Kurenai held her back.

"Keep calm." she hissed. _Well, this C rank mission just got interesting. But using genjutsu against me? A big mistake. _"You won't help Naruto if you get yourself killed. Leave this to me, but be ready to move if I call."

Hinata nodded. "I won't let you down, Sensei."

"So you are Suzumebachi. I thought you were supposed to be dead?" Kurenai said, drawing a pair of kunai.

"I could say the same for that bitch behind you. I can't believe she survived the thrust from my Queen Bee. She must have luck riding in her damn pockets. But the thing about luck is... _it runs out."_

"It does. For you!" Kurenai agreed. "You think you can use genjutsu? See how you fare against the greatest mistress of genjutsu in Konoha!" she moved her hands through various signs, chakra flaring.

For a second her enemy looked confused, then her cruel smile returned, eyes glimmering with malice. "That it? Like pupil like teacher I guess. All you are good for is tasting my stingers. This time have the courtesy to stay dead."

_How did she counter it that fast? No-one can do that. I know it worked..._

"Looking puzzled? As well you might. It's simple really. I have a host of wasps crawling under my clothing, stinging me. The constant surge of pain and venom keeps my mind crystal clear. No genjutsu can break through that." her hands formed a sign. "Ninja Art. Dancing Stinger Wave!"

Swarms of the wasps swung in from the tress, forming a black cloud that surged towards them. Kurenai looked at the approaching wave of stinging insects with some apprehension. _What jutsu will disperse them, perhaps..._

"Defensive Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata shouted, stepping in front of Kurenai.

"Not this again..." Suzumebachi sighed as Hinata moved with devastating speed and skill, her palms slashing through the air, needles of chakra tearing through the insects like sixty-four flashing knives.

"Now I can show you how much I've grown!" Hinata said to her teacher. As Hinata was stung again and again Kurenai felt a lump in her throat. _I can't be as bad a Sensei as I feared. Not if Hinata can turn out so strong, so resolute. From this day forth I promise you I will never see you as that frightened little girl who always gives up ever again. Never again._

The last wasps rained down, slashed to fragments of chitin and gobbets of flesh. Hinata smiled, despite her numerous stings. "I really need to thank you, Suzumebachi."

"What?" her enemy said, scowling.

"Yes, if you had not have attacked us I would never have found the courage to confess my love to Naruto, and we would never have had a wonderful first date. Even if I die here I will take the memory of my first kiss to the grave with me. But I _won't_ die here. Run and you can live. Stay and we _will_ kill you!"

Suzumebachi threw her head back and howled with angry laughter. "Oh my, I had you pegged right. You are a little slut. Well I hope you enjoyed that kiss, because it will be the only one you ever have, unless he decides to play with your severed head! Now to see how you enjoy this..."

Kurenai moved, her arm shooting forwards, kunai with suddenly attached explosive tag hammering into the ground in front of her foe, who leapt aside as the blast echoed out, bushes and trees catching fire.

"Nice try honey, but as your little bitch there will tell you, I hate rivals. Come on out, my pretties!" she called.

_No... no it can't be..._

Hinata too had stopped, hands over her mouth, eyes wide in despair.

"Sorry about this... but we are under her control somehow." Lee said, his face pale. Behind him Tenten was moving, scroll out, head bowed in shame. Neji followed too, in the pose of gentle Fist.

"Hinata. I am sorry. We were careless. Somehow she has gained control of us. We can speak, but our bodies are not under our own power. Please defend yourself. You can do it. I believe in you now."

"I was kind of hoping that freak-boy was here too, but beggars cannot be choosers. Now that Queen Bee is no more I have had to make alternate pacts. Still, I..."

"You talk too much!" Kurenai said, moving quickly. Her Kunai darted out, and Suzumebachi barely parried with her own.

_If I can't use genjutsu I am at a disadvantage. I will just have to improvise..._

"I don't think so..." Suzumebachi gloated. "I do have one trick left. It normally takes my brothers too, but I think I have shed enough blood to manage." Throwing back Kurenai she stabbed through her bandages until blood poured onto her hand. Ducking a kick from her opponent Suzumebachi rammed her hand into the ground. "Summoning Jutsu! Hungry Larvae Swarm!"

Hinata watched in horror as the ground exploded outwards, Kurenai and Suzumebachi lost from view.

"Duck you idiot!" Neji said, and she dodged a slashing blow from his palms with barely a second to spare, his hand rushing through her hair. "Kurenai can look after herself, keep your mind out the battle here."

"Go left!" Lee said. "Sorry about this!" Hinata swayed clear of Lee. "Now jump!"

Hinata landed heavily. _I've already used a lot of my chakra playing with water... and the stings I've already taken hurt... _

"Everyone ought to move now." Tenten wailed, dragging her bloodied hand along her scroll. "This is going to be nasty..."

Scores of shuriken and kunai flashed through the air, called from the scroll. Hinata managed to scramble away from most of them, but one shuriken slashed across her face, causing a nasty wound under her left eye. As she stumbled Lee moved in, ignoring the fact that several kunai were now sticking from his back.

"I am trying to force my body to obey, but it is only slowing me a little...! Lee said. "But you can do it Hinata, you can beat us. Now go left!"

Hinata rolled away from the savage taijutsu kick from Lee.

"Behind you Hinata, use your Byakugan!" Neji said, and as she did so she was only barely able to block a surging punch at her vitals.

"More from above. Get clear!" Tenten called. "I'm really sorry about this everyone..."

"We know." Neji said as he moved in on Hinata again. Suddenly the ground was exploding as kunai trapped with explosive tags impacted, throwing everyone around.

As the smoke cleared Hinata could see that Neji was moving towards her, but he had little of his usual fluid grace, his movements were slow and jerky. Concentrating with her Byakugan she could see his chakra network. T the base of the neck there was a bulge of chakra, and it was moving inside him, squirming obscenely, tendrils of perverted chakra streaming from it to the motion and balance centres of the brain.

_So that is how it is done..._

"Get out of the way!" Tenten screamed as more shuriken rained down. Several tore at Hinata's clothing, but her only extra injuries were superficial. As more came flying down she deflected them with Gentle Fist, but then Neji was upon her...

"Ninja Art. Bee Stinger Rain!" Suzumebachi called out, and laughed in pleasure as a hail of poison needles pierced Kurenai, striking deep through clothing and into flesh. Her pleasure was cut sort as a puff of smoke soared up, and all that was left behind was a log looking like a pincushion.

Kurenai took ragged breaths, hunched in the rubble. _That substitution jutsu drained me. I don't have much chakra left, those accursed maggots are drawing all my energy away. _She gazed with disgust on the three large white monstrosities, with their putrid heads and foul dripping mandibles. Even as she watched she could feel them drawing in more of her chakra even from such a distance.

"It won't save you, your parlour tricks." Suzumebachi called. "Hide all you like but I'll catch you, and I'll make you watch as I behead your student. Even now she is probably dead, killed by her friends. Yes, I have succeeded in stealing the very power of the Leaf Village for my own. My parasitic wasps enslave the will of those implanted. It truly is a remarkable art, one the Aburame could never dream of! Come out and face me, you cowardly bitch!"

_She certainly talks too much... there has to be something I can do..._

"Bee Stinger Rain!" came the cry from her opponent, and Kurenai crouched again, winching as sprays of envenomed darts whistled overhead. _I am running out of time. Hold on Hinata. I believe in you! Don't you dare let me down!_

Hinata blocked blow after blow from Neji, who was trembling with the strain. "You are doing well, Hinata. Keep up with my blows, don't let me get a hit on your Chakra Network."

"This isn't the rematch I wanted..." Hinata muttered, cursing as a blow from Neji stung her face.

"Behind you!" Lee cried, as he swung into a Leaf Hurricane, his legs flashing through the air. Hinata dropped to the ground, allowing him to cannon into Neji, who was knocked sprawling.

"You are being controlled by some sort of parasite." Hinata said. "In your necks. It looks awful."

"That makes sense." Neji agreed, brushing aside Lee and moving into the Eight Trigrams stance. "Whatever it is seems to be unable to co-ordinate with us. We attack separately, often getting in each others way. It is all that is keeping you alive."

"Speaking of attacks...start running... I really am sorry about this Hinata. I'll buy you something nice to make up for this afterwards." Tenten cried. "Here it comes. Summoning Jutsu! All Weapons Under Heaven!"

"Oh this is bad..." Neji said, unable to retreat, moving in for the kill.

"A parasite, you say? That should be no match for my power of youth. No match at all!" Lee roared. "Guy Sensei, I will triumph. I will not have you ashamed of me!" Even as Lee stormed towards Hinata at great speed his muscles were trembling, body shivering. Face red he roared in pain. "Forward Lotus! The First Gate Opens!"

_Lee is boiling with chakra! And up above the sky is filled with it. What should I do?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as explosions rocked her, flames lapping her, the air sucked from her lungs. On and on they went, clay and paper bombs detonating, shuriken and kunai streaming down, the air filled with death...

Kurenai looked at the rising plume of smoke from the road. _Keep on fighting Hinata. Keep on fighting!_

"The bitch is tenacious, I give her that. If she was a man she'd have given up by now." Suzumebachi crowed. "Still, she seems braver than her Sensei. You must be almost out of chakra by now. Every minute you delay you grow weaker. Why not come out and face me one on one."

_There has to be something I can do.._

"Oh, there you are." Suzumebachi cried. Kurenai glanced up to see several bees hovering overhead. "Ninja Art. Dancing Stinger Wave! No pupil to save you this time!"

As the sky darkened with a wall of stinging insects Kurenai had no time for a cry before she was engulfed.

"Die you slattern! What... damn you!"

Once again a log was left covered in crawling insects, and Kurenai was safely ensconced elsewhere.

_That was too close. I don't think I have the energy to do that again..._

"Is this all you can do? Genjutsu and Substitutions? Don't you have any _offensive_ moves? You are supposed to be a Jōnin ..."

_That gives me an idea... it's a desperate gamble, but it is my only possible move. Keep talking and we'll see who laughs last..._

Hinata looked up, to see Lee looming over her. Blood was falling onto her face, warm and wet. The salty taste made her gag.

"I... am … proud... of myself. Guy Sensei... I have protected... a dear friend." Lee was saying, blood spraying from the horrible wound in the back hos his neck. Something squirmed out, twitching, and Hinata gagged when she saw that is was some kind of large wasp. Lee did not hesitate, merely driving his foot onto it, exploding it with a loud pop. "That... takes care... of that."

"How...?" Hinata asked, seeing that Lee was also wounded from flying debris and several kunai had stuck into his back.

"When I opened the gate it gave me enough power to fight back. With... the... indomitable... will of youth anything is possible." he stood. "I... have felt better, but now... at least I can finally have that match with you I always wanted Neji. I may be wounded but you are... not in control, so let us call it... even!"

"Lee, you are hurt." Hinata said, concerned. _The wounds don't look terminal, but how can he fight like that? He is losing blood!_

"I may be injured... but... I am never giving up. What would Naruto say if he heard I just … stopped fighting? I will hold off Neji, you have to stop Tenten. Another blast like that and we are done. You... are very skilled, Tenten. You... are a fine... team-mate!"

"I wish I was a little less talented right now." Tenten cried. "I can feel my body getting ready to call forth more weapons. Whatever you are going to do Hinata, you better do it quick."

"Come on Neji. Time to fight!" Lee said, standing unsteadily. "We will see if hard work can defeat the genius!"

"Try and incapacitate me!" Neji commanded. "And watch your chakra points. Best lose the weights."

"I agree." Lee said, releasing his ankle weights with a crash. "Bring... it on!"

Hinata watched helplessly as Lee and Neji clashed in a blur of fists and feet, lightning fast. Up above Tenten was crouched in a tree, dragging her bleeding hand across her scroll once more.

"Better think fast Hinata... do what you have to. Even... even if I die..."

"Don't talk nonsense!" Hinata roared back, surprised at her own anger. "I'll never kill you, not even to save myself. We are from Konoha, we don't live like that! Just... try and miss me will you, I have an idea..."

_I wish I did... if I could someone kill the insect in her neck, but a blow there would be fatal..._

"Start dodging!" Tenten pleaded, as spikes and needles hailed down. Hinata deflected most of them, but others cut furrows in her face and back, shredding her coat. "I can feel myself getting ready for something big again..."

_Maybe if I could get close and strike with gentle Fist... but no, a misstep and I would cut her chakra network to the head, killing her anyway... besides, I'd never get close, she is a range attacker, I am a close quarter specialist. If only there was some way I could use my chakra at range, like I do when using Defensive Eight Trigrams... wait... is that... an idea?_

Hinata looked up at the desperate face of Tenten, a sudden smile on her face. Ignoring the three kunai tagged with paper bombs that were flying towards her she raised her arm, palm out, and began to gather the last of her chakra. _Thank you Naruto, for your training. If I had not practised, this would be impossible.. maybe it still is, but it is all that I can try..._

With all her might she focused her chakra on her palm, ignoring the burning pain. Thinning it down with fine control into a needle she hurled it with all her might, leaping aside to avoid the kunai. As the world exploded her last thought was of the smiling face of Naruto...

"Behind me are you, bitch?" Suzumebachi barked, barely dodging as Kurenai came from nowhere, kunai stabbing at her throat. "Ninja Art. Bee Stinger Rain!"

Kurenai swayed away, letting the darts fly past. Again and again Suzumebachi lashed out, until she was covered in sweat, her barely healed wounds aching fiercely.

"Where are you now, you cow? Where? You can't have any chakra left."

"I don't." Kurenai agreed from cover behind her, kunai flying out from her hand. Beside her lay the corpses of three dead larvae, riddled with stingers.

Suzumebachi howled as the kunai tore through her cheek and put out one of her eyes, the pain breaking her reverie. Suddenly she could see the devastation she had wrought, the larvae slain by her own jutsu.

"A genjutsu? How... I cannot be affected by such..." she staggered, hand going to her mutilated face.

Kurenai smiled grimly, producing another kunai.

"Like most ninja, you talk too much. Always we have to gloat at how awesome our plans and our powers are and why we cannot be defeated. We are just too stupid. So I am _not _going to tell you how I broke your defence. I am merely going to kill you. No-one hurts my pupils and lives to brag about it. Your death is long overdue. It isn't like Naruto to leave loose ends, but I'll finish you and call it a gift."

Suzumebachi looked down as blood flowed from her ruined face. All around her was a carpet of twitching wasps, stingers feebly thrashing at the air. Looking up she exclaimed in shock. "You... you used genjutsu on my insects, so that they would stop stinging me?"

"Clever, isn't it? And then you became my puppet, dancing to my strings. But enough bragging, I said I wouldn't. Time to die!"

The kunai sped towards the heart of her foe. Suzumebachi watched it come with a grim smile. "Not today. You may have taken my eye and my looks, but I swear I'll take far more from you one day. Summoning Jutsu, Great Winged Wasp!"

The kunai clattered off the chitinous hide of the great wasp she was suddenly astride. As it leapt into the air, wings buzzing Suzumebachi spat blood at Kurenai. "My blood is my bond. I will see you and your little bitch girl and the freak-boy again. And when I do... this time I will be the one who wins. Third time is the charm after all!" and with that she was gone, off into the sky.

Kurenai slumped down. Then with supreme effort she dragged herself to her feet. _Hinata. Please be all right. Don't let this all be for nothing..._

Hinata looked up to see Tenten holding her up, her face pale, blood trickling from a ragged wound in her neck. Following her gaze she smiled wanly. "Oh that? It is nothing. Nowhere near as bad as Lee's. Whatever you did I felt it, like a kunai to the throat. Then the wasp just fell out with a nasty plop. You did it, and just in time. Another All Weapons Under Heaven and we would all be finished. Using that much more chakra would have killed me."

_It worked. Throwing a needle of chakra at that distance... I... wasn't sure I could..._

"Lee... and Neji?" she asked quietly.

"Look over there." Tenten pointed. "They got their wish. Seems neither could prevail in this fight."

Both of them were lying sprawled and unconscious, though both were still breathing. "I guess in the state they were both in they couldn't keep going forever."

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted, emerging filthy and ragged from the rubble ahead. "Tenten? What... never mind. You all look hurt. We need to get everyone back to Konoha immediately."

"I can carry one of them." Tenten affirmed. "I'll grab Neji."

"Then I will take Lee." Kurenai said. Dragging him up onto her shoulders she looked at Hinata.

"Well, not exactly C Class in the end, but you did well. Suzumebachi may have escaped us, but we are all alive. No doubt the Hokage will be interested in hearing about her. We will need to enter her on the register of missing-nin. Now, you can help me carry Lee. I'm not exactly at my best."

_I did well. Better than I could have imagined. I truly feel I have turned a corner. _Her thoughts then turned to Suzumebachi and her malice. _But I still must get stronger. I must be ready, ready to protect my friends and all who are dear to me. Just like you Naruto, just like you..._


	4. The Foruth Arc Time Passes

**Chapter Ten – In Bed Again...**

"Not exactly the way I was hoping to spend a second date..." Naruto grinned. "But after I heard how awesome you had been I thought why should you wait? I even managed to get us some food. Ichiraku ramen, with all the extras! Eat up!" Naruto placed two extra large bowls of steaming noodles upon the small wooden table beside the bed.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Naruto. I am really fine though, I should be up and about, but Sakura insisted I rest. Lee, Neji and Tenten were hurt far more than I."

"That's because you were just too great to be hurt." Naruto enthused, taking his chopsticks and noisily loading a pile of noodles into his mouth, slurping happily. In between bites he spoke again. "You're really improving, believe it!"

"I know..." Hinata said, a touch shyly, taking her own chopsticks. "I even managed to pop your balloons. I was proud of that."

"Me too. I knew you could do it." Naruto said as he feasted. "But the next stage will be a lot harder for you, it's all about chakra amount. Still, enough of that. This is supposed to be a date not a training exercise."

"It's fine, it really is." Hinata said, pulling back the bed covers and sitting up. "We could go somewhere else. I really am well enough. After all, I've been through worse." she smiled shyly.

"You have at that." Naruto agreed. _She certainly has. This must have been a breeze in comparison. She has certainly toughened up, believe it. I remember back when she used to be so quiet and dark. She has such a nice smile, it's so good to see..._

"What are you thinking about, Naruto, my dear?" Hinata asked.

Naruto flushed. "Oh, just thinking about how you have changed, Hinata. For the better."

"I couldn't have done it without you to inspire me. I was _such _a crybaby." Hinata said, eyes bright, face colouring faintly. Her silver eyes catching his she reached out and took his hand. "Without you just being there, never giving up... who knows where I would be? But just being with you, it makes my heart swell." she moved her hand and placed it upon her chest, over her heart.

"You feel that?" she asked shyly.

"I certainly do..." Naruto stammered. _Yes, I feel that, oh yes..._

"That is my beating heart. When I was young it would race with fear if I was in danger, and I could hardly breathe. Tears would come and I would just run away and hide. Now... it beats under your touch and I can hardly breathe again, but I don't want to run away, no, I just want to hold you..." Hinata leaned into him, and he could smell her, fresh and clean.

_This is a bit unnerving. Nice, but..._ Naruto could feel his own heart pounding away, chest thumping. He swallowed nervously, mouth dry, throat burning.

"I wanted to walk beside you, and now I can..." Hinata said, her lips meeting his. Behind them the remains of their noodles grew cold...

Some time later they broke their embrace, Naruto breathing heavily, Hinata dripping with sweat and flushed pink. "This is what a second date should be." Hinata sighed happily. "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your ramen, but I hope I made up for that?"

Naruto coughed nervously. Glancing at his half-empty bowl he turned back and grinned. "Well, I can always get more ramen I guess."

Hinata smiled broadly. "You can always have more kisses too. Any time you want. We are dating after all. And there is no-one here to see us..."

_I can't take much more of this. I feel like I can hardly breathe, like I've been training hard for hours. _

"Much more of this and you'll kill me off..." Naruto said, smiling to take any sting from the words.

"But you would die happy right?" Hinata joked.

_Everything is happening so fast. I... if I was Sasuke he would know what to do, girls were always after him..._

"Hinata... we've only been dating for a couple of weeks now. What's your rush? I... well..." words failed him.

"So... just what are you saying?" Hinata asked, her opalescent eyes misting. "have... am I not enough for you?"

_Oh man, I've gone and upset her now. That isn't what I intended..._

"No, it isn't that at all. It's just... well, I don't know how to say it..."

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" Hinata said, her voice quiet. Tears were running down her cheeks. "I knew you didn't want me, I pressured you into this. I should never have confessed. Better that I was to die than to..."

She stopped as Naruto hugged her tight to him. "No, no. It isn't that, not at all. Please don't cry Hinata. I didn't want to upset you... it's just... it's just..."

"Yes?" She asked, looking at him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Well, if you must know... I'm really really confused... and a little... a lot... scared. And it's hard for me to say, after all, I fear nothing, right?"

"Scared?" Hinata asked.

_I couldn't even admit it to myself. But … it is time. No more tears._

He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I... well I have never had these feelings before, never been gifted with love like you have given to me. It... it confuses me. It makes me feel strange. And when you seem so eager to spend time with me, to touch me, to _kiss_ me... well, the little voice inside me says that it will all go wrong, turn sour. I like you a lot Hinata, I do. You are brave and kind, a great Ninja, believe it! But _love_... sometimes I think I don't know what that is."

"Oh Naruto..." Hinata sighed. "I should have realised. I was so caught up in what I wanted that I never thought... I've been so _selfish_." she cried. "I should have thought, that with your childhood... after all, I watched you for so long, seeing how people avoided you, how they hated you... I never thought at all..."

"It isn't your fault, believe it!" Naruto announced. "Just... I don't want to hurt you, just that... if I seem uncomfortable or confused, that's why. I... it is taking me time to adjust to all this. Like I said, it has only been just over a week since that fateful day. You can't expect me to get used to your love as quickly as that, can you?" he grinned.

"I understand." Hinata said. "I've waited so long I am not going to ruin this now. I'll help you to understand what love is, what it means. Together we can find it!"

Naruto smiled. _She's so determined. It is at times like this, looking at her, that I might just understand..._

"Let's change the subject." Hinata said, drying the last of her tears. "I burst your balloons, so what is next?"

"Oh, it gets hard now. Really hard. Especially for you." Naruto said. "Next you have to burst a rubber ball. It requires a great deal of chakra forced into one place. I think you'll find it tougher than the first stage, as your Chakra levels are not that high. Though I bet after popping the water balloon you've got a bit more." He grinned impishly.

"Well, I'll do it, because I want you to be proud of me. _And you can believe that!_" Hinata said, suddenly determined. "So, just what jutsu is the end result of all this? It has to be something really powerful, doesn't it?"

"Okay, you might want to watch this with your Byakugan." Naruto said. "I'm really proud of this one, it kicks ass!" He raised his hands into a hand-sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Another Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Of course, I expect you can do this with one hand, with your good control." Naruto reminded her. As her eyes shone with the light of Byakugan Naruto began to manipulate his chakra until a roaring blue ball of spiralling energy was on his palm.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried as his clone dispersed. "Pretty sweet, isn't it? When you can do this you'll be way stronger!"

"Uhh... Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Just what are you going to do with it now, it is starting to burn your palm?"

Naruto looked down. _She is right. I never thought of that... man I am so stupid. _His palm was beginning to sear as the unleashed energy had nowhere else to go. "Yeah, didn't think this one through, did I?"

Hinata giggled. "No, that's my Naruto, always impulsive."

"I guess... Rasengan!" Naruto plunged his hand into the wall, his Rasengan burrowing a great spherical hole, dust and rubble flying in all directions.

"You... you blew a hole in the wall!" Hinata exclaimed. For a long minute they merely looked at each other, and then Hinata burst out into gales of laughter. When she could finally speak in between her peals of mirth she gasped some words. "Naruto... you are … never change! I love you so much!"

Naruto flushed. "I know you do." _And maybe, when I understand what love really is, I will love you too;. For now, I like you a lot, and that will be enough. I see that now._

As the dust cleared Sakura raced into the room, eyes wide with panic. "What, are we under attack?" she gasped. "Why? Who is..."

Hinata burst out laughing again. A second later Naruto joined her. As Sakura scowled at them Hinata managed to drag her laughter under control. "You look... like … your face... is priceless!" she said between giggles.

Sakura glared at Hinata, who looked away, flushing. Turning to Naruto her eyes were wild. "You did this, didn't you? How can you knock a hole in the damn wall?"

"Yeah, sorry about that Sakura. Accidents happen." Naruto apologised sheepishly. "But Hinata was right, the look on your face, it was as if you'd eaten a load of sour lemons..."

Sakura growled. Before anyone could respond she struck out with her fists, one catching Naruto in the face and the other slamming into his gut. Naruto flew across the room and landed heavily, one eye already blackening, his ribs protesting. _Man, I really have to get Sakura to stop hitting me. She's got a punch like getting hit by a rhino..._

"I'm going to destroy you, Naruto!" Sakura snarled. Striding forwards she raised her hands again, only to find someone grasping her wrist. She turned, only to find Hinata looking up at her, determination on her face.

"I think you really should stop hitting Naruto now." she said quietly, all trace of her earlier embarrassment gone, her eyes hard.

"Oh I should, should I?" Sakura said, suddenly uncertain. Naruto pulled himself to his knees, watching the scene unfold with some bemusement. _Wow, Hinata is standing up to Sakura over me. That's pretty brave. __**I**__ wouldn't like to take on Sakura when she is in a foul mood. _

"Yes, you should." Hinata affirmed. "If you have a problem with his actions you should try talking about it. You can't go around hitting people whenever you want. What happens if he fell awkwardly and broke his neck or something?"

"That wouldn't happen..." Sakura said, some of the steel leaving her expression. "Besides, you can't talk to Naruto, nothing goes in. And why am I explaining myself to you anyway?"

"Because you have to." Hinata said, releasing her arm. ""Yes, _we _broke your wall. But we'll put it right. I don't want you hitting Naruto any more. You have no right. He was just showing me something, and we hit a problem. It happens. Have you never made a mistake?"

"When did you get so assertive?" Sakura muttered to herself. "Oh all right, you win. I won't hit him again... unless he _really_ deserves it." Sakura turned to Naruto and offered him a hand. Naruto took it, grinning, and she pulled him to his feet.

"You're a lucky fool, Naruto. I wouldn't let her go, if I was you." she smiled.

"Don't I know it. I'm not stupid, believe it." Naruto said, fingering his already swelling eye. "I guess I'll fix your wall now."

"I can help." Hinata said.

"No you can't!" Sakura disagreed. "You are supposed to be resting."

"I'm fine." Hinata insisted. "All I did was use up my chakra. I took almost no injuries."

"You know, I think Naruto is a bad influence on you. You are becoming dangerously assertive." Sakura smiled to take any sting from her words.

"I wouldn't say his influence is bad." Hinata laughed. Smiling fondly at Naruto she winked.

Naruto grinned broadly. Even the pain from Sakura's punches seemed to dwindle away. _Sakura is right. I'm very lucky. I'd be a fool to not know that. Believe it._

Kurenai watched as Naruto tried in vain to control his chakra. _Pathetic. He really has no control at all. I've seen youngsters at the Academy with a better grasp of things. _

"I can do this. I can!" Naruto said, eyes screwed shut, chakra boiling within him.

_I doubt it, we've been trying this for days. If I hadn't promised Hinata..._

Kurenai watched for several long minutes as Naruto struggled to tame his Chakra. "All right, that's enough for now Naruto."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Sorry about this Kurenai. For some reason I just can't get it under control. Kakashi and the Pervy Sage have both said I have awful control. It's never really bothered me, as I have plenty of Chakra to spare, but..."

"... but when it comes to genjutsu you need that control." Kurenai sighed. "well, we aren't getting anywhere with this, it is wasting your time and mine. Still, it isn't your fault. Some people just struggle to get good control, and the larger your pool of chakra the harder control is to achieve."

_Of course if my suspicions are right then there is likely another reason..._

"Well, I do have a giant chakra pool." Naruto laughed nervously.

"All right, we'll call it a day. I will have a think and see if I can come up with any ideas that might help you train. But before you go..." Kurenai smiled. "... how are things with Hinata? She tells me things, of course, but I like to hear from you as well."

"Oh... well." Naruto replied. "I think things are going well. We've been going out for almost a month now. But you know that. It's... nice."

"Nice?" Kurenai snorted. "Is that the best you can do? If I was Hinata I would be quite offended."

"Well... I still kinda get embarrassed talking about it." Naruto said wryly. "After all, I've never been popular with the girls." _Not like Sasuke._

"Well you are now, with one anyway." Kurenai said. "I will say this, since you two started dating Hinata has never worked harder. She trains with Team Eight as normal, and then she spends hours on the training task you set her with the rubber balls. Are you sure it was wise to try and teach her Rasengan? It is Rasengan right? That is an A Rank jutsu, and you are only Genin."

"Well why shouldn't she learn it? _I_ know it and I'm just a Genin. I know she can do it, I believe in her! Besides, if the Chūnin exams were held again I know that we would pass. Besides, rank is just a word, right? It's what you can do that counts."

_Hinata isn't the only one that has matured. Naruto seems more... focused and less prone to idiocy, for want of a better term. They really are perfect for each other._

"Well, you have certainly convinced me." _Not that I wasn't before, after all, I did promise her a reward if she mastered it. But I wanted to be sure Naruto knew what he was doing. _"Anyway, I would like to thank you. Hinata seems much more confident now, and I know that is down to your influence. She has always admired you, especially for your confidence and persistence."

"Yeah, she was way too shy before. I remember back in the Academy she was so shy I wouldn't even notice her, even if she was right next to me. I mean, she's still shy now, but she can be bold when she needs to be, and she still blushes, which is really, really cute..." Naruto trailed off, blushing himself, as he realised who he was talking to.

"I'm sure it is." Kurenai laughed fondly. "Well, I'm pleased that things are going so smoothly, Hinata is very dear to me. If you ever need someone to talk to I am happy to lend you an ear. Maybe I can even come up with a way to make you better at genjutsu."

"That'd be great." Naruto agreed. "Thanks for your offer, if I ever need advice you'll be on my list! Catch you later!"

As Naruto hurried off Kurenai smiled to herself. _I never did like Naruto, I always thought he would never amount to anything. How wrong I was. I remember thinking he wouldn't stand a chance __against Kiba, and here he is teaching Hinata __**A Rank**__ jutsu. It just goes to show, you never can tell... and the love of a woman is a powerful thing..._

"So, not with your girlfriend tonight then Naruto?" Ayame asked as she placed the steaming bowl of noodles topped with barbecue pork in front of him. As Naruto picked up his chopsticks he shook his head. "Nah, she's got other stuff to do. I don't mind though, as I've been training pretty hard, which is why I need some Ichiraku ramen to perk myself up!"

"Well I've given you an extra large bowl." the pretty young woman smiled. "Although I shouldn't. I always thought you would ask me out… I'm very disappointed in you Naruto, as I've been waiting all this time."

Naruto looked up, eyes wide in shock. Unable to speak he just stared at her for a long moment until she burst out laughing. "Just kidding Naruto. Eat up!"

"You shouldn't tease the boy Ayame." Her father Teuchi said. "After all, he is our best customer."

"Oh, you don't mind at all, do you Naruto?" She asked, smiling winningly.

Naruto blushed. "Nah, I can take a joke. Besides, you know that Hinata is the one for me!"

"Yes, you two make a really cute couple. And she likes ramen too, which is lucky for you, right?" Ayame ruffled his hair, causing him to giggle.

"Right! You better believe it!" he agreed. Finishing his bowl of ramen he asked for another.

"I'll get this one." A familiar voice said as Iruka stepped through the curtain and sat down beside Naruto. "And a bowl for me as well. Long time no see Naruto!"

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, pleased. "I haven't seen you for a week!"

"Well, I've been busy Naruto; we can't all goof off like you can whenever we feel like it. The young Ninja of this village rely on me to educate them."

Two steaming bowls of ramen arrived and they both dug in. In between bites they continued to talk.

"Sure they do Iruka-Sensei. Anyway, I haven't been taking it easy you know. I train hard every day trying to improve my taijutsu. I've also been working with Kurenai to help me with Genjutsu. You think I am slacking and you'd be dead wrong!"

"I know Naruto. I was only teasing."

"Seems like everyone is doing that today…" Naruto muttered.

"So, not with Hinata today?" Iruka asked.

"No, not today. She's got other stuff to do." Naruto said, repeating his earlier words. "That's fine. It isn't like we are tied together you know."

"No need to be so defensive." Iruka laughed. "It's only natural to wonder about you pair. After all, I did teach both of you, which is why you turned out so great, I have no doubts."

"Yes, it's all down to you…" Naruto said with a touch of sarcasm. _In a way it was. Without your guidance Iruka-Sensei, I don't know what I'd have done._

"Well anyway I am glad to see you doing so well. If you have any problems with Hinata and need someone to talk to my door is always open."

"Man, everyone says that. What do you all think of me, that I can't handle it and that I'm some kind of idiot?"

"No no, not at all." Iruka protested, his face flushing apart from the white scar that bisected his face, running across the nose, which stood out dead white in contrast. He waved his arms dismissively. "It's just it can be hard dealing with girls, and sometimes a bit of advice is just the thing."

"You got that right." Naruto agreed. "Hey, can I get another bowl here?" he waved his empty dish at Ayame.

"Of course you can." She grinned, dropping down another hot ramen special.

"Anyway, yeah…" Naruto continued. "Sometimes I don't even know what I'm thinking or feeling. Don't get me wrong, I like Hinata a lot, she's really cool, and pretty, and likes me… but it's kind of difficult…"

"Well they say that if you hesitate to think when dealing with a woman you've already lost." Iruka said, finishing up his own ramen. "Just trust your heart. So far you are doing fine. It's good to see you so happy. You always said you wanted people to notice and respect you, well Hinata does that and more."

"I know… don't get me wrong, it's all good. It's just… well, it's all very confusing!"

"It's supposed to be." Iruka laughed.

"Yes, that's right." Ayame agreed, showing no shame at eavesdropping. "Men aren't supposed to understand women at all, though _we _understand you men well enough. If you feel confused and exhilarated and maybe even a little sick then everything is going as it should. Just enjoy the ride Naruto. Love is a wonderful thing."

"She's right." Iruka confirmed. "From where I stand you appear to be doing just fine. But that doesn't mean you can't use a bit of moral support at times."

"Well gee, thanks Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto smiled again, finishing the last of his third massive bowl of ramen. "I'll be sure to add you to the list then, along with Sakura, Kurenai, Kakashi-Sensei and just about everyone else I've ever spoken too."

"Why you scamp." Iruka laughed. "I don't know why I bother…"

Naruto yawned broadly. "Sorry about that, it's been a long day. I was sparring with Bushy-Brows earlier and using lots of clones. I could use some sleep now I'm full."

"That's all right Naruto, you go get some rest." Iruka said. "I can catch up with you some other time."

"Later Iruka-Sensei. Thanks for picking up my bill!"

"You're welcome." Iruka said, with a fond smile.

Naruto waved, and them with another huge yawn spreading he headed for home. _Man I'm exhausted. I've been training really hard… still, I'm definitely getting faster and stronger. I need to be, if I'm ever going to be strong enough to keep my promise…_

Iruka watched Naruto depart with a smile on his face. _You've done well Naruto. Very well. People do respect you, how could they not after you have demonstrated your strength so clearly? And now you even have someone that loves you… I guess you turned out all right after all._

"I think it's cute." Ayame said, also smiling. "Our little Naruto, with a girl. I always thought he would just pine after the other girl he's always with. The pink haired one… Sakura, is it?"

"Yes, Sakura. You know, I thought so too. But then Hinata finally had the courage to speak to him, in a way that he could not ignore. Not the most observant kid is our Naruto."

"You can say that again." Ayame agreed as she cleaned up the empty bowls. "Still all is well in the end, right?"

"Right." Iruka agreed. _I don't know what the future holds, but right now I'm very optimistic. Well done Naruto, well done!_

**Chapter Eleven – An Awkward Meal…**

"Aww man, this collar is choking me. I don't feel good." Naruto complained, pulling at the tight neck of his pale orange shirt. "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, you do. It is your destiny. There is no escaping it." Neji said, smiling.

"I thought I'd broke you of that rubbish." Naruto groused, wiping sweat from his brow, feeling queasy.

"Well this is a special occasion." Neji's smile grew broader. "But what I said is true. There is no avoiding this. Not if you want Hinata to speak to you ever again."

"I know, I know." Naruto sighed loudly. "But… man, I never thought I'd be so nervous."

"You have been dating for three months now. I think it is time you had dinner with the family. It will not kill you. After all, you have met Lord Hiashi before, and even talked with him."

"That's what I'm worried about." Naruto had turned a sickly pale white. "I wasn't… as polite as I could have been. Didn't really think about it, you know. Never thought back then I'd end up dating his daughter."

"I am sure that Lord Hiashi will not hold your candour against you. After all, he conceded you were correct and after he took your advice he and Hinata are closer than they have been in a long time. If anything, he should thank you for that."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Naruto agreed. _But I doubt it is that simple. Too many of the adults of the Leaf still look at me as though I'm some monster with two heads. Not all of them, but still too many._

"Just relax." Neji commanded, as they approached the gates. "What is the worst that can happen? It is not as though you are here asking for her hand in marriage."

"Marriage?" Naruto choked. _I'm too young for that! _Coughing wildly Naruto had to bend down until the fit passed.

"Well, I touched a sore spot there, did I not?" Neji laughed. "Who knew you could be so sensitive? Are you blushing? It is really quite charming. I can see what Hinata sees in you now."

"Please stop teasing me Neji." Naruto begged, face scarlet. "I'm not enjoying this. I mean, Hinata is a member of the greatest clan in Konoha, and I'm just an orphan that everyone hates… man, I worry that Lord Hiashi will serve me poison or something…" _This is __**such**__ a bad idea… I can't believe I went along with this. If it wasn't to please Hinata…_

"Do not exaggerate, it is unbecoming." Neji said firmly, as they passed through the gates of the estate. Up ahead the door to the estate house was open, and to Naruto it looked like an open mouth, ready to suck him in. Rubbing his sweaty palms together he managed a weak smile.

"Now what happened to your famous confidence?" Neji continued. "I thought there was nothing you could not handle. After all, this was inevitable. Sooner or later if you continued to date this day would have arrived. I am amazed that Hinata allowed you to put it off this long. Now pull yourself together and stop acting like a child. If you do you will upset Hinata, and I will not be pleased. _Believe it_."

_Using my own words against me now eh? _Naruto smiled in spite of himself. With one hand he adjusted his hair, and with the other wiped the sweat from his brow. "You are right Neji. I don't want to let Hinata down. This means a lot to her."

"That is the spirit." Neji agreed. As they reached the door into the estate house Naruto swallowed once, and then stepped inside. _Wow, this place is amazing._

The first thing he noticed was the opulence. Everything was finely made and decorated, the walls hung with silken tapestries, the floor polished stone and covered in expensive rugs. The furniture was finely made and the air smelt of perfume.

"Yeah, now I feel about _this_ big." Naruto said, holding his fingers a scant inch apart.

"I told you to relax." Neji said. "Put it out of your mind."

"Easier said than done…" Naruto muttered, looking around. As he did so Hinata stepped out from a side door and upon catching sight of them she smiled radiantly.

_Wow, you look amazing today Hinata. I… I guess I'm a pretty lucky guy!_

"Naruto! Neji!" Hinata greeted them, her eyes shining. Her hair had been pulled back and fixed with silver combs studded with moondrops and shining sunstones, and in place of her usual jacket and trousers she wore a long silken dress embroidered with the Hyūga clan symbols. Leaning over she kissed Naruto soundly.

"Ahem." Neji said behind them, causing them to pull apart. Hinata was blushing as usual, and Naruto had the horrible feeling he was too.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away there." Naruto apologised.

"Your Naruto is having a little difficultly feeling at home here." Neji told Hinata. "I think the surrounds are intimidating him."

Hinata looked surprised. "Don't be stupid. This is going to be a nice evening, just you, me and my family. Nothing to worry about at all. You can be so silly sometimes."

_Silly? Me? _"Whatever you say! I'll be fine, I promise. Believe it!"

"Good." Hinata said. "Why don't we go and sit down. I don't think you've met my father and my sister, have you?"

Naruto gave Neji a warning look. "I've met your father once, but it isn't like I know him or anything." Naruto shrugged exaggeratedly. "I think I might have seen your sister at the Chūnin exams, up in the stands. Younger than you, brown hair?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, that's Hanabi. She is quite looking forwards to meeting you at last. Apparently I talk about you all the time and she's very curious. So please behave. No ramen tonight I am afraid, but I've made sure that everything is going to be wonderful!"

"I am sure whatever you have made will be just perfect." Naruto said, hugging her with one arm across her shoulders. "After all, I've always said you were an amazing cook. Your food always tastes awesome."

"Yes, no one can deny that." Neji agreed.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, you two." Hinata giggled, leaning into Naruto, resting her head on his shoulder. "Now come on, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

They walked in companionable silence to the dining room. A large wooden table was the centrepiece of the room, inlaid with Hyūga clan designs in polished slate. A half dozen chairs were placed around it, and two of those were occupied. Naruto swallowed as he met the expressionless gaze of Lord Hiashi, who was wearing a formal robe. Beside him sat a young girl with long brown hair and the Hyūga eyes, who Naruto recognised as Hanabi.

"Uh, hi there." Naruto said nervously. He received a reassuring squeeze from Hinata. "You can sit beside me." She said, leading him to the table, seating him next to Hanabi. Neji took a chair next to lord Hiashi. When they were seated Hinata smiled at them all. "Now everyone is here I'll just go and get the food. Why don't you all relax and talk? I won't be long."

_You had better not be. I'm nervous as hell here._

"So, you're Hinata's sister then?" Naruto asked inanely, bringing forth a wry smile from Neji.

"Yes." Hanabi agreed, looking at him curiously. "So you're the one she is always talking about. You don't look like much."

"Gee thanks." Naruto said, running a nervous hand though his hair, the other tugging at his collar. _I don't look like much eh? Well that's nice…_

"Still, I saw you beat cousin Neji at the Chūnin exams. You're quite a good ninja, so father says."

"Well… thanks, I guess." _Insults and compliments? Women, who can understand them?_

"Indeed." Neji interjected. "Naruto has proved himself many times over to be a great ninja, defeating the odds time and time again. To underestimate him is to fail, as I found out."

Naruto was about to agree when Hinata reappeared, a silver tray heaped with bowls of steaming soup and plates covered in heaps of fresh baked bread. The smell was delicious. Naruto flushed as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Here we are." Hinata said, placing down the tray. "Red bean soup. It has a bit of a spicy flavour, but I've made sure it's as good as I can make it. Help yourselves!" As she spoke she passed a bowl to Naruto, who took it greedily.

"Man this smells awesome Hinata! I've always said you know how to cook. Like I said…" Naruto continued, in between mouthfuls of the hot fragrant dish. "… You'll make someone an awesome wife someday."

Suddenly the whole table fell silent, leaving Naruto alone in devouring his soup. A few seconds later he realised and looked up, to find everyone staring at him. _What? Wait, did I just…_ As everyone looked at him Naruto began to blush, first lightly and then deeper, until his skin was as crimson as Hinata's ever was.

"He's funny, sister." Hanabi giggled, one hand at her mouth. "You can keep him."

Naruto groaned weakly. _I really should start thinking before opening my mouth. Now everyone thinks I'm an idiot, how embarrassing. And in front of Lord Hiashi as well… man, this isn't good._

"So, was that a proposal Naruto?" Neji asked. "If so it was not a very romantic one. I would have expected better from you, after what Hinata has told us about your previous dates."

"Neji…" Hinata warned, though she was smiling.

Naruto choked on his soup. "You shouldn't tease me like that, it isn't nice."

"Oh, so you do not want to marry her then…" Neji began, a twinkle in his eyes.

"That's enough Neji." Hinata commanded boldly, though she too was now rather pink in the face. "You know you shouldn't…"

"It was too good an opportunity to let pass me by." Neji complained. "The look on your face Naruto, it is priceless. I wish I had a camera. We could show all our friends and they could get a good laugh out of it as well."

Hanabi was laughing loudly, and even Lord Hiashi looked as if he wished he could smile.

"Oh man." Naruto said, face still flaming. "Well I stand by what I say; your cooking is still the best Hinata. Now can we change the subject?" Naruto pleaded. "So, how is your training going Hanabi? Hinata says you are really good. Maybe one day you'll be as good as me!"

Hinata watched fondly as Naruto tried to change the subject gracefully. _Oh Naruto… I just love the way that you say whatever is on your mind without hiding anything. Most people watch what they say, always trying to hide things they don't want others to know, I know I do… but you… that is a gift you have. So I'd make a perfect wife eh? One day maybe I'll show you how perfect… no, that is getting ahead of myself. Live in the now, like Naruto does, no dreaming of a future that might not be…_

"So, you're that good eh? Must run in the family then. Neji's pretty good too, I know." Naruto shot him a grin. "And as for Hinata… well, she's gone up against a few Jōnin and come out alive. Can't be a bad ninja and do that eh?"

"Hmph." Hanabi grunted, folding her arms firmly against her chest, scowling. "She isn't that good. I beat her every time we spar. You are only saying that because you love her."

"Oh really?" Naruto disagreed. Tearing a chunk of bread in half he dunked it in the last of his soup. "Well, you've known your sister long than I have, but let me tell you this, Hinata is going to be a great ninja, one who will be a legend in this village, believe it! She has never trained harder, and just between you and me, I know she is going to master a really sweet jutsu soon, one that will make you want to cry it's just so awesome!" his voice rose and he was making wild animated gestures. "If it was good enough for the Fourth Hokage it should be just right for Hinata! And we'll see who beats who then."

Hanabi opened her mouth to protest but Lord Hiashi spoke for the first time since Naruto had arrived. A faint smile was twitching at the corner of his lips, a sight Hinata had seldom seen.

"Well, it is true that you have been training hard, have you not, daughter?" he addressed Hinata.

"I have." She agreed demurely. "But though I have improved my overall levels of fitness and chakra I still can't master it, even though I have tried for months. But Naruto is right. I _will_ master it. I made a promise that I would, and I never go back on my word! Not any more."

"Well said." Lord Hiashi approved. "You never did have confidence, which is vital for a ninja, for without faith in oneself, skill is useless. Though I have misgivings about you, Naruto, I cannot deny that you have proved good for Hinata these past few months."

"Well you shouldn't be thanking me…" Naruto said, "Hinata has done everything herself. She is the one training as hard as she possibly can; she is the one who will master that jutsu. If anyone deserves your praise and your pride, it is Hinata. One day you'll look back on how shy she was before and you'll be amazed, when you see what an awesome Jōnin she is. And she will make Jōnin, believe it!"

_Oh Naruto… you were the first person to believe in me. Even Kurenai, while she cared for me and my well-being, she never believed that I could actually amount to something as a ninja. But no, you don't just believe it, you __**know**__ it. And seeing your faith in me, I just have to fit in with what you see. You can change the world with your smile, Naruto… you've already changed mine…_

Hiashi turned to his daughter, who was staring into her soup, deep in thought. "This young man is right… again. It is an annoying habit of his."

_Again? When was he right before?_

"Still…" Lord Hiashi continued. "Yes, if you continue to work as you have been, and always move forwards then I will have to admit that yes, I can be proud of you, Hinata. The Hyūga clan and the Hidden Leaf have no need of those who do not have the Will of Fire. For many years I thought that your will was dead ashes and that you would amount to nothing, but now I see that the fire was burning inside you, and it just needed someone… no, it needed Naruto Uzumaki… to bring the fires to the surface. I _am _proud of you now. You are becoming a true Hyūga"

_He… is proud of me. _All of a sudden Hinata could not keep her tears in. Her eyes shone luminously as silvery droplets of water slid down her pale cheeks and splattered into her soup. _All these years, those were the words I wanted my father to say, and now…_

"Excuse me please." She said, standing. "I… have to get the main course." With those words she ran out of the room, tears flowing. _These past few months… everything I wanted, everything I dreamed of… my heart is burning inside of me…_

Lord Hiashi watched as his tearful daughter made her escape. _She is still soft, perhaps too soft, but her skills and determination as a ninja have improved immeasurably recently. _His gaze strayed to Naruto, who was staring at Hinata with concern. _All of us who were rallied to the defence of Konoha that day know of Naruto and what is sealed inside him… but to deny that he has shown great skill and dedication in defending the Leaf would be a folly…I still have my misgivings, but to take away their bond now, when Hinata is benefiting so much… I do not know if the clan can afford that, and if I am being honest with myself, I do not know if I would want to. Ah, daughters, a constant trial. My brother was lucky he had a son…_

With that last sad thought in mind he turned to his other daughter. "So Hanabi. There you have it. Hinata is improving all the time. Will you work harder to maintain your advantage?"

"Of course." Hanabi sniffed. "There is no way I am going to let Hinata become stronger than me. It will never happen."

Naruto snorted. "We'll see about that. Want to bet on it? But be warned, I've already beaten Grandma Tsunade at a wager, and this will be no different, believe it."

_He is so excitable, not calm and controlled like Neji. Still, he has a certain rough charm… though many in the Village are still wary of him those that know him best such as Kakashi, Guy and even Kurenai, they all believe in him, as do Neji and the other Konoha Genin. If Hinata was heir I would have no choice but to stop this, but as she is not…perhaps it is wisest to let matters run their course. They are both so young, so it is likely that their relationship will fail in the fullness of time._

"So, what do you say?" Naruto finished, glaring at Hanabi, who was staring angrily back.

"I say you're mad, but yeah. Next time we spar I will defeat Hinata, and then you have to teach _me_ the Fourth Hokage's jutsu!"

"And if Hinata wins you have to make dinner for Hinata for a whole month, right?"

"Right." Hanabi agreed, suddenly grinning. "You're a bit of a fool, but I can see why she likes you. I don't think anyone has ever done anything so nice for her before."

Naruto blushed. "Aww, well I can't help it if everyone in the Village can't see her true worth now can I? Now you better practise your cooking, because I want Hinata to enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" Hinata asked, entering the room carrying a large tray on which rested a large bowl of mixed salad and a huge steaming fish. "What did I miss while I was… getting the food ready?"

"Your boyfriend here…" Hanabi rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling impishly. "…Has just made a wager with me that you'll be able to beat me next time we spar. You had better learn that jutsu fast, because when you lose he'll have to teach it to _me._"

"Naruto, you didn't?" Hinata gasped. "But…"

"But nothing." Naruto was stern. "You'll win, believe it!"

As the good-natured bickering continued between Hinata, Hanabi and Naruto, Lord Hiashi exchanged a wry gaze with the smiling Neji. _Yes, he may be rough, but he has undeniable charm. Teach Hanabi that jutsu? His confidence is so intense that one gets swept up in it and carried along with him. I wonder what the future will hold…_

Neji took a mouthful of the crisp salad, marvelling at the intense flavour the dressing imparted. Taking a swig of green fragrant tea from a clay mug he shook his head. _That Naruto, always arguing, never knowing when to shut up. _His thoughts went back to the Chūnin exams, to the preliminary round where he had fought with Hinata. _How he annoyed me then, with his boasting and his annoying shouting and cheering. But he was right. Hinata could change herself, and become the person she wanted to be. Everything about her now is different. I look back on that day and I feel… a little ashamed. I was wrong to treat her so, to try and pull down her dreams. I have said it before and will no doubt say it again, Naruto has eyes that are sometimes even keener than my Byakugan. _

Naruto shook hands with Hanabi, finally settling their wager, and then he turned and kissed Hinata. _Now that is a surprise. Normally they are both so shy about that, although at times they show surprising boldness. But to kiss her in front of Lord Hiashi?_

He met Naruto's gaze and suddenly he understood. _I see. A challenge. How very like you, Naruto. You said you would change the Hyūga clan when you become Hokage, but I fear that will not happen. Because you have already started to change the clan now._

Looking at Lord Hiashi to see how he would respond to this Neji was pleasantly surprised to see no anger, just resignation in his gaze. Chuckling softly to himself Neji speared a large chunk of the fish and began to eat. _Once more you win Naruto. I do not know how you do it, but everyone always lets you have it your own way. Still, I am pleased for you, and even more pleased for Hinata. And that shows just how much you have changed me, too…_

Hanabi watched as Naruto and Hinata kissed again. Looking at her sister she could see her eyes were still red from the tears she had shed. _There you go again, always crying. Still, at least tears of happiness are better than tears if cowardice._

Taking a mouthful of fish she had to admit that it was cooked perfectly, the sauce delicate and bringing out the flavour. "So, just what is the jutsu that we have been talking about?" Hanabi asked. "It would have to be something special to match our Gentle Fist techniques."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a warm glance, both blushing.

"What?" Hanabi asked, puzzled. _Maybe I'll understand when I'm older, but all this blushing and tears seems very silly._

"Well, I'd demonstrate…" Naruto chuckled. "…but last time I did I ended up blowing a hole in the hospital wall and Sakura didn't like it. And when Sakura doesn't like something…"

Hinata joined in as well, laughing loudly until more tears, this time of laughter, flowed down her flushed cheeks.

"You can't leave it at that." Hanabi demanded. "Just what happened then?"

"Well…" Naruto said, when he brought his laugher under control. "She walloped me in the face and in the guts. And she has one really mean punch. So that's why I don't want to show it off in here. Besides, this place is way too nice to wreck."

"And you let her hit your boyfriend?" Hanabi said, incredulous. "If he was mine I'd have beaten this Sakura girl to bits."

"Oh I let her… _this once_." Hinata said, her gaze stony, her voice hard. "But I warned her if she ever did it again then I would not like it, and then she would like it less."

_I've never seen her look so fierce. My stomach lurched a little then. I'd be wary of fighting her with that gleam in her eyes!_

"Well, I've been team-mates with Sakura a long time." Naruto grinned. "I guess she has just got in the habit of bossing me around."

"Well she can get out of the habit, unless she wants to find out what it is like to be on the receiving end." Hinata declared.

"Anyway… changing the subject…" Naruto said, stuffing his mouth with fish. "Mmm, this is great! Is there anything you can't cook Hinata? Anyway…" he swallowed several more large chunks of the fish. "The jutsu I'm trying to teach is Rasengan. It's really flash. You should have seen the way I took down Kabuto with it. It's got class. Anyway the Pervy Sage taught it me. He may be pervy, but he knows his jutsu!"

"Pervy sage?" Hanabi asked.

"I believe he means Lord Jiraiya." Neji said. "He seems to have become Naruto's unofficial Sensei. A quite undeserved honour, may I add." Neji smiled.

"You mean… one of the Sannin?" Hanabi said, awed. _There really is more to Naruto than there looks. Taught by a Sannin? So I guess they must do more than just kiss all the time…_

"Yeah, he's hard work, but he gets the job done!" Naruto ate even more fish. "He's a real ladies man though, always stopping training to go spy on some women. I didn't understand why, up until recently…" he winked at Hinata, who dropped her fork as she gasped. Face flaming she giggled. "Naruto… that's rude!"

"So…" Naruto asked. "Do you have anyone you like Hanabi?"

"What…?" she blinked, surprised. "No way… I'm only eight… that's…" she started to giggle. "You're funny."

"Never too young to keep an eye out." Naruto grinned. "But yeah, you just seem older. I guess it's because you're such a good ninja, like your sister."

_Trying to work in more compliments for Hinata eh? You're a funny boy Naruto. I do like you. I guess Hinata is pretty lucky. Although how she can put up with all the kissing… Yuk!_

"Well, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Hinata said, hugging Naruto to her.

"I guess not." Naruto conceded. "Lord Hiashi doesn't seem dead set against me…"

"Why would he?" Hinata asked, genuinely puzzled.

_Because everyone else in the village was. Although I admit I've made some good friends now… Kakashi, Iruka, the Pervy Sage, the other rookies…_

"Ah, I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid?"

"I think you might be." Hinata said, not releasing her grip. "You've made me very happy coming here. I know you were really nervous, not being used to family stuff, but you were everything I wanted. I think my sister was quite impressed with you. It's good that you lived up to my hype." She laughed.

"I don't know if anyone could live up to that." Naruto said. "I just wanted to thank you again for your dinner. Everything was perfect, especially your soup. Like I said, you are going to make someone very happy."

"Do I make you happy?" She asked, eyes yearning. Naruto smiled gently, and then leant in for a kiss. When they pulled apart he nodded.

"You make me very happy Hinata. You've given me more these last few months than I could ever have asked for." They kissed again.

"I'm glad." She said, eyes glowing with unshed tears.

"So am I." He said softly. _More than I could ever have believed._

"I'll bring you lunch for you to have at training tomorrow. Maybe I'll make you some more soup." She said.

"That would be great. But don't neglect your own training. I don't want to lose my wager." He grinned.

"It's hard. I still can't burst the ball, even after months of trying. I'm not sure if…" she stopped as he kissed her again.

"No more worries. You'll do it eventually. It's like me and the weights. I am getting better, even if I can't match Bushy-Brows. After all, if anyone could master these things then everyone would be a super ninja. No, if we keep at it there isn't anything we can't do."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't need you to constantly reassure me… I'm stronger than that. I am."

"Yes, you are." Naruto agreed. "But if it is what you need, it is what you'll get from me, believe it! Now I have to go. We both have a lot of training ahead of us, and I am sure your sister is watching us from up there." Naruto waved at the window that was looking down upon the courtyard.

"Thought so. Anyway, one more kiss for my journey home?"

_The last kiss of the night is the best of all… the one I remember until the morning…_

**Chapter Twelve – The Sand Village**

"Here are the reports you asked for, Lady Hokage." Shikamaru said, placing a large stack of papers down upon her desk.

The Hokage looked up, her face tired, fingers pensively drumming on her desk. "Thank you Shikamaru. Is everything in order?"

"It looks that way." Shikamaru said wearily. Dark rings were around his eyes and his hair was dishevelled. "But man, it has been such a drag collating all the information. The only thing we are missing is the report from Kakashi, but as he only left yesterday we can't reasonably expect to have that just yet."

"Yes. Still, summarise for me, I don't have time to be reading all of these. Not now." Tsunade demanded. Behind her the dark-haired Shizune sighed at her impatience, drawing an irked look.

"As you wish, Lady Hokage." Shikamaru agreed. Clearing his throat noisily, he began. "Essentially, to summarise it appears that something very strange is going on at the Village of Artisans. Our suspicions were partially confirmed by the good work of Kurenai and Hinata, but further reports have come to us of other strange happenings, with the codename Seimei. Now, Seimei is said to be the founder of the Village of Artisans, as I am sure you are already aware."

"Go on." Tsunade waved her hand at him in a gesture of haste.

"Yes. Reports state that this may be the code-name for some ultimate weapon, to be used by the pseudo-terrorist organization knows as the Four Celestials. It is likely that the young boy Hinata reported seeing was one of these. However, some reports we have received from our informants in the area show that this weapon is not complete, and they require one final thing to maximise its potential. We won't know for certain until Kakashi returns…" he warned, his voice serious. "But it does look like whatever they seek is not here in Konoha. Unfortunately we cannot discover just where their goal lies. In any case, the threat to us is unmistakable."

"An excellent report Shikamaru." Tsunade approved. "If Kakashi verifies what we believe then we will most likely have to put together a team to deal with his mess, so I am taking you off active duty until Kakashi returns. I want you to be ready to move at a moments notice."

"I understand."

"Good work Shikamaru. That will be all."

As Shikamaru closed the door to the study behind him Tsunade looked across at her close friend, Shizune. "So, what do you think?" she asked. _I value your opinion, Shizune. The time is coming where I fear we will need all our cunning and wisdom to weather the storm…_

"I think that we have a problem." She walked over and began leafing through the reports. "Since we appear not to be the target the worst case scenario would be a strike at our allies. But even if an unrelated Village is the first target they cannot be allowed to complete this weapon, not as we are surely likely to be among the first assaulted by it. It's a mess…"

_You got that right, Shizune. _The Hokage nodded, folding her arms under her ample bosom. "Yes, I agree. Hence why the report from Kakashi is so very important. I hope he hurries…"

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Kakashi asked the small hound following him, as he surveyed the empty streets of the village. Clothes were still hanging on washing lines, and he could still smell the scent of food, left long enough to go cold but not enough to start going bad.

"Yes, didn't you say that this Village was supposed to contain nearly a thousand people? I can't small a single scent fresher than about a day. Most puzzling." The hound said in response.

"Well, Pakkun…" Kakashi answered. "The situation is obviously all that we feared. Either everyone in the village was complicit with the rumoured Four Celestials, or they were so fearful…" he paused. "Either is not a good option for us now, is it?"

"No." Pakkun the ninja hound agreed. Sniffing the air his nose wrinkled. "Something strange has gone on up ahead. I can smell dirt and mildew… freshly turned earth… most puzzling, I think we should check it out."

"Yes, we should." Kakashi agreed, reaching up to his mask, pulling it down a little he revealed his disturbing red eye, the Sharingan. "I hope I do not need this, but I don't want to take any risks here. From what Kurenai told me the chakra level of the suspected member of the Four Celestials was quite impressive."

"Well, I don't smell anyone around, but you're the boss."

The bright sun beat down overhead, the air dry and acrid, the swirling of small particles of sand having given everything a wind-burned texture, the buildings all with faded whitewash and scarred wooden shutters and doors. Even so, there was a kind of savage beauty to the land, the kind of beauty one finds in solitude and death. Such were the thoughts being pondered by Gaara of the Desert as he watched the small group of students gather around a series of long tables, each covered in an assortment of weapons.

"You could try smiling a bit Gaara. You're starting to scare the new students a little." His sister said, her bright smiling face framed with her blonde fall of hair. She was leaning on her fan casually, looking every inch the Jōnin

"Am I really so cold?" he asked, face expressionless.

"Well, we know you are not… but they don't." she gestured to the new students. "If you don't smile no-one is going to want to be in your group."

"I will do my best." Gaara replied. _Smiling does not come easily to me, not like it does for Naruto Uzumaki. Yet I will try, for I must connect with others, share myself with others._

"All right, listen up all of you." Kankurō, his brother, shouted, drawing all eyes upon him. "This is your first taste of Ninja training. It won't be easy, not easy at all, but if you persist and train hard you can serve your village and become a Shinobi. Anyone who is having second thoughts would do well to leave now. Only those who are committed can hope to succeed here."

Gaara surveyed the assembled students as they shuffled nervously, yet despite some trepidation, there were none who backed away. _They are all very brave. Many of these will become ninja, able to defend our village, and more importantly, able to defend those they care about. That is true strength._

"No one is leaving?" Kankurō said, a smile on his painted face. "Good. That is the fighting spirit of the Village Hidden in the Sand! Now, the first thing to do is to choose a weapon. Do _not _be hasty about this. Take your time and pick one that will suit you. After all, your life will depend on it in the future."

Gaara watched as Kankurō's words spread through the crowd of would-be ninja. Some were excited, some were fearful. One in particular, a young girl in a heavy jumper and short skirt was looking at the weapons with barely disguised terror. Looking up she raised her hand slowly.

"Yes? You have a question?" Temari asked.

"Well…" the girl hesitated. Gaara studied her, noticing her tension.

"…Do we…" she continued. "Do we have to choose a weapon? Weapons are dangerous…"

Kankurō sighed loudly, and beside him Temari shook her head. The young girl saw their reactions and shrank in on herself, her expression despairing.

"Of course you have to choose…" Kankurō began, but he stopped as Gaara raised his hand to interrupt him. _A difficult question to answer. Easy if you are just talking about fighting prowess, the ability to fight and kill, but there is far more to being a ninja than merely that._

Gaara stepped forwards, all eyes upon him. He could not help but notice the fearful looks everyone was giving him. That at least had not changed, although the outright hostility of the past was fading, albeit slowly.

"Well, a weapon is…" Gaara began, uncertain of how to explain what he wanted to say. _Naruto Uzumaki would have the words to answer her. I must try my best to make her understand. _

"A weapon…" he continued, uncertain. "It is not what it is but what…" Gaara stopped, unable to finish his thought. Sadly he watched as the girl melted back into the crowd.

"All right." Temari said, giving him a wry glance. "Just pick a weapon and then decide which one of us you wish to have as your Sensei. Once everyone is organised we can finally get started."

As the crowd milled around noisily, debating the merits of swords and shuriken and clubs Gaara shook his head. _Words… words do not come easily to me even now. I hope I have not frightened her. That was not my intention…_

Matsuri flushed with embarrassment as Gaara looked at her. As Gaara struggled to express his thoughts she could not help but feel a momentary pang of guilt that her foolish question had forced him to try and explain something that he obviously could not.

_I must be really foolish. Everyone else seems to understand. But weapons… swords and spears and kunai… _she shivered at the memories that threatened to rise up and overwhelm her once more.

Beside her a young man turned to her, eyes wide with panic. "If you are going to make Gaara mad you are on your own." He hissed at her. "Don't ask stupid questions. Do you want him to kill us all?"

"I'm sorry." Matsuri whispered back, shrinking away from the front of the group and moving into the crowd, who all avoided her. _There is no way Gaara would do that. Not any more. Everyone talks about back when he was a monster, but he just seems sad to me, not bad._

As Temari gave the order to choose a weapon Matsuri hunched down miserably, not even looking at the laden tables, ignoring everyone who brushed past her in eagerness to pick up a killing tool.

_**The night was still and clear, the only sound the faint crackling of burning timbers. Matsuri huddled down in the arms of her mother, shivering and not from the cold. As she began to cry softly her mother put a warm hand to her lips, and bent over, breathing into her ear, speaking in barely a whisper.**_

"_**Hush now, little Matsuri." She said. "If we are quiet they might not notice us. We can rebuild our home, but if we lose you…"**_

"_**Keep the noise down." Her father hissed, looking at them with bleak eyes. "I can hear someone. If it is them…"**_

_**Matsuri choked back her tears, scared by her fathers words. Listening out she could hear the quiet sounds of feet on the dry ground, twigs and leaves crunching underfoot.**_

"_**They've found us!" her father said, his tone dead. "You take Matsuri and run. I will try and hold them off!"**_

"_**No, father!" Matsuri wailed as her mother grasped her tightly and began to run, long legs flashing over the dry ground. Kunai and shuriken flashed through the night, blades winking in the moonlight. Hot red blood showered her as her father fell, pierced in multiple places. As he did fall he reached out with one outstretched hand, his eyes wild, and then he was gone.**_

"_**No!" Matsuri cried louder, her tears swallowed up by the hoarse panting of her mother as she ran. Then she was falling, her mother's gaze going wide, her mouth open in a soundless scream, a silvery length of metal jutting from between her breasts, crimson gore flowing freely. As she hit the ground hard the last thing she saw was her mother's sightless eyes, before they too were taken by the savage flash of a cutting blade…**_

Matsuri started out of her waking nightmare, cold sweat running down her brow. Hugging herself for comfort she looked around, but no-one was paying her any attention. Most people had chosen a weapon and had moved to their chosen Sensei, and were now playing with an assortment of blades, clubs and other more exotic weapons as if they were toys. She shivered again. _That nightmare. I thought that if I was to train and grow strong I would be able to finally put it behind me…_

Looking at the diminishing crowd she could see that Temari had a throng of students around her, all looking at her smiling face with great eagerness. Kankurō had a smaller but still significant crowd and Gaara…

_Not one. Not one person brave enough, He was going to tell me something important, I just know it. _Swallowing nervously she took a step forward, and then another, and one more, until she was standing in front of the most feared ninja in the Hidden Sand Village.

"Gaara, will you be my Sensei?" she asked quietly, drawing looks of surprise from those around her.

"Yes." Gaara nodded, and Matsuri managed a smile. _It isn't fair that he should be the only one that has no-one. Besides, I am sure he will make a great Sensei. He is very strong…_

"You must choose a weapon." Gaara intoned, and Matsuri nodded. "I understand, Sensei." She looked at the tables that were arrayed behind her. Most of the weapons had been taken by other students, but a few still remained. Looking down she could see a sword, a heavy iron club and some strange rope device with a pair of weighted spikes attached. She reached for the sword, but as she did her arm froze and beads of sweat began to run down her brow. Feeling nauseous she changed her mind and picked up the massive club, grunting under the weight. Hefting it, she staggered a few paces, and then with both hands barely managed to lift it.

Gaara shook his head. He reached out and took the club from her as she staggered, holding it easily in one hand.

"They say 'beware a demon with an iron club' but that hardly applies to you now, does it?" Gaara said, not unkindly.

"No Sensei." She agreed. "Which weapon do you think I should use?"

"Hmm." Gaara said, studying the sword. As she watched him do so her heart sank and once more in her mind she could see the bright length of tempered steel bursting through her mother. Suppressing nausea she watched as Gaara reached out and picked up the strange rope contraption.

"Here. This one will suit you." Gaara said, handing it to her. Matsuri stared at it for a long moment, ignorant as to how it worked. Gaara took it back from her hands and began to demonstrate it, the ropes spinning out and whirling in a defensive pattern, the weights on the end pulling the ropes taut.

"This is a rope javelin." Gaara said. "It is primarily a defensive weapon, as you can see. But it can be used to attack…" Gaara flicked his wrists and the weights spun out, snapping around a table, denting it. "I believe this is the best weapon for you." He handed it back.

_Weapons can defend as well as kill… _Matsuri nodded. "Thank you Sensei Gaara."

"You need to go practise." Gaara said, gesturing to the other students who were working with their weapons under the watchful eyes of Kankurō and Temari. "I will join you shortly."

"I will. Thank you Sensei." Matsuri said. _Can I be a ninja? Can I be strong enough to protect myself? I don't know, but I am going to try!_

Gaara watched as his student moved out into the cobbled yard and began to practise with the rope javelin. Her moves were clumsy and slow, but no doubt with time and training she could improve. _She will improve. She is my first student, and I will not fail her. She will be a Shinobi!_

"So, someone has guts enough to choose you as her teacher." Kankurō smiled. "She must be braver than she looks."

"Well, I am glad." Temari said, from beside him. "It will do you good having someone to teach. And when word gets out that you don't eat people alive perhaps you'll even get more students." She giggled cheerfully.

"Well, let's hope the training regimen that we have copied from the Leaf will prove worthwhile." Kankurō commented. "Though I expect it will, as the Leaf Genin are all rather skilled, as we have ample reason to know."

"It will work." Gaara said. "We all have to learn from each other. The old ways are done. Only the future need concern us now."

"Wise words Gaara, wise words." Temari said. "Now we should be getting back to our pupils. For some reason I have simply a _horde_ of them. I have _no_ idea why." She smiled girlishly.

"Sure you don't." Kankurō chuckled. "But yes." He winced as one of his own students cut himself on a mistimed sweep of his sword. "If we don't supervise them they are going to end up killing themselves. Were we ever so clumsy and clueless?"

"We must have been… once." Temari shrugged. "You coming Gaara?"

"Yes." He smiled faintly, the expression somehow foreign to him, yet seeming to fit. _I must learn too. Not Ninja arts, for I know them well, but the art of being a human, with a heart that feels…_

The sun was starting to set over the Hidden Sand Village, the shadow of the wall creeping over the cobbled training area. Only a single solitary figure remained, a young girl, working hard until her body dripped with sweat, her brown hair plastered against her brow. The rope in her hands spun and danced, clumsily but with great vigour. Time and again she stumbled or the ropes knotted, pulling her off balance, but she ignored her skinned knees and elbows and always stood once more, trying again and again.

The watchers who were hiding in the shadows observed her without compassion. Their faces were cold and cruel, eyes devoid of mercy. Their leader, a cold-hearted man who called himself Hōki watched as she worked. Turning to his three companions he smiled. "She is perfect. Just the bait we need for our cunning trap. I trust I can leave the matter in your capable hands Suiko?" he looked at the largest of their little group, a towering giant of a man, who wore a huge cuirass shaped like a lion, with worked pauldrons and leg plates. With his beard and flowing brown hair he looked more like a pirate than a ninja, yet as he nodded and stood he still moved with fluid grace.

"Excellent." Hōki declared, running a hand through his own long brown hair, his pale eyes looking at his remaining two companions, a young boy with shocking blue hair and a strange three pronged sword on his back, and a powerful woman with striking eyes and hair of green and yellow. "Ryūgan, Kujaku, you come with me. We shall confront our target and lure him out into our clutches. Let us go!"

As the three of them left quickly, bounding silently across the ground Suiko made his move. With surprising speed he was in front of his target, the girl looking at him with frightened eyes, mouth wide to scream. He wasted no time. Balling up his fist he lashed out, ignoring the clattering of weighted ropes against his ornate armour. The shock of impact ran up his arm and the girl slumped over, a faint trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth.

"I don't see why I always get the grunt work. _I_ should be leader…" he complained as he hauled the girl to her feet and bound her with her own rope. Slinging her over his shoulder he sighed. "If I was in charge this charade wouldn't be necessary, but no, Hōki always has to do it the hard way…."

Following the course the other three had taken Suiko continued to complain under his breath. Soon he was gone and all that remained was a small pool of drying blood upon the cobbles…

Gaara watched the sun set slowly over the horizon, the desert sands stained red and gold. It was a sight of beauty, one that he had barely been aware of for many years, but was now coming to appreciate. Beside him his brother was idly working on one of his puppet mechanisms, tightening a joint.

"She's a game one, that Matsuri." Kankurō said, not looking up from his work. "All the other students have called it a day, but she is still out there, practising away. With an attitude like that she could go far."

"She will. I will see to it." Gaara agreed. "But I do not want her to exhaust herself. It is only the first day of her training. I will go to her…"

"A very promising start to our new system." His sister said from behind them. She was leaning on the haft of her large fan, looking out over the sands. "So, tell us the truth Gaara. How does it feel to have someone to look after? Someone who obviously respects you. After all…" she giggled. "She could have chosen me as her Sensei, like most of the girls did, and who could blame her? After all..." she smiled, her eyes twinkling with humour. "I am unbearably amazing, and a great role model for all kunoichi!"

"Sure you are." Kankurō scoffed. "I seem to recall I attracted a few female students myself."

"The blind ones…" Temari jested.

"It feels… it feels good… to have that responsibility." Gaara said slowly, interrupting their banter. "I just hope I am worthy of it."

"Have no fear on that score Gaara." Temari said fondly. "You'll do fine."

_I do hope so… _Gaara opened his mouth to reply when a dark shadow fell over them. He turned to find a group of unknown ninja perched on the roof looking down on them. His breath caught as he saw the bundle on the back of the largest.

"Matsuri!" Gaara exclaimed, fists clenching.

"Who the hell are you?" Kankurō asked nastily. "And what are you doing with Gaara's student?" Temari said nothing, merely flicking open her fan and moving into a battle ready stance.

"Before you do anything too drastic I feel I had better warn you…" the leader said, glaring at them with his cold eyes. "That any move, any move at all, and my friend here will crush that girl like she is nothing but a thin twig. If you _really_ want that on your conscience then go right ahead…" he paused for a nasty smirk. "… but it wouldn't be a very Sensei-like thing to do now, would it?" His voice dripped sarcasm. Behind him a woman with multicoloured hair was smiling cruelly.

_Just who are these strange ninja? Renegades? _Gaara only realised he had spoken aloud when the woman responded.

"Us? Missing-Nin?" she spat. "You are such a fool. We are the Four Celestials, and we want YOU! We have come to throw down this challenge to the five Great Villages. For too long we have made your weapons and your tools, only to be pillaged and ravaged in times of war. It ends here and now!"

"Enough Kujaku!" the leader said firmly, drawing a look of ire. He turned back to Gaara and his siblings. "She is quite right though. This is _our_ time now. If you think to disagree why not go check with the Ninja you left as sentries guarding the entrance to your village? But feel pleased, at least they did not _live_ to regret being so lax." That brought laughs from the woman and the small blue-haired boy.

"You monsters!" Gaara snarled. Sand began to rise at his gesture, the golden grains streaming upwards and forming a long tendril.

"Ah, easy there." The leader said. "Remember my warning." Behind him the hulking brute reached out with one arm and began to squeeze Matsuri, who groaned weakly. "She'll be dead before you can get enough sand to crush a fly. Now _this_ is what is going to happen." He laughed as Gaara let his sand fall.

_I need to find a way to rescue her. She depends on me. She is my responsibility. _Rage was bubbling up inside him, along with fear, warming him, filling him with desperate strength. _Feeling this I know how Naruto Uzumaki was able to defeat me. _

"We are going to leave this place now, with our prize, and you are going to follow. Because if you do not come and retrieve the girl we will kill her. Messily. And then we will simply take someone else close to you…" he leered at Temari, who scowled back, her fan at the ready. "Perhaps even your pretty sister here. And then we will repeat the cycle until you have the nerve to follow us. Once we defeat the mighty Gaara, the ultimate weapon of the Sand, then no-one will ever doubt our supremacy again!"

"That's insane!" Kankurō protested.

"Is it?" The woman laughed. "Maybe so, but it is our plan, and you are nothing but the prey we seek. We'll be going now. Let's hope no more ninja cross our path as we make our escape, it would so upset me to kill them."

With one final bout of laughter they were gone, leaping off into the shadows of dusk. Gaara made to follow but a restraining hand on his arm from Kankurō stopped him.

"Don't worry Gaara, we'll get her back. But this is too big for us to just go off alone. We have responsibilities. We have to speak to the council."

Gaara nodded. Gazing out to where the enemy had fled he raised his fist. _I vow I will save you, Matsuri. I swear it!_

"I will not take no for an answer!" Gaara said angrily. Baki flinched and took a step back before he could stop himself. The older Ninja sighed. "I am sorry Gaara, but to let you and your team go chasing after these strange enemies would be the height of insanity! They have already admitted it is what they want. We would be playing right into their hands! We would need to assemble a large team of elite ninja to be certain, and that would take time and resources we simply do not have! Already we have found the bodies of our gate guards. They put up little fight. These Shinobi are _dangerous_!"

"And you think I am not?" Gaara said coldly. "She is my responsibility and I will protect her! We are wasting time I do not have here. Do not cross me on this Baki. You can inform the council of my decision."

"Does this go for all of you?" Baki said, looking at the others.

"Damn right it does. Where Gaara goes, we go!" Kankurō agreed, as he attached his summoning scrolls to his back.

"You can count on it." Temari agreed, though her face was pale.

"Well then…" _You fools. Playing into their hands like this… still… _"If that is your decision then I cannot stop you. Just be careful! If we can find reinforcements I will send them, but I can make no promises."

"Thank you Baki." Gaara said, and with that he was gone, his brother and sister following close behind.

"Bloody fools." He said as they left. "Always acting without thinking it through. Still, the enemy would have to be insane to _want_ to fight Gaara. Though their seeming confidence worries me… There has to be something I can do. Perhaps… that's it…"

Full of a sudden idea he hurried off towards the message bird sanctuary. _There isn't much time…_


	5. The Four Celestials

**Chapter Thirteen – Brought To Battle**

The door burst open, slamming into the wall and rebounding, almost striking the dark-haired woman who entered swiftly, face flushed and sweating. "Lady Tsunade…" she gasped out in-between deep breaths, proffering a rolled up scroll tied by ribbon.

Tsunade looked up, frowning. "What is it Shizune? Calm down."

"It's… you have to… read this!" She gasped, handing over the scroll.

"All right. Just take a seat and compose yourself." _It must be important, to have Shizune arrive so exhausted. She must have sprinted all the way from the rookery…_

Inspecting the seal she could see that it was of the Hidden Sand Village. Feeling a sudden premonition of doom that sent chills through her she quickly unwrapped the scroll and pulled it open. On reading the first few words she let out a curse.

"Damn. Is this genuine?" She asked the still flustered Shizune, who nodded. "Yes, I fear it is, my Lady. It came on the Sand's fastest carrier hawk, and the cipher codes are genuine."

"Then this is bad. Very bad. Our whole alliance could falter if this goes wrong. And we have no Jōnin available to assist. What to do, what to do…" she drummed her fingers on the wood of her, _the Hokage's, _desk, as she pondered her options. After a long silence she spoke. "Shizune?"

"Yes Lady Hokage?" Shizune said, standing, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Get me Shikamaru. And do it fast. We have little time to waste…"

As Shizune left Tsunade read the note once more. _So the Sand were the targets all along. Why couldn't they have targeted one of the other Villages, ones that we share no bonds with? Still, no time to wish over what might have been. As Hokage, I need to find a way to deal with this, and fast…_

Shikamaru entered the office of Hokage, Shizune trailing behind him. _Oh man, this can't be good. And to think I was looking forwards to a quiet day, perhaps a game of Shogi, but no, here I am, standing in front of the Hokage, expecting what will no doubt be another dangerous mission. How I envy the clouds, floating by with not a care in the world…_

"Ah, Shikamaru. Just the man I wanted to see." The Hokage said, her amber eyes regarding him intently.

"I am at your disposal, Lady Hokage."

"Yes. Firstly read this and give me your impressions." She handed him the scroll. As he scanned it quickly his eyes went wide, as the implications dawned on him. Shakily he handed it back.

"This has to be genuine." Shikamaru said, frowning. "It ties in too well with information that Kurenai and Hinata retrieved from the Village of Artisans. More information would be nice though…"

"Kakashi is scouting the Village and could return at any time." Shizune confirmed.

"Well judging by this we don't have any time to waste." Shikamaru dismissed the thought of waiting. "I do hate not knowing the full picture, it makes coming up with a coherent and effective plan difficult, but judging from this…" he paused, sorting through the options in his mind. "I would guess that their destination lies somewhere between our two villages, judging by their direction, although they could turn away at any point… hmm. I expect that I don't get any Jōnin or Chūnin for this mission?" _As usual it's just me and the Genin. Still, I doubt there is a finer bunch of Genin in any of the Five Great Villages._

"As usual you are right on the mark Shikamaru." The Hokage grinned, although it was far from a pleasant smile. "But any of the Genin are yours, should you need them."

"All right." Shikamaru agreed. "Well, I will say it would be nice to repay the Sand for helping us out when we needed it, when we tried to rescue Sasuke. Don't worry, Lady Hokage. Leave it all to me. I'll think of some way we can pull our allies out of this mess." _And I better do it quickly, or this could get real ugly._

"I know I can leave it in your capable hands." Tsunade agreed. "Good luck."

_Yeah, luck. I think we are going to need some of that before this is all over…_

"And here was me thinking that _I _was always the last to arrive." Choji laughed, opening a bag of barbecue flavour crisps while he was waiting. "Guess not today though." He said, through a mouthful of food.

"Well, you aren't this time." Shikamaru said irritably. "Just where is he? We are in a hurry here."

"I think that's him." Kiba barked a laugh. "Yeah, it is him, I can smell him." Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Get a move on Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted to the distant Genin. "We don't have all day!" _That's an understatement. Even with our trackers in the field we need to make haste, or else we could lose our only advantage…_

As Naruto ran to them Shikamaru surveyed the rest of his troupe. "All right, we are all here now. Time to make our move."

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Late night?" Kiba asked acerbically, one eyebrow raised sardonically.

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto laughed nervously, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair, his usual sign of nerves. "I was out with Hinata, and we didn't get back until late…" he grinned.

"Well we can talk about your love life later." Shikamaru said, but he couldn't help smiling in return. _Who would have thought back when we were kids at the Academy that Naruto of all people would be the first one of us to have a girlfriend. It seems a lot of effort to me, but he obviously enjoys it. I guess he's like my father, although I can't see Hinata being such a pain as mother is…_

"Our mission is simple. You all know most of the details, but here it is, the bare facts. The Sand Village was invaded by four enemy Ninja calling themselves the Four Celestials. They challenged Gaara and forced him to follow them by capturing his new student." _I can't believe anyone would want __**them **__as a Sensei, especially Temari. She reminds me of my mother… _he suppressed a shudder and continued. "They are being lured into some kind of trap, that much is obvious."

"Indeed." Lee said, speaking for the first time, his expression grave. "To confront Gaara without some sort of underhand advantage would be insanity. We know this well." His hand went reflexively to his leg, as if to reassure himself that it was still intact. "No, they must have some sort of nefarious plan to defeat him, but we will not allow it."

"You got that right." Naruto agreed. "We owe them, believe it!"

"Yes, which is why I am calling this operation 'Return the Favour'" Shikamaru said. "The Genin of the leaf village will be more than enough to handle these rogue ninja." _Well, we had better be, because there isn't anyone else._

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Naruto asked. When he felt the gazes of the other Genin on him he coloured, especially when Ino giggled. "Oh, and Neji, Shino and Sakura too…" he amended quickly.

_You are so transparent Naruto. It's really quite amusing._

"Don't worry, your _girlfriend_…" he invested the word with a wealth of meaning, causing Naruto to blush harder, much to the amusement of Ino and Kiba. "… Has gone on ahead, as her Byakugan is vital in these circumstances. And I note _she_ had no trouble getting here on time, even though for her that was much earlier than you."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? I've always been a heavy sleeper."

"Anyway, Neji and Shino have gone with her. We aren't chasing someone this time, knowing the destination. No, we have to intercept, which requires perfect and accurate scouting, coupled with fast transfer of information. That is why they are out in the field, and have been since dawn. As for Sakura, she is our medical backup, and will be vital to us. Hence she is with our scouts, so she can react to any casualties we or the Sand Shinobi may suffer. Understood?"

"Got it." Naruto agreed.

"Anyway, we will be waiting for information from our scouts and when we receive it we can react to the situation as necessity requires. Any further questions?"

At their silence he nodded. "All right then. We move out in formation. Stay alert and keep quiet. Our best chance is to lay an ambush. We might not get the opportunity, but if we do I don't want to waste it. That means you too Naruto."

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about me Shikamaru. I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

"All right then. Move out!"

_This mission will go better than the one to rescue Sasuke. I won't let anyone be hurt this time! I swear it!_

"I think we are gaining on them." Kankurō said, as he and his siblings moved rapidly through the forest. "They can't keep up this pace forever."

"Neither can we." Temari panted as they leapt from tree to tree with grace and agility. "I hope we catch them soon, or we'll be too tired to fight."

"Speak for yourself Temari." Kankurō retorted. "I'm always ready for battle."

Temari was about to reply when Gaara spoke. "We seem to be nearing the Hidden Leaf Village. I recognise some of the terrain. That could prove to our advantage."

"Yes, it could." Temari agreed. "But we need to be careful, they are obviously planning something, or else they would not have had the guts to try and take you on Gaara. After all, you're unbeatable."

_Unbeatable? No-one is invincible. Naruto Uzumaki taught me that, just one of his many lesions. But Temari is right, they must surely have a plan, for I am formidable indeed, and to face me seems the surest folly._

"I do not wish to grow complacent. We must be wary, for you are no doubt right, some treachery is almost certain."

"Well if they think that whatever they plan is enough to defeat us then they are sorely mistaken." Kankurō scoffed.

"If we think about it like that we could end up embarrassed." Temari warned.

"Oh you worry too much Temari." Kankurō waved her protests away. "They are nothing but freaks with fancy weapons. The Village of Artisans doesn't produce real ninja anyway, just craftsmen. Peasants."

Gaara listened to his siblings bicker as they made quick progress through the forest. _If Kankurō does not control his arrogance, some day he will learn a painful lesson. Still, it will not be today, for nothing must stop us as we rescue Matsuri. I will not allow her to be hurt!_

Hōki gestured for the team to halt. They did so, landing around him on the thick branch that was supporting his weight. Leaves were fluttering in the gentle breeze, and it was quite a pretty morning, if you liked that sort of thing. _Not that I have time for savouring the scenery. This is the spot, the first marker._

"I can feel the pulsing of our beacon below. Someone must remain here. Which of you is going to be the first?"

"Leave it to me." Kujaku said with a bright, brittle smile. Her eyes were gleaming with malice and her two-toned hair was whipping in the breeze, giving her a feral aspect. "I want to try out the Wind Blades in earnest against a worthy foe or two. Killing worthless fools like those Sand Ninja from before does little for me."

"Very well." Hōki agreed. "But remember not to die. There is always a risk that they will try and deal with you before pursuing us. It is unlikely, as he will want to rescue his student, but it is by no means impossible."

"Alone or all together I can handle them. The power of our Weapons is absolute!"

"Yes. Praise Seimei." Hōki agreed, and the others muttered the same phrase. _Praise Seimei indeed. This plan has been long in the making, ever since we were refused our fair share of power all those years ago. Well the days of our tools being used against us end here!_

"Be sure that there are no mistakes. We have committed ourselves, and the course here leads onto the victory or death. It _must_ be victory!"

"You worry too much Hōki" She said. "Now you better get moving, they will catch up with you if you remain here, and with us out of position…"

_She is right, curse her and her arrogance. _"Very well. We depart now. Make sure you follow the plan."

Kujaku smiled as she drew her twin blades, shining blue in the bright light of the dawn. Feeling chakra surge through her she let out a bright laugh. "Don't you worry about a thing Hōki I'll be fine."

"You had better be." He warned. Jerking his head at the others he leapt into motion again. As the other two followed he looked back once more at the preening Kujaku, who was admiring her reflection in one of the blades. _Annoying woman… but she is right, with the Blades of Wind there is little chance of her suffering a defeat…_

Temari looked at her brother Gaara as he frowned. "Stop." He said, and Temari and Kankurō responded immediately, halting their rapid advance.

"What is it Gaara?" Kankurō asked.

"There is someone up ahead. Just one." He replied, his eyes searching the trees. A flicker of light betrayed the position of their adversary, perhaps the glint of sunlight upon a blade, or on the metal of a head protector.

"Over there." He pointed, and suddenly the others could see her too. She was making little effort to hide, merely standing on a thick branch, swords held loosely at her sides.

"That's one of the Four Celestials." Kankurō said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, we know." Temari agreed with a sigh. "Just one. You think it is an ambush?"

"I do not sense any others nearby." Gaara disagreed. "No, if I was to suspect, I would think that they have left her to slow our pursuit, strange though that seems."

"Yeah…" Temari agreed. "That would be a puzzle, as they obviously wanted us to follow…" _It doesn't make sense, unless they have some place they want to reach, some goal. _

"Well, what do we do?" Kankurō asked. "Three of us against one of them, it would be over in minutes. Maybe less. Then we could resume our pursuit and numbers would be back on our side. Three or three sounds much more fun than three on four."

_It would have to be fast, we can't afford to lose any more time. _Temari was troubled. "I don't know. It seems like the best plan, but we cannot afford to fall further behind them."

Gaara said nothing, merely watching their opponent, who had obviously seen them, for she was smiling cruelly in their direction, spinning the swords casually in her hands as though she was demonstrating the proper use of a sword to a lowly pupil at the Academy.

"She seems confident." Temari offered. "I don't like this. Not at all."

"She is just trying to stall us." Kankurō disagreed. "I say we finish her now, before we waste any more of our precious time. Right Gaara?"

"Right." Gaara agreed. Temari had no choice but to concede. _Men. They never think things through properly. I am getting a really bad feeling about this…_

"Finally decided to make a move?" Kujaku called to them. "Your precious little student is getting further away as we speak. I'd hurry up and dispose of me. _If you can._"

She twisted her swords and all of a sudden the air was filled with chakra, blowing against them in a great gale. Temari raised her fan just in time, shielding them from the worst of the impact, but even so numerous small cuts and welts stung them, the wind slicing hungrily.

"A wind user." Temari muttered. _So, just like me, but with swords rather than a fan. Interesting. That wind was laden with chakra though… she is no pushover._

Another blast of wind rippled outwards and the tree that they were sheltering in was smashed to splinters. As they fell Gaara unleashed his sand, cushioning the fall.

"Thanks." Kankurō said, dusting himself off and unrolling his summoning scrolls. "That could have been nasty."

_There is only one thing we can do here. We are losing too much time. Besides, Gaara's sand and Kankurō's puppets are not suited to this sort of battle. I am the only logical choice…_

"No time for that." She snapped at Kankurō "We won't finish this quickly, and by then Matsuri may be long gone. The best plan is for me to take her out. After all…" she smiled confidently. "There isn't a wind user alive who can best me, despite what she thinks."

As more air whipped overhead shattering trees into a deadly rain of splintery missiles she proved her point by swinging her own fan, repelling the jagged darts. "It might take me a little while but if you leave a sand trail I can follow you. Go! You know it makes sense!"

"Very well." Gaara agreed. "Be careful Temari, I would not wish you to come to any harm."

_It still surprises me to hear Gaara talk like that. It shouldn't, but… _

"Don't worry about me." She giggled. "I'll deal with this tired old hag and join you shortly."

"Be lucky Temari." Kankurō said, as he followed Gaara, leaping through the trees parallel to the battlefield. Temari leapt out of her own cover, fan flashing, winds boiling to deflect any attack made upon her leaving brothers, but the blast met no resistance, smashing several trees to kindling.

_Just as I thought. She doesn't want to stop Gaara following. If I had to guess her purpose here must be to strip me from him, to keep us apart. If I am right Kankurō will find another opponent waiting a bit further ahead. The only way to deal with such a trap would be to end this quickly._

"So, you use the winds as well do you?" Kujaku asked. "Well then, I guess this should be fun. We can see who the better woman is, although a quick glance should be enough to tell anyone that. A woman will always triumph over a callow girl, in both ninjutsu and in life. Prepared to die? You should be."

"Overconfident, aren't you?" Temari snorted. "We will soon see who is right. But before we start tell me one thing. This was all a ploy to separate us from Gaara, wasn't it?"

Kujaku grinned. "Clever girl. Shame you won't live to report that to your brother. Are you ready to taste my fury?"

"No." _She talks too much, and her arrogance will be her downfall._

Even as Kujaku was speaking Temari was swinging furiously with her fan, chakra spreading into the air. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" she screamed, and then again, two bursts of deadly wind following one after the other. _How will you respond to this?_

"Is that it?" Kujaku taunted, her blades flashing, flaring with chakra so potent it was visible as a light haze shimmering at the edges of the swords. The wind was halted, and with a twist of her wrists the swords undid the attack, returning it upon Temari at even greater force, so strong that it tore through her second attack, scattering it like it was never even there.

Temari screamed in pain as she was hammered back against the tree behind her, cuts opening all over her body, blood flowing freely. _How… how can she be so strong? She turned my attack against me with such ease, and imbued it with incredible chakra. _As she slumped to her knees she raised her fan once more, careless of the blood that was staining it, running over the purple moons. _There is no giving up though. I promise you Gaara, Kankurō Just hang in there a little longer, I'll join you soon. _Spitting out more blood she hauled herself to her feet. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

"It seems they have taken the bait." Hōki said. Beside him Ryūgan nodded, his emerald eyes flashing brightly. At that moment he resembled nothing so much as the dragon he was named for, cold and predatory. "As we knew they would. I expect Kujaku is having her fun, as there is no way that she can be defeated one on one."

Suiko nodded his agreement, checking ion the still unconscious Matsuri.

"Well, speaking of fun… here we are at the next beacon." Hōki declared as they drew to a halt. "Your turn now Ryūgan Kujaku is doing well, you wouldn't want to be the only one to let our Village and the great Seimei down now, would you?"

"That isn't going to happen." His eyes hardened. "I may be young but I am as able as any of you_. More able_."

"Well now you get to prove it." Hōki smiled slyly. "Come Suiko, let us depart. Ryūgan has it all under control here."

Kankurō stopped, his feet skidding across the tree branch. Behind him Gaara landed with cat-like grace. In front of them was a young blue-haired child with frightening eyes, clutching a three pronged sword made from the strange blue metal the Artisans seemed to favour in their weapons.

"I guess this one is mine then?" Kankurō asked Gaara. "Little squirt doesn't look like much, I should be able to finish him in a minute or two. You go on ahead."

"You come over here and say that, you idiot." Ryūgan snapped.

"I will in a minute, _you_ idiot." Kankurō riposted, not even looking at him. Gaara nodded. "Be careful Kankurō He may very well be more dangerous than he looks."

"You just worry about Matsuri, Gaara. Temari and I will join you very soon."

Gaara left without a word, leaping across the tree line. Kankurō waited for the attack on Gaara that was sure to come from his opponent, stopping him from following, but none came.

"Not worried about Gaara catching your friends?" he asked conversationally. _That's odd. Not what I expected. Still, when Temari finishes off that woman and I take out this kid, that'll be three on two. No way we can lose then!_

"No, not at all. They can handle themselves. And we didn't go to all this trouble without having it go according to plan. Anyway, _you _are unnecessary. Prepare to die." Ryūgan lashed out with his sword, the middle prong expanding and extending, shooting out on what appeared to be a length of wire. Kankurō dodged as it slashed through the branch he was perched on, landing heavily. Rolling clear of another lashing cut he drew out his summoning scrolls and with a swift gesture called forth his puppets.

"That sword is a nice toy kid. But you need more than that to defeat me! I was making things like that when I was half your age. It reminds me of a snake on a wire I used to use to scare Temari when she was a little girl. I however am not a young girl, so you'll have to do better than that." He extended his hands, barely noticeable lines of chakra leaving his fingertips. Leaping clear of another slash he sent his puppets around the back of his opponent, through the trees.

"If you want to see how a true master does it, then just keep watching. It is time for a puppet show you will never forget."

"Just keep talking." Ryūgan grated. "We will see who laughs last."

Kankurō had to dodge as now all three prongs of his opponent's trident-like sword were extending, stabbing and cutting through the undergrowth. Dancing backwards his hands still worked, chakra flowing.

_While the idiot is fixated on me he has forgotten about the Crow and Black Ant. This could be over quicker than I thought._

Ryūgan attacked again, this time the edge of one blade slashing through his hood, nearly cutting skin. _Close one. But that is all you get._ Gesturing sharply Kankurō grinned as Black Ant appeared behind his opponent, chest cavity yawning wide. Wooden arms grabbed out and bundled Ryūgan inside, squawking in protest and indignation. Then the doors slammed shut and all Kankurō could hear was futile knocking on the body of his puppet.

"Game over kid. This is where the puppet show ends for you." His other hand gestured and Black Ant split apart, limbs flying off to reveal numerous savage iron blades, each flowing with virulent poison.

"Secret Black Move! Iron… what the…" before Kankurō could finish commanding his puppets to the killing strike Black Ant simply _shattered_… torso flying apart, planks of wood splintering to broken shards. Ryūgan strode clear of the wreckage, his sword now transformed into a monster of chakra, three glowing dragon heads searching and questing, their fangs gleaming.

"Well, time I showed you what my _toy…_" Ryūgan spoke, his tone dripping with irony. "… Can truly do. Behold my Dragon Blade!"

Kankurō recalled the Crow with a quick movement of his fingers. _Sorry Gaara, looks like I may be a little while longer than I'd planned…_

"Everything is going according to plan." Hōki said, looking at Suiko, as they stood over the third beacon. "Ryūgan and Kujaku are in place, keeping the other unimportant fools from interfering. You however, will have the much harder task. You have to keep Gaara here until I am ready, tiring him however you can. Still… at least you have the most powerful of all our weapons."

Suiko nodded. "Yes. His sand may be strong but it is no match for the Lion."

"Give me the girl." Hōki ordered. As he took her from the surly Suiko he grinned. "If all goes well, Seimei shall at last have his revenge. _Hold him here._"

"You don't have to tell me twice…" Suiko muttered as Hōki sped away, towards the final beacon. _I really hate Hōki… after this is over, if he still lives I am going to kill him. Yes, that's what I'll do… it ought to be fun…_

Gaara halted as he came upon the massive brute blocking his path. "you." He said coldly.

"Yes, me." Suiko agreed. Resplendent in his armour he stood proud and tall. Reaching behind him he casually hefted a great hammer from his back, the size and weight of which must require inhuman strength to carry.

"Where is Matsuri?" Gaara demanded, sand rising up to his command, twisting and turning into long strands that could choke and crush and _kill_ at his mere will.

"Hōki has her. Don't worry, he won't harm her. _Yet. _So if you want her then you had better defeat me quickly."

_I will. Nothing is more important than rescuing Matsuri. And if you have to die for that then so be it. I did not force you to this, you chose it of your own free will. I no longer live to kill, but when it is necessary…_

"If that is what I must do…" Gaara said, voice quiet with sorrow. "Then do it I will!" and sand leapt forwards, towards his madly grinning opponent…

**Chapter Fourteen – Allies Of The Sand**

Sand leapt from Gaara's gourd, smearing the sky dark, and he felt a brief moment of triumph as it coiled around the arms of his opponent. Suiko glared back, held immobile as sand coiled around his legs as well.

"You made a grave mistake, challenging the Village Hidden in the Sand. Now you will pay the price for your error. Sand Coffin!" he closed his hand, chakra flowing through him and into his deadly sand.

Suiko let out a bellow of rage and pain. _That was too easy. Just like always…_

Gaara turned away, only to have to react suddenly as the great hammer came arcing down towards his head. His sand reacted instantly, forming a barrier, but it barely blocked the titanic impact.

"How?" Gaara muttered, seeing Suiko unharmed and gearing up for another mighty swing of his hammer.

"You really are an idiot. You were so easy to fool." Suiko hefted his mace and swung again, the head slamming in to the sand cocoon around Gaara, smashing through. Only quick footwork saved Gaara from taking the hit in the ribs.

"I will have a nasty set of bruises on my arms and legs but that is all." Suiko sneered. "From the moment you touched me with your sand I was draining its chakra. The Lion Cuirass can steal the chakra of anything that touches me. So by the time you used your Sand Coffin your sand was almost dry of chakra. It gave me a little squeeze, but nothing more. And yes…" he continued, seeing the sudden look of understanding that crossed Gaara's face. "When I hold my hammer that too can drain the energy of an opponent. So your wall of sand…" he swung again, the impact knocking Gaara backwards, flakes of red and gold raining down. "… Is going to fail. Your Ultimate Defence is anything but."

_This could prove troubling. _Gaara dodged away, his sand lashing out but as it made contact the eyes of the Lion glowed a baleful red and his sand crumbled, losing all cohesion.

"Give up!" Suiko roared, hammer crashing into the ground, sticking fast.

_Now is my chance._ Gaara made his move, darting in, sand forming a hammer of his own, enveloping his right hand. With a mighty sweep he hammered it into Suiko, catapulting him away into the trees. _So, you may claim to be impervious to my attacks, but this gives lie to that. _Even as he watched though the sand fell lifelessly from his hand, stripped of its chakra. _Although any attack I make is quickly neutralised. My normal tactics will be ineffective here, I see that now._

Suiko staggered to his feet, spitting blood. Already one eye was beginning to swell shut, and one cheek was torn, gore streaming down his neck. Yet he was still smiling. "Not bad." He laughed coldly. "But if that is all you can manage then I fear the battle is going to go badly for you. I told you, attacking with your sand, all it is going to do is bruise me, and if you think that is going to stop me you are wrong."

_He is right. No ninja of any quality would be stopped by such strikes. I need to find a way to defeat him, and fast…_

Hinata peered through the trees with her Byakugan, vision extending in all directions. Beside her Shino waited patiently for her to finish.

_This is an important mission. A Rank. But I will do my part. There is nothing to fear. The days of failure are in the past._

"I see them…" Hinata said suddenly, her eyes detecting multiple battles.

"All of them?" Shino asked quietly.

"No. I see the three Sand Ninja. Each is fighting a different opponent. But wasn't there supposed to be _four_ Celestials?"

"You are quite right." Shino agreed. "And I suspect there is no sign of this student, Matsuri, am I correct?"

"Yes. I don't see her anywhere."

Neji, who was waiting silently with them nodded. "Then she would have to still be a captive, with the fourth Celestial. I will endeavour to find her." With that he was gone, leaping through the trees.

_Be careful Neji… _Turning her thoughts back to the matter at hand Hinata continued to observe. "There's something… strange… about the positioning of the three groups. It might be just the way I am seeing it, but they seem spaced out strangely…"

"Strange how?" Shino asked intently.

"Almost like they were in a triangle…" Hinata said.

"That does not sound good. Keep a close watch upon them. I will send the message to Shikamaru, summoning them to battle. We must be wary, but decisive." As a great cloud of insects left Shino from under his jacket and out of his sleeves Hinata nodded to herself. _I will keep watch, and if there is any trap I will detect it. Be careful everyone. Be careful Naruto!_

Shikamaru watched as the cloud of insects swarmed into view, forming a distinctive pattern of lines and dots. _The idea to use this shorthand code that can be easily formed by Shino's bugs was a great idea. Much less hassle than other options._

Reading the pattern quickly he turned and addressed the others, who were waiting eagerly for his words.

"All right everyone." He began. "This wait has been a drag, but it has paid off. We know that Temari, Kankurō and Gaara are all fighting one-on-one. We have not yet located the last of the enemy, but Neji is on that, and we'll get word when he finds out. Now we need to split into teams to assist the Sand, as it looks like they are hard pressed."

"All right. Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

_As eager as ever I see._

"Just hold on a second Naruto. Right, Ino, you are with me. We will go to the aid of Temari."

"That figures…" Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Oh… nothing." Naruto grinned.

"Anyway, Kiba, you and Choji will go to Kankurō, over there."

"All right." Kiba snarled. "Time to repay the favour."

"Naruto, you and Lee go deal with the one attacking Gaara."

"Right!" Lee said, giving the thumbs up. "Consider that miscreant dealt with."

"Of course, Gaara will probably have already beaten him before we get there." Naruto complained. "Anyway, time is wasting!"

"Hold on just another minute…" Shikamaru ordered.

_Yeah, he may have grown up a bit, but at heart Naruto never changes._

"Hinata has detected an unusual pattern in the position of our enemy. Now it could be nothing, but just be careful. If it is some sort of trap we don't want to be caught in it. Got that?"

"Right!" came back five voices. As the other teams moved through the threes to their destinations Shikamaru looked at Ino. "Time to go."

Ino nodded. "Yeah. Well come on then, she may be the closest to us but we don't want to be late."

"All right, all right. Don't rush me."

_Women. They can be such a drag…_

Temari was breathing heavily, her palms sticky with blood, leaving crimson hand-prints on the white of her great fan. Her legs were wobbling like she was drunk, and her arms trembled, muscles protesting. _How can she be so strong? I don't understand. My Mastery of wind jutsu is the best __there is, yet she counters and returns my every move, and she hasn't even broken a sweat!_

"Worried yet?" Kujaku asked, one eyebrow raised in a sardonic expression. Flicking her head she let her still perfect hair flow out behind her, as if to mock Temari, whose hair was sweaty and plastered to her skull. "Well you should be. Still haven't grasped it, I see. Not that I would expect a callow young girl like you to understand the skills of a true mistress of the art."

_Callow? I may be young but I am already as skilled as those nearly twice my age!_

"Shut up why don't you." Temari muttered, brining her fan forwards, drawing on her jutsu once more. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

"Again?" Kujaku laughed coldly. "I should have added moronic to how I described you. You've been trying this again and again, and it never works. Can't you take a hint?" as the chakra-infused winds raced towards her Kujaku rolled her wrists, the Blades of Wind flashing, and suddenly Temari was once more flying through the air, landing heavily, losing her grip on her fan as her bones and muscles protested. Coughing up blood she rolled to her knees, to see Kujaku standing there, not even making a counter attack.

"Don't… mock me…" Temari muttered, one shaking arm outstretched towards her fan.

"Well, you are mocking _me_ by being so worthless in battle. I haven't even had to use my own jutsu yet, just counter yours. To think I was looking forwards to this. Pathetic." Kujaku spat.

_She hasn't used any jutsu? Then how… how is it she is cutting me to pieces, inch by inch?_

"From that stupid doe-eyed look you are giving me I can tell I had better explain. I wouldn't want you to die without understanding the genius of she who killed you." Kujaku raised her two swords so that they caught the light, shining a deep azure blue. "These blades can cut through the air, using only a fraction of my chakra, amplifying it, turning it into a raging maelstrom of destruction. I only need to provide a tiny bit of force to empower and reverse your pathetic _wind scythes. _Whereas _you_…" she looked at the prone Temari. "You need to provide your full force into every attack. And I don't think you can keep it up much longer, by the looks of you. Young girls today have no stamina. Now I'm getting rather bored and I am sure Hōki will be waiting for me, so I guess it is time to show you my own jutsu. Enjoy it; this demonstration won't last very long."

_This isn't good… _Temari grabbed her fan and hefted it in front of her, cursing. _This has never felt so heavy. Sorry Kankurō, Gaara. I… may not be able to catch up after all._

Kujaku leapt back to a waterfall that was running down the rocky slope behind her. Most of the tress that had covered the riverbank were gone, sliced away by the deadly winds that had scoured the battlefield. "I'll start you off slowly." Kujaku gloated. One sword in the air she drew upon her chakra. "Wind Style! One Bladed Wing Jutsu!"

The sword came down and Temari felt the breeze pick up. The river was whipped into a churning foam, water droplets striking her, a rainbow forming above the stream. Fallen twigs and branches were picked up in the tide of air, and she barely had time to set her defences before the jutsu was striking her. Ribs creaked under the strain and she was hurled backwards, sent flying head over heels by the terrible impact. Chakra slashed into her, burrowing deeply into flesh. She tried to scream but the air was whipped away from her mouth, so she gaped in a mere soundless wail.

_The power… and this is with but one sword…_

She fetched up against a boulder with stunning force, her vision momentarily lost. More blood was streaming from her mouth now, and she knew she was hurt badly. _I… I am going to die here…_

"Stop running, you coward." Ryūgan taunted, as his Dragon Swords speared through the woods, shattering thick trees as if they were mere slender sticks. "I thought that you were going to treat me to a puppet show? I hardly think the heap of wreckage behind me counts as much of a show, do you?"

_Arrogant runt. Kankurō_ dodged again as one of the three prongs of the evil sword slashed by inches from his ear, the spectral dragon head thrashing. _He wants a puppet show, then that is what he'll get. I still have the Crow._

Kankurō used what little cover he could find to manoeuvre the Crow around behind his target. _Easy does it. Just one blow should be enough to finish the little swine. Every blade and needle is steeped in the best poison the Hidden Sand can create._

Dodging again, this time ducking under one roaring head and leaping over another, Kankurō made his move. With a twitch of his fingers the chakra threads pulled Crow into a steep dive. The mouth on the vaguely human puppet gaped open and a hail of poisoned needles spat out, each one death to whoever it pierced.

_Got you now!_

"Pathetic." Ryūgan snickered, the third prong of his sword whipping behind him, slamming into the needles, scattering them. Then it went for the Crow, mouth yawning wide.

_I can't let it destroy the Crow or I'm done here! _Desperately he swung wide his hand and Crow dodged wide, the Dragon Sword narrowly missing him. As he breathed out a sigh of relief he did not notice another Dragon Blade slicing in from behind. Blood shot into the air in a hot rush and Kankurō staggered, barely able to stop himself falling.

"Too slow." Ryūgan called out, watching as Kankurō staggered. The third blade spiralled in, and Kankurō could only block it with an arm, suffering another deep cut.

_I'm hurt bad here. Sorry Gaara. I know you'll rescue Matsuri, but it looks like you'll have to do it without me. I hope Temari is having better luck that I am…_

"Had enough yet?" Kujaku asked. Temari struggled to stay on her feet, her only answer silence. _Don't… have the energy to talk any more. My mouth is so dry I can barely breathe. And she hasn't even used her second sword yet._

As if her thoughts were audible Kujaku brought her second blade up. "I guess the fight has gone out of you. Such a shame. Still, I suppose I will have a little time to relax after I finish you off. This is quite a pleasant spot after all. People have died in worse." She grinned balefully. "Not that anyone will come along to mark your grave here I shouldn't think. No, you'll die alone, and soon your brothers will join you, just a load of dusty old bones in the forest."

Temari gathered what little strength she had left. _Though it is probably futile to hope. Even her single blade jutsu are impressive, more than a match for my own attacks. With two…_

"Watch closely now, it isn't every day you get to see a jutsu as good as this. Wind Style! Two Bladed Wings Jutsu!" The blades flashed down, winking in the sunlight. _She was right, this is such a pretty place. The reflections on the water, the cool spray from the waterfall which soothes my wounds… _Her thoughts racing he leapt to the side as the wind surged in, sharp as razors. _I'm not fast enough… this is it…_

Then she was flying though the air, uncontrolled, wisps of her hair floating around her where the deadly gusts had caught her braids, shearing through the tips. She couldn't move no matter how hard she struggled. _What is this?_

Suddenly she was landing perfectly on her hands and knees, in an athletic crouch.

"What is this? Who the hell are you?" Kujaku asked.

_This… this feels familiar. _Suddenly she could move again, and as she turned she found herself looking at the smiling face of Shikamaru, Ino behind him.

"What? How?" She stammered. _Why are they here? How did they know?_

"Pleased to see us?" Shikamaru said. "Your Sensei sent word to the Leaf that you might be having a little trouble, so we decided to come along and repay the favour you did us before, with Sasuke. Just in time too it seems. If I had failed to move you with my shadow possession jutsu you would have been torn apart by that wind…"

All Temari could do was manage a weak smile. _Unlooked for aid… coming just in time. Now I know how you felt, Shikamaru. _Then another thought crossed her mind, sharp and urgent.

"Kankurō and Gaara! What about them?"

"Don't worry. Help is on the way to your brothers as well. Now we need to concentrate on the task at hand…"

Kankurō staggered backwards, feet scraping over the debris-strewn ground, knowing that it was probably futile. _Who would have thought it, me, brought down by some little punk like this? I guess it's true what they say, pride goes before a fall._

"No need to run, this will be relatively painless." Ryūgan chortled. His blade had assumed its normal form, the dragons having reverted to the blue blade segments linked by wire. Even so Kankurō knew that they could still deal terrible blows, as the many cuts he had received testified.

_I guess it takes a lot of chakra to transform the blades. He probably doesn't feel the need to waste any now that I'm beaten. _

The Crow was still intact, but every time he attacked Ryūgan simply countered with one of the blades, while the other two surged after Kankurō Trying to attack and evade at the same time was proving impossible.

"Well, time to say goodbye." Ryūgan said, pointing his sword at Kankurō Before he could react all three prongs were rushing towards him in spread formation. There would be no dodging them. _I… it shouldn't end like this. There is too much left to do. Sorry Gaara._

Suddenly the blades were flying backwards, pushed aside by a madly spinning pair of bestial ninja. Kankurō was shoved aside by a massive hand as the blades surged back.

"What…?" Kankurō said, puzzled. Suddenly the spinning stopped and they revealed Kiba and Akamaru, as man-beast clones. They both grinned at him wolfishly.

"What in the world are you doing here." He caught sight of Choji above. "And you as well?"

"Well, save a dog's life and he won't rest until he has repaid the favour." Kiba said with feeling. "I've waited a while to get the chance to pay you back."

"Yeah." Choji said, his hands returning to normal size. "We got word from your Village that you could use a hand, so Shikamaru has led us here. Help is already on the way to your team-mates."

"That's a relief." Kankurō said. _I never thought I'd be grateful to those little brats from the Leaf Village, but what do you know? I am. Thanks guys._

"I don't know who you pests are…" Ryūgan said, his blade snapping back to its normal shape. "But I suppose you can die too."

"Keep talking…" Kiba snapped. "I think you'll find it isn't us who'll be dog-food after this battle…"

"Dream on." Ryūgan retorted, raising the Dragon Sword. "Less talking, more dying!"

Hōki landed lightly on his feet. All around him were towering walls of stone, yet he could feel the chakra beacon pulsing brightly below him. _The fourth and most important beacon._

He knew that his fellow Celestials were maintaining the fight, in position to activate their trap. It was time. Tossing aside the unconscious Matsuri he grinned, his eyes hard and cold. "So it begins. This is the start of our ascendancy!" Focusing on the beacon he began to make complex hand-signs, focusing his chakra. "Water Style! Three Point Water Dragon Ascendant!"

The very ground trembled as his jutsu unfolded. _Now is the time. Gaara, you are doomed!_

Hinata exhaled a panicked breath. "Something is happening, something bad…"

"What is it? Is it the trap we feared?" Shino answered, his concerned eyes hidden behind his dark glasses.

"I think it must be. There is so much chakra pouring underground, coming from three points. They make a triangle… around _Gaara_."

"This is bad. Still, there is nothing that we can do about it, other than stay alert. Keep watching, and wherever aid is required we will be able to provide it."

Behind them both Sakura nodded. "Yes. I am ready. I will not let the Hokage down."

"I know you won't." Hinata smiled reassuringly. _Yes, Sakura is strong. Stronger than she thinks. I used to wish I could be like her, and now I am. How strange the world is, sometimes._

"So, give us a quick run-down of the enemy and her powers." Shikamaru asked.

Temari shrugged. "She is a ranged wind user, like me. Only _stronger_." _That is bitter to admit, but no point lying about it. To do so would only out all our lives in danger. _"She uses her swords to churn the wind and fill it with chakra, using only a tiny amount of her own. They amplify her attacks. She is rather deadly, I think we should…"

Shikamaru raised a hand to stop her. "I asked for a run-down of her powers, not advice…" he said, but he was smiling.

Temari flushed. _Throwing my words back in my face eh? _"I guess I deserved that." She said.

"I was only joking. For old times sake." Shikamaru answered. Behind him Ino rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on the enemy, rather than making jokes?" Ino said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

As one they turned to regard Kujaku, who was ignoring them. Her swords were glowing with chakra, shining green, the intensity staggering. "It is time." She said wickedly. "Say goodbye to your precious Gaara. Water Style! Three Point Water Dragon Ascendant!"

As she spoke they could feel the air surge with energy, the weight oppressive. The ground began to rumble, and the waters of the river churned and twisted.

"I can't help but feel that this isn't good…" Shikamaru said, bringing a wry glance from Temari.

"You think? And here was me thinking she was going to just give up now that you've arrived…"

Kankurō moved back into cover, Choji and Kiba beside him. "We need a plan. This little kid is no ordinary opponent. His sword amplifies his power, and can attack three targets at once."

"Lucky there if four of us then, eh Akamaru?" Kiba grinned toothily. Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Well, five if you count the Crow." Kankurō said. "But don't let that fool you into thinking this will be easy. The blades move with great speed, and they strike like a snake." He looked down at his bloody body. "I've been lucky so far not to take any debilitating hits, but any one of them could have finished me. As it is we need to end this quickly or I'm done for."

As they planned Ryūgan ignored them. His blade was hot with chakra, and the beacon below pulsed incessantly. Grinning broadly he thrust his blade into the earth. "Water Style! Three Point Water Dragon Ascendant!" he called, and the ground trembled, rippling. Suddenly water was erupting upwards in great spouts, only to fall as droplets of moisture, stitching the air with rainbows.

"Pretty." Kankurō remarked. "For a minute I was worried there. But whatever jutsu that was it doesn't seem to have worked. Luckily for us."

"Wrong again." Ryūgan chortled madly, eyes shining with malice. "It worked perfectly. It just isn't targeted at you. I don't need such jutsu for pathetic weaklings like you three."

"Why not come over here and say that!" Kiba snarled.

"All right then." Ryūgan agreed. "I _will_!" His blades flashed out, searching for the hearts of his opponents…

Gaara blocked the impact of the great hammer on his forearm, wincing as the impact transferred through the sand, flakes falling away. The next sweep almost beheaded him but he managed to roll away. Sand lashed out in great lashing tendrils, raining blow after blow down on Suiko, who bellowed like a wounded animal. He was bruised all over and spitting blood but no mortal blows had been struck.

_This is proving useless. I am just wasting sand and chakra. Each strike only has a fraction of its normal power, the Lion absorbs the chakra too quickly and my sand does not hold together. If I am going to finish this it has to be in one decisive blow._

"Is that all the Ultimate Weapon of the Sand can do?" Suiko scoffed. "You had better have something more or I am going to crush you. I don't know how you shrugged off that hit from my mighty hammer, but sooner or later you are going to break."

"I agree." Gaara said, voice cold. "It is time to end this." he gestured and his gourd emptied, all of his sand except what he was wearing as sand armour roaring into the air, a great cloud of particles blocking out the light.

"Impressive." Suiko agreed. "But not very smart. I thought I had explained why this won't work. As soon as that hits me all the chakra will be leached out and you'll be left with nothing."

"But if the sand is above you gravity should do the rest." Gaara intoned. "I am less foolish than you think. I have fought better men than you."

_He should not have explained his tricks. Knowledge is half the battle._

A look of panic flashed across Suiko's face. He leapt aside as the great wall of sand crashed down, splintering rock. Once more Gaara raised up his sand and this time Suiko barely evaded it, staggering to his feet, blood sheeting from a new deep wound on his back. "And now this ends." Gaara said, his sand rising once more. _Wait, why is he smiling. Does he not realise this time I will crush him to dust?_

"Too late." Suiko grinned. "I admit this was clever, and if you had of thought of it earlier I would no doubt be dead. But sadly your companions have been less than efficient. Our trap is set and you are doomed."

_Temari? Kankurō? Is this a bluff?_

"I will still destroy you." Gaara said, moving his hand, the sand flowing across the sky.

"Did you know this spot is over an underground lake, fed by three streams?" Suiko said. "I guess you didn't. Such a shame. Water Style! Three Point Water Dragon Ascendant!"

Gaara stumbled as the very ground shook. Rocks and trees were hurled high into the sky as the forest floor exploded upwards, a great column of water thicker than any oak tree surged upwards, water falling as a heavy rain, obscuring vision. Gaara had one glimpse of a great draconian head formed from clear water and then his sand was moving to protect him.

The impact was immense, knocking Gaara from his feet. All around him sand was raining down in large clumps, carpeting the floor in an autumnal display of red and orange.

"Interesting thing, sand. Did you know that it can absorb ten times its weight in water? Now if some clever people were to pump chakra into an underground reservoir and use it to soak your sand, making it weigh as much as lead, it would make it rather difficult to use, right?"

Gaara raised his hand but his sand did not move. Only his sand armour had remained dry, shielded by the wall of sand above. _That is a clever scheme. They have researched my strengths, and also my weaknesses. It was a trap, just as we feared._

"Now I have no intention of killing you." Suiko said, hefting his hammer. "Not yet anyway. But I do need to render you immobile, so stand still and let me break your arms and legs." he charged with a baleful cry.

"Leaf Hurricane!" suddenly a green blur was moving, slamming into Suiko, kicking him away. It resolved into Lee, who was standing protectively in front of Gaara. Then Naruto was there, hurling a volley of Kunai which Suiko deflected clumsily with the haft of his hammer.

"The hero always arrives at the last minute, right Gaara?" Naruto said with a grin. "We saw the water dragon. Pretty impressive, but I can't see that stopping a ninja as good as you, right?"

"Indeed." Lee agreed. "I think it is time we taught this troublemaker a lesson in good manners. Oh, and don't worry about your brother and sister, help has arrived for them as well."

Gaara was shocked by their sudden appearance. "Where did you all come from?"

"Konoha, where else?" Naruto grinned impishly. "We were sent a request for aid from the sand, and so we came in force. After all, we owe you."

"I don't recall inviting you to this fight." Suiko snapped. "Still, no matter. Gaara is done, and you two children won't prove any difficulty." hefting his hammer he charged, screaming in anger.

"We'll soon see about that, won't we?" Naruto said, drawing another Kunai.

_Three on one. Even with his armour this should be in our favour... unless he has more tricks such as the water dragon... _

"And battle is joined. Leaf and sand together, as it should be!" Lee declaimed. "Friends forever!"

"Dead together more like." Suiko snapped, hammer singing down. Lee leapt aside and Naruto moved in from the rear, only to be hurled away by the backswing. "Come on, you can do better than that, can't you?"

Kakashi opened the door to the study of the Hokage and stepped inside.

"Ah, Kakashi, you've returned, excellent." Tsunade said. "Look who has come back to us." she gestured and he turned, seeing the familiar face of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya grinned. "So, here at last. I've been waiting a while for you to return."

"Well, isn't this an unexpected surprise?" Kakashi said. "I thought you were out and about gathering information."

"Yes, and now I've gathered all I need I've come for Naruto. It is time I took him out into the world and prepared him for what is to come."

"Ah... yes." Kakashi began. "About that... well, first we'll have to go retrieve him, as he is in the field. In fact all of our rookies are. Manpower shortage, you see."

"What?" Jiraiya proclaimed. "You let him go gallivanting around when there are Akatsuki after him?"

"It was my decision." Tsunade said. "I had no choice."

"All right." Jiraiya conceded, unwilling to argue with Tsunade. "I guess we had better go and see if we can lend a hand, right Kakashi?"

"Yes, an excellent idea. I can see why they call you Sannin."

"Very funny." Jiraiya said dryly. "Now come on, I haven't got all day."

**Chapter Fifteen – Leaf And Sand As One**

"You'll pay for this." Temari insisted, her fan held in bloody hands. "I'll kill you if it is the last thing I do!"

"You need to calm down Temari. Getting all riled up is just playing into her hands." Shikamaru insisted.

"But Gaara…" Temari began, but he cut her off ruthlessly. "We won't do Gaara any good if we all die here. We need a plan, one that will work."

"We don't exactly have much time. She isn't going to kindly wait while we thrash out our options." Temari argued.

"True, that is why we need to work quickly. You remember our talents?"

"How could I forget?" Temari replied. "You and your shadow possession. Oh, and you cry really prettily too. Not planning on bursting into tears here are you?"

"I think I can hold them in." Shikamaru said wryly.

Ino rolled her eyes. _You know, I'm kind of feeling like a third wheel here. Is there something going on between those two? Surely not…_

"I don't remember yours though girl." Temari said, and Ino felt a surge of anger. _Oh, forgettable am I? Yet you remember Shikamaru's…_

"You should remember, you watched her at the Chunin exams. Mind transfer jutsu. If she can get it to work it's all over for our opponent. But she has us outranged. We need to work out how to get one of us closer to her."

"Easier said than done." Temari said, as Kujaku turned to face them once more, her part in the Three Point summoning concluded.

"Well, if we spread out she can't target us all at once, right?" Ino asked. _I'm not going to be the only one that doesn't contribute._

"I hope so. But wind jutsu are notorious for their large areas of effect. Still, we will have to do the best we can. We are not losing here." Shikamaru said firmly.

"That's right!" Temari agreed. "I'm going to flay this bitch!"

"I beg to differ." Kujaku sniffed. "But flaying does sound delightful. Why don't we try it? Wind Style. Dancing Air Swords!" she swept up one blade and unleashed her chakra, the air filled with a whining noise like a swarm of hornets.

"Everyone scatter." Shikamaru ordered. Temari looked at him strangely but she obeyed.

_Yep, definitely something odd between those two…_ Ino leapt to one side, reaching into her tool pouch and releasing a volley of shuriken. As they sped towards Kujaku for a moment she thought that they would strike home and pride rose within her. This was quickly dashed as they scattered off something invisible in the air, falling away uselessly.

Shikamaru fell back as blood appeared from a dozen shallow gashes across his face and arms. As he did so he was smiling though. "You can see where her air swords are by the way they change the reflection of the sunlight. Look closely and you'll spot them."

"Yes, I see it." Temari agreed, blocking them with her fan, sending off a shower of sparks.

_I'm glad someone can, I can't… _Ino backed away. Suddenly the blades were upon her, shredding clothing and tracing numerous small cuts across her face and arms.

_Damn, now I need another new dress. This isn't fair…_

Kujaku smiled as her opponents were busy dodging her attack. "I must admit to toying with you. That attack is merely a child's jutsu, pretty but useless. However if I do not hurry Hoki will be angry. Time for you all to die." She gestured with her swords and blasts of chakra-laced wind blasted out, heading towards them.

"Time to do this." Shikamaru said, running forwards, trying to skirt the blast. Temari threw her own attack, the gales clashing angrily, and Ino drew kunai and tried to flank Kujaku. _Just one hit from my mind transfer jutsu and it is all over. But if I miss…_

Hurling her kunai she continued running, only to be thrown back by a burst of air. Shikamaru extended his shadow, sending it slithering over the rocks and debris of the field. For a moment it looked as if Kujaku would be taken but at the last minute she saw the shadow and leapt clear, back to the waterfall. A blast of air hurled Shikamaru away and Temari had her own wind scythe countered, the returned wind driving her to her knees.

"This so isn't working…" Ino shook her head to clear it, blood dripping from her shallow wounds.

"Yeah, she can keep us back with her air attacks, and it doesn't look like she is going to run out of chakra any time soon." Shikamaru agreed.

Temari screamed with rage and lashed out with burst after burst of wind, yet Kujaku simply cut through each one, using the momentum of the attack to return it, hurling her opponents back every time they attempted to close.

Shikamaru was drenched with blood and soaked with water from the waterfall that was thrown up with every damaging gust. "She is taking us apart piece by piece. If we don't get her soon we are finished."

"Tell me something I don't know…" Temari panted, water and blood tricking down her face. "But how…?"

Shikamaru suddenly brightened. Running to Temari he whispered something in her ear.

_What could he be planning? Whatever it is doesn't seem to need me._

Temari nodded grimly, hauling herself to her feet. Clutching her fan in trembling hands she swung again and called forth another wind scythe.

"Again? Don't you ever learn?" Kujaku laughed, her blades flashing. "What…? You missed. Pathetic." Her blades moved though still air, no attack to counter.

"No she didn't." Shikamaru said with a cold laugh. "She hit what she was aiming at. Feeling the effects yet?"

Kujaku trembled, suddenly unable to move.

"I'll let you look." Shikamaru said, turning g his own neck. Kujaku was forced to turn, and she could see the waterfall suspended in the air, held up by chakra-filled air. From the large shadow it cast a thin tendril had emerged, creeping around the back of her.

"We weren't aiming for you." Temari said, grinning viciously. "We just needed to extend the range of Shikamaru's shadow, since you were keeping us all at bay with your own attacks. And now…"

_That was awesome. Way to go Shikamaru. I don't care what anyone says, you are the best of all of us rookies. No-one else would have come up with that plan!_

"I've got this." Temari said. She did not even need to draw blood as her hand and her fan were already streaked and splattered with her own gore. "This is for Gaara. Enjoy Hell, you bitch! Summoning Jutsu! Quick Beheading Dance!"

Her fan glittered with glowing kanji lettering for a fraction of a second and then a massive gust of wind roared forwards unstoppably, shredding even the very ground. Kujaku watched in horror as it approached, immobile. At the last second Shikamaru released his jutsu and rolled clear, just as Kujaku was picked up by the breeze and hammered into the rock wall, body criss-crossed by numerous deep slashes. Her screams were terrible and then it was all quiet, her limp and shredded form dropping heavily to the ground.

"Well, that's that then." Temari said, smile glassy, eyes vacant. With that she slumped to the ground, her fan falling from suddenly numb fingers…

Sakura held down Temari, who was struggling weakly to rise. "Don't be stupid." She said in a practical, matter-of-fact voice. "You've sustained many deep cuts, are suffering from heavy blood loss, massive chakra depletion and I think several of your bones have been fractured. You are going nowhere until I've patched you up a bit."

"Good to see my plan is working perfectly. As expected." Shikamaru said, looking at Sakura and Hinata. "Do we know how the other battles are faring?"

"I'll try and find out." Hinata promised, activating her Byakugan once more, expression intent.

Sakura had overridden the weak protests of the Sand kunoichi and was now treating her with her chakra, the healing glow permeating her very body, staunching bleeding wounds and repairing bone. As she worked Sakura gave Ino a searching glance.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ino asked. _Just why are you looking at me like that Sakura? I don't like it…_

"When I've finished with Temari would you like me to have a look at your wounds? After all, we wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to end up scarred, would we now?"

_You… you bitch!_ "That's quite all right." Ino simpered. "When you have a face as beautiful as mine there is no way that could happen. Besides, the cuts are shallow and we wouldn't want you wasting your precious chakra on me now, would we? We can't have you being too tired to do your job." _Take that, you cow!_

"Oh I have plenty of stamina, don't you worry." Sakura replied. Behind them Shikamaru and Temari exchanged glances.

"There, all done. Take this plasma pill, it should restore the blood you have lost." Sakura said, handing her a small red tablet. "You'll need to rest a little before you can move safely though. Would you stay with her Shikamaru?"

"I'll be fine…" Temari said, making an effort to stand but the glare from Sakura stopped her.

"No, you'll do as I say." Sakura ordered. "You need a few minutes to let the healing settle in. if you try and rush it you'll undo all my hard work and you'll end up in a worse state. And don't expect me to patch you up again after that!"

_She's as bossy as ever I see. But confident too…_

"It's all right Sakura. I'll stay with her and make sure she doesn't overexert herself."

Temari shook her head.

"Excuse me…" Hinata broke in. "I think we are going to be needed again Sakura."

"Is it…" Temari began, and paused when Hinata gave her a reassuring grin. "Everything will be fine. You managed, didn't you?"

"Right." She agreed, still looking worried.

"I'll stay too." Ino said.

"Yes, it is probably best you stay out of the fighting." Sakura gushed falsely. "After all, you are a bit of a mess."

"Ladies, no fighting." Shikamaru said. "This isn't the time…"

"You are right." Sakura said. With a final warning glance at Temari she turned to Hinata. "We had best be off then. Lead on…"

As they disappeared into the tangle of felled trees and rubble Ino sighed. _She always brings out the worst in me. _Looking at Shikamaru and Temari she suppressed a frown. _… And just what is with those two? Today has not been a good day…_

Kiba cursed as Choji shoved him away with his expanded hand, just as he was about to move in for the kill. The Dragon Sword stabbed at him, but with his great agility he was able to dive clear.

"Watch what the hell you are doing Choji! I almost had him then!" Kiba snapped. Behind him Akamaru had transformed into a beast clone and was looking to strike, just waiting for his master to signal the attack.

"Sorry Kiba." Choji said apologetically. "I thought I could grab him, I didn't know that you were going to make a move then."

"You three really are bumbling idiots, aren't you?" Ryugan sighed. "I'd feel sorry for you if you weren't all going to die here. Are you really the best your villages can offer? If so you should be grateful that I am killing you to spare them further shame."

Out of the corner of his eye Kiba could see the Crow moving stealthily through the undergrowth. Wisely Kankuro was keeping out of sight, just using his puppet.

_If I can just distract him… _He signalled to Akamaru. "Fang over Fang!"

They began to rotate, picking up speed until they were just a mere spiralling blur. Darting through the trees they spun towards Ryugan, who countered with his sword. Two prongs swept out and Kiba let out a yelp as Akamaru was hurled away, striking the ground hard. Then he too was flying backwards, blood spraying from a deep cut across his chest.

"Got you." Kankuro whispered, moving his fingers. Suddenly the Crow as there behind Ryugan, poison needles flashing.

"Too slow. And too stupid." The blue-haired boy laughed, his third blade slashing the needles away.

"Partial expansion jutsu!" Choji shouted, his arm extending. A large fist closed around Ryugan, squeezing.

"Way to go Choji…" Kiba growled as he stood, unsteady on his feet. _I think the bastard has cracked some of my ribs. It hurts…_

Ryugan grimaced in pain as Choji crushed him, but the pain was brief as the snaking dragons lashed at the arm that prisoned him. Choji held on for as long as he could but after enduring savage blows he was forced to let go, or lose his arm.

_Damn, this kid is good! Or rather his weapon is anyway. I don't see him having any talent without it… _he looked over to where Akamaru was standing up slowly, still woozy from the impact of the fall. Behind him was the shattered Black Ant, the front broken completely open. Kiba suddenly snarled in delight. _That gives me an idea._

He whistled to Akamaru and gestured hurriedly a few times. Akamaru barked in agreement.

_If we can just pull this off… but we can't alert the kid to our plan, or else he won't fall for it. No other choice, I'll have to distract him myself._

"Hey kid…" he called, his tone derisive. "Are you actually going to hurt us with that or are we going to be here all day? War isn't a game for children you know…"

"Who are you calling a child?" Ryugan asked, annoyed. "You're not much older than me, and far stupider."

_That's right; rile him up, so he doesn't think straight. Just like Naruto did to me that time…_

"Yeah well if I'm so stupid why am I still alive?" Kiba asked, moving with great speed, leaping from tree to tree.

"I can fix that!" Ryugan snapped, all three prongs of his blade questing hungrily for the foe that was annoying him. Kiba leapt clear just in time and continued to evade, throwing kunai and shuriken with one hand, the other hand making communication signs to Choji.

_You better get this right Choji. Don't mess up._

As he darted away again a blade passed within a few inches of his head, questing hungrily. Muscles were starting to burn and fatigue was setting in. _I can't keep this up much longer…_

Akamaru barked twice then, and Kiba felt renewed strength surge through him. _All set up. Time to end this. _He flipped down from the trees and began sprinting towards Ryugan. Behind him he could hear the three dragons surging towards him. "Any time now Choji!" he called.

There was a gout of blood and Kiba suddenly scrambled to a halt. Choji had grasped the three blades in both hands, pinning them together, heedless of how they savaged his palms and wrists.

"Let go you fat swine…" Ryugan muttered.

_That's a mistake, saying that will just make him hang on all the harder. _Indeed, Choji went pale with anger, and then he tensed, crushing the dragons together.

As Kiba resumed his approach towards Ryugan he smiled at his fearful expression. "Game over kid. Why don't you drop your sword and give up?"

"Never! I'll die first!" he spat back.

"Suit yourself." Kiba shrugged. Ryugan heard a strange clicking behind him and turned to see Black Ant staring at him with sightless eyes. Arms reached around and he was bundled in, sword pulled from his grasp, still held firmly by Choji despite his wounds.

"And here is the puppet show you wanted." Kankuro stepped out of hiding. "Nice move there, getting your dog to drag Black Ant over to me so I could use a repair jutsu on it. Anyway…" he gestured and the Crow appeared, splitting into a dozen parts, each tipped with a long poisoned blade. "Secret Black Art! Iron Maiden!" with one more gesture the blades whistled down, piercing in to the chest cavity of Black Ant. There was a cruel scream and then silence.

"Well, I guess he bit off more than he could chew eh Akamaru?" Kiba laughed, petting his dog.

"Good job guys." Choji said, joining them. His arm was sheeted with blood and his hand gashed raw, but the injuries were not threatening to life. "I guess when I expand any wounds I take seem nasty, but when I return to normal size they are just deep cuts. Man I'm hungry…"

"No time for eating." Kankuro said, looking at the horizon where the great plume of water had risen. "We need to go aid Gaara."

"All right." Choji groused. "But I'm eating on the way. Anyone want a crisp?"

Kiba laughed. _You're all right Choji. You're all right._

"This could be going better…" Naruto said, picking himself up off the ground. "This guy is pretty good."

"No matter how good he is I am superior!" Lee insisted. Once more he was in motion, charging at his foe. The hammer arced towards him and he ducked it, driving outwards with a mighty kick, only to impact on the haft of the hammer again.

"Too slow." Suiko rumbled, flipping Lee away and nearly striking him down with his counter attack.

"Yes…" Lee panted. "I do seem to be slowing down. I feel… more tired than I should…"

"That is because he is able to absorb your chakra when you touch him. You need to strike a decisive blow or the effort is wasted." Gaara advised. He was struggling to make his sodden sand respond, a futile effort. At best he could raise a few handfuls, at a great cost in chakra.

"Well forget this then!" Naruto snapped. Raising his hands together he made a hand-sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The field filled with smoke and when it dispersed a dozen Naruto's were surrounding Suiko, a grim expression on their faces. "Lets see how you like this…" They repeated together.

"I like it just fine." Suiko mocked. "Fire Style. Lion Flame Jutsu!" the eyes of the Lion burned red and suddenly a great gust of flame was blasting from its maw. The first clones disappeared, swallowed up and as Suiko spun more and more were reduced to ash. Several leapt in on him but his hammer dealt quick blows and they were gone, only Naruto himself remaining. He moved in for the blow only to be grabbed around the throat by his enemy. "Not so full of big talk now, are you?"

"Put me down!" Naruto demanded, flailing with arms and legs, but his blows had no power, as his chakra was inexorably drained away.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee roared, spinning in, legs flashing out at Suiko's outstretched arm. He dropped Naruto and fainted back, hammer sailing around in a mighty arc.

"Look out Bushy-Brows!" Naruto warned, gasping for air and massaging his bruised throat.

"Too late." Suiko rumbled, his hammer slamming into the leg of Lee, who gasped in pain. The sound of breaking bone was loud and sudden.

Gaara watched his comrades' fall. _If I do not defeat this foe then we will all perish here. Nothing we do seems to hurt him for long. _As if to underscore his words Naruto was preparing a Rasengan, clone working furiously. As soon as it was completed Naruto charged, bellowing, only to have Suiko take it on his pauldrons. The armour cracked a little but the Rasengan collapsed and Naruto was sent reeling by a savage kick to the stomach.

"I will not be beaten!" Lee roared, up and attacking again, hopping on one leg. Suiko merely moved aside, allowing Lee to slip past and with another brutal blow he was falling on top of Naruto, knocking them both down.

_Whatever I do I have to make it so powerful that it will survive his chakra drain, and so lethal there is no recovery. _He looked at his heap of soaked sand. Then an idea came to him. Holding out a hand he stripped off some of his sand armour, the only dry sand he possessed, and formed it into a spear with a cruelly sharp point, backed up by as much mass behind the tip as he could muster. As Suiko advanced upon the grounded Genin from the leaf Gaara threw the spear with all his might and most of his remaining chakra.

The impact was savage. Suiko paused, the hammer he was hefting high, ready to crush and smash falling from his suddenly slack grasp. Blood was pouring from his throat, gushing out over the prone shinobi before him. Reaching up with his hand he felt at the long spike sticking from his throat. Even as he did it disintegrated, falling away as a soaked mess of bloody sand.

"How… did…" he muttered, blood bubbling from his lips, staining his teeth red.

"Simple." Gaara said, his voice iron. "My sand armour was still dry, and made from my strongest sand. I simply made something so deadly that even as its chakra was drained away it was already killing you. As it struck your throat it was already weakening, but by then the damage was done and you were finished."

As Suiko fell to his knees, vision dimming, Gaara loomed over him. "You should never have taken my student. Know that I will recover her, and your leader will join you in death."

"I doubt that." Suiko muttered. "Much as I hate him he has a plan… maybe he even wanted us to die, I don't know…" he trailed off, face on the ground, last of his lifeblood draining away. "I'll see you… on the other side… to continue this…. battle…"

"Way to go Gaara, you totally beat him." Naruto grinned.

"Yes, very well done…" Lee agreed, trying to stand, only to collapse in a heap again. "I think my leg is broken. Give me a minute and I'll be ready to go…"

"You are going nowhere, Rock Lee." Gaara said, though there was sympathy in his voice. "Wait here and remain calm. I am sure help will arrive for you soon. Naruto Uzumaki, will you come with me and help me rescue Matsuri?"

"You bet. Let's go!" Naruto proclaimed.

Lee watched as Gaara and Naruto left quickly, feeling a pang of regret. Looking at his leg, which was already beginning to swell tears of frustration began to spill free, sliding down his cheeks.

"Once more I was not strong enough, Guy-Sensei. But I will train harder, much harder! I will be the best!" He struggled to his feet, wincing as his broken leg protested.

"Just what do you think you are doing, you idiot?" Sakura snapped, emerging from the trees. "You shouldn't be putting weight on that! Lie down!"

_Sakura… you are so beautiful, and so skilled. I will gladly submit to your tender ministrations. But please hurry, I want to play my part in the fighting!_

As he complied Sakura was leaning over him, an expression of intense concentration on her radiant face. Moving her hands over him she quickly found the source of his injury and the glow of healing energy enveloped her hands.

"A broken bone, some muscle damage. I can fix it." She said confidently, setting to work. Lee gasped as his leg began to tingle, chakra infusing deep into his muscles.

_And she even smells pretty, despite being out in the field all day. Is that a hint of cherry? Oh Sakura…_

Lee lay back and closed his eyes, wishing that it was not just that he was injured that she doted upon him…

"There he is." Naruto proclaimed, seeing Hoki standing alone and unconcerned in the middle of the canyon. "We've caught up to him at last."

Gaara nodded, but his only thought was of Matsuri. _Where is she? There!_

She was awake, groaning weakly. When she saw Gaara an expression of hope crossed her face, and she called out weakly. "Gaara-Sensei! You came!"

"Of course he did." Hoki scoffed. "This wouldn't be much of a plan if he hadn't. You've grown soft Gaara. There was a time when you would have left her to die without hesitation, and that would have made my task much harder. I see you've managed to gather more weaklings from somewhere. Oh, the Leaf. I see." He glanced dismissively at Naruto, nothing his headband.

"What did you say?" Naruto demanded.

"You heard me." Hoki spat. "Anyway, I hope that my fellow Celestials managed to kill some of you vermin before they died. I would expect that they did, they have been training with those weapons for quite some time now. This was not a plan put together in haste. Still…" he paused to reflect. "I don't suppose that they realised they had to die. Well, Suiko might have, he was always the suspicious one… anyway, down to business. Welcome to the place of your death Gaara."

"My death? I think not." Gaara said. "After all, you are not even armed."

Hoki smiled. "You are right. How foolish of me. Well, let's get to it then." He raised his hand to his mouth and bit deeply into his thumb. Placing the dripping digit on the ground he spoke. "Summoning Jutsu. Three Point Celestial Ascension."

"What the…?" Naruto asked, as the canyon was filled with a brilliant glow that stabbed at their eyes.

"I see…" Gaara said quietly, as the glow faded. Hoki was standing unharmed, but he wore the Lion Cuirass, and was armed with the Wind Swords. To crown the display of might the Dragon sword had separated, each prong seeking out hungrily from his back, thrusting and slicing the air…

**Chapter Sixteen – Seimei, Armour of The Destroyer**

"So, now do you understand?" Hōki asked, resplendent in his armour, many blades waving and dancing, questing like snakes sniffing the breeze. The eyes in the Lion Cuirass he wore seemed to shine with an inner ruby light, like baleful windows into hell. "The power of our Village is absolute. The days of us bowing to the Five _Great._.. " he imbued the word with sarcasm. "... Hidden Villages are over. It ended when you fell into our trap." he snorted, looking over at the fallen form of Matsuri who was trying to struggle to her feet. "Fancy valuing one little student so much... foolish really. The great warrior always knows when to make sacrifices. My fellow Celestials may have fallen, but their deaths have purchased us victory! They will be long remembered."

"Wow, that's cold." Naruto said, squinting at Hōki. "No-one should ever sacrifice their friends, not ever! We'll show you what the true power of friendship can do, right Gaara?"

Gaara nodded. _He is like me... before. He does not know of true strength. _His gaze flickered to the wounded Matsuri. _To save you the Celestial must be defeated. My chakra is almost all gone, and the only sand I have left is the remnants of my Sand Armour. This will be... challenging. I trust that Naruto has some tactic that will assist me..._

"This ends here." Gaara said, his voice cold. "Kankurō and Temari will be here soon."

"Yeah, and all of us from the Leaf!" Naruto shouted.

"You cannot hope to prevail against us all. If you flee now we will not follow. Let us take Matsuri and go."

Hōki burst out laughing, his face cruel, eyes wild and mad. "You really think after all the trouble we had luring you here, after our sacrifices, that I would simply give up and let you go now? Pathetic. I _can _and _will _prevail over all of you. Nothing and no-one can hope to defeat the Ultimate Weapon of the Artisans. You have not even began to see the true power it wields."

"You talk too much!" Naruto snapped. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

As a half dozen clones appeared around Naruto in puffs of smoke Gaara smiled. _If he distracts him I can use the last of my armour to provide a weapon, just like I did with the other Celestial. One good strike and this ends..._

The clones and Naruto rushed in towards Hōki, shuriken at the ready.

"Shadow shuriken Jutsu!" the clones all cried. Suddenly dozens, no hundreds of flashing shuriken were flying through the air, whining in the breeze.

_Time to make my move... Gaara_ gestured and the sand armour covering his left leg shattered, swirling into the air at his touch. His chakra was so low that the effort was incredible, but even so he prevailed, his sand forming a thin column. Another gesture and it was rushing forwards towards the madly laughing Hōki.

"I don't think so, you little brat." Hōki laughed, wielding the twin swords of Kujaku. "Taste the true power of the Ninja!" whipping the swords through the air he created a gale of intense fury, which swept forwards, dust and dirt whipping through the air. As it struck the shuriken the cloned ones dissipated in a flash of smoke and the few real ones were flung backwards. Naruto's clones were destroyed as well, and the real Naruto was flung away, hammering into the canyon wall with bone-jarring force.

"See?" Hōki laughed. "All your efforts are futile! Crawl away and live you worm, for I have no interest in you and your pathetic village. _Yet._"

_Now is my chance. _Gaara lashed out and his thin tendril of sand whipped around the leg of his foe.

_Time to lose that leg. Your skills and attacks will be useless if you cannot stand or move!_

Gaara closed his fist. _This ends now._

_Wait. Nothing happened? _Gaara frowned as his sand dropped away, hitting the ground, lifeless.

"Still don't get it? Even after fighting Suiko? You really are pathetic." he sneered. "My Lion here..." he rapped his fingers on the breastplate. "It devours the chakra from the sand leaving it nothing more than dust in the wind. Now down to business. Lion Maw Flame Cannon!" as he shouted the eyes of the Lion flared red and a gout of flame boiled from its maw, leaping towards Gaara.

_I had hoped that ability had died with Suiko. I have to conserve my last chakra. No time to defend with what little sand I have left. I have to dodge._

"Gaara-Sensei!" Matsuri called out weakly as the fire surged forwards. He ignored her voice, keeping focus and he rolled away, the ground where he was standing charred to molten glass. Flames licked at his robe but he quickly extinguished them, ignoring the many minor burns he had suffered.

"Eat this!" Naruto roared. He was flying through the air, blood streaming down his face, a Rasengan clutched in his hand. Hōki was looking away, regarding Gaara, and for a moment Gaara thought that Naruto would strike him.

"I don't think so. I'm busy here. Just die already." the three prongs of the Dragon Sword shot out, flashing through the air, biting deep into flesh. Naruto screamed as he was hurled aside, crimson blood falling like rain, staining the rocky ground.

_Naruto!_ Gaara thought as his friend crashed to the ground, limp and bleeding. _No, there is no way such an attack could have defeated him. I know this. But it will take him time to recover. I have to finish this, and do it now!_

"Well, you are in a bind, aren't you?" Hōki asked. "After all, your chakra is almost gone, as is your precious sand. And without that... do you even carry any other weapons, or know any other jutsu? That is your problem, _boy_. When one has such an ultimate jutsu at one's disposal, laziness and complacency is _inevitable. _So come on, try and stop me!"

_He is right, curse him. _Gaara knew the bitter truth of his words. Without his sand he was an a great disadvantage. _Still, I have to try something!_

Gaara pulled on the other leg of his sand armour, forming the spear that had destroyed his last opponent. _Just my body and half of my face remains protected now. If this comes down to combat then I will not be defended. I could sustain injury, or worse..._

"How pathetic." Hōki said as he watched the spear of hardened sand form. "If you try and use that upon he then the Lion will absorb the chakra and render it useless." he took a step backwards, and then another, as Gaara advanced, spear raised.

_Perhaps, but perhaps not. The Lion did not save the other fool now, did it? Even if it does drain the chakra it may well be that the impact alone will be enough to inflict great injury. After all, why does he retreat as I advance?_

"Not going to throw it?" Hōki taunted, backing off still further. "Not got what it takes? Your little friend over there fought until I broke him, whereas _you_..." he laughed cruelly. "You just wait there like some little coward."

Gaara took another step, and another. "You talk too much. You want my jutsu? Then take it!"

Hōki smiled. "too late. You think I am afraid of you? No, I just had to move you... to where I wanted you! You fell for it once already, with our water jutsu, and now again. You children never learn!"

_What? Another trap?_

"Iron Cage Soul Prison Jutsu!" Hōki roared, and Gaara barely had time to move before a massive roaring filled the air and the ground underneath him shattered, a ring of chakra-infused metal exploding upwards, forming a dome around him, shutting him off from the light. _It must have been underneath me... how could I have been fooled?_

"Once more you fail before the great intellect of the Artisans." Hōki said. "However, you will not live long to suffer. This cage... this cage is a wonder, a beautiful artefact that has remained unused for a long, long time. It was made by our founder Seimei, and for only one purpose. To draw out the Tailed Beast within a host, so that it may activate the power of our Ultimate Weapon, the Shivan armour, That Which Destroys."

_That Which Destroys?_ Gaara was puzzled. Taking his spear he hammered it into the iron dome surrounding him, to little effect.

"There's no escape, not until I have drained you dry." Hōki sneered. "Now, let us begin shall we? _**Drain!**_"

Gaara screamed as the world went blue, chakra flaring through the walls and into him. _The pain... it is... unbearable. My chakra, my very soul... being torn from me. _Again and again screams tore from his raw throat, piteous and heart-wrenching...

Matsuri closed her eyes as the horrible creams rang out, piercing into her brain. _Gaara-Sensei... why, why do this for me?_ Opening her eyes a fraction she could see that the dome of metal was shimmering with chakra, so strong it was visible. Blue, streaked with a darker, move evil chakra, red as blood.

"Yes, that is it! Bring out the beast inside, bring it out! Only when the beast is drained from you will you be free... well, death is a kind of freedom, anyway!" Hōki chuckled cruelly, mad eyes alight with force. He seemed to grow larger, stronger as Matsuri looked at him, as though he was feeding on the unleashed chakra of her Sensei.

_I... I have to do... something. Anything. _She was on her feet, rope javelin in her hands.

_But what? Hōki_ held swords, cruel steel blades. Her one greatest fear. Once again the horrible image of her mother, bright steel bursting from her breast, ruby blood flying... _I... I can't..._

She fell to her knees once again, sobs racking her.

"I don't think so!" she opened her eyes once more, looking up, as the familiar voice roared.

_That... that kid from the Leaf Village... _Naruto, well, four of him anyway, were rushing at Hōki, ignoring the blood that matted them, expressions of anger on their faces, kunai knives held high.

"You let Gaara go now or else!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Oh my, you are persistent, I'll concede you that." Hōki said good-naturedly. "However..." he raised his wind blades, "... it obviously comes at the cost of good sense!" the blades twisted and a glare ripped free, all four of Naruto hurled backwards. "Goodbye!"

"Not as stupid as I look!" Naruto said, appearing behind him, landing on the metal done, a shimmering ball of chakra in his hands. "They were just clones. I knew I could never get past your winds, but if I can break your little trap then you lose! Rasengan!" Naruto hurled it down, slamming it into the metal.

Hōki watched as all four copies of Naruto he had struck down disappeared in the winds. Turning to the real one he snarled. "You cannot hope to destroy the dome, it was made by Seimei himself!"

"You never know..." Naruto roared through gritted teeth, as he forced the shining orb of chakra against the metal watching as sparks flew. "... until you try!"

"Your life ends here fool, just give up already!" Hōki snarled, covering the ground towards the dome.

"Never! No matter what happens, no matter the cost... I NEVER abandon a friend. If you cut me down I'll just get up again. It you kill me my ghost will still be here fighting. NOTHING matters more than our friends. NOTHING!" Naruto howled as he forced the Rasengan down further, the metal starting to splinter and crack.

"Well then, die just like your friend!" Hōki said, his Dragon Blade flashing, one prong hammering through Naruto, bright red blood flying free. Naruto was hurled clear, landing near the cowering Matsuri, the extending blade protruding all the way through his shoulder.

"Nothing matters other than strength and power! Your friends simply hold you back. If you had of attacked me, rather than trying to free that fool..." he gestured to the dome. "Then you might have had a chance. You would not have beaten me of course, but you would have had a better chance than throwing your life away on a fool's errand."

Naruto smiled, even as blood dribbled down his chin.

_The blade, so red... so much blood..._ Matsuri could see the horrible memories surface again and again. Then she gasped. Naruto was winking at her, his smile warm and somehow comforting.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Gaara out, then he'll deal with this creep. You'll be safe, believe it! Gaara wouldn't let anything happen to you, it isn't how he is. Now just give he a minute, and I'll send this jerk to hell!" Naruto raised his hand and grasped the cruel Dragon Blade, ignoring the way it cut his hand as he strained.

"Stop, please... just stop." Matsuri said as the blood ran freely.

"Not... going to happen." Naruto gasped. In the background Gaara had stopped screaming, not a good sign. "Gaara needs me. I never go back on my word, never abandon those who matter to me. That is my ninja way. One day you'll have a ninja way too, and you'll know what that means. There..." Naruto grunted, the blade finally sliding free.

_How... how can anyone be so brave and determined? Is that what it means to be Shinobi?_

"I got to go. You just sit tight here and relax, right?"

"Right." Matsuri nodded, the first smile creeping shyly over her face, for the first time since her abduction. _Please... please survive. Both of you. _

Gaara struggled to stand, his face damp with tears, the ground soiled with his vomit. Again and again waves of vicious pain knifed through him. All that kept him standing was the cries of Naruto from above, reassurances that he was not alone, and that his escape could be managed. _Hurry Naruto Uzumaki. I cannot contain the Shukaku much longer. Even now it strains to break free from my control. When I fall, all that will remain is a monster, who will kill everyone._

From up above came a great cry of pain. _Naruto!_

Once more agony flashed through him, and then he was falling, face slamming into the sodden ground. Rolling onto his back Gaara shivered, and then one eye snapped open, and it was not human.

"What... what have we here?" Shukaku said, as Gaara's body began to change, one arm expanding massively, half of his face changing into that of a sand coloured beast. "I'm awake. That's great! What fun I can have! But why is it to dark?" as the transformation continued Shukaku continued to look around.

"Trapped? That is no fun at all! I'll just have to... arrgh!"

The Shukaku, trapped mid transformation was helpless as the dome began to tear at his chakra, pulling it out in great gusts of red. His eye went wide as the agony seared him, and he let out a great bellow that rattled the very cage that contained him.

"This... is not fair. I get freedom after so long and I'm stuck in a cage, being sucked dry? I don't think so, no, not me, not the mighty Shukaku of the Sand!"

Howling in anger he braced himself against the dome, one mutated arm pushing hard, the other human arm keeping him steady. As he worked he muttered curse after curse, feeling his chakra being sucked away. Unnatural muscles bulged, and what little of his chakra he could muster himself flared, until the dome creaked and squawked.

"No use... must... try harder. I want out of here to have some fun!" he drew upon the dregs of his chakra, ignoring the damning pain that tore through the very fibre of his being. With a mighty final heave he thrust and a crack spread through the dome, spreading from where the metal had been damaged by the Rasengan earlier. Chunks of steel rained down and then he was free, clambering out from the collapsing dome, whooping with demonic laughter. "All right, I'm finally free, time to get this party started!"

Matsuri shuddered in horror as the nightmare that was the Shukaku reared out of the wreckage of the dome. Naruto was lying at the feet of Hōki, having given his all but failed. It had been terrible to watch, the way all his attacks had been useless, the way Hōki had cut him again and again. Soon she was praying for him to stop, to run, to somehow save himself, but Naruto had not given up, until he was finally just a bloody heap lying on the hard ground. And now, somehow worse...

_Gaara-Sensei. Is that you? How can that be you...?_

The horror that was the Shukaku was free now, and glaring at Hōki with bright hatred. Even as she watched it changed more, what was left of Gaara receding into its bestial frame.

"Well, I didn't think that there was any way that prison could be sundered." Hōki mused. "Well, you learn something new every day. However, there is one mistake that you have made. One fatal and terrible error. Even though you are free, enough of your bestial chakra has been harvested. You did not think that _I _was the Ultimate Weapon did you? No, I am merely the harbinger, the one who had to bring you to this place to activate it!"

"You talk too much!" Shukaku complained, as the last of his transformation occurred. "I'm going to pull off your head... or maybe I'll start with your arms. Whichever takes my fancy at the time!"

"Oh? No I think not." Hōki said. "Instead, behold the true Ultimate Weapon. Secret Hidden Jutsu! Rebirth!"

_What in the world is going on? _She watched as Hōki made some hand signs. Suddenly the ground shook and a coffin burst out of it, ornate and richly appointed. _I don't understand?_

"Come forth and posses me, Seimei! Live again and complete the task you started long ago!"

Shukaku paused, puzzled. "Hey, less talking, more violence. I hunger to spill your blood and tear apart your soul!"

"Too late!" Hōki roared, as the coffin flopped open. A blinding light erupted, the air heavy with chakra, so oppressive that Matsuri felt like vomiting. Then he screamed, and in a blinding flare of light he disintegrated. "Seimei! Come forth!" he howled as he died.

Matsuri looked away, and then as the glow dissipated she looked back at Hōki, only to find he was gone, and in his place was a tall, pale figure, with lank white hair and colourless eyes. "It has been long..." he said in a voice that seemed rusty with age. "But Seimei walks again..."

"I don't get it..." Shukaku said, shaking his head. "But I don't need to understand, to kill you!"

Matsuri was shivering in fear, her eyes wide, when she suddenly felt warm arms around her, encircling her. "Don't worry, you are safe now. It will be all right." A gentle feminine voice said, and she turned to find herself staring into strange pale eyes.

"Are you all right?" The girl asked.

"I... I am … I'm not hurt too much." she said, still shaking. "But Gaara... and his friend."

She looked over at where Naruto lay unmoving, by the dread form of Seimei.

"Naruto! No!" She wailed then, her eyes going wide. She made to move but a strong hand grabbed her.

"Wait Hinata." Neji said, gripping her tight. "There is nothing you can do, the enemy is too strong for you!"

Matsuri looked at her second rescuer, with his identical eyes, and realised they must be related. _Brother and sister, or maybe cousins. They.. she... obviously cares a lot for Naruto._

"He.. he was so brave." she said quietly, drawing their eyes. "No matter how many times he was cut down, no matter than he was blasted with flame or cut with swords of air, he always got back up, rushing in to save Gaara, until the very end, when he could rise no more. I... I wish I could be so brave."

"Naruto!" Hinata wept. "Naruto! Don't be dead! I need you, I... I am not going to be alone again. I love you!" she shouted, her throat hoarse.

_He has a love such as this, so beautiful, and yet he would give his life for others, for his friend. Do... do I finally understand?_

"We can do nothing here Hinata." the man said, his face grave. "There is something dread here, many objects buried, many things radiating huge chakra. This place is one giant trap. And we are snared in it."

"I am going to Naruto!" Hinata said. "You can't stop me."

"You _must _wait." Neji commanded. "The others will arrive soon. If you die before Naruto can be rescued, do you think he would want that? Naruto is strong, he never gives in. I am sure he lives still. Do not lose hope, Hinata!"

Hinata bit her lip until it bled, blood mingling with her tears, and Matsuri felt great pity for her. Her hand crept out and grabbed Hinata's, and she smiled weakly. "I am sure he'll be all right. I've never seen anyone so tough."

"Thank you." Hinata whispered. "But now we have to look after you."

As they watched Shukaku clashed with Seimei, only to be driven back howling by a combination of fire and wind.

"This weapon is impressive. Built to my exact specifications." Seimei chuckled darkly. "And we have drained enough of your bestial chakra to activate the final stage. You really should be dead, all your chakra mine, but then it will not take long to finish you when the Ultimate Weapon is complete."

"You make my head hurt." Shukaku complained. "Just shut up and die."

"I think not." Seimei raised his hand and bit his thumb, drawing blood. Slamming his hand to the ground he barked out a few loud words. "Summoning Jutsu. The Armour of Shiva. Destroy!"

"This does not look good." Neji said calmly. Beside him Hinata nodded, still gnawing nervously on her lip. The air was filled with a blinding light and the very ground erupted, numerous glowing objects flying up, the air filled with glittering kanji script. The parts focused on Seimei, encasing him entirely in metal, transforming him utterly. As the glow faded they were all aghast, even the wounded and weakened Shukaku, who was scratching his head in puzzlement.

_What... what is this? _Matsuri looked out in terror at the form of Seimei. Now he was a metal statue, eight feet tall. Where the Lion was before on his chest, now it was a head, eyes gleaming dully. Two other faces, one a child's face worked in metal, eyes shut, serene, and the other, a blank mask of blackened iron, accompanied it, three faces in opposite directions. He clutched the Wind Swords in two metal arms, and the Dragon Blade had coiled together into two more cruel appendages. Finally two more arms were there, empty handed, hands glowing with chakra, their sparking fury causing the air to stink of ozone. All in all it was an epic, terrifying and blasphemous sight.

"Behold!" Seimei gloated. "Finally the rape of our Village will end, and a new era begins. The face of indifference." the childish face swung to the fore, gazing at Shukaku. "Earth Style, Mud Tendril Prison!"

The ground shook and ropes of solid mud ripped free, twisting around Shukaku, holding him fast.

"Too weak to break free? I am indifferent to your woes. The face of rage." The heads turned and the Lion was looking upon him. "Fire Style. Great Lion Flame Jutsu!" Fire roared out over the Shukaku, and his screams were terrible.

"Gaara!" Matsuri cried, and Neji looked at her. "Is that... Gaara of the Sand?"

"Yes, it is the terrible beast that lurks inside him." Matsuri whispered. "That fiend imprisoned him and drew out all his chakra, forcing it out."

"The final face. The face of oblivion." the final blank mask slid into view, and as the flames died down around Shukaku Seimei pronounced. "Ninja Art. Mind In Death!"

Shukaku screamed again, this time more piteously, and he gouged at his own eyes.

"That's... some kind of Genjutsu." Hinata said, drying her tears. "That thing is a monster. How... how can we beat it?"

"We will because we must." Neji said, studying it with his Byakugan. "It has a massive reservoir of chakra, most likely stolen, from what you say." he smiled a little at Matsuri. "And the Lion head... face of rage, that is still drawing in more from the sand spirit. If we could somehow destroy that head, then..." Neji pondered. "We need our reinforcements."

As the horrible screams continued from the trapped Shukaku they watched helplessly as Seimei raised the twin swords. "It ends now. Prepare to be destroyed." Seimei gloated. "Not that you can care, trapped as you are in my cruel jutsu."

"Snap out of it Gaara! You can do it!" Naruto roared, lifting his bloody head. _"COME ON GAARA! YOU HAVE YOUR STUDENT TO PROTECT! DON'T GIVE UP!"_

"Naruto, you are alive!" Hinata gasped in relief. "Thank heavens. Thank the heavens!"

The Shukaku paused, clutching at his head, mud chains scattering.

"Too late little worm." Seimei said, the face of oblivion turning to the fallen Naruto. "He has no chakra left, no way to control the beast within. Now you will join him in death."

"NO! Shukaku screamed, writhing. Suddenly it was collapsing, sand falling in a great tide.

_Gaara, you did it! Naruto was able to give you the strength you needed! _She felt a wave of pride rush through her.

"You can do it Gaara!" Naruto called, ignoring the looming Seimei. "I believe in you! You have friends, those that care about you! Don't let him win!"

Gaara remained standing in the midst of the sand, his eyes blank, his breath coming fast. Looking up at the impenetrable armour of Seimei, the face of rage looking at him, he smiled weakly. "Naruto... Uzumaki. I cannot let your... example... go to waste. You would... never forgive me... if I failed now. One last... jutsu... ends all." he waved a hand and his sand armour shattered, the last shreds of his protection falling to the ground. Another movement and it had balled together into a massive spike, floating in the air.

"My final gambit, Shukaku's Sand Spike!" he shouted, hurling it forwards, the spear cutting through the air, whistling balefully.

"That's it Gaara! You can take down this jerk, no matter what weapons he has! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, before coughing up more blood.

"Pathetic." Seimei scoffed, his Wind Blades flashing. The sand spear shuddered as the gale smashed into it, but it cut through, the last of Gaara's chakra keeping it on course. As it closed in the Lion head began to drink its chakra, the sand starting to crumble, but even so it had enough momentum to crash into the lion head. It did not pierce, but it caved in the metal, cracking the ruby eyes, causing Seimei to stagger back a few paces.

"Amazing!" Neji exclaimed. "How was he able to put so much chakra into it when so drained? The face of rage was draining it of chakra as it approached but it was moving so fast, even through the wind, that it had only lost a fraction by the time it struck. And now I can see that the face is no longer drawing chakra out. I think it has been disabled. This changes things."

"I knew you could do it!" Naruto shouted as Gaara slumped to the ground, unable to stand he was so exhausted. "That's the spirit Gaara. We'll beat this guy yet!"

_Gaara-Sensei! You did it! You proved that you are in control of the beast within! _

"You talk and talk, but what can _you_ do?" Seimei intoned. "Time to die you little bug. The face of oblivion awaits you!"

"Bring it on." Naruto spat blood.

"Goodbye." Seimei snarled, and the Blades of the Wind swung upwards...

Hinata felt her heart clench as the blades swung upwards. _Naruto! No! NO! _She was on her feet before Neji could react. "NARUTO! I'll save you!" she shouted, activating her Byakugan. Naruto turned to look at her, and his expression was heartbreaking.

"No, stay away Hinata, this is more than you can handle. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Listen to him." Neji insisted. "Use your head. Our Gentle Fist is useless against someone armoured so well. There is nothing we can do. Do you want to die in front of the man you love?"

"I have to try!" Hinata insisted. "You get Naruto while I distract the fiend!"

"But you cannot do anything..." Neji protested vainly as Hinata began racing across the ground towards her opponent, knowing that she would be too late, as the swords were pointed to strike.

_I have to try, even if it costs me my life. I am not some weak little girl, to hide and cry and hope. I am a ninja, and Naruto believes in me. I believe in me. There is no way I am going to let the man I love die here. That may be selfish, but after all these years it is time I asked for something for myself. There is perhaps one thing I can do, if I can only be faster..._

"Die you worm!" Seimei shouted, blades flashing down. Hinata opened her mouth to scream, and then paused.

"It looks like you needed some help." Matsuri grinned weakly, her rope javelin in her hands, the ends wrapped around the arms of Seimei, binding them together.

"Thank you..." Hinata mouthed.

"I finally understand now. Weapons can kill, can be used by evil men. But they also _save,_ they _protect_, when used by the hands of those with good in their hearts. Go on, save the man you love. That is the way this has to end." she smiled, even though her hands were shaking.

Hinata nodded. _Thank you. Thank you so much. If we survive this I will always be thankful. _Her gaze turned to the struggling Seimei, who she knew would break free any moment and strike the immobile Naruto down. _Only one thing has even the smallest chance of success. And I can't use it. It is now or never I guess... we will see if I am worthy of what you tried to teach me, Naruto my love. _

Chakra began to build up on her palm, just like when she was popping balloons. Closing her eyes she remembered back to the time in the hospital when Naruto had blown a hole in the wall. _Power. I need more power. I've never had much stamina or chakra, not like Naruto, but surely I can squeeze out one Rasengan, just one, when I need it to save his life, to save my future. Naruto can always pull a trick out of his sleeve when he is fighting, time to show I am worthy of him. It is my time to shine!_

Naruto was looking at her, his eyes showing a mix of mute fear and admiration for her bravery, but she could not meet his gaze. Never would she look on him again unless she could save him now. Chakra boiled, all of it directed with her fine control, every scrap pouring into her palm until a raging torrent of blue flared there. But it was still not right.

"Keep it rotating. It has to spin. Keep it tight!" Naruto shouted, as Seimei ripped free of the ropes that prisoned him, flaxen strands falling like snow.

_Rotation. Spin. Tightness. I understand._ Hinata spun her chakra as if it was thread on a loom. Every inch of her concentration was focused on the ball of energy, which was far stronger than she had ever produced before. Every scrap of her power was in it, roaring away._ Perhaps I was too timid, too scared of what this jutsu could do before. It isn't easy, it hurts to learn. But... I. Am. No. Coward. No more. Naruto my love, I will make you and everyone else proud of me. I will make you love me. I will save you. **Believe it!**_

The Rasengan on her palm was perfect, spinning with a purity of power that awed her. Her very body felt leaden, her movements stilted, and she knew her chakra was all in the orb that she thrust in front of her. The blades swung down, towards her prostrate love, and then she was there, the orb smashing into the side of the Shivan Armour, knocking him away. The blades flashed down, and missed Naruto, striking stone. Then Neji was there, grabbing Naruto and pulling him to safety.

"Rasengan!" Hinata roared, pushing harder, feeling chakra-strengthened metal give under her assault.

_What would you say if you could see me now father? There is no fear in my heart. Would you shed a tear, a tear of pride? I think you might... _she exulted as the metal under the chest of the Shivan Armour shattered, plates flying in all directions. She pushed harder, feeling dead flesh burn. _I can finish you now..._

Seimei snarled. The Dragon arms extended, whipping into her, hurling her away. She landed heavily, flesh bruising, bones protecting. Blood welled from two cuts in her flesh, her jacket tattered and torn. Warm blood ran down her side but she could barely feel it. Through her Byakugan she could see that Neji had retrieved Naruto and the girl who helped her had pulled Gaara to safety. Even as she struggled to her feet she saw Shino arrive, followed by Shikamaru, Temari and Ino.

"Nice work girl." Temari called, as she went to her brother. "I love to see kunoichi kicking ass. Keeps the men in their place."

"Women." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Hinata forced a smile as Ino grabbed her and hauled her over to the group. "You're hurt." Ino said, concerned.

"It's nothing." Hinata said, wincing. "We still have to deal with Seimei. I managed to put a hole in him, but what was inside... when I burned his flesh with my Rasengan..." _My Rasengan. What pride I feel. _"... what was inside was dead. It is some sort of foul jutsu."

"Leave that to the others. You have done your share." Ino said. As she spoke Kankurō, Kiba and Choji appeared from the cliff face, quickly followed by Lee and Sakura.

"Guess we are all here." Hinata coughed. "Time to end this. But first, take me to Naruto!"

"Sure thing." Ino said, dropping her off beside her love, where she sunk to the ground, gasping for air. Sakura came over to them, her expression grave. "What have you three been doing? You're all a mess."

"Oh, you know Sakura... just playing around." Naruto said with a ghost of a smile, but Hinata could see he was in great pain.

"I can heal you, if you give me time." Sakura said, but Naruto shook his head. "See To Gaara and Hinata first. I'll be fine."

"Gaara first." Hinata insisted as Sakura looked at her. When she turned away Hinata crawled to Naruto and began hugging him, her eyes moist. Naruto blushed.

"Oh, very well." Sakura conceded, drawing upon her chakra and letting a shimmering cloud of healing energy flow free from her palms. Ministering to Gaara it wasn't long before his eyes sprang open.

"Way to go Gaara." Naruto approved. "You really did a number on him, smashing up once face. Now we just need to take out two more and the creep is down! And you came back from being the beast. I know how hard that is..."

"It... it was not easy." Gaara said slowly, looking at him, his eyes flickering over Hinata. "But then I heard your voice and I knew then that I could never give up, that I had to win. For our friendship, and also for you, Matsuri." His eyes went to his student. "You were very brave, dragging me to safety. Have you finally realised what I wanted to tell you?"

Matsuri blushed. "Yes Sensei. I think I understand, thanks to you, Naruto, and Hinata here."

Hinata blushed. _I am teaching someone something? I never thought the day would come..._

Gaara grinned, the expression strange on his taciturn face. "So, who is this girl, Naruto Uzumaki? She seems to be clinging to you quite fiercely."

"Oh, this is Hinata. You know..." he said with a broad grin. "You should get a girl to love Gaara. There is nothing like it. Nothing like waking up with your heart full every morning."

_A girl to love? Did he... he say he loved me?_

Naruto turned to her, looking deeply into her eyes. "Yes, I did say it. I love you Hinata. Truly I do. All the time we have spent together, all the things we have shared... you are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I think of at night. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

Hinata flushed. "Oh Naruto. I love you too, so much..." and then they kissed. _Finally. Our Love has been patient, like a slow growing tree. But like that tree it will stand through the fiercest winds and the harshest frosts, unlike the blooms of quick, shallow love._

"Aww, who know the little squirt had a heart." Temari laughed. "Good for you Naruto. I like a man who knows his own heart and isn't afraid to commit."

Was that a sidelong glance at Shikamaru there? Hinata was about to speak when Shino spoke.

"While this is all very touching I think we have a bigger problem. Seimei is coming, and we have no plan to stop it."

Hinata nodded as Sakura moved to Naruto and began healing his many wounds. _But he can be stopped. I believe that. After all, Gaara wounded him, and so.. so did I. The days of me being a burden on the team are dead. __**I am Shinobi!**_

Shikamaru looked at the advancing Shivan Armour. "Okay then people. I need intelligence on just what it can do. I assume that the swords still produce air and the Lion still absorbs chakra?"

"No." Neji said. "Gaara has destroyed the Lion face. It can no longer absorb chakra. That gives us an advantage, and one Hinata used to perfection."

"It can cast genjutsu with the blank face." Hinata said. "And the other face seems to do earth style jutsu. The Dragon Blade arms still work the same as they did before too, extending and stabbing. I don't know what the other two arms do though."

"I see. Well we need to find that out before we can formulate a plan." he turned to Temari. "Up for testing the limits of this fiend?"

"I was born ready." Temari grinned girlishly. "And now I'm in a good mood. I do like to see a bit of romance." she grinned again at Hinata, who flushed prettily.

"Be careful Temari." Gaara said. He was on his feet now, his wounds healed, but he was still pale and weak from lack of chakra. "This Seimei is no weakling. Be sure to protect yourself."

Temari nodded. "I will. I'm glad you care, Gaara. As for you..." she turned to Matsuri. "You couldn't have picked a better Sensei. Well, apart from me anyway."

"Enough talk." Kankurō said. "We need to do this."

"Okay then." Shikamaru said. "It's a terrible bore, but we really need to test the limits of those faces, and see what the other two arms do. So time to show us what you have."

"Right." Temari said. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She flashed her fan and a great gust of slashing wind poured free.

"Pathetic..." Seimei insisted as the gale flew towards him. Twisting the Blades of Wind he sundered the gale and rebounded it. Raising the two arms that burned with lightning he gestured. "Lightning Style. Faerie Fire!" Chakra surged and seethed, lightning flashing through the winds, ionised air turning green and blue.

"So that is it. Storm jutsu." Temari said, eyes going wide in panic as the terrible gusts returned towards her as great speed. She stood helpless, awaiting the impact until she suddenly hit the ground and rolled clear as the electric torrent blasted into the rock face behind them, shattering it, sending dust and debris everywhere.

"Shadow Possession works once more." Shikamaru grinned. "So now we know. This will help us make our strategy unbeatable."

"A strategy?" Seimei scoffed. "The only thing you will earn is oblivion. Prepare to be the first victims of the Village of Artisans! Ninja Art. Mind In Death."

The sky darkened and Shikamaru choked on black bile the flooded his throat. In front of him Temari toppled, her face blackening, flesh peeling, exposing her skull. He looked down and saw that his hands were skeletal, brittle yellow bones clutching futilely at the air. Behind him he could hear the cries of his companions as they died, and he was showed with pus and blood. Even the sun was dying, ugly redness bleeding from it, fiery tears falling from the sky.

Shikamaru felt tears run down his face, but they were acidic and stung his peeling skin. He could feel his lungs fill with corrosive fluid and his...

"**It can cast genjutsu with the blank face." Hinata said. **

"**It can cast genjutsu with the blank face." Hinata said.**

"**It can cast genjutsu with the blank face." Hinata said, her face calm, her loving gaze on Naruto.**

Shikamaru clung to the memory as it repeated itself in his sickly fogged brain. _It is all a genjutsu._ _Thank you Hinata, your words have saved me. This is the cruellest one I have ever heard of though..._

He brought his hands together, dropping his chakra levels to their minimum. "Release!" he declared, and almost sobbed in relief as the illusion shattered. _Thank the gods. I never wanted to die in battle, but a clean death I could live with. But to die like that... _he shuddered. He could see Hinata helping Naruto to his feet, wiping vomit from his lips, and Sakura breaking the jutsu upon Kankurō. Temari was looking at him, her face pale and everyone else also looked awful.

"nasty. Lets' not go though that again. Thanks Hinata." Shikamaru said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For your warnings. Without it I wouldn't have pulled myself out of that. You've come a long way."

Hinata smiled."So have we all. Now are we going to let him get away with doing that to us?"

"No, I don't think so." Shikamaru grimaced. Seimei was advancing, almost on their position, but his speed was slow. _Must be all that metal. It protects him, but also slows him down._

"I have a plan." Naruto said. "It's one I've used before. It should work to get a couple of good hits on him. What do you want smashed?"

"Please be careful." Hinata said, but she did not try to stop him.

"If we could disable one of his wind swords that would give Temari the edge in ranged combat. That would play to our advantage. And I would like to see that terrible face shattered. Think you can do it?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to need a distraction. A fast one." Naruto looked at Lee and Kiba. "think you can hold his attention for a while guys?"

"Sure thing Naruto!" Lee said, giving the thumbs up. "I'll lead him a merry dance."

"Sure thing kid." Kiba smiled. Akamaru barked his agreement. "No-one is faster than us."

Naruto grinned. "Okay, then you two distract him. I need a little help from Temari here."

As Lee and Kiba raced out towards the Shivan Armour Naruto ran to Temari. "What do you want? I'm not doing anything naughty, what with your girlfriend watching you."

Naruto blushed. "No, I just need you to..." he whispered in her ear.

"Aww, you blushed, how very cute." She grinned coyly. "Anyway, yes, I can do that. It's a bit risky though. You sure you are up to it?"

"Of course. Believe it! It _will_ work too."

"It's your life. Here goes nothing. Wind Scythe Jutsu!" she blasted out with her fan again. As she did so Naruto transformed himself into a four bladed Fuma shuriken. Temari grabbed it and with a quick jutsu cloned it. Throwing them both she watched as they flew behind her blasting wave of wind.

Lee was darting in, dodging gouts of earth and blasts of lightning. Kiba and Akamaru were spiralling in with Fang Over fang, spinning like deadly corkscrews. They were doing no damage, but they were keeping them distracted. The face of indifference turned and saw the Wind Scythe heading towards him. A wind sword flashed, shattering it, and the shuriken became visible.

"Transparent." Seimei scoffed. "That will never cut me." The Dragon Sword Arms slashed out and the shuriken exploded, dispersing in a cloud of dust.

Turning back to his annoying assailants he missed the second shuriken hiding in the shadow of the first.

"Yes, it worked! Well done Naruto, you have the makings of a good strategist, who would have thought it."

Naruto transformed back to his normal form. Grinning wildly he remained in the blind spot where the ruined face of rage was. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he intoned, and a pair of clones appeared. Each worked on one of his hands, pouring in chakra, and a Rasengan formed in each hand. "Never tried a double before, but I don't see why it shouldn't work..." Naruto said triumphantly. As he descended a weary Lee and Kiba retreated, nursing their injuries. The face of indifference turned towards Naruto. Suddenly Seimei was panicking, raising his arms to counter.

"Double Rasengan!" Naruto roared, slamming one into the face of indifference, and the other into the leading Air Sword. Metal shattered and Naruto was falling. The Dragon Arms lashed out, hurling him away, shredding flesh, and lightning spiralled at him, a pair of arching discharges, burning the air.

Naruto landed heavily, looking up as stormy death headed towards him, reminding him of the Chidori. "Oh damn, didn't think this would happen..." he muttered, trying to scramble away.

"Eight Trigrams. Rotation!" Neji was there suddenly, spinning furiously, chakra pouring from his body into a cyclone of destruction. The lightning struck and was deflected, arcing around them. Neji spun to a halt, leaving them both in a large crater. Neji looked at the stunned Naruto. "You did not think I could leave you to die did you? Hinata would never forgive me. You did very well. Not mortal blows, to be sure, but you have hampered it. Now we have a chance. Can you stand?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said, wincing as he did. "I'm not badly hurt. Nothing that Sakura can't fix, anyway."

Shikamaru watched in relief as Neji defended Naruto with his own ultimate defence. _Neji thinks quickly, and moves at great speed. He really should be a Chūnin too. _He surveyed the shrieking Seimei. The eerie child face was shattered, the metal caved in, and one of the wind swords was gone, lying severed in the dirt. Naruto, Lee and Kiba were hurt and exhausted, but they were not out of the game yet. _You did well Naruto. I wanted the other face destroyed, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, every little helps._

"I will destroy all you worms!" Seimei was shouting as he surveyed them with his final face. Lightning flared from his hands, but the range was too great for accuracy.

"Well guys, I guess Kiba, Lee and Naruto have done their part. Now it is up to us to finish the job. Gaara, can you manage anything?"

"I am sorry." Gaara said quietly. "Resisting Shukaku has taken all my strength. I am useless in the fight."

"I see. A shame, but you have done enough. Okay, we need more information. Hinata?"

She nodded. With her Byakugan she surveyed the Shivan Armour. "The chakra... the... I think..." she gathered her wits, embarrassed. "It is really creepy. I don't think that Seimei is even alive. I think he is using the body of Hōki. I can see where my Rasengan has hit him, it has torn away a large chunk of his body, but no blood flows. I think... that without the Lion that drains chakra it can't replenish it. If we can somehow exhaust all the chakra it has..."

Shikamaru turned to Shino, who was looking at him intently, a slight smile on his face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. I am way ahead of you. I have been pondering it for a while. This just confirms it."

"Don't keep us in the dark." Kankurō complained. "What is the plan?"

"We need to thrash it out, but I need Seimei kept busy while we sort the last details. Can you and Choji hold him up?"

"I will go too." Hinata declared.

"All right, but be careful. Temari, Ino, Shino. We are the team that is going to finish this. Sakura, you stay back and make sure any casualties are tended to. I don't want to see anyone lost to this … this _monstrosity._"

"Right." the pink-haired medic agreed.

Kankurō was working his puppets, sending them forwards. The Crow was spurting poison smoke bombs, deadly needles and other nasty tricks, although they could not penetrate the armoured shell. Black Ant was surging forwards, taking blow after blow from the Dragon Sword arms, holes punched in it like it was rotten.

Choji had expanded his arms and was trying to grapple, though the storm arms were inflicting terrible burns and welts upon him. "I won't let go..." Choji promised.

"Stop this, you worms.. maggots... filth!" Seimei was shouting. "You are ants to me!"

"Right, you all understand your roles? Yours is especially important Ino. If we get caught in the genjutsu you won't have much time to rescue us. Understand?"

"I'll do my best." Ino said firmly.

"Right. Let's go!"

_It is all up to us now. _Shino looked out over the battle plain, careful to note the best angles of approach shielded by the poisoned smoke. _One last gambit. But it will work, I am sure of it._

As they ran forwards Shino felt the world change, darkness closing in on him. The drone of dying insects filled his head and blood ran from his eye-sockets, down his face behind his dark glasses.

His legs could not move him, tendons rotting, the stench of death everywhere. Suddenly he was blinking tears out of his eyes, the darkness receding. _Of course, Ino has possessed me, breaking the genjutsu._

All of a sudden he was back in control, Ino waving at him. He nodded back. _Good girl. Seems the kunoichi are really proving their worth today._

As if to prove his point a Dragon Blade spiralled towards him, ends red with gore. Then Hinata was there, deflecting it with her Defensive Eight Trigrams. As it struck the earth Shikamaru grabbed it with shadow possession, holding it down.

"I can't trap the whole of the Shivan Armour, it's just too heavy." he grated, sweating at the effort. "But I can stop this."

Shino did not pause, running towards the poisoned fog. Hinata followed, deflecting a bolt of lightning that was hurled at him. Then Neji was there too, and together they cleared Shino a path through the maelstrom of battle. Up ahead Kankurō was still providing a shield of poisoned smoke, obscuring all view.

"It is time." Shino shouted, and from the rear Temari grinned. "Okay, here goes! Wind Scythe Jutsu!" her deadly wind washed across the battlefield, blowing aside the poisoned smoke, revealing the Shivan Armour. It was just yards away. Shino ran, arms outstretched. Slamming into the metal hard he ignored the stink of burning flesh as lightning crackled around him. Thrusting an arm into the hole left by Hinata's lethal Rasengan he smiled. "And we win."

For a good twenty seconds he stood there, flesh searing and then he staggered away. Hinata and Neji were there, shielding him.

"Withdraw. It's done!" Shikamaru shouted, and the rookies and their sand allies retreated as fast as they could.

"What is done, you pathetic runts?" Seimei asked, striding forwards. Choji had retreated and was being tended to by Sakura, while Kankurō was surveying the sad wreckage of his puppets.

"I still stand, I can still end you all!" Seimei bellowed. He took a step, and then another. "What... what is this?"

"Simple." Shino said, for the benefit of the others who were not in on the plan. "Thanks to Hinata and her daring attack we had a gateway through the metal to Seimei himself. And if he cannot regenerate his chakra... well, it was a simple matter to get my chakra eating parasites into the opening in the armour and devour his chakra rapidly. And once it is all gone..." Shino gestured to the swaying Shivan Armour "...Well, it is all over."

"I am all out of chakra." Sakura said sadly, looking at Choji's half-healed arms. "We need to get all you injured back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves as soon as possible."

"And we will." Shino agreed, watching as the Armour toppled, hitting the ground hard. Smoke was rising from it, and the bitter smell of dead flesh hung in the breeze.

"I... was... going to rule you all..." Seimei muttered, and then he was still, the face of oblivion staring sightlessly at the sky.

_I guess it is all over. And we won... a good day. _He looked at Hinata, the way that despite her injuries she stood tall and proud. _In more ways than one. You have been gaining strength for a while, but this is the day you have finally grown up, become a true Shinobi. A good day._

Kakashi looked down upon the battered and beaten group of Shinobi with a smile hidden under his mask. "I guess we were too late, eh Jiraiya?"

Beside him the white-haired man nodded. "I guess so. Looks like they handled the situation just fine. Not that I had any doubts Naruto could handle it. He is one tough kid."

"You have that right." Kakashi agreed. "Still, it does look like we made it back in time to help carry the wounded. I am sure you can summon up a toad, right?"

"Yes." he agreed. "Anyway, time to go down and see our brave heroes."

As they leapt down Naruto spotted them. He was being supported by a girl with the eyes of the Hyūga. "Kakashi-Sensei! Pervy sage!"

"I do wish you wouldn't call me that." Jiraiya complained. "Long time no see Naruto. I see we won?"

"Yeah, we totally kicked ass, a real team effort. You'd be proud Kakashi-Sensei." he turned back to Jiraiya, eyes hard. "Where the hell have you been? I've had to train alone, and with Hinata here. You were supposed to be my Sensei!"

"He doesn't mean to be rude, Lord Jiraiya." Hinata said, her expression awed at meeting a Sannin.

"Oh, I know he does." Jiraiya chuckled. "But don't worry, I'm well used to it. So what's your story girl? You seem... close."

"She's my girlfriend." Naruto said firmly. "That is all there is to it."

"Oh, so you are finally growing up. But I thought you and Sakura..."

"No way." Naruto insisted. "Hinata is the only one for me. Believe it."

"I see. Well, you'll have time for me to hear all about it later. We have to get you lot back to the village, you've been in the wars here, and no mistake." Jiraiya drew blood and summoned a large toad. "All aboard for Konoha." he laughed.

As he did Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura, his students. _They turned out well after all. Two finer Leaf Shinobi I could not hope to have taught..._

**Chapter Seventeen – Departure**

"So just what are you planning to do now Hinata?" Neji asked as they sat down. "Naruto leaves in the morning with Jiraiya, and he is not expected to return for two years. I think that would distress you, am I right?"

"It would... if I had any intention of letting Naruto go without me." Hinata said firmly. "If anyone thinks that I am going to stay here in Konoha like a good little girl when my love is off roaming the world then they are sorely mistaken."

Neji smiled. "I expected no less from you. However the difficulties facing your desire are going to be challenging to overcome. Lord Hiashi for one."

"Yes." Hinata agreed. Her face flushed as it so often did, but her glorious eyes remained hard as polished stones. "But I say I will overcome them, and I never go back on my word."

"Yes, your Ninja Way again." Neji agreed, taking a sip of the fragrant tea that was set in front of him. "Well you have my support, you know that. Such as it is."

"Thank you Neji." Hinata's gaze softened. "That means a lot to me."

"We have come a long way, have we not?" Neji pondered. "To think that only a scant year ago we were such bitter foes. Well..." he amended. "I was yours. You were always too soft-hearted. You still are. But now there is steel running through you. How we have changed."

"For the better." Hinata smiled, taking a gulp of her own tea. _For once I haven't made the tea. Maybe this is a sign I've grown up. _"When I look back on how I was then... I feel ashamed, but also a little sad. I was so innocent, so soft. I can't help but feel I've lost something."

"I disagree." Neji shook his head. "You have gained. There is still a tenderness in your heart, anyone can see that when you look at Naruto. You still dislike conflict, but now you strive to triumph no matter the odds. It is the perfect balance. Hate combat, so end it quickly and decisively to prevent greater hurt."

"I don't know..." Hinata said dubiously.

"Neji is quite right, daughter." Hiashi said, entering the dining room, trailed by Hanabi. "You have changed for the better, there can be no doubt about it." taking his seat Hiashi looked at his daughter. "Neji has told me all about your heroics against the Four Celestials. Mastering the Rasengan, no less! Such a feat is truly uncanny. I am proud of you. You are a true daughter of the Hyūga."

_The words I wanted to hear so much... but now for some reason I feel angry. _Their eyes met, and Hinata found herself breathing heavily. "Not bad for someone who _serves no purpose_, right?"

"Daughter..." Hiashi said, taken aback. "That was said a long time ago. Times... you... have changed."

"Perhaps if I had received your support when I was younger, rather than always being faced with your naked disappointment I would have done better sooner. But we will never know, will we? It wasn't you, or this clan... no-one here supported me. It was _Naruto_. He believed in me, when everyone else... when _even I_ thought I was weak." the anger that she had kept locked inside for so many years came spilling out, and it felt good. "He was what I needed. If you had kept faith with me, nurtured me, then I would have grown strong. All I ever wanted was that. And now I have it... I don't know what to think. All I know is..." her gaze hardened further, and despite himself Hiashi blinked. "... you owe me. I was never what you wanted, but you never really tried to help me. As soon as Hanabi came along, more to your liking I was tossed aside. Just like those of the side branches. This clan … times are changing. Naruto promised he would change the clan, and I dream of the day I can help him."

"Bold words." Hiashi said. "Do you have the strength to live up to them?"

"Not alone." Hinata said. "But strength is only true when it is shared. It is the bonds we make that uphold us." she turned to smile at Neji. "We are stronger for our friendship, and I am stronger for the love I share with Naruto. Together there is nothing we can't do." _I see that now. I have always known that I was weak, but friends, loves... they fill the weak spots within us, make us strong. If you give then you receive back a thousandfold._

"So what is it that you wish?" Hiashi asked. Hanabi and Neji were regarding her intently, and she felt her face colour. _Let it burn. It reminds me of my past weakness, and how I am not defined by what worth I have to those who don't care. My only worth that matters is to myself and those that love me._

"You know what I wish. I am leaving with Naruto, no matter what you or anyone else says. I'll not be parted from him, not now and not ever."

"But what of your duty to the clan?" Hiashi asked. "have you forgotten that?"

"I thought I served no purpose? If it makes you happier forget everything I have achieved this past year and imagine me to be the weak young girl you never tried to help. Then I am sure you would be more than happy to see the back of me."

"Hinata..." Neji warned.

"No, let her speak." Hiashi declared. "All too often you have hidden your fire, until I thought you had none. Now I see it was there all along, just awaiting the right spark to kindle it. The Will of Fire burns deep in you, Hinata. But still, that does not change the fact you have responsibilities here..."

"Hanabi is the heir, not me." Hinata countered. "And Neji here is more than capable of protecting her. I may have grown stronger, but I am not proud enough to think I have exceeded his talents." she grinned at him fondly, getting a smile in return.

"Besides..." Hinata continued, her tone brooking no argument. "... Naruto is travelling with the legendary Sannin Jiraiya. You don't think that having such as my Sensei too would make me better, stronger, more _worthy?"_

"I think you are quite worthy enough already." Hiashi said, and for just a moment Hinata swore she could see moisture in his eyes, a faint sheen... No_, surely not. A trick of the light, no doubt._

"Still, you are right, I cannot refuse you. Not this. But... "Hiashi said. "... will Lord Jiraiya accept you? He has plans for Naruto, and rumours abound that he is the target of the Akatsuki. I would not be surprised if he refuses to take you as well."

"I am confident Naruto and I can talk him around." Hinata said. Turning to Hanabi, who had remained silent Hinata grinned. "I'm sorry we won't get to have that sparring match until I return. I'd advise you to practise your jutsu, because when I get back I am going to be a mighty ninja indeed. Oh..." her smile grew brighter. "you might want to practise your cooking too. You know why."

Hanabi giggled. "I will, don't worry." she looked at her sister. "You know, I don't really see the point of boys, but Naruto has really made you... different. He's good for you. But they are so annoying!"

Hinata reached out and ruffled her sister's hair, causing Hanabi to blush. "One day you'll know just how perfect one special boy can be Hanabi."

"Naruto … perfect?" Neji grinned, and Hinata was happy to see it. _You should smile more often. It suits you._

"Well, perfect for_ me_. " Hinata said. "Oh yes, he makes mistakes, but he never lets that stop him, he never gives up. Isn't that what we all need to do?"

"Yes, we have all made our mistakes." Lord Hiashi agreed, taking the hand of his daughter. "And as you have said, it is how we learn from them that defines who we were. Hinata... can you ever forgive me?"

_I will... not... cry. I won't. Not now. _Her palms over his, Hinata nodded. "Of course I can..." she whispered, and as he kissed her upon the brow one solitary tear trickled free. _Damn. Still, it is no shame to cry when one's heart is full._

"Then everything is all right again. Now we must eat, for this is our last night together for a long time. Tonight we will make this night special for you, my daughter. Remember us while you are gone, and come back to us stronger and better."

"This night already is special. Thank you. Thank you all!" _Finally we understand each other. A precious gift I shall take with me when I go. And when I return... now that I can be proud of myself, you can be too..._

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then Naruto." Kakashi said, regarding him with his smiling eye. Naruto nodded, feeling a lump is his throat. _Man, I'm getting all emotional here. How embarrassing._

"Yeah, I guess so Kakashi-Sensei. First thing tomorrow I'm off with the Pervy Sage. He says that we have at least two years before Sasuke and Orochimaru... well, you know. And I need to get stronger. Otherwise I'll never be able to keep my promise to you, Sakura."

She was watching him, fidgeting nervously. Upon hearing her name she looked up, and Naruto was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "You be careful Naruto. Watch yourself out there. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, I'll be fine, believe it!" Naruto replied, touched by her concern.

"Well in that case I will be leaving you two to it. Just remember what I have told you before Naruto. Use that brain of yours, don't always be so impulsive. And _listen _to Master Jiraiya."

Naruto grinned. "I will Kakashi-Sensei. I will."

"Then this is farewell. I have a mission to run and I won't be back until after you have left. Naruto.. you turned out all right in the end."

"Gee, thanks a lot." Naruto laughed. With that Kakashi was gone, disappearing in a puff of smoke. _I guess he isn't one for goodbyes. Can't say I blame him, I'm not enjoying this myself. Who would have thought that I'd have so many people who care enough to miss me? _

"You would have thought that he would stay longer. He isn't going to see you for years..." Sakura groused, using the time to dry her eyes. Wisely Naruto pretended not to notice.

"Sakura..." he said hesitantly. _Now is the only chance I will get. It has to be now._

"Yes...?" she replied warily.

"I... I..." there was a long, pregnant pause. "I'm so sorry." Naruto whispered, his own tears coming now. "I couldn't bring Sasuke back, I failed you. I went back on my word. Can you ever forgive me?" his voice had dropped away to an almost inaudible mutter.

Suddenly Sakura was there, her arms around him, hugging him close, her own tears falling.

"Oh Naruto... you fool. Of course I can forgive you. You tried your hardest. You are not a God. Not everything works out as we wish."

"I'll.. I'll bring him back to you. Just wait."

"No. _We'll_ bring him back." Sakura said, fire in her eyes. "You won't be the only one training hard. Lady Tsunade is going to work me like I'm a dog, she says, until I have mastered all her skills. Then we can go together. You can even bring Hinata."

"I don't think she would let me keep her away." Naruto said, blinking away salty tears.

"And that is the way it should be. If I had Sasuke, I would always be at his side." they broke their embrace, and for a long moment there was a nervous pause. Then Sakura spoke. "I'm.. I'm a little jealous to tell you the truth."

_WHAT? _Naruto gaped at her like a fool, mouth hanging open.

"Not that you should get the wrong idea or anything." she said hurriedly. "No... just that, well... you are a good man Naruto. I know I am always complaining and calling you an idiot... and you are a lot of the time. But you are loyal and kind and you'd give your life for those you love. Any woman would be envious of that. Hinata is a very lucky woman indeed."

"And I'm a lucky man." Naruto said, relieved.

"Yes, yes you are." Sakura agreed. "So, have you persuaded Lord Jiraiya to take her with you?"

"Well, no." Naruto said, running a hand through his blond hair. "I haven't spoken to him about it. Hinata still has to get permission from her Father, but Neji thinks that'll be okay. I guess... well, it's not like he can say no. I can always refuse to leave the Village."

Sakura gasped. "But you can't! You need to train and get stronger."

"I know. But Hinata goes with me or I don't go. It's taken me a long time to find out what love is, and I am not giving that up. Not now. Besides, she wants to go, and how can I refuse her anything? When she smiles at me I see the better me in her eyes."

Sakura cried again. "Oh, that was beautiful." her arms were around him once more. "You've changed. A lot. I'm so happy for you. To think back to our first days as Team Seven, when I thought so little of you... I had to grow up myself as well. But we haven't done badly. Kakashi-Sensei must be proud of us. I just wish he could have said a proper goodbye to you."

"He did. He doesn't like goodbye's and who can blame him. I hate this too, knowing I won't see you and my other friends again for years. Far easier to just say a few words and go, remembering them as they are. It is just his way. What matters is he was there for me... for us... when we needed him. A goodbye is just a word, actions are what counts."

Sakura released him again, eyes bright with more tears. "You are right again. You've made a habit of that recently. I want to remember you like this Naruto. Come back to me safely one day."

_And I will remember you as well. _Naruto grinned. "The time will fly past we'll be working so hard. Believe it." he swallowed then. "Goodbye Sakura. Be well."

"Goodbye Naruto. Give my love to Hinata and tell her goodbye from me."

"I will." and with that he was gone, leaving Sakura behind, heading out into the afternoon sun. _There are still a few people I have to see. Leaving is hard, but there is something... exciting... about the thoughts of setting out on the road, travelling the world, with Hinata at my side.._

Ino opened the door gently and stepped into the room. Sakura spoke without turning. "What do you want Naruto? We've said our goodbyes. Is it..."

"It isn't Naruto. It's me." Ino said nervously. _I wish I didn't have to do this but I have to._

"Ino?" Sakura said, spinning around, her eyes suspicious. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It isn't like I wanted to come..." she retorted defensively, and then stopped herself. "Sorry, force of habit. I should watch my mouth especially when..."

"Especially when what?" Sakura asked, voice laden with wariness.

"Especially when I come here asking for a favour." Ino answered. _This really, really sucks. But I can't think of anything else to do..._

"A favour? Just what do you want?"

"Well..." Ino screwed shut her eyes. There was a pause and then she hurried over the words, spilling them out as fast as possible. "...I want you to ask The Hokage if she will train me as a medical ninja, like you."

"You want what?" Sakura gaped. "Why?"

_You don't have to be insulting... _"I want to train as a medical ninja. Is that so surprising?" Ino sighed. "I watched and saw how important you were to the operation when we took on the Four Celestials. Without your healing things could have went very badly wrong. I used to think I was the strongest kunoichi out of all of us rookies, but then I saw how skilled you've got, and Hinata has grown so... and all I could do was break people out of genjutsu. I was useless, I might as well not have even been there." _This hurts to admit, but I have to be honest. I need this training..._

Sakura's expression softened. "Oh come on, you weren't _totally_ useless..."

_Way to make me feel better Sakura I don't think..._

"... but..." Sakura continued. "I know how you feel. I often felt like that watching Naruto and.. and Sasuke … I was always the one behind them, just watching as they did everything. I understand. I'll speak to Lady Tsunade for you."

"You will?" Ino said, surprised. _She'll actually do it?_

"Yeah, the village could always use more medical specialists. Besides, I've always wanted a flunky, a little student of my very own." Her smile was wry.

_A... what? _"What did you say?"

"Well, who do you think will end up teaching you? It'll be me, who else?." Sakura crowed. "I'll work you like a dog of course, but if you do what I say you might just pick up a few skills."

_Damn you Sakura! _"Yeah right! I'll leave you in the dust! Soon you'll be looking at me with envy, wondering how I got so skilled, Miss Forehead!"

"No chance, Ino-Pig!" Sakura snapped back. "You'll never catch me up!"

_Oh I think I will! _A they exchanged insults Ino could not help but smile, even as Sakura infuriated her. It was just like old times...

Tenten kicked out at Lee, who blocked the blow with his forearm. Tenten spun away into the air, lashing out with her other foot, driving him back. "Everyone got to go but me! Why?" Tenten yelled, launching another fierce attack, her fists flashing down. Lee barely managed to dodge, retaliating with his own kick that Tenten palmed aside.

"I was the only one left out!" She complained, sweeping at Lee, who jumped up. As he did so her fist took him in the chest, spinning him away.

"Be reasonable Tenten!" Lee protested, dodging another volley of hard kicks. He delivered a roundhouse kick, but Tenten ducked it, her movements sharper and more furious than normal. "After all, you were away on a mission, and there was no time to wait. We handled it, didn't we?"

"That isn't the point!" She snapped, unleashing a volley of kicks and punches that drove Lee back several feet as he struggled to block them. "You agree with me, don't you Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "Hey, leave me out of it. I would have been annoyed to miss out yes, but we don't get everything we want now do we?"

"I thought you'd support me..." Tenten huffed, backing off as Lee countered.

"Well, sometimes we have to swallow our disappointments, don't we?" Naruto laughed. "Anyway, we all made it back safe and sound."

"Yeah. And now you are leaving." Tenten said. "How does it feel? Are you nervous?"

"A little." Naruto agreed. "I'm going to miss the village and all of you, but it isn't like I am going alone. I'll have Hinata for company." he grinned again, eyes bright.

"That's so sweet." Tenten gushed. "And you know what I am most upset about? I missed you telling Hinata that you _loved_ her! You don't know how much I wanted to be there for that." She threw a punch at Lee, and just narrowly avoided his riposte.

"Well, I kinda surprised myself..." Naruto ran a hand through his hair nervously, bringing smiles from Lee and Tenten. "But the moment seems right. And it's true. I do love her. Now I never thought I would fall in love..."

"It still makes you nervous though, doesn't it?" Tenten judged shrewdly. "And it should. When you stop feeling it that's a bad sign."

"So when are you going to ask Neji out then Tenten?" Naruto said slyly.

"Naruto!" Lee gasped, turning. As he did Tenten's next kick connected, sending him flying.

"Sorry Lee." Tenten gasped, red as a fire.

"You're blushing Tenten!" Naruto sniggered. "How endearing. But come on, I can't be the only one who has noticed how you look at him. You're definitely sweet for Neji, I'd swear to it."

"I... hey..." Tenten stammered. Naruto looked at her searchingly, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. _Yeah, I was right. I never used to notice this kind of thing, but I'm getting more alert._

Lee staggered to his feet, blood streaming from his nose where Tenten had connected. "Is this true, Tenten?"

Tenten looked away, flustered, and Naruto seized his chance. "And what about you, Bushy-Brows? I seem to recall that you had a major crush on Sakura. What happened to the power of youth and never giving up? Be a man, ask her out. She can only say no. and if she does try again..."

Lee coughed. "Well I would, but... Sasuke..."

"I used to think that too. Forget about him. You are telling me that you can't win her heart? For shame Lee, for shame." Naruto's grin was positively vicious. "Who'd have thought I'd be here giving you two advice?"

"I'm not conceding anything." Tenten said nervously.

"Sure you aren't." Naruto agreed. "But if you did go out with Neji it would be a big help for me. You could come to the family dinners. They can be a little scary, and I could use the moral support."

_Although I'm kinda getting used to it now..._

"Naruto, you are the limit." Tenten smiled, her blush fading.

"Well, I've said my piece." Naruto said. "I came here to ask you for more weights Bushy-Brows. I think I've got used to these."

Lee nodded. "You have indeed. You were wearing them all battle and they didn't slow you down at all. You are still not close to my level, but you have improved tremendously."

"Well I try!" Naruto grinned, taking a heavy bag of weights from Lee. "Anyway I've got lots to do today. If I don't get chance to see you both before I go then goodbye, and good luck. _With whatever_ _you try to do."_

As Naruto walked away he could see Tenten and Lee exchanging embarrassed glances. _I shouldn't be the only one around here with a girlfriend. If they don't get a move on they could lose out. Bushy-Brows is hopeless, true, but you'd think Tenten would be braver, being a girl. Oh well..._

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Kurenai said, looking at her team. "Although I am shocked that you would leave us. Now how will we complete our missions?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to follow my heart..." Hinata said, looking downwards.

"That was a joke." Kurenai said gently. "We wish you every happiness. You have come a long way from that shy, frightened girl who could never even raise her voice. Now what do I see, nothing but a strong young woman who can seize her own destiny. It's really quite heart-warming."

"If I am that, it is down to you." Hinata said, throwing her arms around Kurenai, who stiffened for a minute and then returned the hug. "When my father decided that I was weak and that he had no use for me you took care of me, gave me strength. Without that to build on I would have faded away to nothing."

"No." Kurenai said. "Without your own inner strength to build on nothing I could have done would have made a difference."

_You are wrong Kurenai, but you are kind to say it. I'll always remember your care for me. One day I'll be able to replay you properly._

"Speaking of your father..." Shino interrupted. "Just what does he think of this?"

"Well... he was hesitant at first, but I have convinced him. After all, being tutored by a Sannin is quite an honour, and he has Hanabi as heir." she smiled then, her face lighting up. "Now he is talking to the Hokage, securing her permission for me to leave the Hidden Leaf Village. I finally have his approval at last."

"And ours as well." Shino agreed. "But of course our approval is moot, for there is only one person you need to be approved by, and we were there when he said those words you have waited to hear."

_I know. I didn't want to rush him... but finally, finally he is mine, heart and soul._

"I know." Hinata agreed. "Sometimes I wonder if I am going to wake up and this is all a beautiful dream..." she giggled then. "But then I see you Kiba, and know it's real, as you wouldn't be there if it was." her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Charming." Kiba grinned. "When are you leaving? Want me to carry your bags? Seriously though you did good Hinata. We are going to miss you, but we'll be here when you get back. Two years will just fly by."

"Especially as she will be spending them with Naruto." Shino said merrily. "Anyway, it is time."

_Time for what?_ "Uh, for what?" Hinata asked, warily.

"For your leaving gifts of course." Kiba laughed. Akamaru jumped out of his jacket and gave Hinata a swipe of his wet tongue across her hand.

"That's Akamaru saying goodbye." Kiba grinned. "And here's mine. Don't forget about us. We've had some good times."

"The best." Hinata agreed, as she took a rectangular wrapped bundle. Opening it up she smiled, tears forming in her eyes. _It's beautiful. Thank you Kiba!_

"I thought you'd like it." Kiba said quietly. "Team Eight, what a team we were!"

Hinata stared at the photo, with words of praise and well-wishes written on it from the whole team, set in a polished wooden frame. "I'll keep it with me always." she promised. "and I'll keep you all in my heart. If only we didn't have to leave the Village, but Naruto has to go..."

"We know." Shino said. "And where he goes, you must walk as well. Do not feel that we begrudge you this, for we are as happy as you are. And now for my gift." Shino held out a small crystal vial.

_How odd. I wonder what this is..._

"Most people would not think it..." Shino said conversationally. "But to know insects you must also know flowers and other plants. After all, most insects are vegetarian. This is a scent distilled from one of the flowers that the Aburame clan uses to breed our insects upon. From what the female members of my family say it has a rather striking effect on men. Not that I think you will need such to impress Naruto."

"That is a wonderful gift." Kurenai enthused. "You'll have to get me some of that."

"Why?" Shino asked, raising an eyebrow, and Hinata was delighted to see Kurenai look embarrassed.

"Never mind." Kurenai said, flushed. "Now onto my gift. I think you know what this is, don't you?"

_It... it isn't?_ Hinata took the wooden box in trembling hands and opened it to reveal the chains from the Village of Artisans. "You can't... these cost far too much..."

"I did say that if you mastered the Rasengan you would receive these." Kurenai smiled. "You wouldn't want to make a liar out of me now, would you?"

"Of course not, but..."

"And you certainly mastered it. Without the Rasengan blowing a hole in Seimei I would not have been able to infiltrate with bugs and we could have suffered casualties bringing him down. You have to learn how to accept both praise and the admiration of others. Until you can you will never be truly happy." Shino said with all seriousness.

"Wise words Shino man." Kiba agreed. "Even if it is just this once, you listen to us Hinata. You are a great ninja, and a great friend. Now just shut up and accept it. No denying it."

_I know. They are right, but … I'm not used to praise I guess. Still, it makes me feel good inside to know that I have so many wonderful friends. And Naruto. I can never forget Naruto._

"I'll do my best." Hinata promised. "You had better all train really hard. When we come back Naruto and I are going to be incredible ninja. You can believe it."

"Hah, she even copies his catchphrase now." Kiba said, and they all laughed. "Don't worry about us, I'm sure Kurenai-Sensei will work us hard."

"So, Lord Jiraiya has given you his permission to go along?" Shino asked.

"Well, no, not exactly." Hinata said. "But we have a plan. He can't really say no."

"You can tell us about it over dinner. Our treat." Kurenai said, taking her by the arm. "This is our last meal together for two years, so you are going to enjoy it."

Hinata nodded. _Leaving those you care for behind is hard, but home is where the heart is, and where it goes I have to follow..._

The sun was setting, the evening shadows long, the air crisp and cool. The four from the sand were ready to leave, all freshly healed and provisioned for the journey.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Naruto asked. "I'd have thought you could have stayed until morning. We could have set off together."

"No, we really need to be getting back." Temari said, with a warm smile. "The council should have received your message that we are safe by now, but Baki frets like an old woman if we are away too long."

"Really?" Shikamaru said with a grin. "I'd have thought he would have enjoyed the peace and quiet, with you absent."

Temari giggled. Beside her Kankurō looked up at the heavens as if in disgust, but he too was smiling. "You would think that, wouldn't you?" Temari agreed. "Still, thanks for helping us out. And you know what, I didn't see a single tear. I guess you've grown up."

Naruto laughed loudly. Turning to Hinata, who was watching the exchange with a faint smile he whispered loudly so that everyone could hear. "I think they're flirting. Do you think anyone else has noticed?"

"Oh Naruto..." Hinata giggled, trying to hide her smile behind one hand.

"I'm not flirting you idiot." Shikamaru said. "That'd be such a bore."

"What do you think Matsuri?" Naruto asked. "You're a girl, I bet you'd know flirting when you see it."

"I liked you better when you were an idiot." Shikamaru said, to general laughter.

"Well I think they are definitely friends..." Matsuri said nervously.

"Yeah, sit on the fence. Probably for the best." Naruto said slyly.

"We really have to be going." Temari said, blushing a little. "You take care Naruto, Hinata. It's a big bad world out there, so you need to stick together."

"Have no fear of that." Hinata said. "I need to keep an eye on him or he'll get into trouble. After all Shikamaru is looking like he wants to murder him about now."

There was more laughter.

Gaara actually smiled then, a grin of surprising joy. "It does my heart good to see you so happy, Naruto Uzumaki. It gives me hope that one day I will find happiness myself, and will shine with it as you do."

"Of course you will, believe it!" Naruto said earnestly. "And when you do find someone to love you'll find all your worries melt away."

"Obviously you haven't been together long enough for that to wear off." Temari grinned. "Anyway, can I borrow you a second Hinata?"

"Uh, sure."

as the two of them walked off Naruto turned back to Gaara. "Don't mind your sister, she's just mad for Shikamaru here."

"Naruto, will you drop it?" Shikamaru said, pained. "You are being a drag."

"Excuse me." Matsuri said, looking nervous. "Can I speak?"

"Course you can." Naruto said. "We are all friends here!"

"I'd... like to thank you. For teaching me what weapons are for. You and Hinata and you too Gaara-Sensei. Now I finally understand why you are Shinobi. So that you can protect those precious to you, and make the world a safer place for those you love."

"You've got it!" Naruto grinned, and Gaara nodded his approval.

"I was there too." Shikamaru complained. "Didn't I inspire?"

"I didn't either." Kankurō observed. "Seems like we aren't good enough to listen to." he was joking, everyone could tell.

"Well, we can't all be as worldly-wise and all around awesome as me, can we?" Naruto said. Hinata came back with Temari, blushing fiercely.

"Just what did she say to you?" Naruto asked, intrigued. "You haven't blushed like that in ages. You look like you've been painted."

"I'll tell you later!" she squeaked.

"So what did you tell her?" Shikamaru asked. Temari opened her fan and hid her face behind it, eyelashes fluttering, in a comical imitation of a shy courtesan. "Girl talk. Not for you men to know."

"See, this is why women are such a drag." Shikamaru said. "They always have to have their little secrets. It's no doubt some joke at _our _expense."

"You catch on quick." Temari giggled again. "Anyway, we really have to be going if we are to reach our camp by dark. There's a nice tea-house along the road that is a good place to stop."

"Yeah, we should get going." Kankurō agreed.

"All right then." Gaara said. "coming Matsuri?"

"Yes Gaara-Sensei." her eyes darted to Naruto and Hinata. "Thanks again. I hope we meet again some day."

"We will. Believe it!" Naruto replied. As the Sand Ninja left the three Shinobi from the leaf looked at each other.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Shikamaru said solemnly. "I can't say I'll miss you embarrassing me in front of Temari, but I will miss you both. And I never thought I'd say that about you Naruto, based on our Academy days."

"Ah, I'm like mould. I grow on you." Naruto joked. Reaching out he clasped Shikamaru's hand. "We'll be back before you know it. Don't forget to keep training, because Hinata and I are going to be monsters when we return, all laden down with cool new jutsu and awesome skills."

"Don't worry, none of us here will slack off." Shikamaru promised.

"Goodbye Shikamaru. Give my best to Choji and Ino." Hinata asked.

"I will. Farewell you two. I hate long goodbyes so I'll be off. They are such a drag."

"Everything's a drag to you." Naruto said wryly. "See you around."

As he left Naruto turned to Hinata. "So, one last meal in the village then?"

She nodded.

"Well then..." he smiled expansively. "I know _just _the place."

"Ichiraku ramen. Now _this _I am going to miss." Naruto said, savouring the scent that rose from his overfilled bowl. Beside him Hinata nodded. Taking her chopsticks she began to eat from her smaller dish.

"It's a shame, but if you have to go, you have to go." Teuchi said. "We've always liked you Naruto, haven't we Ayame?"

His daughter smiled. "Yes, you've always been our favourite customer Naruto. We are so happy that you've grown up into a fine young man, and got yourself such a cute girlfriend."

"Yes, she is, isn't she?" Naruto said, throwing an arm around Hinata. "I like to think it was my ramen diet that made me grow up so big and strong, and made me irresistible to women."

"Can we get that in writing?" Teuchi chortled. "It would be a big help to the business if we could claim that!"

"Father!" Ayame scolded gently.

"Well, whatever it is, I now know what it feels like to be lucky. Can't ask more than that." Naruto polished off his bowl. "How much do I owe you?"

"I'll get these." a familiar voice said, as Iruka stepped in behind the curtain. "After all, you'll need to be well fed for your journey tomorrow. Give them both another bowl. I'll have one too."

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, you didn't think I'd let two of my students journey off into the wide world without saying goodbye did you? For shame Naruto." he tutted.

"Well it's good to see you." Naruto said. "Without you teaching us, we'd never have turned out so well. I'd never have this headband for a start." Naruto touched his forehead protector, his most treasured possession.

"Yes Iruka-Sensei." Hinata agreed. "Thank you so much for teaching us."

"It was my pleasure." he said with a grin. "But I admit I never saw the two of you together. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You both have the same hidden fire in your hearts. You are both true children of the Leaf."

_True children of the leaf. I guess we are..._ Hinata smiled to herself. _And leaves sprout bravely from the plainest of twigs. I was a twig, but now I have budded anew. And tomorrow a new chapter of my life begins..._

"Would you mind doing us a favour Iruka?" Teuchi asked, brining out an old camera. "I'd like a picture of us with Naruto and Hinata. To hang here to remind us of our best customer."

"A good idea." Iruka approved, taking it. As Naruto and Hinata crowded in with Teuchi and Ayame, holding hands, Iruka smiled. "Say ramen!"

"Ramen!" they chorused, and the camera flashed...

Jiraiya stood nonchalantly as Naruto and Hinata approached, carrying heavy backpacks. The dawn sun was bright, and the day was clear. _A perfect day for setting out on a long journey._

"So Naruto, has your girlfriend come to see you off?" he asked.

"Not exactly." Naruto said nervously. "In fact, she's come to... well... come with us."

_What? _"That is simply out of the question Naruto! This isn't some pleasant day out to the seaside we are going on, this is a serious journey! You have enemies, dark and fearsome enemies! You have to hone your skills!"

"I know all that." Naruto said. "But Hinata can come along too right? Grandma Tsunade has signed her release papers. No-one objects but you! I mean, most Sensei have to train three students, you'd only have to do two! I mean, how easy is that, you Pervy sage!"

"I've asked you not to call me that." Jiraiya snapped.

"I'm sorry Lord Jiraiya." Hinata said politely "We have nothing but the utmost respect for you. Surely you can see that I would be good for Naruto. We've done some training together while you were gone..."

"Well, I don't know. You've got manners, that's for sure kid." _At least she doesn't call me 'pervy sage' _"But aren't you the Hyūga first-born? I hear you aren't exactly brimming with talent, no offence. I am going to be doing some _serious _training, it isn't for the faint hearted or the weak. I recommend you wait here and in a couple of years I'll bring Naruto back to you."

"So it isn't that you won't or that you couldn't then?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Indeed. If she was good enough I'd be happy to teach her, but you know, I've standards to maintain, being a Sannin."

"Oh I see." Hinata said. "What about this then." She concentrated, and suddenly chakra was forming on her palm, spinning into a tight ball of seething energy.

_What in the world? _"Is... how?" Jiraiya was speechless.

"Rasengan!" Hinata pronounced, slamming it into a wall, blasting a great crater in it.

"I think you've been a bit misinformed." Naruto chuckled. "Hinata is a very talented ninja. Besides... I can always stay here. You know this is an argument you can't win."

"Please Lord Jiraiya, please take me with you!" Hinata said, pleadingly. "It would be such an honour to be taught by you, it would make my father very happy. Besides, the Lady Hokage said it would please her."

_Tsunade said that? _"well, I admit it would be an honour to study under me. The Fourth Hokage did you know. I can make any student great."

"Then it's settled?" Naruto said eagerly.

"Now just hold on a minute Naruto..."

"Did I mention that Hinata is an awesome cook. Meals you wouldn't believe? I'm sure she'd be happy to make you something every now and again."

"Bribery eh?" Jiraiya complained. "looks like you've got this all figured out kid."

"Of course." Hinata said, her smile bright. "Please accept me as your student, Lord Jiraiya. I will do credit to your name, and Naruto will work way harder with me there!"

_I'm not going to win this one, am I? I don't really have a choice, as I can't make Naruto come with me... but he needs the training. Oh well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have her along. She has mastered Rasengan after all, so she must have some talent..._

"All right then. But you owe me, Naruto. Best get going then. From today, your training begins in earnest!"

"All right!" he declared, hugging Hinata close. "Just one ground rule though Pervy sage... Hinata is mine, so keep your hands and your eyes off her!"

"I'm insulted." Jiraiya blustered. "Don't you think she is a little young for me?"

"I know you!" Naruto rejoined. They bickered good-naturedly as they left the village, Naruto and Hinata hand in hand, beside the Sannin. Overhead the sun shone. It was a beautiful and momentous day...

"And so they are off." Kakashi said to Iruka, as they watched from the shadows.

"They will be all right, won't they?" Iruka asked, concerned.

"With Lord Jiraiya? Of course they will. Besides, they have each other, which is more than many. No, I think they'll be fine..."

"Good." Iruka said. "After all, those two deserve happiness."

"That they do, that they do..."


	6. Interlude One

**Interlude One – Destiny... or Chance?**

The dawn sun rose over Mount Myōboku, the first wan rays of light illuminating the grand bastion of the mighty toads. As the first fingers of rosy light crept out over the many statues of frogs and toads from legend, and across the more pitiful statues of those who had failed to master the secrets of the mountain, the toads were stirring, coming out into the light to feast on the many insects that filled the air like sparkling jewels.

Shima and Fukasaku were out in the pale sunlight, tongues darting, catching and devouring some of the innumerable insects that thronged the morning air. The two venerable toads were smiling as ever, bickering happily.

"Come on Fukasaku, you old frog!" Shima croaked laughter. "If you don't eat up you'll go senile like the Old Geezer. Why is it I can catch way more insects than you? A female's work is never done it seems!"

"Oh, go dunk your head in the toad oil." Fukasaku rejoindered, his tongue darting out and snaring an emerald dragonfly, pulling it into his wide mouth where he crunched it down with a bite of satisfaction. "The day you catch more insects than me is the day they'll lay me in the mud!"

"Less talk, more insects!" Shima smiled. "If you don't eat a proper breakfast than you won't get any dinner, and I'm making a wonderful grub and weed soup tonight. You don't want to miss out!"

As they grumbled together with the grace of many years practise other toads were watching. Poised overhead, sunning himself upon the flanks of the great mountain the titanic toad Gamabunta was watching the sun rise, pipe in his mouth. "Another good day to be alive." He said in his deep throaty voice, taking a puff on his pipe, smoke rising into the air. "And hopefully it will pass without incident. I have no wish to be summoned today, not when the weather looks so fine."

Gamabunta took another draught of his pipe, sighing with pleasure. He was about to take another when the sky was rent with a loud cracking sound, echoing and reverberating through the mountainside. For a moment the great toad oil waterfall below ceased its flow, before resuming with a resounding crash.

"Hmm, what in the world…?" he asked, removing his pipe, one hand going to the huge knife at his side.

A second loud splintering sound echoed across Mount Myōboku, drawing toads of all sizes out from where they were feasting, sleeping or basking. Gamabunta looked down nervously, wondering if it was an attack, although the idea seemed ludicrous, as first any enemy would have to find the hidden sacred mountain, and then mount an assault with great strength, as the toads were far from defenceless.

Gamabunta made to leap down from his sunny perch, but halted as a small, wizened toad hopped out into the sunlight, resting upon an ornate staff. Behind him came two robed toads, carrying a large stone tablet, which looked as if it had been struck by some great blow, the bottom half smashed away, jagged edges gleaming dully in the morning light.

"Be calm, my children!" the venerable toad intoned, tapping his staff on the ground several times. "We are not under attack, have no fear! No, not an attack." He paused, scratching at the necklace that hung under his warty jowls. "Yet the noise you heard was monumental nonetheless. It was the destruction of one of my most important prophecies." He gestured to the tablet being carried by the two sweating toads.

"I wrote this one down, carved into the rock, as _some…_" he looked then at Shima, a slight smile on his face."… Have called me senile and a relic."

Shima smiled back, unabashed. "Aye, well you are a touch forgetful, old toad."

"I remember the important well enough. Only the mundane trivialities of life pass me by. I am several thousand years old you know." His eyes slid shut, his usual expression dominating his features. "…But this prophecy… this one you all know."

"The Child of Prophecy, who will bring balance to the Ninja world, bring great change for good or for ill?" Fukasaku said, awed.

"Indeed. Well done my son! I see it isn't only your body your wife's cooking is keeping strong. Yes, the Child of Prophecy. Yet this morning something has changed. The prophecy has shattered, much of it lost…"

"That cannot be good." Gamabunta rumbled from above. Other huge toads had joined him, eyes concerned. "We have relied long on this prophecy, staked our blood and our very lives upon it."

"True, you speak wise words, mighty Gamabunta. But all is far from lost. No, some of the Prophecy remains intact. It still speaks of a child who will do all this, but there are changes. It speaks now of many obstacles, foes without mercy, foes in masks. The Iron Traitor. The One From The Grave. He With Eyes That Bind. She Who Stings To Death. The Serpent That Ensnares. The Lord Of Many Paths. Many terrible foes… and he will need all his strength, and the strength of those close to him to defeat these and bring the world to balance." The Great Toad Sage looked up at his brethren. "I will craft a new prophecy tablet, cast this time in iron, smelted from our bogs. All will be required to read it and learn it anew, for the time will be coming when our help will be needed… this I foresee. For only with love and sacrifice can this be achieved. Though I have seen the future it remains uncertain, clouded. A great change is coming, and we must be ready. It takes no great skill in prophecy to see that the sun will rise tomorrow… dark times are upon us, and we must all answer the call!"

With that the Great Sage departed, his two attendants trailing behind him, huffing and blowing, their strength sapped by the weight of their burden.

Shima turned to her husband. "I don't like this. The Old Geezer is never usually wrong. What do you think this means?"

"It means trouble, _that_ I know for sure. First we thought that Minato-boy was the one. Then… the _other one. _Now Jiraiya-boy thinks that this Naruto is the kid that the prophecy speaks of. But what if he is wrong, as before?"

The ground shook as Gamabunta landed beside them, having hopped down from his high perch. He sucked at his pipe pensively, expression grave. "I know Naruto; he is a game kid and no mistake. Never gives up. He _could_ be the one… but like you say, how can we be certain? I think the best idea is to keep an eye on him, lend a hand whenever we can. Yes… that is what we must do."

"That makes sense." Fukasaku agreed. "But first we need to read the new prophecy. Acting without knowledge would be dangerous…"

Shima agreed. "For once you talk sense. Yes, we can wait. And next time you are summoned Gamabunta, you can look this kid over for us. If he is the one… the world will change, and either for better or worse…"

**Interlude One – The Snake and the Traitors**

The room was lit strangely, fizzling torches emitting green and purple flames, letting streams of acrid blue smoke drift up towards the vaulted ceiling. There were no windows, and the pervasive smell of damp earth clung to everything, mouldy and cloying. A great chair, almost a throne, was set in one corner of the room, and a figure was slouched upon it, serpentine eyes and pale face giving the impression that he was perhaps not… _wholly_… human.

At the foot of the throne were two other men. One was pale haired and dressed in purple. He was kneeling, head bowed in pose of supplication. The other… well the other was a total opposite to the kneeling man. He was dark as the other was pale. His hair a lustrous black streaked with deep midnight blue, and his eyes were cold and angry. He stood, arms crossed across his chest, his very pose echoing distaste, his features stamped with a glare of defiance.

"My Lord Orochimaru…" the kneeling figure was saying deferentially. "… I have gathered the information you requested. Our last remaining spy in the Leaf has reported back to us and the news is… well, mixed."

"Well Kabuto?" Orochimaru purred. "Do go on. I do so hate to be kept waiting, you know that."

"Very well my lord." Kabuto said, nodding. "Naruto is no longer in the village. He has left, and for some time it appears. Perhaps even years. He was accompanied by Lord Jiraiya, one of the Sannin…"

"I know that. Do you forget I was one of the Sannin too, the greatest of them all..?" Orochimaru snapped.

"I am sorry my Lord. I will continue… anyway, he left with Lord Jiraiya, and one other, another young Genin."

At that the eyes of the standing youth widened, a look of faint surprise crossing his face. "Sakura?" he asked, voice calm, yet with a hidden undertone that made Orochimaru smile.

"No." Kabuto said, eyeing his companion. "Not Sakura. She remains behind, training with Lady Tsunade. The Genin that left with him was one Hinata Hyūga."

The young man scoffed. "Hinata? I wonder why. She was always weak and useless. I see no benefit to it…"

"Oh but I do, young Sasuke." Orochimaru grinned, revealing snake-like fangs. "It is all perfectly clear if you know that buffoon Jiraiya, like I have the misfortune to do. The man has a weakness for love, ever since he failed to win the hand of Tsunade back in the days we were all together, pretending we were a wonderful squad, all on the same page. No doubt there is some bond between them and Jiraiya wishes to see it develop, in the vain hope that it will make up for what he could not have. How foolish. How… _like him_."

"But Naruto…" Sasuke said, unable to hide his puzzlement. "… He was always interested in Sakura…"

"Well, nearly four months have passed." Kabuto said reasonably. "A lot of things can change in that length of time."

Sasuke fell silent, a dark brooding look on his face.

"Well, this changes things." Orochimaru pondered. "They will know my timetable, and that gives them two years." He paused, an annoyed smirk sliding onto his features. It was as if he could not entirely replicate human feelings, only a reptilian facsimile. "He always was an annoying little ferret, always finding out secrets that did not concern him. But I wonder if he is aware of the Akatsuki and their plans? He must be, for after all…" he glanced slyly at Sasuke. "Itachi and that brute Kisame have already shown their hands, like the clumsy fools they are."

Sasuke's knuckles went white as his nails dug into his palms, hands balled together. His face was white with rage, his eyes… changing, resolving into the hypnotic red of the Sharingan. "Itachi." He spat. "You… you…" words failed him in his rage.

"Well, we have to assume that he knows that they too will be delayed for several years while they implement their plans." Orochimaru glanced at the table beside him, on which sat a skeletal hand, with a signet ring on one finger.

"But we cannot trust that Naruto will remain unmolested. I think it is time we stepped up our assault on the Akatsuki. After all, they are seeking my demise, so turnabout is only fair, wouldn't you agree, Kabuto?"

"Quite so." He agreed, finally standing. "I am sure Sasuke here will be delighted to avenge his score with his brother. But for that you will need to be stronger, won't you Sasuke?"

"Don't you mock me. Don't you dare." Sasuke warned, his Sharingan spinning, the three dark comma-shaped tomoe swirling. "You do not want to cross me Kabuto, or I'll destroy you."

"Such rage… such hatred." Orochimaru laughed, a strangled hiss. "It's really quite refreshing. I wouldn't bait the boy Kabuto. He might just carry through on his threat. But alas, I fear he is right Sasuke. You have grown strong, thanks to my help, but to defeat Itachi… well, it is time for your training to begin in earnest. After all, you wouldn't want Naruto to beat you to it, would you now?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled. "That… idiot. That pathetic empty-headed moron. There is no way he could ever defeat my brother, or any other Akatsuki."

"I would not be so sure." Orochimaru said cruelly. "After all, without the power I granted you he would easily have defeated _you _in your last encounter. Don't underestimate him. But there will be time to settle up old scores later. For now… it is time to see to your… _development_."

**Interlude One – The Iron Mask**

The masked figure sat at the plain wooden desk, a bundle of papers in front of her, an inkwell and pen sitting readily to hand. The mask was a featureless polished iron, and one eye could be seen glaring through it, the other socket empty, a faint dusting of dried blood around the metal. It was quite a baleful countenance.

The two Shinobi that stood in front of this faceless person were nervous, sweat staining their tattered clothing. One was a hulking brute, six feet tall, muscled and heavy-set, muddy brown hair streaming down his back. He wore no headband proclaiming his village, and a large hammer was slung over one shoulder. His companion was smaller and more slender, with flame-red hair and darting nervous eyes. He too wore nothing to show which village had claimed his loyalty.

"So, you think you are up to the task?" a rusty feminine voice came from the mask. "It won't be easy, but the pay is…" she was interrupted with a fir of hacking coughs, blood splattering the desk in front of her. Wiping ruby drops from the mouth of her mask she continued.

"… The pay is adequate. I want the little runt dead, and his woman too. I want them to watch as we kill them slowly inch by inch, and for them to plead and…" more coughs. "…beg."

"Cold." The smaller ninja said wryly. "But no problem for us. We left our inhibitions about killing behind a long time ago. After all, we are both S-Rank missing-nin, and our names are spoken in fear across the five great nations."

Hacking laugher came from the masked figure, more droplets of blood spraying out. "S-Rank? You pair are nothing but Chūnin. Don't make me laugh, it hurts…"

As they looked nervous and fearful she continued. "But that doesn't mean that you can't be useful to me. The kids are Genin, strong and annoying ones, but still Genin. With your aid, and the aid of the others I have recruited… well, it should be finished this time. Finished for good…"

The two Chūnin looked at each other, shocked at the malice she was displaying. Still, money was money, and two disgraced Chūnin had to take whatever jobs they could get if they wanted to eat…

**Interlude One – The Dishonoured...**

Smoke drifted through the air, the heat from the burning houses oppressive, the very air dry and scorched. Screams were almost entirely drowned out by the roar of the flames, but some could still be heard, raw and piteous. Standing amidst all the carnage was a group of men, Samurai, armoured and masked, swords out. In the centre of their circle was another Samurai, this one wearing armour chased with gold, his mask a leering gargoyle, designed to strike fear into the hearts of his foes. And it was working here…

"Why? Just answer me that?" the leader of the Samurai asked, his katana trembling in his hands. All around him his men waited, silent in their circle, eyes and blades trained upon the Samurai in the midst of them.

"Why?" the gargoyle-masked Samurai answered. "Why not? Don't you ever get tired of servitude, tired of the scraps we get given for our service? I am the best of us all, and what do I have to show for it? A threadbare sleeping mat, a few bowls of plain rice a day, and sixteen hours of nothing but standing and waiting, a slave to my orders. If I were a ninja I would have power and wealth and comfort. Is that _fair_? Is that _just_?"

"But we are not ninja. We are Samurai!" the leader pleaded. "Our way is to serve, to protect our Lords. We will earn our reward in the next life, if we serve well. This is our way!"

"Next life?" the Samurai spat, his spittle evaporating in the scorching air. Now paint was beginning to bubble and lacquer on their armour, blisters forming, the heat increasing. "How about some rewards now? Is that too much to ask?"

"You are an abomination!" The leader cursed, lifting up his katana, trying to stop his shaking limbs. "No Samurai has ever turned on his masters! Do you want to be remembered as the first and only traitor in the Land of Iron?"

"You really believe that?" he snorted. "There have been others, they were just hunted down and killed quickly, as you are trying to do to me, and then the tale was hushed up, kept hidden. If I die here…" he looked around at his handiwork. "No doubt they will say that an untended lantern was left carelessly, and fell, igniting some straw and starting a fire, which the wind quickly spread. No doubt I would have died _heroically fighting the blaze. _But I shall not die here. You and your men have not the skills to stop me. My Ki is far too strong, my skills too great."

"Maybe, but try and stop you I must! Those are my orders, and unlike you I will follow the way of the Samurai until the end!" sword held in sweaty palms he drew upon his Ki and attacked, screaming wildly. All around the foe his men too shouted battle cries and launched themselves into the fray.

Gargoyle-mask watched for a second as the Samurai closed in, his own Ki dormant. Then with barely a visible motion he drew upon his own Ki, energy flooding through him. His blade flashed and the air was filled with explosions. "Ki strike. Release of Flame." He intoned as several samurai tumbled backwards, bodies on fire. His sword sang out and one fell back, arm severed clean off, and a second fell headless.

"Ki strike! Winter Wind!" the desperate leader yelled, his Ki soaring through his sword and into the air, forming a torrent of icy water which cut through the blazing sky.

"Not bad. Dual Element Ki. You would have gone far…" Gargoyle-mask laughed, dodging aside from the huge icy blast with ease. Rotating his wrists he parried a blow from an enemy and sliced out, not even looking as his opponent fell back choking on his own blood. "But what you can do I have already done, and better than you can dream of. Ki Strike. Magma Tower!"

His blade flashed downwards, striking the ground which exploded upwards, flame and rock combining into a violent torrent of gushing lava. The samurai leader looked upwards as it topped towards him, resignation on his face. It had always been an act of folly to try and battle the finest Samurai the Land of Iron had produced in a generation. But orders were orders… as the blazing flow fell towards him he gritted his teeth and charged, blade held high…

**Interlude One – Money, Money, Money...**

"Bah, sixteen million. Not bad, but I was hoping for more." Kakuzu said, surveying the fallen enemy with his eerie green eyes. "We can drag this corpse to the bounty office and then call it a night. Not that _you _were much help, were you Sheol? I should just kill you and cash in _your bounty _too…"

The one called Sheol surveyed Kakuzu with a smile on his pale lips, his dull amber eyes gleaming. Shrouded in his Akatsuki cloak, red clouds on black, he looked every inch a sinister ghost. "Now now, you have to watch that temper of yours. You very nearly rendered that bounty worthless anyway. If you obliterate the face no-one is going to pay up now, are they?"

"Don't try my patience. I will kill you if you don't quit your whining." Kakuzu spat. In his own cloud cloak with his face covered mostly by a mask it was hard to see when Kakuzu was angry, as only his eyes were visible most of the time, but Sheol knew that anger was a pretty permanent emotion for the bitter and ancient partner that he had been given.

"Yes, I'm sure you will. I wouldn't be the first now, would I? I miss Kirano, he was quite the charmer. Still, it's hard to be amusing without one's heart, isn't it? I wonder if you feel anything from it?"

"Mind your own business or you die right here." Kakuzu snarled, fixing his disturbing green and red gaze upon the amber eyes of his unwelcome ally. "Your bounty is twenty seven and a half million as I recall correctly. That money would be useful to us… more useful than you and your constant complaining."

"Really? Seems to me it is you who is constantly griping here. Besides…" Sheol said. "… My talents are more on the Genjutsu front. Which is hardly needed when you are throwing around your flashy and destructive assaults. No, I'm quite content to be a watcher, while you are our doer. You'd probably be better alone, but I don't make the rules. _He_ does, and I don't think you'd care to argue with _him_ now, would you?"

"True." Kakuzu snorted bitterly. "He is one who I cannot kill. Still, you have no such protection. They should have paired you up with Itachi, and then you could both mess around with your pathetic mind tricks together, and leave the fighting to us real warriors."

Sheol's expression changed, eyes growing hard, face grave. "Itachi? That worm." He snarled. "Just because he was born an Uchiha with his wonderful eyes… he never has to work at anything, talent oozing from every stinking pore… I hate that swine, and I dream of the day I make his brain melt with the fury of my own Genjutsu, the Genjutsu I have studied hard for and crafted with my own sweat and blood, not Genjutsu that was dropped into my lap by having the right ancestors."

"You? Kill Itachi? I don't think so…" Kakuzu scoffed, but Sheol ignored him.

"I, a mongrel with no family history of greatness, that I have become so strong is far more worthy of note and respect. And when I choke that self-righteous scum into oblivion, my hands around his throat… then and only then will I be happy!"

"Shut up. You are making my head hurt with your complaining." Kakuzu said. "I want to cash in this bounty. Either shut up and come on, or I'll kill you were you stand. Your choice."

"When you put it like that, what choices _do_ I have?" Sheol said bitterly. He followed in silence, but his thoughts were still on Itachi, and how sweet it would be to watch the life disappear from his eyes. As he walked behind his partner his gaze flickered over him too. Killing Kakuzu would no doubt be almost as sweet, but how could it be managed…?

**Interlude One – The Eater**

"There he is." The leader of the black ops squad said, his stern expression hidden behind the clay cat-mask he wore. Beside him were three other masked squad members, dog-mask, rabbit-mask and mouse-mask. All were elite tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Stones, and they had stalked their prey for quite some time, only to have finally brought him to bay.

"Remember….." he warned his squad, his voice quiet, although he had little fear of being detected. Not knowing who their opponent was. "… Although he is a Genin we must not take him lightly. He managed to kill three Chūnin in his escape, and none of them were fools. You know how he attacks…"

"Yes… with weapons." Mouse-mask said. "But that is nothing we can't handle."

"Overconfidence has killed more Shinobi than anything else." Cat-mask said firmly. "And we don't know everything our target can do. So we'll surround him and try to disable him first. If that fails then we strike to kill. I don't want any casualties, it will look bad."

"Right." They all agreed. Bounding through the rocky hills they scattered, coming in at all angles around the small cleft that held their prey. He was a big man, though he walked with a hunched back, and his hair was a tangled messy mat of steel-grey. His arms hung low, and he walked with an almost simian gate, like a giant monkey. He was currently engaged in eating something raw, his wild face streaked with blood and fur. His eyes were his most striking feature though, the iris streaked with rusty red stains and shimmering silver highlights. As his pursuers surrounded him he looked up at them, a cruel smile curving his lips, a thin thread of bloody drool leaking down his chin.

"Moloch." Cat-mask said, landing on a rock above him. "You are coming back with us."

"You think…?" Moloch giggled, drool splattering. He tossed away the half-eaten remains of the rabbit he had been chewing on. Seeing rabbit-mask landing a few dozen feet away he giggled manically. "Well, if it isn't a bigger rabbit. I was getting hungry again. You'll do…"

"I don't think so." Cat-mask said, drawing kunai knives. "Where is your headband? I thought you were proud of it…"

"I was… once." Moloch grinned. "But then I got hungry… so I ate it too." He showed a mouthful of shimmering silver teeth, the ends filed into jagged points, smeared in filth and blood.

"So you will not return with us peacefully?" Cat-mask asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course not. Why else would I run away? Your stupid Village is no place for me. It's so… boring. And people… they don't treat me right. All I did was eat a few tasty young women. It isn't as if there wasn't plenty more for everyone else…" he grinned, giggling to himself.

"Then I am afraid there is no hope for you." Cat-mask said, one arm gesturing. At his signal his men attacked, shuriken and kunai flying out. Cat-mask joined in with his own assault, his kunai soaring forwards, biting deep into the belly of Moloch, who was looking puzzled.

Blood was leaking from his many wounds, but Moloch did not seem fazed. "Well, that… that hurts. You're not nice, any of you!" Moloch moaned. Reaching down he smeared his own blood on his hand, reaching up to lick it off. "Salty… but not as good as some other blood I've had. I wonder what yours tastes like?"

Mouse-mask was already moving in, swords in his hands. He attacked quickly and Moloch was falling back, two deep gashes in his chest. From behind rabbit-mask was moving in to hamstring him, and dog-mask was sitting back, ready to use ninjutsu if circumstances required it.

"Metal Release. My Pretty Butcherers." Moloch giggled reaching into his own flesh. With a grunt he tore free a pair of shining metal cleavers, even the handles shimmering steel. With sudden speed he ignored his injuries and moved with uncanny grace, his newly created blades flashing. For a second mouse-mask stood, swords in hand, and then he was falling, head bouncing free.

"One down…" Moloch grinned. His bleeding wounds were slowing, silvery droplets of metal falling from the gaping holes in his body to sizzle on the floor.

"No!" cat-mask shouted, preparing his own ninjutsu as a cloud of flame roared from dog-mask, engulfing Moloch, who screamed in pain and anger. The sickening smell of roasting flesh wafted through the air, and cat-mask felt vomit rising. Swallowing the bitter acid down he watched in helpless horror as barbed chains whipped through the air and snapped around dog-mask, crushing his head and tearing his arms clear in a shower of gore.

"Fall back!" cat-mask called to his last surviving tracker, but rabbit-mask had gone mad with rage and was attacking with explosive tags attached to his own swords. It was suicide, but it might just work…

His hopes were dashed as Moloch hurled his cleaver, taking off one arm at the shoulder. As the arm fell to the floor the explosive tag went off and rabbit-mask was blown apart, showering them all with blood and slime.

"Well, at least I won't have to eat him raw…" Moloch grinned. "So you are last are you little kitty? Well, come on then, I don't have all day. I'm so hungry…"

His mask and clothes covered with the blood of his own comrades cat-mask burned with shame as he threw aside his remaining kunai and fled, scrambling down the hillside. He had no fear of death, but to die and let knowledge of what had transpired go unknown, to let Moloch escape… well that he could not allow, not ever. Silently he swore to himself that his squad would be avenged, and he would be the one that held the weapon that finally brought the monster Moloch down…

**Interlude One – Peace **

The beautiful women with her stunning blue hair looked out from the window over their city. Touching the paper flower in her hair idly she watched as everyone went about their normal daily lives, free of the spectre of war and hunger. Nagato had brought this to them, Nagato, the God of Peace.

Turning away from the high window, her black cloak flapping in the breeze, making the red clouds that adorned it seem to move as though her cloak was a real sky, she moved back towards the figure seated on his wheeled throne. Every time she saw him, his emaciated body, the horrible spars of black iron and stone that jutted like a forest of dead branchless trees from his back, it made her heart lurch and ache. It was just not _fair_. Not fair _at all_. After all Nagato had done everything for the sake of peace. He had brought prosperity to this land, stopped the endless wars from ravaging it and killing the people. He would soon bring such justice to all other lands, and then there would be no more war. A worthy goal, yet he had to suffer so for it…

"Konan." Nagato said, his voice quiet. "Do not worry so."

Konan felt a mixture of pity and shame well up inside. Even as he suffered he still cared for her and her feelings. And she knew not a day went by without him feeling greater guilt than she ever could…

"Soon… soon we will achieve our goal, of universal peace. That is worth any sacrifice. Yahiko… he would have wanted it this way. It was his dream too."

Konan nodded. Sacrifice… that was what the world needed. It would take time, but their preparations were underway. Two years, give or take a few months. And then… her hand curled into a fist, her other hand reflexively touching her paper flower. And then… peace.


End file.
